Corpse Party: A Dangerous Game
by idig4skullz
Summary: Naomi likes Satoshi, Seiko likes Naomi, Ayumi likes Satoshi, Yoshiki likes Ayumi, Yuka loves Yuuya, Satoshi hates Yuuya, Mayu likes Morishige, but Morishige is developing feelings for someone else and so is Satoshi. Drama, heartbreak, breakup, hook ups, this story will have it all! WARNING: Characters are really OOC! (Discontinued unfortunately).
1. An Awkward Dinner

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Corpse Party: A Dangerous Game

"Can't believe we're here for another year at Kisaragi," Satoshi said, and then wrapped his arm around his younger sister Yuka. "And now you're here Yuka!"

She smiled tightly up at him, disliking the feeling of his arm around her shoulder. Mentally begging him to get off of her seemed to work as he hastily let her go. He breathed the air and opened his arms wide. "I am so ready!"

"Yeah!" Naomi agreed. "Another year with my best friends!"

"Mmhmm," Ayumi said, staring at Naomi. _"More like another year for you to keep getting in my way . . ."_

"Let's go!" Satoshi said, leading his group of friends inside.

They had all agreed to show up early because Yuka needed someone to guide her around the school so she could learn where everything was. Well, kind of. It went a bit like this. Ayumi and Naomi went because Satoshi was going, Yoshiki went because Ayumi was going, and Seiko went because Naomi was going. Morishige was crushing on one of the girls, so he obviously went, and of course, Mayu went as well. The love among the group was strong, but not admitted. No one would intentionally take the first step, in fear that the love game would turn dangerous. But this was no ordinary love triangle. That would be too easy. No, this was a love _nonagon. _And with 9 potential suitors too afraid to confess their love, _someone _was going to fuck it all up.

Satoshi rushed to the door and held it open, along with Yoshiki. Yoshiki watched them all walk in and he was hoping to catch a glance from Ayumi. She simply ignored him, thanking Satoshi for holding the door open. Yoshiki's heart sank at her nice gesture towards his friend, but, along with the school door, he let it go.

"Alright Yuka," Satoshi said. "They sent you an email of what class you were going to be in, right?"

"Yeah," she said. "1-4."

"Excellent," Satoshi said, leading her down the hallway. "It's right this way."

"Yuka," Naomi said, trying to engage the younger girl in conversation. "Want some advice for your first day?"

Yuka shrugged her tiny shoulders. "Sure, why not?"

"Don't make a scene and keep to yourself," Naomi smiled. "High school is rough! You don't want give the other kids any initiative to start picking on you."

"False," Ayumi said, causing the members of the group to shoot her an awkward glance. "Yuka, you _want _to make a good impression your first day! Draw all the attention, and maybe you could even get voted as class rep!"

"If she _wants_ to be class rep," Naomi reminded her.

Ayumi ignored her and kept her eyes on Yuka. "It would be so fun for you to be class rep! I could take you under my wing and teach you all the ropes! Wouldn't that be cool Satoshi? She'd have her own mentor right here, for free."

"Sounds kind of fun," Seiko said to Yuka. "You should think about it."

Naomi clenched her fists and rolled her eyes at Ayumi's stupid suggestion. Why the hell was she butting into _her _conversation with Yuka? Naomi was clearly talking and then she just comes up and says, 'false'? Without _any _concern for what she had to say . . .? Naomi just figured Ayumi was nervous or something because of her first day, so she let her obnoxious attitude go this time.

"Haven't been on this hallway in a while," Yoshiki said, looking around the room.

"Well of course not!" Ayumi snapped. "You're not sixteen anymore!"

Like always, he let her rude comments slide off of him, totally unaffected by her words.

"Come on Shinozaki," Satoshi frowned. "He was just making an observation."

"You're right Mochida," Ayumi smiled. "I was just saying."

"Can I go to class now?" Yuka begged, desperate to get away from the group.

Satoshi smiled and gently pushed her towards the door. "Go on . . . you're making your big brother so proud!" he fake sobbed. "I need a hug!"

"Come here bro!" Yoshiki said, fake sobbing with him.

They grabbed each other in a hug, dramatically crying on each other's shoulders. Yuka rolled her eyes and watched Mayu and Morishige walk up to her.

"Have a good day," Morishige said, offering the little advice he could.

"Do your homework!" Mayu giggled.

Yuka smiled. "Now _that's _how you give advice! Thanks you two. You guys have a good day too."

She skipped into her class, happy to be rid of them all. Yuka had gotten plenty advice from her long term boyfriend Yuuya Kizami about how to handle school-though she did find fault with some of his tips. She just guessed it was just a result of him being a sociopath and having no regard for human life, but of course, she still thanked him for the tips. More than prepared, Yuka lazily sat down at her desk, ready to tackle the day.

* * *

"They really do grow up fast don't they," Yoshiki said, as they walked out of the school. The day had ended and for the most part, they friends were parting ways and heading home.

"Sure do," Satoshi remarked. "Say, what happened to Miki? Wouldn't she be here this year too?"

"She goes to a more prestige school than Kisaragi," Yoshiki said. "In fact, I'm thinking it's actually a boarding school and she's living there . . ."

"You don't know?" Ayumi asked, rolling her eyes. "Is it a boarding school or not? How hard is it to distinguish between the two?"

"Chill out," Naomi huffed.

Ayumi quickly turned to the brown haired girl with her hands on her hips. "I'm completely cool."

"Mmhmm."

"Guys," Mayu said. "Let's say we go out to eat?"

"Sure!" Satoshi said. "Should I bring Yuka?"

"Let the kid come," Seiko laughed. "It can be a celebration for her making it through her first day."

"Yeah," Satoshi said, pulling out his phone and texting Yuka to meet him outside of the school. "As long as she doesn't bring her asshole boyfriend along."

"She has a boyfriend?" Morishige asked.

"Well, I'll be damned," Yoshiki said, missing the way Ayumi rolled her eyes at his language. "Since when?"

"They've been dating for a long time and I didn't even know!" Satoshi told them, finishing his text to her. "He's twenty years old!"

Naomi whistled. "Nice."

Satoshi laughed. "Seriously? No, it's awful!"

"I think it really is awful!" Ayumi barked. "Nakashima, do you seriously condone a sixteen year old dating a twenty year old?"

"No!" Naomi said, rolling her eyes. "I was just making a joke!"

"This is serious!" Ayumi shook her head. "Nothing funny about it! You're going to be an awful mother."

"Hey!" Mayu yelled, coming to Naomi's defense. "Naomi will be a great mother! Chill out!"

Naomi smiled at her friend. "Thanks Suzumoto. I've always wanted a little boy . . ."

"Me too," Satoshi said. "Having a son would make me so happy."

Ayumi tried to intervene, but she was cut off by Yuka joining the group. "Hey guys."

"Are you coming with us to eat?" Seiko asked.

"Nope. I actually stopped by to tell you I'm going to Yuuya's."

"You can't be serious . . ." Satoshi said, sighing. "Yuka, I swear-

"Bye!" she said, turning and walking away from them.

They all watched her go and Satoshi just shook his head sadly. "You guys have no idea how uncomfortable I am with Yuka dating him. He's _twenty_!"

"Yeah," Morishige said. "Though I'm not one to judge, he's a bit too old for her."

They all started to walk away towards the restaurant, listening to Satoshi vent his feelings. "I just think he's going to end up hurting her."

"Maybe you should let her date him, so she can experience her first heartbreak and have you be there for her," Seiko suggested. "I mean, wouldn't you rather her have to go through it now than later?"

"I guess," Satoshi admitted. "But she's so invested in this guy. If he breaks up with her, I don't know if I'll even be able to even help her."

"You will," Yoshiki said, patting his shoulder. "You're a good older brother."

"Thanks man."

"I could help her through it!" Ayumi said. "I would know how to."

"Yeah, knowing her she's probably gotten her heart broken a million times," Mayu whispered to Naomi.

"I'm serious," Naomi whispered back. "Wonder how many guys she's been with?"

"Probably too many to count!"

The two girls giggled in the back of the group and like a hawk, Ayumi had immediately descended upon them. "What's so funny?"

"Oh!" Mayu said, cutely, looking up at the sky. "Nothing!"

Seiko felt bad for Ayumi. She liked Ayumi, and knew she had a good soul. But, she decided against coming to her aid, not wanting to mess up any potential happenings between her and Naomi.

_"Sorry Shinozaki," _Seiko thought to herself. _"You're on your own."_

They made it to a restaurant where they all seated themselves inside. Sadly for most of the girls, the boys all seated themselves across from them, perhaps already sensing the tension. Naomi sat at the end of the table, next to her was Mayu, then Seiko, then Ayumi. Seiko had given up her chance to sit by Naomi to keep she and Ayumi apart.

"I'm starving," Satoshi said, looking at his menu.

"Me too," Yoshiki agreed. "I'm getting a hell of a lot of rice."

"You're so basic Kishinuma," Ayumi said. "Be adventurous."

"Well, rice isn't the only thing I'm getting. I might get a side order of sushi."

"That's a lot of carbs."

"Can you PLEASE shut the hell up?" Naomi asked, leaning around Mayu to look at Ayumi. "Like seriously, just SHUT UP. Kishinuma's almost six feet tall, he can eat whatever he wants."

"I beg your pardon?" Ayumi asked, looking back at her. "Am I not allowed to inform people about the nutritional aspects of their food?"

"Sorry, but your little class rep duty doesn't extend to anywhere else besides the _class_," Naomi said.

"Girls please," Morishige said, looking around. "People are looking."

"Shige's right," Mayu said, slowly. "Let's just be calm here."

Naomi and Ayumi went back to their menus angrily and Seiko sighed. She should have just sat beside Naomi anyways. It wouldn't have mattered-the two girls still would have fought.

"Ahem," Satoshi said quietly, breaking the awkward silence. "I think I'm getting rice too."

"Did you know rice stabilizes blood sugar levels, improves skin, slows down the aging process, and helps with weight loss?" Ayumi asked, looking at Satoshi.

"Really?" Satoshi said. "Interesting. You're pretty wise Shinozaki."

"I think you're eating too much Shinozaki," Naomi muttered. "You're really thin."

"Yeah? Well I don't think you're eating enough," Ayumi retorted.

Naomi frowned a bit and felt Satoshi kick her under the table.

"You look great Nakashima!" he said. "Don't lose any weight, you're beautiful."

Naomi smiled, her eyes darting over to Ayumi. Mayu leaned back to allow Naomi the perfect view of Ayumi's angry face. They all placed their orders and waited on their food to come out.

"Guys," Satoshi said. "What am I going to do about Yuka?"

"That again?" Seiko asked. "I say let her be, then when she gets her heart broken, rush to her aid."

"That's a bit harsh," Yoshiki said. "She's still a kid. She doesn't need that heartbreak."

"Kishinuma's right," Ayumi agreed, making his heart flutter. "But I am at a loss at what you should do at this moment."

"If she's really in love with the guy," Naomi said. "Aren't you being a bit unfair?"

Satoshi nodded, miserably dropping his head in his arms. "See, I've been thinking that all day! Gah, I don't know!"

"You'll figure it out," Morishige comforted him. "When the time comes."

"I guess," Satoshi said, moving his glass away from him so the waitress could set his food down. "I just don't know."

Yoshiki patted his shoulder. "Dude, let's hang out after this. We can talk about it."

"Sounds good Kishinuma," Satoshi said, smiling at his friend. "Sounds good . . ."

A/N: If you didn't read it in the summary, yes, the characters are really OOC. It had to be done to make for a better story though. ^-^


	2. Gossip Girls and Boys

DISCLAIMER: I know you guys are tired of seeing this if you've read a lot of my stories but . . . I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Corpse Party: A Dangerous Game

After dinner, Yoshiki brought Satoshi back to his apartment to allow his friend to vent to him.

"Damn Kishinuma," Satoshi said, looking around his friend's apartment. "Xbox, Wii, PlayStation, new furniture, new fridge! Have you been selling again?"

Yoshiki laughed. "Nah, just saving. Though I couldn't have pulled this off without my promotion at work."

"What promotion?"

"Well, I've been _such _a good worker, and the boss noticed this. So, instead of me going in to work being a worker, I'm going in to take his place. He actually goes _home _and lets me manage the store," Yoshiki smiled. "My pay has tripled. I become manager now when I walk in."

"That's awesome!" Satoshi said, totally serious. "Dude, you're making a _lot _of money."

"I even eat organic now because I can afford it."

"Well," Satoshi said, placing his hand on Yoshiki's shoulder. "You've made me so proud!"

"Aw shut it asshole," Yoshiki joked, falling down onto his couch.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Eh . . ."

"You better not say it's because we didn't care!" Satoshi yelled. "Because we do care!"

"I just wanted to avoid drama I guess," Yoshiki said, sighing. "Besides, who cares! Enough about me. What's up with you?"

Satoshi sighed, sitting on the couch next to him, and kicking his feet up on the coffee table. "Everything. First of all, Yuka's dating a twenty year old, but that's old news. And now, Shinozaki and Nakashima are fighting and I don't know why!"

"I do," Yoshiki muttered. "They both like you."

"What?" Satoshi asked, surprised. "How do you know?"

"Shinozaki constantly talks about you when you're not there, and Nakashima told me that she did."

"So Shinozaki talks about me and Nakashima really did _tell _you? I didn't know you guys were that close."

"Yeah, I guess we are. I like her-she's cool."

"Like her, like her?" Satoshi asked, elbowing his shoulder playfully. "Because trust me, I can see why you would."

Yoshiki felt his breath hitch in his throat, not wanting to reveal to Satoshi that he liked Shinozaki. "U-Uh . . . I couldn't do that to you."

"Who says I like her like that?" Satoshi asked.

"You don't?"

"I've never really thought about Nakashima like that," Satoshi admitted. "But Shinozaki? Not a chance in hell."

Yoshiki released the breath he had been holding and his muscles relaxed upon hearing Satoshi's answer. However, he still wanted to know why. "Why?"

"She's so mean!" Satoshi said. "Especially to you! No way I'm dating her while she treats you like crap! Plus, she's obsessed with ghosts and spirits and that is _not _my thing and she's kind of stuck up and has a shitty attitude."

"Well damn," Yoshiki laughed. "The hate is strong in this one."

"I don't hate her of course!" Satoshi said. "She just really needs to change her attitude is all. I'll admit, she's really pretty. She could get a few guys if she just chilled."

"_She is pretty," _Yoshiki thought. _"Super pretty . . . plus she's already got me hooked."_

"Yeah," Yoshiki said, sighing. "What's up with Suzumoto and Sakutaro though?"

"I have no idea. I think Suzumoto likes him, what with all the "Shige" stuff."

"I know! Sometimes I think she needs to chill."

"Exactly. If Nakashima constant called me "Toshi" I'd get so pissed."

"Thanks for the idea," Yoshiki laughed. "From now on, you're Toshi."

"Then you're Yoshi!" Satoshi laughed back.

"We rhyme now? Oh hell no."

"You started it."

Yoshiki sighed. "Whatever. Let's play some Xbox though, you've got to see this new game I got!"

"Okay!"

* * *

"I have just about had it with Shinozaki," Naomi said, sighing at Mayu. "First day and she wants to act like this? Oh my God . . ."

"I know," Mayu agreed, feeling extremely content to talk about Ayumi since she wasn't there. "Obviously she likes Mochida and what is her deal with Kishinuma?"

"I know she likes Mochida!" Naomi said. "But he doesn't like her back! I can tell!"

"Mmhmm! He called you beautiful at dinner!"

"I know," Naomi said, proudly smiling. "And with the Kishinuma thing I have no idea. I mean, sure he's done some bad things in his past and he smokes and drinks but that's no reason to judge him! He probably does that because she harasses him so much!"

"I wouldn't be surprised!"

"It's just like . . ." Naomi said, trailing off. "UGH! I don't know, but Shinozaki is really pissing me off. I can't talk about her . . . anyway, what's going on with you and Sakutaro?"

"Oh me and Shige . . ." Mayu said. "Well uh, I like him, but I don't think he likes me."

"I feel the same way about Mochida."

"I think Shige likes someone else."

"Yeah, and I think Mochida likes someone else."

"But who?" Mayu asked. "I bet every penny I own neither of them like Shinozaki."

"Oh totally. Seiko?"

"I don't think so," Mayu said. "Shinohara acts like one of the guys . . . I feel like it'd be impossible for them to view her as anything more than a friend."

"Well if it's a girl in class, why haven't either of them mentioned it?"

"I don't know! We're such a close group, you think they would."

"Well as close as we can get with Shinozaki here," Naomi rolled her eyes. "She will never find love if she keeps this up."

"I'm inclined to think Kishinuma likes her."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, she yells at him all the time and he never ever defends himself against her."

"That's so true. If a guy were to say the stuff she says to him, Kishinuma would surely start a fight."

"Ahh, maybe he just doesn't fight her because she's a girl."

"He probably doesn't fight because he also knows there's no winning with her. She'd talk someone to death!"

"I know," Mayu said, rolling her eyes. "Maybe tomorrow will be a better day?"

"I'm counting on it," Naomi nodded. "But I'm not betting on it."

A/N: Will tomorrow be a better day? Probably not -_-


	3. Ayumi's New Weapon

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Corpse Party: A Dangerous Game

Ayumi was walking through the hallways of Kisaragi Academy towards her locker. So far, the past 48 hours had really been a nuisance. Naomi was being _so _mean to her, and for what? What did Ayumi ever do to her? Nothing! Ayumi knew that Naomi liked Satoshi too, and that was fine. But, may the best woman win. Of course Ayumi was going to try to fight for Satoshi and clearly Naomi was fighting too. But, their focus was supposed to be on just _Satoshi _and not each other, and it seemed like Naomi just didn't get that.

She sighed to herself. Thinking about the situation made her realize that she really didn't want to get all involved with Naomi, but if it came down to it, she would. Walking up to her locker, she quickly dialed the combination, wanting to get to class and see all of her friends. Well, some of them were friends . . .

"Shinozaki?" a voice asked her, and Ayumi turned around.

"Ah! Hashimoto Kana," Ayumi smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to know some details about the upcoming festival."

"Yes, yes. Well as you know, our class is in charge of the haunted house this year."

"Right."

"Did you want to participate in the set up, or food or . . .?"

Kana cocked her head to the side in thought. "Hmm, I can do red punch. You know, that looks like blood."

"Perfect!" Ayumi said, clapping her hands. "Great! Just make sure you bring enough in case everyone wants some. Thank you for your contribution!"

"Ah! You're welcome! Want to walk to class with me?"

"Sure!"

The girls proceeded to walk down the hallway when Ayumi's hand shot out in front of Kana, halting her.

"Freeze," she said, and then moved to the side, dragging Kana with her.

"What?" Kana asked, but Ayumi ignored her, watching the scene in front of her.

She could see Yoshiki casually leaning up against a locker, talking with Naomi. They were both smiling and conversing, but due to all of the people walking around and talking, Ayumi couldn't hear a word of what they were saying.

"What business does she have with Kishinuma?" Ayumi asked herself.

"Are they together?" Kana asked, curiously.

Ayumi shook her head angrily. "No! But look at her! Getting all friendly with him!"

"So?"

"She likes Mochida too!"

"She can't like them both at once and choose one when she's ready? They're both pretty cute," Kana shrugged her shoulders in a relaxed way. "I don't see the big deal."

"The big deal is; she wants them both at the same time!"

"Why do you care?"

"They are both my friends," Ayumi explained. "I don't want them both getting two-timed. Wait! They're leaving!"

Ayumi ran off, leaving Kana behind to stare awkwardly at her. Ayumi was struggling to follow Yoshiki and Naomi at a close distance. But because she was class rep, she was constantly drawing attention from people saying hi, asking about the culture festival, and other things they could honestly answer themselves if they just _thought _about it. That was one of the things she hated about being the class representative. All of the ignorant questions. Sadly, _someone _had to represent the class, and in her mind she was the only one fit to do it. She continued down the hall, proving answers for all of the questions that were asked to her, and followed Yoshiki and Naomi into the classroom. Ayumi watched as they headed over to Mayu, Seiko, and Satoshi and resumed conversation. Immediately, she assumed her rightful place in the group.

"What's going on here?" Ayumi asked, smiling.

"Just talking about culture festival," Satoshi said. "This haunted house is going to be awesome."

"It sure is," Naomi agreed. "And it's all coming along so nicely."

"Kishinuma," Ayumi said, grabbing his attention. "What are you doing for the festival?"

"I don't know," he said. "Neither me, or Nakashima have been assigned anything."

"_So that's what they were talking about?" _Ayumi asked herself. _"Hmph! Find that hard to believe."_

"All positions are filled," Ayumi said. "I can give you each a transcript of the list of what people are doing and maybe you can find some way to contribute."

"I'm a scary clown," Seiko said, giggling.

"You've always been a clown Seiko, but you are in no way scary!" Naomi giggled back.

"_Wow, she's flirting with Shinohara too?" _Ayumi thought. _"My God!"_

Naomi noticed Ayumi was staring at her with a catty face and raised her brows at her. "Um, excuse me? Why are you staring at me?"

Ayumi snapped out of her thoughts, shaking her head. "Because I can?"

"Well, I'd appreciate it if you stopped," Naomi said, narrowing her eyes.

"I don't have to."

"You guys," Satoshi said, holding up his hands. "Chill out. What's up?"

"Nakashima just thinks she can flirt with everyone," Ayumi said, smiling tightly at her. "Not everyone wants you, you know."

Naomi angrily stood up. "What the hell are you talking about? Flirting with everyone? I do not!"

"Don't think I didn't see that exchange in the hallway with Kishinuma!"

"What?! Kishinuma and I are friends! We can't talk?!"

"You can, but just not at such a close proximity. Looks suggestive, you know?"

"Oh for God's sakes!"

"We really are just friends, Shinozaki," Yoshiki said, not wanting Ayumi to think he liked Naomi. "Don't worry."

"You think I'm worried?" Ayumi laughed. "I don't _like_ you, Kishinuma! I'm not jealous."

"Okay . . ." he frowned.

"Why are you so high and mighty? No one wants a delinquent!"

"Quit it!" Satoshi yelled, coming to Yoshiki's defense. "Just _stop_ Shinozaki! Leave him alone!"

Ayumi froze at Satoshi's harsh words and nodded, looking down. "I'm sorry Satoshi."

"Don't apologize to me! Apologize to him!"

Ayumi looked up at Yoshiki and felt her heart sting at his wounded look. "I'm sorry Kishinuma."

"It's okay," he said, perking back up, and that just made her feel even worse.

She had just screamed at him and called him a delinquent and he just accepted her apology like it was nothing. At that moment, she felt so bad for yelling at him, because he never did anything to her. But yelling at Naomi? She would _never _apologize for _that._

"Guys," Mayu said, finally speaking up. "Any of you seen Shige?"

"Nakashima?" Ayumi asked, her lips pursed.

"UGHHH!" Naomi yelled, burying her face in her hands.

Satoshi leaned over and wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her shoulders. "It's cool Nakashima. Don't even worry about it."

"Yeah," Mayu said, also sitting down to comfort Naomi. "I know you wouldn't do anything with Shige."

Ayumi just crossed her arms and turned her nose up at the group.

"Look Shinozaki," Satoshi said angrily. "If you're going to be a jerk, just go."

"W-what?" Ayumi asked, looking back at them. "But I-

"Whoa," Seiko said. "Don't you guys think you're being a bit harsh to Shinozaki?"

"Seiko," Naomi said, looking at her friend with sad eyes. "She's being mean."

Seiko immediately shut up, not wanting to take sides.

"My apologies Mochida," Ayumi muttered.

"If you're sorry, you'll just go."

Ayumi sighed and found herself being run off from the group and into the hallway. What was she going to do now? She really _did _want to tame her attitude towards Naomi and be the bigger person, but she just couldn't. It just wasn't in her nature to accept fault for anything. Naomi was always on Satoshi's good side though, and Ayumi knew she would never be able to take her place if she kept acting like this. Her actions and words were growing in intensity, and if she didn't stop, they were going to become unforgivable. After all, she didn't want to lose all of her friends, especially Satoshi. Great-now what? Would she have to apologize to Naomi? Because if that was the only resolution to the problem, she didn't what she was going to do . . .

"Hey, are you okay?" Yoshiki asked her, coming to stand beside her in the hallway.

Ayumi crossed her arms and looked away, not wanting to make eye contact. Here he was, always taking her side, even after her most despicable actions. She really had no way to defend herself, but Yoshiki was always standing by her, no matter what she did. And why? If anything, he should be in that classroom rubbing Naomi's back telling her it was going to be okay, but he wasn't. He was out here with her. It frustrated badly not knowing why he did what he did for her. She hated taking things from people-absolutely hated it. And here she was, accepting his comfort.

"Why Kishinuma?" she groaned, feeling extremely aggravated at his presence. "Why are you always rushing to my aid?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he pouted.

Ayumi sighed, massaging her temples. "Okay. I understand. How mad is Nakashima?"

"She looks more upset to me."

"Ugh! She always elicits sympathy from everyone! She's got Mochida in her talons and now you?!"

"What are you talking about?" Yoshiki asked. "Nakashima and I are just friends, honest! I told you that!"

"And you'll stay that way," Ayumi growled and grabbed his jacket. She jerked him down to her level and kissed him hard. She roughly shoved her tongue into his mouth and asserted dominance, making sure he knew that _she _was the boss. Sorry Naomi, but Yoshiki was _hers. _He had played as her faithful sidekick for this long and _nothing _was going to change that. Certainly not Naomi.

Without warning, she pushed him away and licked her lips, smiling at his red face.

"I don't want Nakashima to use you against me," she cooed.

Yoshiki could only look at her with a dazed look in his eyes. "Nakashima who?"

Ayumi laughed evilly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Exactly."


	4. A Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Corpse Party: A Dangerous Game

Morishige noticed that Satoshi was looking extremely bored as he walked down the steps, leading him out of the school. He was usually happy and talkative, but today he just looked as if he had lost his spark.

"Mochida," Morishige called and Satoshi stopped and looked around before spotting him.

"Hey Sakutaro," Satoshi said. "What's new with you?"

"You just looked a bit conflicted," Morishige said, shrugging. "Care to explain?"

"Oh, I'm cool. It's just that Kishinuma has work and we usually hang out after school. Without him, I'm forced to go home to an empty house and be bored all damn day."

"Empty?"

"Well Yuka's usually with Kizami," Satoshi said, narrowing his eyes in anger.

"Ah right. The kid has a boyfriend."

"Yeah. She's only home like twice a week. God knows what they're doing over there."

Morishige gave him a half smile, not knowing any way else to comfort him. He and Satoshi weren't the best of friends. In fact, Morishige wasn't the best of friends with a_nyone._ Except Mayu maybe. Yeah, Mayu was his friend. She and his group of friends were probably the only people that didn't want to make him bash his head in. Upon meeting people, he usually acted pretty fake around them. If he showed his true self, they'd either hate him or it would just lead to a lot of questions that he didn't want to answer.

"Satoshi!" a voice called, and he turned to see Yuka walking up to them.

"Ah! Yuka," Satoshi said, smiling. "Coming home today?"

"Nope," she said, shaking her head. "Explain to mom I'm staying at Yuuya's tonight, kay?"

"Grr, Yuka . . ."

"Sorry," she shrugged. "Can't be helped. You don't even know him. It's not my fault you refuse to meet him."

"You haven't even met the guy?" Morishige asked Satoshi. "Come on . . ."

"Ok, so I haven't!" Satoshi yelled. "I don't need to meet him to know he's a pervert who likes little girls! He's sick!"

"I'm not a little girl anymore Satoshi!" Yuka yelled.

"She's right," Morishige said. "She's sixteen."

"Whose side are you on?" Satoshi asked.

Morishige just shook his head. "Just meet the guy before you judge."

"Exactly," Yuka nodded, and then looked thoughtful. "You want to come over and meet him today?"

"NO!"

"Come on Satoshi," Yuka pleaded. "Then you can see the truth."

Satoshi sighed, looking away from her. ". . . Alright. Fine."

Yuka smiled and started to lead the boys towards Yuuya's apartment. It was truly sad how difficult it was for her to date him, what with Satoshi constantly hanging over her shoulder about it. As expected, neither of her parents approved of it either, but when they realized they couldn't stop her, they let it go for the most part. They did however constantly tell her to 'be safe' and 'watch out' when around him, but Yuka ignored every bit of it. Between their 'words of wisdom' and Satoshi breathing down her neck, she eventually resorted to staying at his apartment four or five times out the week. Her parents beg her to come home more and see them, but as soon as she gets there, they demand every detail of what happened at his apartment, right down to the _intimate _ones. She would never let on or hint to anything to her parents of course. They had no business knowing about her sex life if they wouldn't even _meet _him. Until they stepped off of their pedestals and respected her relationship, she wasn't going to open up.

"We're almost there," Yuka said, turning down a nice, prim street.

Satoshi looked around at all of the vegetation and children running around playing and realized that this was a high end apartment complex. It wasn't until she led them to a gate with a password that he knew it was serious.

"He lives here?" Satoshi asked, as the automated gate swung open and allowed them in.

"Yeah," she said. "His dad's rich, and owns an electricity business. Yuuya's studying business in college so he can supersede his position one day and own it."

"I didn't know that," Satoshi commented.

"Well, how would you?"

Morishige also found himself extremely impressed with the complex. It was breathtakingly beautiful and colorful with flowers and tennis courts, and pools. No wonder she dated him . . .

"Wonder how much all of this costs," Morishige said.

"Doesn't matter," Yuka answered. "His father pays for it."

She led them into a building and past a hostess sitting at a large, semicircle desk. The ceiling itself was a large mirror and hanging from it was a beautiful chandelier illuminating the room. They were walking on a thick red carpet that was draped over the marble floors. Large columns with intricate detailing stood proudly holding the foundation up, along with little columns that supported the busts of historical figures.

"Holy shit!" Satoshi said, walking up the stairs behind her. "This is living like a millionaire!"

"Now you understand why I spend so much time here," she giggled, pulling out a key. She led them to his room and unlocked it, slowly. "Try not to scream when you see it."

She pushed open the door and Satoshi gasped, falling to his knees. "It's-it's-it's-

Morishige was also stunned to the point of having no words. Upon walking in, you were greeted with an extremely prestige modern household. Marble floors, more chandeliers, leather couches, granite countertops, sterling silver kitchenware, and beyond them a huge balcony that had a view of everything the complex had to offer.

"Yuuya," Yuka called, walking off into another room to find him.

She led him back to her brother and his friend and introduced him. "Yuuya, this is my brother Satoshi, and his friend Morishige."

Already, Satoshi and Morishige felt intimidated.

_"Great," _Satoshi thought. _"A six foot tall, muscular giant with no body fat. I'm no match for this guy . . ."_

Satoshi also noticed that he didn't look nice either. He looked cold, boring, and mean. As he stood there, pensively dissecting him, he allowed himself a few minutes to try and figure out why Yuka liked him. He shortly concluded that it must have been the money. It _had _to have been the money, right?

"Hi," Satoshi said. "You must be Kizami."

"I've heard a lot about you," Yuuya said.

"Hopefully good things, right?" Morishige asked.

"No."

Morishige and Satoshi just exchanged an awkward glance before Yuka smiled. "Why don't you guys talk about yourselves?"

Morishige nodded. "Well, I'm Morishige Sakutaro. I have a 4.8 grade point average, I do drama club at school, and I can cook pretty well."

"You can cook?!" Yuka asked, smiling.

"Yeah I can," Morishige smiled back.

"That's a really good quality you're blessed with there. Yuuya can't heat up a frozen meal."

"I don't need to cook," Yuuya chuckled. "I have people that do that for me."

"You've been spoiled getting everything handed to you," Yuka smiled. "But I suppose that's what the luxurious lifestyle will do to you."

"You know you like to live this lifestyle just as much as I do," he chuckled. "Making that poor old woman come up here and massage your feet at 3 a.m-what's wrong with you?"

"Yeah old women and feet, wow," Satoshi said, interrupting their flirting. "I suppose I'll introduce myself. I'm Satoshi Mochida and I may not have a 4.8 grade point average, but I'm pretty damn good at sports. I can play basketball, football, baseball and used to do competitive swimming. Can _you _do all that Kizami? Can _you_ get in the water and swim? How about hit a baseball? Or do you have people that do that for you?"

Morishige grabbed Satoshi by his collar and dragged him into another room. All the while, Satoshi was struggling against him, begging him to let him go, but he refused to. Once away from Yuuya and Yuka, Morishige released Satoshi and crossed his arms.

"What is your problem?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Satoshi whispered. "Are you not hearing him? That douche probably can't even wipe his own _ass_!"

"And?" Morishige asked. "He probably has people that do that for him."

"That is my point! This dude is a bum!"

"A bum? Look around Mochida. Does this look like somewhere a bum would live?"

"That's not my point," Satoshi said, sighing. "He hasn't learned anything in terms for doing for himself! He doesn't have a job and probably goes to college for like two hours a day! He's useless! Can't cook, probably can't wash clothes or dishes, or do anything a normal person grows up learning how to do."

"There's more than that," Morishige said, listening carefully to his words. "What's your real beef with this guy?"

Satoshi ran his hands through his hair, trying to find the right words. "You know something? He can probably get any girl he wants, so why Yuka?"

"Yuka's a sweet girl. She's cute, bubbly, fun. Opposites attract."

"Okay, let's say opposites attract and that he likes Yuka," Satoshi said, making up a scenario. "But he doesn't have to like _just _Yuka."

"You think he's cheating."

"I think he has no morals and cheats without even thinking about what it could do to her! Think about it Sakutaro. What guy living this lifestyle would commit to one girl?"

"I don't know," Morishige said, looking away. "I really don't know."

"I mean, she's sixteen! He's playing her like a violin and probably playing a lot of other girls."

"She's over here five days a week. What time does he have to cheat?"

"The two days she's not over here."

"So what are you going to do?" Morishige asked, extremely exasperated by the whole situation. "Tell Yuka he's cheating?! You really think she's going to believe you?!"

"Not yet I won't," Satoshi said. "I have something else to say first."

Satoshi stormed out of the room and over to Yuuya who was sitting on the couch watching T.V with Yuka.

"Kizami?!" Satoshi yelled.

"Yes?" Yuuya said. "Whatever is the matter?"

"You know what?! Get a fucking job and stop being lazy! You are literally a worthless piece of shit who can do _nothing_! You can't wash dishes, you can't wash clothes, you can't cook food, you probably can't cut grass, and you probably can't even wipe your own _butt_! You do _not _even deserve the right to call yourself a man you pathetic pansy!"

"Stop!" Yuka yelled, standing. "Shut up!"

She started to fan herself with her hands dramatically, trying to stop tears from coming out of her eyes. Yuuya only stared at Satoshi as he continued his rant.

"Daddy isn't always going to be around to pay for everything, and I hope you know that when you take over his business, you'll have to _work! _Yeah, you'll have to use that little ass brain of yours and put it to use and _work_!"

"Satoshi," Yuka said, tears now streaming out of her eyes. Her chest was rising and falling as she struggled to breathe. A dangerous shade of red had come over her entire face and she was ready to pass out from getting so worked up.

"Are you alright?" Yuuya asked, gently grabbing her shoulders.

"Oh, and another thing! Get your dirty, unfaithful hands off of my sister because you're not dating her anymore! I don't care if I have to bring a swat team up here to separate you two, because I've just about had it with this relationship, and I've had it with you! I will _never _accept you and you will _never _be a part of my family, so forget it!"

"Yes he will!" Yuka screamed. "I'm pregnant!"

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! I know the story still hasn't really heated up yet, but just wait! It's getting there! *cough cough* Chapter 6! *cough cough*


	5. Virus

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A/N: Just wanted to say a quick thank you to all of you that are sticking by my story! You and your reviews mean a lot to me! Thanks once again! :)

Corpse Party: A Dangerous Game

"No. Fucking. Way," Yoshiki said, after Satoshi had told him the news with Yuka.

"Pregnant," Satoshi said, allowing the word to slip off of his tongue. "Pregnant, Kishinuma. _Pregnant._"

Yoshiki shook his head. "I can't believe it. I also can't believe how privileged this dude is to have everything handed to him."

"I know," Satoshi sighed. "Now he gets to have a kid. Great. I'll probably never see it."

"They won't take your niece/nephew away," Yoshiki said. "Don't worry! Yuka wouldn't do that no matter how much she may dislike you right now."

"Yeah, she really does hate me. She won't even look at me. I tried to say hi to her this morning when she passed me and the hall and nothing. She acted like I wasn't even there."

"Give her some time," Yoshiki said told him, punching his shoulder. "Toshi."

"Don't try to cheer me up, Yoshi," Satoshi laughed, pushing his friend. "Let me be depressed."

"Are you too depressed to eat? Because I can smell the pizza from here and I really want some," Yoshiki said, eyeing the people in the line for lunch.

Satoshi rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not. Let's get food and chill with our friends. That might make me feel better."

Yoshiki and Satoshi got their lunch and joined their friends at their usual spot in the cafeteria. Satoshi prayed they could just eat a normal lunch today and have no issues, because he really wasn't in the mood. Sadly, the tension was thick in the air, and it only increased as he sat down.

"Mochida," Naomi said. "You look so sad."

"What's wrong?" Ayumi asked.

Satoshi just shook his head, not wanting to relive the nightmare. "It's nothing, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"If it's nothing, then cheer up!" Mayu said, happily.

"Yeah, the festival's in a few days," Seiko said, sticking out her lower lip. "We can't have you all fussy during such a happy occasion."

"Are you calling me a baby, Shinohara?" Satoshi asked, pointing the sharp end of his fork at her.

"And what if I am, my gallant knight?!" she asked, playfully pointing her knife at him.

"I should kill you where you stand! Filthy peasant!"

Naomi laughed. "Are we stuck in Medieval times now? Because, I'd be happy to make my spoon into a medieval catapult."

The three laughed much to Ayumi's displeasure. But, she didn't allow herself to get angry over the situation. She'd be the first one to cheer Satoshi up and that was all that mattered. She had her secret weapon, Yoshiki. If there was anyone on this earth that would know what was wrong with Satoshi, it was him and she was intent on finding out. She needn't not worry-in due time she'd find out, in due time.

"Shinozaki?" Morishige asked. "How the hell am I supposed to shape sandwiches into bats?"

"I don't know," Ayumi shrugged. "Can't you just shape it with a knife? Besides, I thought you could cook."

"I can cook," he said. "But I can't shape sandwiches into bats."

"It just takes a lot of time, and precision," Mayu said. "I can help you Shige!"

"Ah, okay. Sure."

"I'm a scary clown."

"Yes Seiko," Naomi laughed. "We know you're excited to be a clown."

Satoshi found himself enjoying the mood of his friends today. They were all treating each other fairly, and so far, no fights between Ayumi and Naomi had erupted. Suddenly, he found himself regretting that thought because Ayumi and Naomi started to argue once again. He held his breath.

"You know Shinohara," Ayumi said. "I think you'd be better as a vampire."

"She wants to be a clown," Naomi argued. "Let her be a clown."

"She can be whatever she wants. I'm just saying-we have a lot of scary clowns."

"Vampires aren't even scary."

"Yes they are. With the right kind of makeup, vampires can be frightening."

"She's going to be a clown."

"Well Naomi, it's really not any of your business!" Ayumi snapped, and then mentally corrected herself. "I mean, um whatever. It's cool and it's up to you Shinohara."

Satoshi let go of the breath he was holding, thankful for Ayumi letting the conversation go. He had to admire that about her. She must have really been turning around, and working on being a better person!

"Thanks Shinozaki," Seiko smiled. "I'm still sticking with the clown."

"Hey Seiko," Naomi said. "After school, I can go to the costume store with you and look for stuff."

"Yay!" Seiko yelled. "Naomi is coming to the store with me!"

Satoshi smiled. "You guys are too adorable."

Ayumi could feel her blood pressure rise, but she ignored it. Once again, she reminded herself that she'd get the information she needed. In due time . . .

* * *

After school, Naomi found herself literally being dragged to the costume store by an excited Seiko.

"Seiko!" Naomi laughed. "Slow down! You've got my hand in a death grip!"

"Sorry Naomi!" Seiko said, smiling. "Seiko is just too thrilled."

"Weirdo," Naomi playfully coughed.

Seiko frowned. "Naomiiiiiiii."

"Just kidding!"

They entered the costume store together and the two girls stood in awe, their eyes scanning over all of the items. Rows and rows of items were neatly arranged in the store, going alphabetically. It smelled strongly of silicone and Seiko sighed, lovingly. "I love it here Naomi!"

"Hehe, why?" Naomi asked.

"Because I just love to put on masks and costumes and be other people!" she said, and started to walk down an aisle.

"Other people huh? Be me."

Seiko thought for a minute and pressed her boobs together trying to make them appear bigger. "Look, I'm Naomi!"

"Hey!" Naomi said. "My boobs aren't _that _big."

"Ohhh, but they are Naomi," Seiko said, eyeing her chest, hungrily. "So, big . . ."

"Seiko? What are you- HEY!"

Naomi was suddenly knocked back a few feet as Seiko pounced on her, burying her face in her chest. Seiko grabbed her boobs and immediately went to fondling her, giggling incoherent, perverted sayings.

"Seiko!" Naomi laughed at her friend. "Get off of me!"

Eventually Naomi pushed Seiko off and wagged her finger at her. "I'm surprised at you Seiko! Especially in public!"

"Sorry Naomi," Seiko said. "Your boobs are just too wonderful."

Naomi just tsked at her. "Seiko, Seiko, Seiko. What am I going to do with you? Come on now, let's go look for clown stuff!"

Naomi happily walked away and Seiko found herself staring at her as she went. She truly did love Naomi and she feared she would never realize it. Seiko did know for sure that Naomi liked Satoshi-it was obvious. The one thing Seiko didn't know was if Naomi was bi or not. Thinking back to previous instances, Naomi never really fought her _that _hard when she'd grab her boobs or her ass. Naomi would simply giggle and shrug it off, making Seiko believe she was interested. Until Seiko heard from Naomi's mouth that she was definitely not interested in girls, she wouldn't give up on the beautiful brunette.

"Dat ass!" Naomi heard Seiko call from behind her.

"Seiko!" Naomi said, turning around. "Get down here! We have to find your stuff!"

All of a sudden Naomi heard her phone buzz and she pulled it out of her pocket and opened it. Mayu had texted her. Figuring there was no harm in quickly checking it to see if it was important or not, she opened the message and gasped.

-_Found out from Shige why Mochida is upset. Yuka's boyfriend got her pregnant!-_

Naomi gasped, almost dropping her phone.

"Naomi," Seiko said, walking up to her. "What's wrong?"

Naomi just sighed and decided there was no harm in telling Seiko. If Morishige knew, and Mayu knew, and she herself knew, it wasn't really a secret anymore. She could only hope Ayumi wouldn't find out. She wanted the class rep to be in the dark about something for just _once_. "Well . . ."

* * *

Yoshiki had just arrived home from work. It was a pretty low key day, then again, it's always low key since all he did was sit in a chair all day. He slid down onto his couch in his usual spot and hummed as it conformed to his shape. All of a sudden, his doorbell rang. Ignoring it was the first thing that popped up into his head. Probably some salesman anyways. Then he thought back to Satoshi and realized it could probably be his best friend seeking advice. Wanting to be of assistance if that were true, he got up and walked over to the door. But upon opening it, he wasn't greeted by Satoshi.

"Shinozaki?" he asked. "What are you doing here? It's late, did you come here by yourself?!"

"Yes," Ayumi said, forcing her way in. "I'm a big girl. No one is going to hurt me."

"I don't live on the best side of town," he said, closing and locking the door behind him. "If you want to come over, I'd appreciate it if you told me so that I could get you, or at least meet you halfway."

She sighed in annoyance at his pushy behavior. "Alright, alright, whatever. Anyways, how was your day?"

"Fine," he said, moving over to his couch.

"Whoa," she commented, looking around at his apartment. "It's really nice in here! You have a lot of-whoa! Is that a water cooler?"

"Yeah," he walked over to it and got her a cup of water. "Just got it a few days ago."

She accepted the water from him and stared at it in the cup. "Wow . . ." She was about to raise it to her lips when she stopped. "Hey wait! How did you afford all of this? Are you selling drugs or something?"

"No!" Yoshiki said, wondering why everyone assumed that of him. "I got a promotion at work. I'm making three times as much money as I was before."

"Really?" she asked. "How'd you pull that off?"

"Boss noticed my hard work and dedication," Yoshiki said. "I wasn't even trying, ya know? I just like to always do a good job."

Ayumi swirled the remainder of the water in her cup, a weird feeling bubbling up in her stomach. What was that? She had never felt something like that before. Was it Yoshiki doing that to her? She looked away from her water and stared at his happy face. Why was he looking at her like that? Why did she feel . . . so fuzzy inside? No, she had to forget that. That wasn't what she came here for.

"Listen Kishinuma," she said, setting the water down. "I know you know why Mochida is upset, so tell me."

"W-what?" he asked. "I don't think I should . . ."

"Why?"

"It's family related."

Family related?! Now she _had _to know.

"Tell me," she pressured. "I won't tell anyone."

"But-

"Please Yoshiki," she begged and he gasped at the way his first name sounded on her lips. "Please tell me . . ."

He sighed and mentally apologized to Satoshi. "Yuka's pregnant."

"Hmm," Ayumi nodded. "Interesting. Thanks."

"Yeah," he said, sadly. "You're welcome."

"Now don't go telling Nakashima."

"I've done enough damage. I won't."

"See, that's not good enough," Ayumi said, approaching him and stripping off her jacket, revealing that she had no shirt on, but a lacy, black, bra.

"S-Shino-WHAT?!" he asked, as she pushed him back onto his couch.

"I have to make sure you won't tell her," she explained, pulling off her skirt, revealing the matching set of panties. "I have to guarantee that you'll stay loyal to me."

He thought about saying something, but he didn't want to ruin his chances of whatever was about to happen, and he couldn't deny that he wanted her, _bad._

"Just relax and enjoy this," she said, straddling his lap.

Yoshiki allowed his eyes to travel up her pale, unmarked, perfect body, taking in her curves and breasts and long legs. He thought he couldn't breathe as she lowered her face down to his and pressed her forehead against his own.

"And remember to keep being a good boy _Yoshiki. _You'll find that it's much more rewarding than being friends with Nakashima. . ."

A/N: Ooh! I kind of despise Ayumi, but the same time, I admire her for getting what she wants out of people lol


	6. Night of the Festival

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Corpse Party: A Dangerous Game

"_No way . . ." _Naomi thought as she watched the scene in front of her unfold. _"How in seven hells did she find out?!"_

Naomi painfully watched as Ayumi and Satoshi stood on the steps of the school hugging. His face was buried in her shoulder and she was gently rubbing his back, probably whispering that it was going to be okay in his ear. She growled at the sight of them, feeling her nails digging painfully into her palms. How dare Ayumi! How did she find out?! After texting a bit with Mayu, Mayu had revealed more details about the whole situation. Morishige and Satoshi had apparently gone over to Yuuya's apartment and found out that Yuka was pregnant. To Naomi's understanding, that's all that happened. But where did Ayumi get the information? She and Morishige weren't close, Mayu or Seiko wouldn't have told, and Satoshi wouldn't have told her either! So how did she know?!

Naomi approached them quickly, wanting to cut their love fest short. "Good morning!"

"Oh," Satoshi said, pulling away from Ayumi. "Morning Nakashima."

"Good morning indeed," Ayumi giggled.

"I'm so excited for the festival tonight," Satoshi smiled. "It's going to be so much fun."

Ayumi clapped excitedly. "I know! I know! Kisaragi better get ready, because our class is going to put on the best haunted house they've ever had."

"Hopefully Sakutaro got those sandwiches done," Satoshi said, as they walked into the school.

"They're adorable!" Naomi squeaked, grateful for a way to cut into the conversation. "Suzumoto sent me pictures and they are _so_ cute!"

"Really?! Show me!" Satoshi said.

Naomi pulled out her phone and held it close to her, forcing Satoshi become closer to her and lean over her shoulder to see. She could see Ayumi narrow her eyes at her and cross her arms. Giggling quietly to herself, Naomi winked at her, letting her know that she had won for the time being.

"They look really good," Satoshi commented, involuntarily breaking up the girls staring contest. "Shinozaki, you should take a look at them."

"I prefer to be surprised."

The bell rang, warding the students off to class and Naomi took a deep breath, preparing herself for the festival. Call it a hunch, but somehow she knew something bad was going to happen . . .

* * *

Mayu gently pulled on Morishige as they made their way down the hall to their classroom. School had ended earlier that day, but it still remained crowded due to the festival. People were standing around holding punch and laughing, ignoring the pair as they stumbled down the hallway.

"Suzumoto," Morishige said. "Slow down. You're going to make me drop these."

"Just hold on to them tightly," she giggled. "And hurry! We're going to be late!"

They eventually came upon their classroom that was, indeed, made up to be a haunted house. It looked great too. The outside was decorated up like a graveyard and the door was made to look like some sort of entrance to a tomb. Fog machines were cleverly hidden behind gravestones and dead grass as they puffed out thick, grey smoke.

"WAHHH!" Seiko yelled, jumping out at them.

"AHHHHH!" Mayu screamed. "Shinohara! You scared me!"

"Duh!" Seiko said, adjusting her wig. "I'm a scary clown! Now get inside so I can hide and scare other people!"

Morishige was roughly pushed inside, once again making him struggle with the sandwiches. "I swear if these don't make it in one piece, it won't be my fault!"

"Sakutaro!" Ayumi yelled over the music. "Bring them over here!"

He spotted her at a table and quickly moved over to her, eager to get rid of the sandwiches. Gently, he placed them down on the table in front of her and awaited her reaction. "They look great!"

"They better," he said. "They took hours to make. We were up all night."

Mayu nodded. "Mmhmm! They're yummy too!"

"I'll have to make sure to try one later," Ayumi said.

_"Psh! Yeah right! She'd chop her own arm off before she ever consumed bread," _Mayu thought, rolling her eyes. She abandoned her hateful comment quickly and tugged on Morishige's arm. "Shige! Come dance with me!"

"In the haunted house?" he asked, as she pulled him away from the table.

"Yeah! Look at all the people dancing!" she commented.

Looking around, he _did _notice a lot of people having fun and dancing around. Most of them were acting crazy, slinging their heads around and jumping like they were . . . drunk? Someone had spiked the punch. Morishige allowed himself to look over the room before spotting the table that held the half empty punch bowl. The night had barely begun and it was almost already gone. Yoshiki and Satoshi stumbled up to it, filling up water bottles full of the red substance before laughing stupidly and running away like they were afraid to be caught.

_"Idiots," _Morishige laughed to himself, before turning back to Mayu. "Alright Suzumoto. I'll dance with you."

Meanwhile, Yoshiki and Satoshi were currently standing in the hallway sucking down spiked fruit punch. They were both extremely intoxicated by now with Satoshi being the worst of the two. Though they had each consumed the same amount of punch, i.e. two full water bottles of it, Satoshi couldn't handle his alcohol as well as Yoshiki, and he was feeling it hit him hard. His vision was blurred, his mind was fuzzy, and he swayed precariously on his feet. Yoshiki was just leaning against the wall casually holding his water bottle in one hand, and his other arm loosely hanging by his side. He had been drunk a lot before, but that still didn't mean that he wasn't impaired. Yoshiki was also experiencing some vision issues, as well as a clouded judgment.

"And it was a _HUGE _tennis court!" Satoshi slurred.

"Oh really?!" Yoshiki asked. "Tell me how big?!"

"As big as this school!"

"No fucking way!"

"I swear!"

"What's the password?" Yoshiki whined. "We need to go over there and swim in the pool!"

Satoshi dramatically shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know! I think there was a five in there somewhere."

"Aww dammit that doesn't help at all!"

"I know!"

The two boys drunkenly laughed together, unaware of the person who was watching them _very _closely.

"You should come over after this," Satoshi said. "Meet the folks."

"Meet the folks?!" Yoshiki yelled. "I already know your parents!"

"You've met them?!"

"Yeah! We've been friends for years dude . . . unless you don't remember! WAHHHH!" Yoshiki cried, theatrically sinking to his knees. "Oh what a world when your best friend doesn't even _know _he's your best friend!"

Satoshi dropped to his knees as well. "Kishinuma! Don't cry! I do remember! I DO!"

"No you don't!" Yoshiki wailed. "Prove it! What is my favorite vegetable?"

Satoshi thought for a minute before a drunken smile crossed his face. "This DICK!"

"GAY!" Yoshiki yelled. "SO GAY!"

"I know!"

"Dude," Yoshiki said, shaking his head. "I was kidding. You're not gay."

"I don't know," Satoshi said. "I am terribly conflicted."

"What?" Yoshiki asked, and then was silenced by Satoshi's lips on his own. Not being able to rationalize what was even happening, Yoshiki allowed his friend to kiss him and even kissed him back. Satoshi hesitantly raised his hands to Yoshiki's face, cupping his cheeks gently and pulling him farther into the kiss. Their tongues pressed into each other's mouths battling for dominance, the taste of alcohol bitter and pungent. They continued to make out on the floor unbeknownst that someone was taking pictures . . . someone who _loves _to take pictures.

A/N: Oh my . . . who could it be taking those pictures? ;)


	7. Epiphany Realized

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Corpse Party: A Dangerous Game

Morishige felt completely lost as to what he was supposed to do. It was the weekend now, and the festival was over a few days ago. Armed with a picture of Satoshi and Yoshiki making out, Morishige felt guilty, even though he technically didn't do anything wrong. He couldn't tell Ayumi or Naomi-no that would complicate things. Seiko would definitely tell somebody if he told her, and Mayu. . . ahh he couldn't tell her either. He wondered how Yoshiki and Satoshi were feeling. They hadn't mentioned it or treated each other any differently as far as he noticed. They were drunk obviously-they might not have even remembered. Of course, that explains it! They just didn't remember!

He sighed heavily, staring at the picture for a few more seconds before exiting out of his photos. Should he tell Yuka? It involved her brother, but did that necessarily mean she had a _right _to know? Did she even want to know? Would she care? Right when he had decided he was going to send her the picture, his phone beeped, letting him know that he had a message. Of course, it was Mayu.

-_Hey Shige! We're all going to the mall to hangout! Come with us!-_

He thought carefully before sending his next text.

-_Ok . . . is Yuka going?-_

_-Yuka? No, I don't think so.-_

_-Is it okay if I invite her?-_

_-K-_

He was a bit taken aback by her short reply, but nonetheless, invited Yuka anyway. She told him she'd be happy to come if she could bring Yuuya. Morishige himself didn't really have a problem with it, but Satoshi probably would. Yuka obviously didn't care and accepted his invitation and told him she'd meet the group there shortly. Shoving his phone into his pocket, he walked out of his house and headed towards the mall. Yuka had to see the picture-she just had to. He felt weird holding such information from her. The only thing he was worried about was how to get her alone to tell her. Everyone, especially Mayu, would find it weird if he went off somewhere to talk to Yuka privately, but he didn't know how else to do it. He couldn't just text her the picture and explain in text everything that had happened that night. It was just too much.

Approaching the mall, Morishige slid through crowds of people and spotted his friends waiting in the food court.

"Yeah, I got a lot of compliments about it," Ayumi was saying. "Best one yet they said!"

"That's awesome," Seiko said. "I knew it would be a success."

"Are you guys talking about the haunted house?" Morishige asked. "Yeah, it was pretty good."

"Someone spiked the punch though," Yoshiki laughed.

"Of course you would notice that," Ayumi scoffed. "_You_ probably did it!"

Yoshiki frowned. "I didn't! I swear I didn't!"

"Sure," she huffed.

"I promise he didn't," Satoshi said. "I got there before him anyways and was with him the whole time! I probably got drunker than he did!"

"Well, it's always fun to let loose once in a while," Ayumi smiled.

"Said Shinozaki never," Naomi giggled, making the rest of the group laugh. "Until now."

Ayumi angrily rolled her eyes, but kept her cool and didn't say anything.

While the rest of the group talked, Mayu elbowed Morishige and caught his attention.

"Shige?" she asked, quietly. "Why is Yuka coming?"

"Uh . . ." he said, scratching the back of his head. "She needs to have fun every once in a while you know?"

"She doesn't need to be walking around while she's pregnant I don't think," Mayu said.

"I don't even think she's a month in yet. She should be fine. Look, there she is now."

Yuka was walking in pulling Yuuya behind her who had a very uncomfortable look on his face.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Satoshi asked. "Why is _she _even here?"

"Shige invited them," Mayu muttered.

"So that's him huh?" Seiko asked. "He's a looker that's for sure."

"No he's not!" Satoshi groaned. "He's UGLY!"

"Aweee," Naomi said, patting Satoshi's head. "There's no need to be jealous!"

"Yeah Toshi," Yoshiki smirked.

"I'm not jealous," Satoshi whined. "I'm just mad because now this is going to be extremely awkward. Why Sakutaro, why?"

Morishige just didn't answer and allowed Yuka to walk up to the group. She gave him a look as if asking why he was so keen on her coming to the mall with them, but at the moment, he couldn't answer her. He could only wait until the introductions were over and they were finally on their way.

"So, Kizami," Seiko said, smoothly. "It's cool to finally meet you."

"I don't know you," Yuuya said, looking her over and then the rest of the group. "Excluding Sakutaro and Mochida, I don't know any of you."

"Well I'm Seiko Shinohara!" Seiko said, proudly. "This is Naomi Nakashima-biggest breasts in Tokyo."

"Seiko!" Naomi said, lightly shoving her friend. "Don't!"

"Anyways," Seiko laughed. "This is Ayumi Shinozaki-class representative. Mayu Suzumoto-drama club student. And lastly, we've got Yoshiki Kishinuma-your local dealer."

"Wow," Yoshiki said. "Thank you for that lovely introduction Shinohara."

Seiko smiled. "No problem! Now that we've all been introduced, let's go shopping!"

The group started to walk out of the food court and separated accordingly. Though they didn't completely leave each other, certain members of the group tended to linger with others. Mayu noticed that Seiko pulled Naomi to her, obviously. Yoshiki and Satoshi walked together. Ayumi was alone-figures. But, Morishige was lingering back towards Yuka . . .Then, he completely pulled her away from the group! But why?

Mayu couldn't help but feel slightly jealous as he pulled out his phone and started to explain to her whatever he needed to tell her. She didn't know what they were talking about, but she _did_ know that she didn't like it. What was it about Yuka that attracted tall, good looking guys? Mayu had to admit she certainly was pretty, taking on the complexion and looks of a porcelain doll. But, Mayu also considered herself pretty. Not to mention that she was closer to Morishige's age _and _not carrying a child!

"Kizami," Mayu said, noticing he was eyeing the pair too. "What are they talking about?"

"I don't know," he said. "But I'm ready to go back there and find out."

Before she could answer, he was heading towards them and within seconds, he had Morishige running up to the group away from Yuka.

"Shige!" Mayu chirped happily. "You're back."

"Yeah," he said. "I am."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

Although she hated his answer, she had to let it go. She had no reason to know what he was talking about anyways . . . it was none of her business.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuuya was probing Yuka for the information that Morishige gave her.

"Tell me," he pleaded.

"No," she said. "It's family related."

"I'm not family?"

She sighed heavily, somehow hating herself for not telling him. Honestly, he didn't really need to know. Yuka had barely even processed the information herself. The thought of her brother being gay had really shocked her. By no means, she didn't hate him for it at all. It was just really, really appalling. And Yoshiki? Was Yoshiki gay too? Morishige had explained to her that they were drunk, but just looking at the picture . . . there was just so much passion in their kiss. Yes, there had to be emotion behind it. One of them was harboring feelings for the other, but which one was it?

"Yuka," Yuuya said, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Please?"

"Yuuya stop! You're irritating me so bad that you're going to make the baby come!"

His eyes widened, knowing he was frustrating her and he nodded sadly. "Sorry . . ."

Just one look at his face made Yuka give up, throwing her hands in the air in frustration. "Okay, fine! But do _not _tell anyone!"

* * *

Satoshi and Yoshiki were walking side by side laughing and talking merrily. Though, there was one thing on their minds: each other. Satoshi had been thinking about that fateful night 24/7. It hadn't left his mind, nor the feeling of Yoshiki's soft lips on his own. He couldn't figure out if he had liked the kiss or not, but he was leaning more towards a yes. But, he didn't think he was full on _gay._ He liked Yoshiki a lot- he was a good _friend_. Nice, sweet, caring, strong, determined, hard working, industrious, the list could go on and on. Yoshiki would know how to take care of him . . . if they even dated, which they won't!

"_Dammit!" _Satoshi thought to himself. _"Am I falling for my best friend?!"_

Yoshiki also found himself thinking of that night a few times, but not as aggressively as Satoshi was. They were drunk, and it was a kiss. To him, it wasn't a big deal. He could remember plenty of times waking up with a hangover and someone telling him that he ran naked in the streets or set something on fire. One kiss didn't even _compare_ to the things he did when drunk. Plus, he still really liked Ayumi. That night that she had conned the information about Yuka out of him and . . . did what she did, had to be the best night of his life. However, he didn't just want to see her like that. He wanted her to love him, _desperately. _Knowing she probably never would broke his heart. Would he just have to be satisfied with what he was getting? Was he being selfish in demanding her love? After all, she did love Satoshi . . . most girls loved Satoshi.

"Kishinuma?" Ayumi asked and he immediately focused all attention on her.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering-oof!"

She tripped and found herself heading towards the floor, but was stopped abruptly by a pair of arms around her waist.

"Are you okay?" Yoshiki asked her, pulling her up, though not letting her go.

"I am now," Ayumi whispered, quietly.

She was beginning to feel that weird feeling again in her stomach as he looked at her. It wasn't a painful feeling, no, it was actually quite pleasant. It was warm, and consuming and made her feel good. It also made a warm blush rise in her cheeks and her heartbeat race. She had tripped and Yoshiki had kept her from falling. Satoshi didn't keep her from falling . . . in fact, she hadn't talked to Satoshi in a five or six days. He was busy concerning himself with Yoshiki, Yuka, and/or Naomi. Ayumi had actually just talked with Yoshiki yesterday. He had asked her if she wanted to go out for lunch, and she stupidly turned him down. Wait-stupidly? Was it dumb of her to turn him down? Why would she go out with him when she'd much rather have preferred to go out with Satoshi? Unless . . .

Her breath caught in her throat as she gazed into his unusually warm, grey eyes. Could she have possibly falling for the bleach haired boy?


	8. Satoshi VS Yuuya

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Corpse Party: A Dangerous Game

WARNING: This chapter is a _bit _graphic and deals with some harsh subject matter that could make you as the reader uncomfortable. Just be aware of this before reading any further.

"You're sure he's out?" Satoshi said, eyeing Yuuya's apartment carefully.

"For the time being, yes," Yuka said, crossing her arms across her chest. "He won't be out for long, the restaurant's just down the street. Hurry up and say what you need to say before he comes back."

Satoshi struggled to find the words to explain how he was feeling about the situation. "Look Yuka, I'm going to be blunt here and say this; we need to talk about this pregnancy thing."

She sighed, slumping down onto the couch. "There is nothing to talk about."

"There is and you know it Yuka. How far in are you and when did you find out?"

"Like a month or two and I found out a couple of weeks ago. I've been to a doctor Satoshi. I'm going about this the right way."

"No, no, no," Satoshi said, shaking his head. "You can't have a baby with a sociopath Yuka. You just can't."

"He's not a sociopath . . ." she muttered. "He's not."

"What fantasy world are you living in Yuka?!" Satoshi yelled, becoming enraged. He knew it was probably more mature to try to contain his emotions, but after years of trying to convince Yuka of the truth and still being unsuccessful, it had caused a lot of rage to build up inside of him. "I mean really?! He's a power hungry dictator who has filled your head with lies! He's dangerous Yuka! If you piss him off or he gets tired of you, he'll _kill _you and the baby! Don't underestimate him!"

"Yuuya would NEVER harm me or his child, how dare you!" Yuka screamed.

"Kizami doesn't care if it's his child or not Yuka! He views all people the same! To him, we're all pathetic wastes of space that deserve to die!"

"Then why hasn't he killed _you _yet? Huh? Because if I were him, I'd be getting pretty sick and tired of you!"

"He'll get caught! He's not an idiot!"

"I know he's not-you are!"

"LOOK!" Satoshi said, noticing her getting worked up and flustered. "Just calm down and breathe."

Yuka nodded and sighed. "I can't calm down Satoshi. Not with you here yelling at me like I'm some kind of fool."

"You'd be a fool if you had this baby."

"So what do you want me to do?"

Satoshi exhaled loudly, preparing for what he had to say to her. He knew she wouldn't like it, but it was the only sensible option at this point. "Yuka, you need to terminate the pregnancy . . ."

". . . Go _FUCK _yourself!"

Satoshi nodded, knowing that would happen. He could only watch as she stormed out of the room with tears flowing out of her eyes. She left him in the living room alone to think about what he had just said, but he didn't regret saying it. He hoped she would at least consider what he had to say, but he had doubts she would. This was the smartest thing to do at this point though, right? She could remove all traces of Yuuya and leave him, thus putting Satoshi and their family out of danger. She was playing with fire dating him and Satoshi didn't understand why she couldn't realize that. It may be hard for her to hear now, but he couldn't back down. She was his sister and he loved her-_but_, he felt he knew what was best for her. And Yuuya _certainly _was what was best for her.

A door opened behind him and Satoshi felt a chill run up his spine. _"Speak of the devil . . ."_

"Ah, Mochida," Yuuya said, setting down his takeout. "Disturbing the peace once again I see?"

"Cut the bullshit Kizami," Satoshi said, rolling his eyes. "You know why I'm here."

"I do, but I want you to enlighten me anyway," Yuuya said, leaning back against his counter. "Go ahead. Yuuya will listen."

"_God," _Satoshi thought. _"What a creep . . ."_

"You can't date my sister anymore," Satoshi told him. "Sorry. And the pregnancy is being terminated. It's over. Done. Finished. Whatever you and Yuka have at this point is going to come to an end."

"I didn't expect one like you to be so harsh," Yuuya laughed. "I thought _I_ was the one who had no regard for human life, and here you are wanting to kill an innocent baby, and take my girlfriend away from me. Guess I'm already rubbing off on you."

"I'm not harsh! I'm saving Yuka and that child!"

"From what?"

"From you!"

"Mochida," Yuuya said, clutching his hand to his heart. "You wound me. You think I'm evil enough to harm my own child or Yuka? Nonsense. I have always wanted a piece of myself roaming this earth that could make me proud and it would be lovely if your sister stood by my side."

"Don't care. You know, if Yuka decides to have that baby, I'll just take it."

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Yuuya asked, smiling evilly. "You would love to take my child and raise it with that blond headed friend of yours, eh? Pretend you're some sort of family?"

Satoshi could feel his heartbeat quicken at the mentioning of Yoshiki. "W-what?"

"Yoshiki Kishinuma correct?" Yuuya asked. "Bleached blonde hair, delinquent, born November 8th, blood type A, lives across town in a semi decent apartment, goes to Kisaragi Academy, has a younger sister named Miki . . . dare I go on?"

"How the hell do you know all that?!"

"Doesn't matter," Yuuya answered and then slowly and methodically pulled a large chefs knife out of his knife holster. "I know a lot of things my dear Mochida. You know what I also know? I know that if you _ever _threaten to take my child or Yuka away from me again, you can kiss your little blonde lover goodbye."

Satoshi could only stand there in disbelief, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

Yuuya only continued, his words increasing with intensity. "I'd make it _hurt _too. Little cuts here and there and when I got tired of his whimpers, I'd slash across his stomach and pull out his intestines, listening to his screams of pain. I would wear them over my neck, you know? Hahahaha, like some sort of fashionable scarf! But then I'd grow bored with wearing his innards around my neck, and if he hasn't already died from blood loss, he can perhaps wear them too? Or maybe I'll just make him eat them. How would that taste you think? Eating yourself?! Ahahahahaha! I can guess he probably wouldn't like the taste or feel of his insides going down his throat though. Speaking of throat, I'd easily cut that when I was through with him. Ending his pathetic life. Then I'd slice him up and put him in a box and deliver him to you as a thank you gift for so warmly inviting me into your family! Now, you might think it's hard to fit an entire body into a small box, but I can do it-I've done it before. Can you do that Mochida? Can _you _slice someone up so well they fit into a box?"

By now, Satoshi was pinned up against the wall with a knife pressed painfully against his jugular. Yuuya was staring at him and laughing manically, his eyes wide and his smile stretched evilly across his face, revealing a perfect set of pearly white teeth.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on Kishinuma," Satoshi said, as loud as he could with a knife pressed up against his throat.

"You're little boyfriend is safe for now," Yuuya said. "But if I _ever _catch you back in my apartment or my business again? He's _finished. _You're playing a dangerous game here little boy, and I fear for your friend if you keep crossing the boundaries."

Yuuya released him and jerked his knife over to the door, pointing at it. "Now GET OUT!"

Satoshi ran. He ran out the door, down the hallway, down the steps, out of the complex, and onto the streets towards his house, and he did not stop.


	9. Someone Like Me

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Corpse Party: A Dangerous Game

Ayumi had once again noticed Satoshi acting strange and upset and it pained her heart to see him in such a state. It was a late Saturday night and she was currently in a small convenience shop picking out a movie for her and her sister Hinoe to watch. Satoshi had sauntered in, looking consumed by another state of depression. As he moved over to the snack isle, she noticed something extremely off about him. His movements were rigid, and jerking, and his eyes constantly darted back and forth almost as if he was looking for someone. Or maybe he was paranoid? But why?

Of course, Ayumi made her way over to him, completely abandoning the movies.

"Mochida?" she asked.

"AHHH!" he screamed, turning to her. A few people looked over at him, but when they realized it was nothing, they went back to what they were doing.

"Oh Shinozaki," he breathed. "You startled me."

"What in the world is wrong Mochida?" she asked. "You look . . . awful!"

"Thanks," he said, glumly.

"No!" Ayumi yelled, shaking her head. "That's not what I meant! I just mean . . . everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah. It's all fine, yup."

"Mochida . . ."

"What?"

She knew he was lying to her. He probably didn't want to admit whatever was troubling him to her and that was fine. After all, Yoshiki probably knew, and Ayumi would just find out from him if he did.

"You're lying," she said. "Something is bothering you . . ."

"No! I really am fine!"

"Have you told Kishinuma?"

"No!" Satoshi said, shaking his head.

No, he had certainly not told Yoshiki about it. After all, Yuuya had said that he'd leave Yoshiki alone as long as he didn't catch him in his apartment again. Satoshi just intended to forget the day's events and move on from the whole situation . . . unless revealing the information to someone would become helpful in any way. He doubted it would and so far, no one needed to know. As of right now, no one was in any immediate danger, and he wanted to keep it that way.

"H-he doesn't know?" Ayumi asked, shocked. "But, he's your best friend!"

"I know," Satoshi said, sighing. "And because he's my best friend, I'm not telling him anything."

"Wow . . . it must be serious."

"Yeah, I don't want to worry him."

"Worry him? Is it that bad?"

"It's just not good alright?!" Satoshi yelled.

"Is Kishinuma in trouble?"

"What? Why the hell do you care?" Satoshi asked. "Why are you suddenly so concerned about him? Have you ever been before? No, you hate him!"

"I do not hate him!" Ayumi said. "Mochida! Why-

"I really have no idea why he likes you! You're just mean and negative towards him and always put him down and-

Satoshi stopped, realizing what he just revealed to her. He covered his mouth in shock, as if he could stop the words from leaving him, but it was too late. Now she knew that Yoshiki liked her, and he probably just ruined Yoshiki's chances with her. But wait-why did he care if he ruined their chances? Yoshiki didn't need someone like her pulling him down! He needed someone who would love him and take care of him! Someone like . . .

"_Me?" _Satoshi thought wildly. _"No! Stop it Satoshi! You're literally going to be the death of him if you keep thinking like this!"_

"Wait!" Ayumi said. "Kishinuma likes me?"

It would do him no good to take it back, and he honestly didn't have the energy to fight with her, so he just nodded. "Yeah. Yeah he does. But, he told me that you like me so it doesn't matter anyways."

Ayumi gasped. "H-he told you that?"

"Yes," Satoshi sighed, ready to leave the convenience store. He didn't even remember why he came here. All he knew now was that he had a headache and just wanted peace. Peace and quiet from the outside world. Complete _isolation._ "But Shinozaki, look. I'm going to tell you this straight up. I don't like you. I never have liked you. I never w_ill_ like you. So just forget about your stupid crush on me, and stop fighting with Nakashima over me. I can't date. Not right now. I'm just too . . . too deep in bullshit. I can't be committed to someone at this point."

"M-Mo-Mochida . . ." she sobbed, as tears flowed freely from her eyes.

Her heart literally felt as if it had been ripped from her chest and stepped on. She was heartbroken from both his rejection, and his reasoning. Why couldn't he be committed? Would he be unfaithful if they dated? His words ruined her entire opinion of him in just five seconds. She had always thought he'd be the best, the most truthful and the most faithful companion she could ever had but now . . . now she knew the _truth._ And it was killing her.

"You want my advice? Just go home Shinozaki and forget about relationship stuff for awhile. Go home to your family and just be glad that they're there for you. Embrace them. Hug them. Tell them that you love them. Because you have no idea if they're just going to be ripped away from you."

"I'm so sorry you're going through family struggles," she said, still sobbing heavily. "It must be so hard."

"Yeah," he said, and then turned around. He left without buying anything, and without a goodbye. Ayumi watched his retreating form walk away from her and she decided to follow him. She followed him out of the store and down the street towards his house, but she stopped at the crossroads. If she followed him to the left, she would end up at his house, probably with the door in her face. But if she took the path to the right, she'd end up at Yoshiki's house, probably with good moral support, comfort and a shoulder to cry on. Satoshi's words rang in her head repeatedly and this quickly drove her to make a decision . .

* * *

Yoshiki was asleep in his bed when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Son of a bitch!" he cursed, throwing the covers off of him. "Dammit it's almost midnight! Who the hell is pestering me at this hour?!"

He knew it could have been Satoshi coming to talk, but he was so tired that he didn't really care. Work had been tough today, and he didn't get home until eleven thirty. He was so tired that he had completely skipped dinner and just went straight to bed. At that moment, laying his head down on his pillow and closing his eyes had felt better than any drug he had ever taken. And now, someone ruined that for him.

He jerked open his door. "What?"

Ayumi staggered backwards a bit before catching herself. By now she had finished crying, but she was ready to start back up again at his harsh tone. Was it too late to bother him? She figured it was because she noticed his hair was a mess and his eyes had bags under them, making him look extremely exhausted.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "Are you sleeping?"

"Not anymore," he grunted, moving aside to let her in. "Come in, come in. And what did I tell you about coming over here by yourself?"

"Not too," she muttered.

"It really is dangerous," he sighed, closing the door and locking it.

Ayumi could only watch as he miserably ran a hand through his hair, perhaps trying to tame it. He leaned on the counter for support and swallowed, trying to get rid of the dry feeling he felt in his mouth.

"Can I get you anything?" Yoshiki asked.

"Ah . . . no."

She couldn't help but take notice to the fact that even in his exhausted state he put her needs before his own. How could he ask her if _she _needed anything when he was clearly ready to collapse on the floor? For the first time, Ayumi felt bad for taking advantage of him. Satoshi was right. She really was mean and negative towards him and always put him down, yet somehow, he _still _liked her. Was it morally corrupt of her to use him the way she was? She treated him like the dirt under her shoes and for what? And who gave her that authority over him? No one, so why did she feel that she had such a privilege?

"Kishinuma," she said. "If you need rest, I can go."

"No!" he said, surprising her. "I mean, I _was _sleeping, but I don't want you to walk back to your house alone. Let me walk with you at least."

"It's much too far of a walk Kishinuma! You're too tired!"

"I can manage it if it ensures you get home safely! I told you Shinozaki, this is a bad place. It's a dangerous area okay?"

"B-but-

He shook his head. "No, I'm not going to hear it."

"Okay, but it really is late," she said, and then shuffled on her feet nervously. She was going to take advantage of his kindness again, but this time she really needed to. "Could I perhaps stay here?"

"Sure," he said, his heartbeat quickening. "Um . . . do you want clothes?"

"Do you have a shirt I can wear?"

_"Oh no . . ." _he thought to himself. _"Please GOD don't let her look adorable in it!"_

"Yeah," he mumbled and moved into his room. He opened up one of his dresser drawers and pulled out a white shirt and handed it to her. "You can get changed in the bathroom."

She nodded and as soon as she was out of sight, he allowed himself to freak out. Ayumi Shinozaki was spending the night _at his house_! On a weekend! He had prepared to sleep in till the afternoon, but now what was he going to do? Would she wake up before him and want to talk to him? Or would he wake up to find his apartment empty? Another thing was that he had to give up his bed, which he guessed he didn't mind. But, he was really looking forward to sleeping in a nice, warm bed and catching up on all of the hours he had missed. Usually, he ran on only three to four hours every day and had been doing that for a while. He needed to sleep to catch up on all that lost time, and now he had to sleep on the couch.

Meanwhile, Ayumi was staring at herself in his bathroom mirror not knowing what to do with herself. She usually took her hair down when she went to sleep, but what would that imply? Would it make him think she was trying to further their relationship because she was getting comfortable around him? Was she trying to further their relationship?! No, no that was stupid. Of course not . . .

"You can take your hair down, Ayumi," she said to herself and ripped her bows out. She combed her fingers through her free hair and pushed her bangs out of the way, though they fell right back down on her forehead. The shirt was as long, coming down to mid thigh, so that wasn't a problem. The problem was where she was going to sleep. After knowing him for so long, she knew he wouldn't let her have the couch, but she couldn't throw him out of his own bedroom! Could they just share the bed? Would that be awkward? Ayumi had had plenty of sleepovers with friends and they had all shared a bed and it hadn't been weird. But they were all girls and Yoshiki was a guy and not only that, but he liked her!

"Kishinuma," she said, walking out of the bathroom. She noticed he was dozing off and she chuckled to herself at his cuteness. WAIT WHAT?!

"Huh! What? Oh . . ." he said, waking up.

He blushed when he caught sight of her in his shirt. He also took notice to the way that her hair was down, free to flow over her shoulders. She was just so pretty and the thought of her staying here, just a few feet away from him made him feel a weird mixture of happiness and fear. It also made him feel a bit silly because he was treating her like she was some sort of celebrity. But in his eyes, she was.

"Kishinuma," she started again, noticing he was blushing. It made her blush as well, but she just decided to ignore it and keep talking. "I can't throw you out of your bedroom."

"No, it's fine," he said. "I've crashed on couches before. It's not a big deal."

"It is," she insisted. "When you're this tired, it's unfair and cruel of me to make you sleep on the couch!"

"Shinozaki-

"No!" she said, and licked her lips nervously. "Let's just share your bed okay? It's big enough."

"Oh . . ." he said, eyeing his bed. It _was_ big enough but . . . "What if I accidently touch you in the middle of the night? You're going to yell at me."

Her heart went out for him at the pitiful look he was giving her. It really made her feel like a jerk that he feared her yelling at him for something he'd do on accident. Maybe she really did need to rethink herself and stop being so mean to him.

_"No," _she thought regrettably. _"I'm not just mean-I'm a complete bitch! And now he's looking at me all upset like he's about to cry! Dammit Ayumi, fix this! You're class rep, get it together!"_

"I won't be mad at you Kishinuma," she said, trying to coax him. "Please share the bed with me."

She slowly crawled into his bed under the covers, unaware at how provocative she was being. He could only watch her thin legs slide along his covers and eventually hide from him under the sheets. She was taunting him, badly, but she didn't mean it and for some reason that just made it worse. Eventually, he pushed his fear into the back of his mind, and got into the bed beside her.

Ayumi turned around to ask him to turn the lamp off, but when she looked at him, he was dead asleep. Instead, she just reached over him and turned the light off herself and settled back down under the covers. She found herself not being able to go to sleep immediately because she was entranced by his features. Ayumi had never really paid close attention to him, but now that she did, she quickly realized that he was extremely attractive. He was the complete opposite of Satoshi, who had big eyes and cute round cheeks and a tiny adorable mouth. Yoshiki however had sharp eyes, long thin lips, and high cheekbones.

Raising her hand, she gently dragged her fingers around his face, tracing his features. She thought back to Satoshi's words about family and remembered that Yoshiki didn't have family. Well, he did technically, but he never saw them. He probably never even heard the words "I love you" from their mouths, which Ayumi heard from her parents every day. Yoshiki was alone in the world, but she decided right then and there that he wouldn't be any longer. She would be there for him from now on. She would be by his side, ensuring that he never got lonely again. He needed someone who would love and take care of him! Someone like . . .

_"Me," _she thought and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before snuggling up to him, and peacefully falling asleep.

A/N: I've noticed that I've been slacking on my Ayushiki and they really are one of my favorite ships! As always, hope you enjoyed and reviews make me happy! XD


	10. No Regrets Yoshiki

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Corpse Party: A Dangerous Game

A/N: Tell me if I should work on less detail and more talking, more detail and less talking, or just stay how I am? I'm really curious as to what you guys think!

Ayumi woke up the next morning, still nestled deeply in Yoshiki's embrace. His arm had maneuvered itself so that it was resting protectively around her waist, preventing her from leaving him. She tenderly grabbed his arm and unwrapped it from her and slid away from him. At first she shivered at the loss of heat, but quickly shook it off, knowing that she shouldn't keep sleeping. She yawned and grabbed her phone off of the nightstand and scrolled through the thirty texts that Hinoe had sent her asking her where she was. Ayumi quickly replied that she was at a friends' house and would be home soon. It was almost twelve o'clock and she really did need to get going.

Standing up from the bed, she cracked her back and then looked back at Yoshiki. He was still sleeping peacefully, his breathing even and shallow. Her thoughts wandered back to all of the events that had happened last night. She had vowed to herself that she would care for him since he had no one else to, and that she would love him as well. Did that really mean that she was in love with him?

She watched him finally react to the loss of her body heat and he angrily jerked the covers up over him, still in an asleep state. He whimpered a bit before settling down and nuzzling his face in his pillow. It warmed her heart and made her smile to see him so vulnerable and she realized that _really_ did love him. He was a better option than Satoshi at this point, and she was intent to snatch him up before anyone else did.

Leaving his room, she walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and gasped at the selection of food. His fridge was stocked with a variety of healthy foods-all organic at that. Since when did he eat so healthy? An idea crossed her mind to put all of the food to use and make him breakfast. After all, he probably didn't get a home cooked meal prepared for him that often.

* * *

Yoshiki could feel his eyes crack open and closed them almost instantly, being blinded by the sunlight streaming through his window. When he reclaimed his vision and was met with an empty bed, his heart immediately dropped.

_"Of course she wouldn't have stayed," _he thought, sadly. _"I should have known better."_

Then his nose twitched as the smell of food and he quickly ran out of his bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Ah, Kishinuma," Ayumi said, brightly. "Just in time for breakfast."

"Breakfast?" he asked, sitting down at the table.

She set down a bowl of rice, miso soup, and a piece of grilled fish before him and smiled at her meal. It was probably one of the best looking meals she had ever prepared and she was proud of it. "What's wrong Kishinuma?" she asked when she realized he wasn't eating it.

"I can have it?" he asked, carefully.

"Yes!" she said, baffled by his question. "You can eat it! I made it for you!"

He hesitantly grabbed the pair of chopsticks and started to eat painfully slowly. She gently laid her hand on his shoulder and he froze at her touch.

"Please," she begged. "You don't have to act so shy around me! Aren't we friends?"

"Well yeah . . ."

"Then stop making me feel bad! Why are you acting so weird?"

Yoshiki only continued to eat his food slowly. Ayumi just naturally made him nervous. He knew he was prone to disaster, and he didn't want to disappoint her by messing up. Satoshi never messed up and that's why she liked him so much, so Yoshiki was determined to emulate him. Making mistakes was what got him thrown out of his house and disowned by his family and he didn't want to lose Ayumi as well. He figured that if he didn't mess up, she'd have no reason to get mad at him, and if she didn't get mad, she wouldn't leave. It was a strange philosophy, but that was all he knew all his life. Error=loneliness.

"This is really good," he said, making her eyes light up.

"I'm glad you like it. I noticed all the food you had so I figured, why not make you something nice as a thank you for letting me stay over."

"You didn't have to do all this. You're the guest."

She sighed and ruffled his hair. "I wanted to Kishinuma."

"No," he groaned and then tried to fix it. "I'm already ugly enough."

"I think you look adorable!"

The words had left her before she even had time to think about them and she felt a blush rise in her cheeks. Yoshiki was blushing as well, lowering his gaze not wanting to meet her eyes. "Thanks . . ."

Ayumi smiled and took his empty bowl of rice and went over to the sink to wash it, hoping the cool water would calm her rising temperature.

"You really don't have to do all this," Yoshiki said. "I can wash them when I'm done."

"It's not a problem! Women were made to wash dishes you know," she giggled over her shoulder at him.

"Don't say that!" he said. "They were not! What asshole told you that?"

She just shrugged. No one had really told her that, and she didn't really even know what made her say it. For some reason, she _wanted_ to wash the dishes. It made her feel like a housewife almost. The only thing that would complete the scene was their child refusing to eat their meal at the table and begging to be let go so they could go and play.

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" _she told herself. _"What the hell is wrong with me? We're not even dating! Why am I thinking about having children with him?" _

He walked up beside her and started to nudge her away from the sink and placed his bowls down to be washed. "I can wash them."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I made the meal, I wash the dishes."

"That's not fair!" he pouted, reaching for the soap. "Let me help you."

She grabbed the bottle of soap and held it out of his reach. Bubbles and sink water were running down her arm, but she ignored it. "No!"

"Don't make me fight you," he playfully warned. "You won't win."

He tried to grab the soap from her and she giggled and splashed water on him, soaking his clothes. Yoshiki splashed her back, wetting her hair and suddenly it became a fight for the dish soap. He managed to grab it from her a few times, but she always managed to take it back. As the battle raged on, they both got soaked with soapy water until Yoshiki finally decided to give up.

He laughed at her appearance. Her wet hair was covering her face, dripping down onto her shirt, making it stick to her form. "Fine, you win. But you don't _really _win, because look at you."

She flipped her hair out of her face and laughed as well. "You should have just let me wash the dishes! Now look at this mess I have to clean up!"

"No, _you_ are going to take a shower. You're probably freezing."

"Am I to assume that you know I'm cold because you're staring at my nipples?" she flirted.

He dropped a bowl he had picked up and it clattered noisily to the bottom of the sink. "Sh-Shinozaki! Don't!"

She giggled at how flustered he was and looked in the direction of the bathroom. "Okay. "I'm going to take a shower. If I put all my clothes in the washing machine will you wash them?"

"Yeah," he said, sending her on her way.

He managed to finish up the dishes and clean up the area before throwing her clothes into the washing machine, trying to keep his brain from thinking perverted thoughts when he came across her underwear. After they were dry, she'd probably want to go home, and that was fine, he'd at least get to walk her over there. But he didn't want her to go. They were having so much fun-well _he _was at least. She had even cooked him breakfast too, what was that all about? Was it really just a nice gesture? The Ayumi he knew would never just do something nice without a reason that probably benefited her. She might have just been trying to obtain information out of him again, which made him feel like shit. But what did he expect? There was no way the straight A, classroom representative was going to want him anyways. He hated getting his hopes up, but it was impossible since he was so attached to her.

"EEP!" she yelled, from the bathroom. "Kishinuma!"

He wasted no time rushing to her aid. "Shinozaki?! What's wrong?"

"There's a spider!" she said.

"In the shower?" he asked. "Just drown it."

"No, not in here! It's like, on the floor, somewhere!"

He had no idea where she was talking about and moved around the bathroom trying to find it. "I don't see it."

"It's by the sink, I believe."

He checked around the sink and then around the toilet, but found nothing. "Nope. There's not a spider in here."

Ayumi sighed to herself and turned off the shower before stepping out. She had to admit, she kind of wanted to play with him a bit, but there really was a spider, and she didn't think she was going to be able to shower if it was alive in here.

"Shinozaki!" he yelled, covering his eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't see anything I swear!"

She giggled. He was too cute. "It's okay Kishinuma."

"WHAT?! No, it's not! You're not decent! I'll just leave!"

He tried to run out of the bathroom but just ended up running into a wall and falling onto the floor. Ayumi couldn't stop the laughter that spilled out of her as he laid on the floor with his hands still over his face.

"Hahahahaha!" she laughed, clutching her stomach. "Oh my God! Are you okay?"

"Ugh no," he mumbled.

"You can't just lay on the floor," she said, gently trying to pry his hands away from his face. "Let me help you up!"

"No!" he fought her. "I can't!"

"You've seen my body before. Don't act coy now."

"That was different. You still had some clothes on."

"Why won't you look at me?" she asked, feeling sadness wash over her.

In the beginning, she had thought that he so careful around her because he was shy but now, she feared that maybe he wasn't attracted to her. The thought scared her greatly and ruined her confidence. Maybe he was just pretending to act shy, so as to not hurt her feelings? Could it really be?

She blushed, immediately feeling shame and she backed off of him and covered her chest. "I-I-I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked into his hands.

"You don't have to lie to me," she muttered. "If you don't want to look because I repulse you, you can just tell me."

"Repulse me?!" he asked, in disbelief.

He stood up and faced her, but still kept his eyes covered. "You do _not _repulse me Ayumi Shinozaki! You are gorgeous, I promise! You are probably one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen in my life and I can assure you, you have a _great _body."

"Then why won't you look at me?!" she asked, dropping her arms back to her side.

"Because I . . ." he said, embarrassment taking over and shutting him up.

"Because why? Please, tell me!"

"Because if I look at you, I might do something I regret."

Suddenly, he could feel her hands on his own, pulling them gently away from his face. Immediately he drank in the sight of her. She had the perfect figure combined with the perfect face and the slightest red blush painted over her cheeks. He wasn't even sure _he_ could blush because the heat had left his face and rushed to another part of his body. She gently pulled his hands down to her and placed them on her breasts and smiled up at him with glossy eyes.

"No regrets Yoshiki . . ."


	11. Death Text

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Corpse Party: A Dangerous Game

A/N: This chapter contains mentions of suicide, though it's nothing super intense.

Satoshi was preparing himself to meet Morishige for breakfast at a local restaurant. He had no idea what he wanted, but Morishige had said in a text that he had something important to tell him. Satoshi debated on telling him that he was busy, because he really didn't want anything else added to his plate. He was already stressing out about Yuka, Yuuya and Yoshiki, and now he had to deal with whatever Morishige was about to tell him?

As he walked down the street towards the restaurant he avoided all eye contact and kept his head down. He didn't know it at the time, but he was definitely falling into a deep depression. It was hard not to be depressed what with all that was happening. His sixteen year old sister was pregnant with a sociopathic maniac who could strike at any moment. He also had feelings for his best friend and because of that, Yoshiki was being targeted by a crazy man. If Yoshiki died because of him . . . he didn't know if he could live with himself.

Satoshi thought about it this way: if he himself just died, Yoshiki wouldn't be in danger. But as long as Satoshi walked this earth, Yoshiki would be a target. That really bugged him and made him feel like a piece of shit. Yoshiki's life was literally in his hands and he wasn't sure how much longer he could handle that responsibility.

_"I can't do this anymore," _Satoshi said. _"I can't live in this life. I can't, I can't!"_

He moaned at the pain his heart was feeling and pushed open the doors to the restaurant. Morishige was sitting on the other half of the café and waved him over.

"Mochida," Morishige greeted, as Satoshi sat down.

"This better not be anything too dramatic," Satoshi said, sighing. "I have enough on my mind right now."

"I just need to tell you something that I can't keep from you any longer."

"Well I'm listening."

"That night at the festival," Morishige said, sighing. "I saw you and Kishinuma and . . ."

"And what?!" Satoshi asked, his fear increasing. "Have you told or something?"

Morishige dropped his head into the palms of his hands. "I took pictures! And showed them to Yuka and I told her that Kizami would be better off not knowing but . . . she probably told him."

"Oh my God . . ." Satoshi muttered. "Do you realize what you've done?!"

"No!?" Morishige said, his eyes widening. "What's happened?"

"What's happened?! Kizami is holding that information over my head with the threat of ending Kishinuma's life! Because you opened your big, fat mouth!"

"What?!"

People were starting to look, and the two boys calmed themselves down and slightly leaned across the table so they could whisper.

"Look," Satoshi said. "He said that if I ever threaten to get in his personal life again, he'll kill Kishinuma."

"Oh God . . ." Morishige muttered. "So it's a choice of Yuka or Kishinuma."

"Basically," Satoshi said, sighing. "I don't know what to do. Do I leave Yuka up there with him to possibly suffer, or do I risk putting Kishinuma in danger?"

"Not to sound like an ass or anything . . . But to be blunt, who is more important? Yuka is your sister and Kishinuma's only your friend, plus he can probably take care of himself if Kizami were to come after him. Remember, Kishinuma's a former thug. He can handle it."

"It's not even the fact of Kizami going after him," Satoshi shook his head. "I'm going to be blunt too and say this: I think I'm in love with him."

Morishige was stunned into silence as he could only stare at Satoshi. So, he really was in love with Yoshiki? Not that Morishige had expected the confession, but he wasn't _too _shocked. Satoshi had initiated the kiss that night, and from what he had experienced in knowing him, he was always a bit girly. But to hear him admit to it now was just . . . crazy.

"Oh . . ." Morishige muttered.

"Yeah," Satoshi nodded. "I guess I'm bi. Or maybe gay. I don't know, fuck it."

"Did you just realize this now? Or have you always known?"

"I realized it now. I'm attracted to Kishinuma yeah, but I believe I still like females."

"Well damn . . ." Morishige said, wanting to lighten the mood. "I'm straight."

"Shut up," Satoshi chuckled. "Relax. I don't want you."

Morishige smiled. "I get it. But back to the whole situation, you know what you should do, right?"

"No. What?"

"Tomorrow at school . . . You need to corner Yuka and tell her what Kizami said."

Satoshi hadn't thought of that. As the option crossed his mind, he initially figured that he didn't want to tell her. There were two outcomes to her knowing this information. The first outcome could be that Yuka thinks he's a liar and she runs back to Yuuya and tells him what he said. Then bam, Yuuya gets mad and Yoshiki dies. The second outcome could be that Yuka believes him and breaks up with Yuuya, sending him into some sort of sociopathic rage. Yoshiki would still probably die. There was no answer to this, and there was no way Satoshi could bring himself to tell her.

"I can't," Satoshi said. "Both outcomes to me telling her would end up bad."

"Well . . . what if I tell her?"

"I can't get you involved in this Sakutaro."

"I got myself involved when I showed her that picture," Morishige said. "It's my fault that Kishinuma is being threatened. I'm to blame. I need to accept this responsibility and tell her."

Satoshi sighed. "Well, I can't stop you. But, be wary that he might come after you . . . and if Kishinuma gets hurt-

"I told you," Morishige said. "Your lover can fend for himself."

"Don't joke right now," Satoshi groaned. "This is not a good time. You don't know how stressful this is."

"I know. But look, don't get too worked up over it alright?"

"But how can I not?! Yuka is pregnant by a lunatic who could potentially kill her, me, my parents, or my friends! All because I threatened him! I should have never opened my mouth! But if I didn't say something, that'd make me a bad brother because even before all of this she was still endangering herself by being with him! If any of you die, the blood will be on my hands and-and-and I can't live with that!"

"Mochida," Morishige said, quietly. "Calm down."

"I don't deserve to live!" Satoshi muttered, his eyes wide with fear. "I need to die! I'm going to do it! I'm going to kill myself!"

"MOCHIDA!" Morishige screamed, causing people to look again. He quickly screamed at them to mind their own business before turning back to Satoshi. "You can_not _kill yourself. You'd be foolish and selfish if you did."

"Why?" Satoshi hissed. "I'm literally what stands between life and death for all of the people I care about. If I make _one_ mistake, you're all dead! I can't go on knowing this."

"No Mochida. You won't make a mistake. Just lay low for awhile okay? I got this."

"You'll be in danger!"

"I won't be, I promise. I can take care of myself. Now, you need to go home. You look terribly pale."

"Yeah, okay," Satoshi whispered, allowing Morishige to drag him out of the restaurant.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he went to answer it when Morishige stopped him.

"Is that the best idea?" Morishige asked. "I think you need to just calm down."

"You read it," Satoshi said, handing him the phone. "If it's not important, don't tell me."

Morishige nodded and opened up the phone and read the message. He looked the other way, a blush rising on his cheeks. "Oh, it's nothing."

". . . Why are you blushing?"

"It's nothing. I think it's just a little warm out here, that's all."

"Oh God . . ." Satoshi muttered. "Tell me what it says!"

"You don't need to-Hey!"

Satoshi grabbed his phone back and moved away from Satoshi and read the text. He felt nausea build up in his stomach before he doubled over and threw up. Due to not having eaten for almost an entire day, the acid was powerful, burning his esophagus as it came up. He coughed and choked, trying to expel the rest of the bitter substance from himself. Then he fell to his knees, gripping his cell phone tightly in his hand. It was literally the worst news he could have gotten at this point. Not only did he have to deal with all of the shit he was dealing with, but now he had to go on knowing _this_?!

-_Mochida! I just slept with class rep and now we're dating! :D-_


	12. Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Corpse Party: A Dangerous Game

For Satoshi, that Monday at school was hell. He had gotten only an hour of sleep last night because he stayed awake, pacing around his room nervously. It had now been a few days since he had eaten, and he was really starting to show it. His skin was pale and clammy and his nails and hair were breaking due to the lack of deficiency. He had no appetite, and refused any food when it was given to him. If he wanted to die, he figured this would be a pretty good death. He'd just keep claiming he was sick until one day he didn't wake up.

Satoshi had been trying to avoid his friends all day, not even sparing them any glances during class. He easily skipped lunch, going outside to breathe fresh air and sit on the cold, stone steps. The thought of seeing Yoshiki and Ayumi together completely put him off food. Even though they were now in a relationship, he couldn't help but wonder if Yoshiki was thinking about him . . . surely he was. They hadn't spoken in days and Satoshi never responded to his text messages. Things were really going downhill for the skinny, brunette boy.

"Mochida?" a peppy voice asked from behind him.

He turned his head, watching as Seiko bounced up to him and took a seat beside him on the steps.

"No lunch?" she asked.

He weakly shook his head. "Not hungry."

"Are you sick?" she asked, placing her hand against his forehead. "You're so sweaty! Must be your body fighting an infection."

"Must be."

She frowned at his sour attitude and patted his back. "Cheer up Mochida! Why don't you want to sit with us at lunch?"

Satoshi desperately tried to think of an excuse. He obviously couldn't tell her that he couldn't bear the sight of seeing Yoshiki with Ayumi, because knowing her, she'd tell instantly. A lone man walked by on the streets and Satoshi focused all of his attention on him, hoping she'd drop the conversation and just leave him alone. But Seiko was extremely persistent.

"They're all worried about you," Seiko said. "Kishinuma's raising hell in there."

"Why didn't he come out here to see me?" Satoshi asked, eagerly.

She smiled gently. "That's why . . ."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me ask you something first," she said. "Why haven't you ever asked Nakashima out?"

"Hmm? I don't know. I just haven't I guess."

"You know she's really fond of you."

"Yeah, I know."

"Are you not fond of her?"

"She's a really nice girl," he said, unaware of where she was going. "What are you saying Shinohara? I'm confused."

"No, I'm confused. If you like her and she likes you, why haven't you made a move?"

"I can't answer you."

"If you can't answer me, it must mean that you like someone else."

His heart stopped beating for a few seconds and he was frozen by her words. He prayed repeatedly in his head that she didn't know his secret. Because, if she _did _know; he could kiss his friendship with Yoshiki goodbye.

"I watched you and Kishinuma at the mall," she muttered.

_"Oh God," _he thought. _"She knows!"_

"Please don't say anything!" Satoshi yelled, grabbing her shoulders. "If word gets out that I'm in love with him, he'll hate me and the whole school will make fun of me! I'll probably lose him and all of my friends and I don't want that so please Shinohara! I'm begging you!"

"You literally just confirmed my suspicions," she laughed. "I didn't even know if you liked him for sure, but you just blurted it out. Smooth Mochida, really smooth."

"Help me out Shinohara, and keep quiet about this!"

"I will! I will! Even though telling Naomi that you're gay would probably strengthen my chances with her, I'll keep quiet and wait until _you _tell her.."

"Wait, what?" Satoshi asked. "Shinohara? You're-

"Yes, I'm a lesbian. Are you surprised?"

"Well, yes . . ."

"Look, just let me make my point that I wanted to say. Though I'm not forward with my sexuality, I'm not ashamed of it. You shouldn't be ashamed either. If you like guys, you like guys! Big deal."

"You don't know what it's like though," Satoshi sighed. "He likes someone else now. Someone that's not me."

"You don't think I've been through that?" Seiko asked. "You've experienced your crush liking someone else for a _day. _Try two years and then talk to me about pain. Hell, even Kishinuma went through that pain for two years! Cut us some slack!"

He looked at her sad expression and frowned. "You're right. I'm sorry . . ."

"It's alright," she said, standing. "That's all I wanted to say to you. You content on coming to lunch?"

"No . . ."

"Well, alright. Take care Mochida."

She left him alone with his thoughts. However, he didn't dwell on them. He was so weak, now even thinking was difficult. He just sighed and stared into space.

* * *

It was after school and Mayu was currently walking down the hallways with Morishige. She hadn't spent much time with her crush, and wanted it to just be him and her sometimes. It was fun hanging out with him in the group, but usually the attention was focused on Satoshi or Yoshiki and she never got to talk to Morishige. Today, she planned to at least do _something_ with him after school.

"Shige?" she asked him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you perhaps want to hang out after school?"

"Um . . . sure," he shrugged.

"Great! I was thinking-

"Oh! Hold on!"

Morishige took off in Yuka's direction when he saw her standing on her toes to put her books in her locker. He hadn't spoken to her all day since he was a grade higher than her and he wasn't able to catch her during lunch either. All he knew was that he told Satoshi he was going to do this and he needed to follow through. He wasn't sure how much more betrayal Satoshi could handle and he didn't want to be the one who drove him to . . . kill himself. Thinking about it sent shivers up his spine and it only drove him on further.

"Yuka," he asked, and she jumped at the unexpected voice.

"Oh, Sakutaro! Hello!" she smiled.

"You look like you could use some help."

"Yeah. I'm really not tall enough to reach the top locker anyways, and being pregnant doesn't help."

He grabbed the remainder of her books and easily slid them into the locker before closing it.

"Alright," she said. "Well, you're here for some reason! So what's up?"

"I thought we were friends?" he pouted. "I just can't come say hi?"

"Oh!" Yuka giggled. "Of course you can! Hi!"

He felt the corners of his mouth tug upwards at her uplifting attitude, but he didn't come here to relish in her positive aura. "Well, it's actually more than that."

"What's wrong?"

"First let me establish that I would do _nothing _for _anyone _to sabotage your relationship with Kizami in _anyway._ Okay?"

"Oh no . . ." Yuka frowned. "You're really putting _emphasis _on your words. This is _scaring_ me a bit."

He mentally laughed at her comment. "You remember the picture I showed you right?"

"Yes, of course," she said, her mind drifting back to it.

"Well, your brother is in love with Kishinuma."

"Oh my goodness!" she giggled, hiding her mouth with her tiny hands. "Oh, I knew it! How cute!"

"Uh, did you happen to tell Kizami?"

"Ugh, yes! He pestered me to death, so I had too!"

"Well listen," Morishige sighed. "He's basically threatening your brother with the nature of their relationship. I'm guessing Mochida told him that he didn't want you two to date or whatever, and Kizami told him that if he ever got in his business again, he was going to kill Kishinuma."

She was silent as she stared at him, allowing herself to take in the information.

"I don't know how you feel about it but Mochida is really struggling now. I know you two aren't talking right now, but he's literally wasting away. He's cold and sweaty and looks like he hasn't been eating. He also won't even talk to anyone anymore, afraid he's going to involuntarily piss of Kizami."

"I see . . ." she said, after a few minutes of silence. "Oh my . . ."

"You may not want to break up with him," Morishige continued. "But, just know that if you do, you're going to have support. You'll never be alone."

"I know . . ." she muttered. "I'll go talk with him. It's one thing for him to hate Satoshi, but to extend his hatred towards Kishinuma for no reason is too far. Thank you for telling me this."

Yuka started to walk away when she was stopped by Morishige's hand on her arm. "Wait! You're not planning on going alone are you?!"

"Yes?" she said. "Why?"

"He could get violent and hurt you or something."

Yuka shook her head. "This is going to sound really bad, but just let me say this. I can't determine out of his love for me whether he'd get violent with me or not. But I _can _say that I know how his mind works, and that killing me right now will accomplish nothing for him. It's probably in his best interests to keep me alive, so I think I'll be fine. Plus, he wants his child. I'm sure he won't harm me."

Her words were extremely reassuring for him, and he nodded and let her go. "If you need anything, you've got my number."

"I do," she smiled, resuming her peppy attitude. "Have a good rest of your day Sakutaro!"

He watched her as she skipped away merrily and completely forgot about Mayu. But that wasn't a problem. Mayu had already run home, crying the entire way . . .


	13. World Shattered

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Corpse Party: A Dangerous Game

To some, what Yuka was doing might seem dangerous and not worth it. Crossing a sociopath was something that shouldn't be messed with, but she had to do it. She couldn't allow an open threat to linger in the air like this. It was unethical. Plus, she was probably the only one who could stop it. Now, she didn't know if what she was about to do would make situation worse or better. Yuuya Kizami was completely unpredictable and impulsive, but she did know for sure that he wouldn't come after her. Somehow, that hardly made her feel better. It made her feel as though if she screwed this up, someone else could die. Because of _her _mistake, someone else might suffer. The thought sent chills up her spine, but it didn't deter her from her mission. No, this had to be done. And it had to be done now.

Sighing heavily, she pushed open the door to his apartment and sauntered in. She didn't want to give him any clue of what she was doing, in fear that he might not listen.

"Yuuya?" she asked, setting her backpack down by the door, preparing to leave with it.

"Yuka," he smiled, walking into the room. "How was school?"

"It was fine," she admitted. "A bit of a struggle, but nothing I can't manage."

"When do you think you'll start staying out?"

That's right. A few nights ago they had discussed that when Yuka was ready, she was just going to leave school until she had the baby. She wanted to stay with him so she could have moral support throughout the pregnancy, but now she remembered Morishige's words. He said no matter what, they'd be there to support her. Knowing that, there was no reason for her to stop going to school.

"Actually, I'm going to keep going to school."

"Oh? You've changed your mind I see."

"That a problem?"

"No, no. Not at all!" he said. "I'm glad you're getting your education."

"Good . . . Yuuya there's something I need to talk about."

"Hmm?"

"Did you threaten Satoshi with Kishinuma's death?" she asked. "And be honest Yuuya! You're not going to lie your way out of this."

Immediately, she could tell his mood darkened. His eyes narrowed and his eyebrows furrowed in slight anger. Thankfully, she wasn't intimidated at all.

"Maybe," Yuuya said, calmly. "He threatened me first."

"All he said was that we couldn't date," she said. "How could you let a little comment like that effect you?"

"Is that all he told you?" Yuuya asked, in disbelief. "Because he's lying! He threatened to take my child!"

"Well, he's not going to and you know that, yet you still let him get the better of you."

"Maybe I did . . . but I only threatened that blonde headed kid because he upset me."

"No excuse."

"You don't know I'm actually going to commit any crime Yuka."

"That's why I can't take any chances," she sighed. "If Satoshi came in here right now and started yelling at you, would that be the final straw? Would you reach your breaking point and go kill Kishinuma?"

He didn't answer and she reached down for her backpack. "I am the only link between you and Satoshi. Satoshi won't bother you if I'm not with you, thus saving Kishinuma as well . . ."

"Yuka!" Yuuya said, feeling a little piece of his soul darken. "What are you saying?"

She tried to leave, but he immediately rushed to her and grabbed her arm, preventing her from going.

"Wait!"

"Kizami," she muttered. "Let me go."

He frowned at her use of his last name. "I can't."

"I can't date you if you threaten my friends. I know your threats are no joke and you take them seriously, and you're making Satoshi suffer. I can't have you do that anymore."

"I won't kill anyone."

Yuka looked away, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. This was harder than she thought. She figured she could just come up here and end it with her long-term boyfriend, but she was very wrong. Her heart was breaking at his every word. He was begging her to stay, something he _never _did. But, she knew she couldn't stay. She _had_ to pick her brother over him.

"I can't trust you Kizami," she said, slowly. "You may say you won't kill anyone, but that guarantees nothing. You're a sociopath and you're impulsive. I have no idea what you could do at any given point, but I do know what you're capable of. And that fact is enough to keep me away."

"Please," Yuuya mumbled to her. "Please don't leave me! You can't!"

"I'm sorry."

With that said, she jerked her arm out of his grasp and quickly escaped down the hall. She couldn't bring herself to look back, but she knew that was for the best. She knew that if she saw him standing there with that pathetic frown on his face, she'd rush right back into his arms. It was hard to be strong, and she already missed him. After two years she had grown so close with him, and just up and leaving him was proving to be a difficult task. Her heart ached and yearned for him, but she pushed that feeling down inside of her and made her way home. The amount of support would be incredible, and she was counting on that. Though, no one could probably make her feel better except for Yuuya.

"It's for the best," she told herself as she walked down the street. "It's for the best . . ."

Suddenly, she wished she would have looked at his face to see if she could have gotten a reading on him. She had no idea how he felt, or what he would do now. Ninety nine percent of her was hoping that he'd just get over it, move on with his life, and forget her. The other one percent of her was selfish, and wanted him to fight for her, even if it meant someone's death. It was an extremely dishonorable thought, but she couldn't help it. After all, she was still in love with him.

Eventually, she got home and was almost instantly greeted by her parents.

"Yuka!" her mother said. "You're home . . . on a Mon-

"We broke up," she muttered and then walked upstairs. She knew they probably wanted to know what happened, but she couldn't tell them yet. Not without telling someone else first . . .

"Satoshi?" she said, walking into his room.

He looked up from his homework and smiled weakly, allowing her to fully realize how bad of shape he was in. He really was sickly looking, pale in complexion, tired. Hopefully, he'd regain his normal strength after what she had to tell him.

"Sakutaro told me everything," Yuka said. "The threat against Kishinuma sealed the deal. I broke up with Kizami today. We're done. You can be happy now."

Satoshi frowned and got up from his desk. He approached her and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "How do you expect me to be happy, when you're not happy?"

"I'm happy I've potentially saved someone's life but . . . I'm going to miss him."

"Yuka, I'm so proud of you," Satoshi said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Look at what you've accomplished. You've put Kishinuma's health before your own-an extremely noble act. You may be sixteen, but you're super mature. Thank you for saving his life."

Yuka couldn't contain it anymore as her tears burst free, raining down her face like rain falling down a window. "You're welcome! Now you can live a happy, normal life while I have a baby at sixteen that has grow up without a father! Now for the rest of my life I have to listen to my child constantly ask where their daddy is! Why did you have to get in our business anyways?! Why couldn't you just support us?! Kizami wasn't hurting anyone and you just had to barge into our relationship and fuck it up! Because of you, I have no boyfriend, no future, and no world! I hope you're happy, because I sure as hell am not!"

She disappeared from his view before he could even open his mouth to respond. He only sighed and went back to his homework. He knew that if the two ever broke up he'd have no way to comfort her, and he was right. How could he appease someone who just lost the love of their life? Maybe Seiko was right though, and Yuka just had to experience this and get over it. It pained his heart, but it couldn't be helped. Yuka just needed time and space, and she'd be over this in no time . . .


	14. Movie Night Fun?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A/N: AHHHH! So many people are reading and reviewing! THANK YOU SO MUCH! It makes my day! :') Oh, and I just wanted to point out that I'm starting another fanfic-an AyumixYoshiki romance because I love them and I want a story completely dedicated to them! So watch out for that all you Ayushiki fans! ;)

Corpse Party: A Dangerous Game

"Wow," Naomi muttered after Satoshi revealed everything to her.

"Yup," he said. "That's what happened. I just really felt like I needed to get this off my chest. Since they broke up, I've just felt more at peace. But is that wrong of me? To feel happier now that my little sister's life is ruined?"

Naomi looked pensive for a moment. "I think it's a bit wrong, yes. But Kishinuma was in danger! Some action needed to be done!"

"You're right."

"Mochida."

"Hmm?"

"You said you feel happier, correct?"

"Yes," he said, opening his locker. "I can't be happy?"

"There is a difference between 'happy' and 'happier'. Are you not completely happy Mochida?"

He froze. No, he wasn't _completely _happy. He had failed to tell Naomi about what he was feeling for Yoshiki and he didn't think he ever would. Satoshi would personally rather live 'kind of happy' than risk Yoshiki knowing his feelings for him. He hadn't talked to his best friend in days due to how depressed he was. Today was the day he'd face him in class . . . Satoshi was usually ecstatic about seeing his best friend, but now that he was with Ayumi it was probably going to be different. Now he had to suffer through someone else making Yoshiki happy other than himself.

Satoshi just sighed and shut his locker, praying to himself that he wouldn't become selfish over this. He completely forgot about Naomi and started to head to class. His mind was just too focused on other things at this point to be bothered with remembering her.

"M-Mochida!" she said, catching up to him.

"Oh!" Satoshi said. "Sorry! Were we talking?"

"Um . . . yes. I asked you whether or not you were completely happy?"

Satoshi allowed someone to bump into him, trying to escape Naomi's question. It seemed to work, because he soon found himself walking into class and up to his usual group with Naomi trailing sadly behind him.

"Mochida!" Seiko yelled in happiness. "You're back with us!"

Before he could answer, Yoshiki had his arms wrapped around him in a hug. Satoshi could feel his breath hitch in his throat at the contact, and struggled to hug him back. He was eventually able to bring his arms around him and hug him, burying his face in his shoulder.

"Dude," Yoshiki laughed and pulled away. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Satoshi smiled. "It's just been hard you know?"

"You need to take time to relax," Ayumi said. "You should come hang out with Yoshiki and I tonight!"

_"She called him by his first name, that BITCH!" _

"Sounds good."

Yoshiki nodded. "You can pick where we go. And it'll be my treat."

"Aw, you don't have to pay for me, Yoshi," Satoshi said, punching his shoulder.

"But I want to Toshi!"

"Since when do you have pet names for each other?" Seiko giggled, suggestively.

Satoshi gave her a look that told her to shut up and she held her hands up in defense.

"It's a symbol of our friendship!" Yoshiki argued, throwing his arm around Satoshi's shoulders.

Satoshi stuck his tongue out at Seiko. "Yeah! Friendship!"

Ayumi narrowed her eyes at the pair, noticing something strange. Satoshi was being so quick to defend himself, even though Seiko was just joking around. She also noticed how close he lingered to Yoshiki and leaned into him. Before when she hated Yoshiki and made snide comments towards him, Satoshi had always been right there to defend him against her as if she was really hurting him. Well, she probably was, but Satoshi didn't need to be so forceful about protecting him. At first, it was probably because they truly were good friends, but now? Now it seemed off. What if Seiko wasn't joking around? What if she knew something the rest of the group didn't?

Ayumi Shinozaki was no idiot. When things weren't right, she could definitely tell. Somehow, Satoshi was acting very different around Yoshiki. She decided that tonight when they hung out, she would test the waters and figure out just what was going on . . .

* * *

Yoshiki and Ayumi were walking together towards Satoshi's house. The silence had forced him to notice that Ayumi was being extremely quiet and appearing to be in deep thought.

"Okay Confucius," he said, lightly pushing her. "What has you thinking so hard?"

"Confucius?!" she giggled. "Since when do I look like a fat, Chinese man?"

"Ever since we started walking towards Mochida's. Tell me, what's plaguing your mind?"

"Ah, it's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Positive," she smiled and grabbed his hand.

Yoshiki nodded, but he knew she was hiding something. It bothered him that she wouldn't confide in him about it, and it made him feel like she didn't trust him. But, Ayumi was a weird girl, so he just accepted her secretiveness for now.

_"Probably on her period or something," _he thought.

They got to Satoshi's house and Yoshiki rang the doorbell and banged on the door. "You've got five seconds to get out here or we're leaving!"

Satoshi quickly opened the door, hopping on one foot, trying to get his shoe on. "Are we on some kind of time crunch?! The movie doesn't start until 8:00!"

"Oh," Ayumi said. "So we're seeing a movie?"

"Mmhmm! We're seeing _The Disposition of Michi_."

"That sounds scary," Yoshiki commented as they started to walk off. "Since when do you like scary movies?"

"Well, I know both of you guys probably like horror and I didn't want to be a jerk and pick something both of you wouldn't like."

Ayumi hummed. "That's thoughtful."

"Yeah. I like to put other peoples' feelings before my own."

She immediately picked up on what he was saying. "So, I don't put others' feelings before my own?"

"Not unless it benefits you."

"Oh really?"

"Hmm."

Yoshiki walked awkwardly between the two, feeling the tension surround him. He had no idea why they were fighting or why they seemed to hate each other. Being a blunt person, using petty sayings to keep from admitting how you really felt was foreign to him. As they continued to make their way towards the theatre, Ayumi and Satoshi continued exchange bitter comments back and forth.

"Shinozaki, please," Satoshi said, sighing. "I'm not trying to fight you."

"Well, why are you making me out to be some heartless bitch?" Ayumi asked.

"Um, I wasn't?"

"Um, yeah you were. I _do _put others feelings before my own okay? Don't take all of your pent up anger towards your pregnant sister out on me."

"I'm not even angry," Satoshi laughed. "I can't make a statement?"

"Making a statement doesn't justify being rude."

"Oh, I'm sorry the truth offends you?"

"What truth? There's a difference between the truth and being rude!"

"You're right. You _would _know all about being rude, huh?"

"You bas-

"Oh look!" Yoshiki said, interrupting the conversation. "We're here!"

He quickly ran up to the counter and purchased all three of their tickets before Satoshi could argue and potentially cause more problems. Then he dragged them inside and got in line for popcorn.

"You guys want popcorn right?" Yoshiki asked.

"Hmm . . ." Ayumi thought. "I might eat some."

Satoshi just rolled his eyes and laughed in his head, knowing that she wouldn't eat any of the popcorn.

"Actually I want an ICEE," she said, pulling on Yoshiki's arm. "The blue one."

"Okay. Mochida, anything specific you want?"

"No, I'm fine," Satoshi said. "I'll just eat popcorn."

"Don't be so selfless," Yoshiki laughed. "I'm offering to pay for whatever you want."

"Mochida, you _could _pay for your own," Ayumi said. "Oh, but wait! You don't have a job. That's too bad you're not a real man."

"Excuse me?" Satoshi said. "Chill out bit-

"Yeah! Can I get a large popcorn, three bottles of water and a blue ICEE?" Yoshiki yelled, once again ceasing their fighting.

He sighed as they all grabbed their items and he led them to the theatre. If he had known it was going to be this much trouble, he wouldn't have allowed Satoshi to come. It made him feel bad to ditch him for Ayumi since he hadn't talked to him in so long, but he and Ayumi had already made plans to do something. To be completely honest, Yoshiki was a bit bummed about having to come see a movie. He had actually been planning to take Ayumi out to dinner, and then of course, back to his apartment. But, Ayumi had invited Satoshi to hang out with him and Yoshiki just couldn't say no to his friend. He could only hope that once the movie started, they'd shut up.

They all walked to the last row in the back and sat in the middle. Satoshi made sure Yoshiki sat in between him and Ayumi to potentially avoid conflict.

"There's no one here," Satoshi commented.

"Well, it_ is_ a school night," Yoshiki said. "But that's good. We can watch the movie in peace without some crying kid."

"I know," Satoshi groaned. "I mean what parents take their _baby _to a movie?"

"Same with going out to eat. Like, why does the baby need to go? It's not going to remember anything or enjoy the food. Parents need to hire babysitters, and if they can't they just need to stay home because they ruin everyone else's time."

"I'm serious. I used to remember going out to eat with my parents and they'd bring Yuka and I swear she would scream the whole time."

"What? That would have made you like, four. You probably would have still been a screaming brat too!"

Satoshi laughed. "I was a good kid. I mean honestly, I'm perfection."

Ayumi watched as the lights went out and the last few previews began to play. She was extremely annoyed at Satoshi hogging Yoshiki and she seriously regretted ever inviting him. But she wanted to study him, carefully, and figure out his intentions. It was a mission-a task. And Ayumi could leave no task undone.

"Ayumi," Yoshiki suddenly said.

"Oh! Yes?"

"You're being quiet."

"I'm kind of tired . . . can I lean my head on your shoulder?"

"Of course."

Ayumi leaned up slightly and shot Satoshi an evil face. He shot her one equally as evil back and rolled his eyes.

_"What a bitch," _he thought, tearing his eyes away from the couple and focusing on the movie that was starting.

"I hope it's not scary," Ayumi dramatized. "What if I have nightmares tonight?"

"Well, it's a good thing you're coming home with me," Yoshiki flirted.

"Yay! I have a tall, strong, powerful man to protect me!"

Satoshi could feel his blood pressure rise at their interaction. He never thought he'd feel so jealous over them, but he truly did. Sitting here and listening to them flirt was like torture. He began to wonder if this is how Yoshiki felt when Ayumi used to constantly flirt with him. The only difference was, Yoshiki dealt with it for _two _years and Satoshi couldn't even put up with it for one night. He tried to focus on the movie but he couldn't over Ayumi giggling and Yoshiki whispering to her. They weren't even _watching _the movie! Instead they were just drinking blue ICEE and giggling at each other's colored mouths. It was sickening.

"Stop tickling me!" Ayumi giggled.

"Or what?" Yoshiki said, kissing her neck.

At this point, Satoshi was debating on getting up and leaving. They had seriously _just_ had a conversation about how annoying disturbances in a movie theatre were and now he was doing _this_? Satoshi didn't hate Yoshiki for it though, it just really irked him. In fact, if he hated anyone at this point it was Ayumi for egging him on. If she would have just sat still and watched the movie like a normal person, there wouldn't have been a problem.

"Can you guys please?" Satoshi whispered. "Seriously? Just watch the fucking movie!"

"We are," Ayumi smiled. "You're obviously not watching it either if you had to tell us to watch it."

"I was _trying _to watch it!" Satoshi growled. "But I couldn't hear it over you and you're tall, strong, powerful man!"

"Sorry," Yoshiki said. "Let's just watch the movie guys."

"If Shinozaki will shut her trap."

Ayumi only continued to smile, easily reading Satoshi. Once satisfied with her diagnosis of him, she sat back in her seat and crossed her arms. "Fine."

Satoshi sighed, finally ready to enjoy the movie. He was completely lost at this point, since he looked away during a crucial moment. It was silent for a few minutes, allowing him to concentrate and try to catch back up, but that didn't last long. Eventually, he noticed the pair start to giggle and whisper again. By now, he was used to it and just ignored it, focusing his attention on the movie. Then came the last straw.

"Oh, oh, yes, Yoshiki there, more… ughh yeah, yeah," Ayumi panted.

_"That's it. Fuck this," _Satoshi thought.

He quickly stood up and left the theatre and what pained him the most out of this entire night, was that Yoshiki didn't even try stop him.


	15. Mayu in Trouble

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Corpse Part: A Dangerous Game

It was official now. Now Naomi, Mayu, and possibly Ayumi knew he was gay._ Everyone _in his group of friends knew that he was gay, except the one that he was gay for. How screwed up was that? Satoshi voiced this to all of his friends who were sitting around a small table with him in the public library. Even Yuka managed to show up after avoiding Satoshi for almost three days.

"Mochida . . ." Naomi said, feeling her heart twist painfully. "You're really gay?"

"Well," Satoshi sighed. "I'd like to call myself bi because I think I still like women."

"Oh . . ."

"Anyways, about the movie," Satoshi continued.

"Yeah," Seiko said. "They did you dirty. That was cold."

"It's Shinozaki's fault!"

"SHH!" the librarian said, looking over at them.

"I swear we pick the worst places to have meetings," Morishige said, thinking back to the restaurant.

"We really do, but you guys just swarmed me and pestered me to death, so I had to spill everything here," Satoshi explained.

As the group continued to talk, Mayu found herself sitting silently, barely listening to them. That day she had seen Morishige talking to Yuka really, really, _really, _upset her. Not only that, but he had just completely ditched her when she was trying to have a conversation with him. She was now confident with the fact that Morishige probably liked Yuka. Mayu had _no _idea why apart from Yuka's looks, but she didn't think Morishige was the type of guy who cared about stuff like that. If she had too, she'd change her looks and perhaps start wearing makeup, but she didn't want to have to do that since Yuka didn't. She also didn't want to have to wear revealing outfits to catch his attention, because Yuka didn't do that either. So why?

She also couldn't even believe that Satoshi was gay and liked Yoshiki. She barely even could accept it when Ayumi and Yoshiki started to date. Mayu had figured that Ayumi couldn't stand Yoshiki and now she shared a bed with him. Her friends were so strange and confusing. All Mayu wanted was to date Morishige, but it seems that wasn't going to happen. She wouldn't win. And it seemed Naomi wasn't going to win either.

Naomi just sat there with her head in her hands, listening to Satoshi talk endlessly about Yoshiki. Personally, Naomi hadn't talked to Yoshiki in weeks, and she noticed he was ignoring her a bit. She figured it had something to do with Ayumi so she just let it go. If Yoshiki really didn't want to talk to her, that was his problem. But, being his friend, she still got a bit offended that he wouldn't speak to her. And to top it all off, Satoshi _liked _him. The thought of her crush liking another male in a sexual way was so . . . disturbing to her. But, he said he was bi, so _maybe _she had a chance? After all, Naomi was bi too, but no one knew that.

"You guys should have seen her," Satoshi spat. "I can't stand her!"

"Shinozaki is definitely a snake," Naomi sighed. "She gets what she wants though, and controls people like puppets. Honestly, she's dangerous if you ask me."

"Oh, I'm not afraid of her," Satoshi laughed. "If she wants to play dirty, then fine!"

"See, let me explain why you're wrong Mochida," Seiko said. "Look, Seiko likes peace and Seiko likes to advocate peace. Seiko suggests you back out of the game, because Kishinuma is not gay."

"Kishinuma has also liked Shinozaki for years," Naomi shrugged. "The likelihood of him leaving her for anyone is close to zero percent."

Seiko nodded. "I mean, he wouldn't even look down another girl's shirt, much less cheat on Shinozaki for you? Get real Mochida."

"Ugh! How do you guys just expect me to give up?" Satoshi asked. "I can't."

"Well prepare yourself for, not a battle young one, but a _war,_" Seiko said. "A war you probably won't win anyways."

As the three kept talking, Mayu noticed that Morishige and Yuka had slipped out undetected. Of course, undetected by everyone except for herself. They went outside to perhaps talk about something and Mayu couldn't just sit at the table and let them. She quietly slipped away too, making her way over to the window where she could watch them. They were standing at the base of the steps and whatever Morishige was telling Yuka was making her laugh.

_"Or maybe she's just laughing because she's a total ditz," _Mayu thought, hatefully. She didn't usually think such cruel thoughts, and if she did she took them back immediately. But not this time. This time, the hate flowed strongly from her heart, completely consuming her. Not hate for just Yuka . . . but for Morishige too. She saw him gently place his hand on her stomach and Yuka placed her hand over his, blushing. The pair laughed and Mayu gritted her teeth in anger. She had _never _been able to make Morishige laugh as hard as he was laughing now. What the hell was so funny?! _WHY _did he like her so much?

* * *

"Alright," Seiko said, standing. "Well, I've gotta get the hell outta here."

"Me too," Satoshi said. "I've got a lot of T.V. to catch up on."

"Aw," Naomi frowned. "No one wants to hang out with me?"

"SEIKO WILL!" Seiko yelled, and then was hushed by the librarian. She didn't care as she hopped around excitedly.

"Okay," Naomi laughed. "Go ask Suzumoto if she wants to as well."

Seiko nodded, and obediently walked over to the windows where she noticed Mayu was standing. Upon getting closer to her friend, she could hear her whispering something. Something repeatedly. There was also a strange scratching sound emitting from the girl, but hardly any movement. Seiko stopped in her tracks before slowly approaching her.

"Suzumoto. . .?" Seiko asked, carefully. "Are you alright?"

Mayu continued to whisper to herself as she stared out of the window. "Why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why . . ."

Seiko gently grabbed her shoulder and gasped as she looked down at her hands. Without warning, Seiko had thrown her hand over her own mouth, trying to stop whatever was threatening to come up. Mayu had been scratching at the wooden windowsill beneath her, almost completely ridding her hands of her nails with the exception of maybe three or four in total. Blood was seeping from her fingers and soaking into the wood, turning it a deep and almost black, red color. She continued to scratch until all of her nails had completely dislodged themselves from her hands.

"Why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why . . ."

"Suzumoto," Seiko choked out. "What is wrong with you?"

Mayu ignored her, spit flowing freely from the corners of her mouth and down her chin. Her eyes had rolled up into the back of her head, showing only the whites and tiny red veins of what was underneath her eyes. Seiko tried to grab her hand to stop her, but the force was too strong and Mayu continued to scratch, drawing even more blood. By now, the blood was oozing off the windowsill and heading towards the carpeted floor, threatening to turn it red.

"Why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why . . ."

"Help!" Seiko yelled, unable to stop her. "Somebody help!"


	16. Together Again

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Corpse Party: A Dangerous Game

Morishige could now truthfully confirm to himself that he had fallen in love with little Yuka. He didn't know what it was about her. Maybe it was her smile, or her contagious giggle, or her tiny, innocent frame. All he knew was that he'd always be there for her. His crush had started to develop on the first day of school. He hadn't seen her during the summer months and during that time she had matured and blossomed into a young woman. She was cute, petite, bubbly, friendly-basically everything he was not. Opposites did attract after all.

He thought back to Mayu, his best friend. She was always so nice to him and treated him really well, but he just wasn't able to fall in love with her. To him, she was more likely to be like a little sister than a girlfriend. They had known each other so long, and he found himself always having to teach her the rules or keep her out of danger. Their relationship was a strange one, but he liked it, because he liked Mayu.

"Sakutaro," Yuka said, watching the ice in her glass of water float around. "Why did you bring me out to eat? You didn't have to do this."

"Well, I wanted too," he smiled. "I know it's been tough since your breakup with Kizami, and Satoshi's probably not very helpful."

"He tries, but fails," she giggled. "I don't know. Because he's hated Kizami from the start, I can't accept comfort from him because I know he's ecstatic about all of this."

"Are my efforts working?"

"Hmm, this _is _a really good piece of chocolate cake!" Yuka confirmed, taking another bite of the delicatessen. "Should I be eating it though . . . while I'm pregnant?"

"It can't hurt," Morishige said. "Just stay away from fried stuff, alcohol, smoking, fish . . . you should be fine."

She giggled again, her laughter filling his ears and warming his soul. "You know a lot. Have you had a pregnant friend before?"

"Of course not. You're the first Yuka. I just don't want you to go through these nine months alone."

"Aww. . . that's so sweet!"

He nodded, accepting her compliment. "You know . . . is Kizami going to go to doctors' appointments, ultrasounds, or be there for the birth? Do you think he'll file for joint custody?"

"I don't know what's going through his mind at this point," she said, sadly. "He hasn't called or texted and this whole time I've been hoping he would. It's silly I know, but I need him to support me and he won't! It's not like he's scared of Satoshi or anything, so what's the problem?"

"I really can't tell you. He should have at least texted you. You'd think he wouldn't allow Mochida _or _Kishinuma to beat him at something like this."

"I know right? Ohh, dear I don't know what to do. My kid won't have a father and this worries me so badly."

Morishige felt his heart twist in pain at her words. She was slightly crying, desperately wiping at her tears and trying to keep them from flowing down her face. She put her face in her hands and sobbed, trying to catch her breath.

"Yuka," Morishige said, reaching across the table to her. "If he doesn't step up . . . I can assume his role if you'd like."

"W-wh-what?" she sniffled. "You would raise a child that wasn't yours?"

"Sure. The kid needs some sort of fatherly figure to look up to, and Mochida… ehh."

Yuka nodded. "Yeah, Satoshi couldn't raise a fish properly, no less a human being. But if you want to be a father to my child . . . I would be okay with that."

"I'm glad. I would be happy to be a part of his/her life."

Yuka smiled widely at him. She had no idea what his intentions were, but she knew none of them were bad. He actually wanted to step up and help her raise her child! But why? Yuka was unsure if that meant he loved her, or if he just felt sorry for the child. But either way, she'd accept his help. Would her kid call him daddy? If so . . . would that make them a family? Yuka had no problem perhaps dating him. He was kind, a bit quiet, and attentive just like Yuuya.

"Morishige-

She was cut off at the sound of the restaurant doors being flung open. A few people scattered and were knocked away to make room for a big, hefty man in a business suit, followed by three other men.

"Excuse me!" the man shouted. "I have arrived!"

"Hey!" the manager of the restaurant yelled, running up to him. "You're scaring my customers and as the manager of this establishment, I have the right to throw you out!"

"Yes, well, as the sole supplier of your electricity, I have the right to shut off your power! Now please, don't you have some rice to cook?"

As Morishige watched the manager run away, he began to think of the man just said. He had been listening intently since the man just literally interrupted the peace that was his dinner date with Yuka. Now what did he say? Did he just say something about electricity? Uh oh . . . it couldn't be!

"Mr. Kizami?" Yuka squeaked as he approached them.

"Please dear Yuka, I told you to call me Seiji," he said, smiling.

He roughly shoved Morishige over in his seat and squeezed into the booth beside him, his fat stomach fighting against the table that was bolted to the ground.

"Having dinner are we?" Seiji asked, smiling. "Chocolate cake huh? Wise choice!"

"Mr. Ki- I mean Seiji, what are you doing here?" Yuka asked, fearing his answer.

"Well, as you probably know I have personally have no affiliations with you Yuka. _But, _it seems as though you and Yuuya have had some problems and I'm here to settle those differences."

Yuka looked away. "Oh, we-

"I know, a _tiny _fight!" Seiji said. "But no worries. You're getting back together! Great news, eh?"

"No," Morishige said. "They are not getting back together. Not after he threatened our friend."

"And you are?"

"Morishige Sakutaro."

"Well, Mr. Sakutaro, do you have that threat documented?"

"What? No . . ."

"Well, this day in age, documents are everything," Seiji said and snapped his fingers. One of his men brought over a briefcase and quickly opened it while Seiji put on a tiny pair of glasses. He was handed a small stack of papers and he roughly started to scan through them, looking for the desired document. "Let me see here . . . no, no, ah! Here it is!"

He handed the paper to Yuka which she hesitantly accepted. "What is this?"

"We have reason to suspect that Yuuya's baby is not receiving the proper care to ensure a safe pregnancy and delivery. I wouldn't want _anything _to happen to you Yuka, so I threw together a little protective custody order. I hope you can understand."

As Yuka read through the paper, her eyes widened with every word. "I have to remain under the watchful eye of Yuuya and/or his guardians for my _entire _pregnancy?!"

"You can't do that!" Morishige said. "You can't just rip her away from her parents while she's with child! That's totally unethical!"

"That's totally law, son," Seiji smirked. "Yuuya is just as a part of this pregnancy as Yuka is and has a right to demand the safety of his child if he believes it's being threatened."

"You still can't do it! You're taking away her basic rights as a human!"

Seiji just laughed. "Well, I supply over a third of Japan's total electricity. I am above something as pathetic as human rights. Come along dear, the limo is waiting."

The three men grabbed Yuka and started to drag her out of the restaurant as she kicked and screamed. "No! Stop! Don't do this! Morishige!"

"Yuka, don't worry!" Morishige called after her. "I'll get you out of this somehow!"

* * *

"You told your father on me?!" Yuka spat as she was roughly thrown in the limo beside Yuuya. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself! I told you we were finished!"

Yuuya just looked at her with sad eyes and she immediately shut up, once again in a trance. She looked at how upset he was and it crushed her every fighting bone she had in her body.

"I couldn't just let you go Yuka," he told her. "I missed hearing your voice when I wake up, I missed the way you looked at me with your big blue eyes, and I missed your endearing smile. When you left me, you took a piece of me with you that no one but you could replace. I may be selfish, but I needed that piece back Yuka. And now that you're here, I feel complete once again."

Yuka was pretty sure that if he continued, she would have been reduced to a pile of goo. "I was wrong about you Yuuya. Maybe you're not evil and you wouldn't kill Kishinuma."

"Of course I wouldn't."

"I'm so sorry I yelled at you," she said, enveloping him in a hug. "I do want to be with you! I do! I do! Ah... but poor Sakutaro."

"Hmm?" Yuuya asked, pulling away. "What about him?"

"I think he likes me, but don't worry. I'll text him now and tell him that I'm back with you."

Yuuya watched as she manipulated her phone with her tiny fingers, sending her rejection message to Morishige.

_"Another man wants MY Yuka . . ." _Yuuya thought, bitterly. _"Morishige Sakutaro . . . you will suffer for your impure thoughts."_

A/N: Quick message for all you SeikoxNaomi fans-don't worry! It will come in chapter 19! ;) I'm so sorry for telling you and perhaps spoiling it, but I hate making people wait without knowing when it's going to come! So yeah, look out for chapter 19!


	17. Satoshi's Feelings

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR REPECTABLE OWNERS!

Corpse Party: A Dangerous Game

"Mochida won't text me back," Yoshiki muttered to Ayumi as they walked to school.

"He was pretty angry at the movies," Ayumi said. "He just stormed out!"

"To be fair, we shouldn't have been doing what we were doing," he sighed. "That's a pretty disgusting thing to do in a movie theatre."

She giggled. "You started it."

"Ugh, I know. I always fuck up."

"Language!"

"Sorry…"

Yoshiki had been generally feeling bad about what happened at the theatre. He felt even worse because he didn't know why Satoshi got so pissed about it. The Satoshi he knew would have just made a joke out of it, but that clearly wasn't the case. Satoshi didn't think it was funny at all and he left as fast as he could. In fact, he was so angry about it that he even cut contact with him. Yoshiki had desperately been texting him and calling him, trying to get in touch, but got no answers. It pained his heart to think his best friend hated him, and it also made him think that he didn't really _know _the true Satoshi at all.

"Yoshiki," Ayumi said, stopping and grabbed his hand. "You look so upset about this and I feel like crap because I can't make you happy! What can I do for you?"

Now he felt bad because Ayumi felt bad. This was his life-feeling bad for either someone else or himself all the time. He had been living with it for almost 18 years and it still refused to become easier.

"You're being great," he said, forcing a smile on his face. "There's nothing more you can do for me. I just want to talk to Mochida and then I'll feel one hundred percent better."

She sighed, her resentment towards Satoshi growing. "Does the way Mochida feels affect you this much?"

"I don't know."

"What happened to the angry Yoshiki I used to know? What happened to the Yoshiki who used to get mean and ill tempered when things got confusing?"

"You know damn well you don't want me to act like that."

"Of course not, but why have you become so sappy?"

"I'm not sappy!" he yelled, angrily.

He noticed her cringe at his tone and sighed. "See? That's why I don't like act like that. I'm still a delinquent with delinquent tendencies, and I prefer to keep them at rest."

"Oh . . ."

Yoshiki grabbed her hand and smiled. "Let's go or they're going to give me hell for making the class rep late."

Ayumi followed him down the street, thoughts racing through her head. Every few seconds her opinion was changing about him. He always said or did something contradictory that just completely threw her off. A few days ago, he was so scared of her he'd barely look at her. Last night, he wrote and played her a song that melted her heart. It took a lot of confidence to do something like that, but he didn't falter once. This morning he went from being depressed, to angry with her, and then back to happy. Yoshiki was a strange guy who puzzled her mind greatly. As class representative though, she liked the challenge he gave her. She liked to constantly decipher him. Right when she thought she had figured his personality out, she was left in the dark to try again.

As they entered the building, she thought about what was going to happen between him and Satoshi.

_"Mochida . . ." _she thought, sinisterly. _"That gay freak! In love with MY boyfriend! How dare he!"_

She could honestly say that she hated him now more than she hated Naomi. In fact, any hatred she had towards Naomi had probably disappeared. Now, all of her energy was focused on Satoshi and his intentions. Obviously, he wouldn't be able to take Yoshiki from her, since Yoshiki wasn't gay. But with everything that's been happening lately, anything was possible.

The two arrived a bit early and their teacher wasn't there, but all of their friends were with the exception of Mayu. Once again, Satoshi looked trouble and Ayumi wondered what managed to happen _this _time.

"Mochida," Yoshiki said, skipping past even saying hi to him. "Why haven't you been returning any of my calls or texts?"

Satoshi looked away, shaking his head. Seiko gladly spoke for him. "You guys really did treat him wrong at the movies."

"I know," Yoshiki said. "But I've been trying to apologize."

Still, nothing.

"At least look at me, dude."

When his gentle approach failed, he grew angry. It was easy to be infuriated with his friend, since Yoshiki didn't think what he did at the movie theatre with Ayumi was _extremely_ wrong. But of course, Yoshiki didn't know Satoshi's true feelings.

"Mochida!" Yoshiki yelled, earning small gasps from his friends. "I don't know why you're so pissed off at me, when I'm trying to apologize! If anyone should be pissed, it should be _me_! I wasted my money on your fucking ticket and you didn't even watch the movie!"

"You brought that on yourself!" Satoshi yelled back, finally gathering the courage. "Even if I would have stayed, I wouldn't have been able to watch it!"

"What's the big deal?! Why are you so fucking weird about this?!"

"Stop cursing at me Kishinuma!"

"I'll say whatever I'll fucking want!"

By now, the group was slightly backing away, fearing Yoshiki's temper. His cheeks were red, his fists were clenched poised to fight, and veins were popping out of his neck. He was ready to swing at any given time, and that was the last thing Satoshi needed at this point.

"Please go tame your animal," Morishige muttered to Ayumi.

"Shut up," Ayumi retorted. "He's not an animal! He's just a little upset is all."

"I carry a taser in my backpack," Seiko whispered. "Someone go get it."

"What?" Ayumi yelled. "I cannot believe you! You're not going to tase him like he's some monster! Here, I'll stop the fight . . ."

Though Ayumi felt silly for being afraid of her own boyfriend, she couldn't deny her racing heart as she approached the two.

"Yoshiki," she said, lightly.

"You didn't even stop me when I left!" Satoshi yelled. "Some friend you are!"

"How was I supposed to stop you when you ran at the speed of light?" Yoshiki asked. "I don't chase down anyone! Who do you think I am?"

"Yoshiki . . ."

"I think you're a piece of shit, that's what!"

"Oh, I'm a piece of shit because I didn't dramatically run after you when _you _ran out of the theatre?! How old are you? Grow the fuck up!"

"I told you to stop cursing!"

"NO!"

"Yoshiki," Ayumi whined, pulling on his sleeve. "Stop. Just calm down. You don't have to fight."

He was still in a rage and not all of his anger dissipated at her words. However, enough did to allow him to lower his fists and relax his shoulders. "Fine. I won't."

"Sure," Satoshi said, rolling his eyes. "Let your whore calm you down. What's she going to do? Drag you into a closet and spread her legs for you and 'ease your pain?' Give me a break."

That was the last thing anyone heard before Yoshiki delivered a swift punch to the side of Satoshi's face, knocking him backwards. Yoshiki threw another punch on his top lip, an effective method for breaking noses. He punched him again in the throat, knocking the wind out of him, and eventually delivered one final blow that knocked Satoshi unconscious.

Then he felt a sharp pain in his side, jolting his body. He could barely look over in his final moments of consciousness to see Seiko holding a taser to his side, grinning maniacally. Then, he was out.

* * *

Satoshi could feel himself come to, opening his eyes to a white room. It smelled clean, and fresh where he was, but not the same kind of clean and fresh you'd experience outside. It was _hospital _clean and fresh. He tried to breathe through his nose, but he was stopped by the pain and the blockage. Instead, he was forced to breathe through his mouth, heaving in large amounts of air to fill his lungs.

"When my side stops feeling like it's being stabbed repeatedly by a hot skewer," a voice said, from a ways off beside him. "I'm going to come over there and continue to beat your ass."

"K-Kishinuma?" Satoshi said, and then remembered the fight and what he had said. Though he wasn't really sorry for calling Ayumi a whore, it was rude to degrade her in front of him. "Kishinuma, I'm sorry for what I said."

"I'm sorry I ever bought you that movie ticket. I'm sorry I let Ayumi invite you out with us too. That was supposed to be a night for me and her and you just had to come along and ruin it," Yoshiki bit out. "Dick."

"Did you really have to break my nose?" Satoshi asked, sitting up and turning to him.

Yoshiki also sat up and faced him as well. "Don't worry. It'll heal fine. It takes a few breaks before it heals back crooked."

"Like yours?"

"Hey!"

Satoshi laughed slightly. "I really didn't expect you to punch me Kishinuma. I really didn't."

"I didn't expect you to suddenly take your anger out on Ayumi, who did nothing to you."

This was where the problem laid. Satoshi would never be able to defend his actions unless Yoshiki knew the whole story, including his love for him. But what would happen if Satoshi told him? There whole entire friendship would be ruined wouldn't it? Would Yoshiki resent him and cut him out of his life? That was the last thing that Satoshi wanted, and that was what was forcing him to stay quiet.

Suddenly, someone entered the room.

"Yoshiki!" a high pitched voice said. "Are you okay?"

Of course it was Ayumi. Satoshi watched as she grabbed Yoshiki and pressed her lips against his in a sloppy kiss. He guessed they forgot he was also in the room because they continued to make out as if they were alone. Growing tired of the scene, Satoshi cleared his throat.

"Kishinuma . . . I need to tell you something."

"What?" Yoshiki asked, a bit of bitterness still lingering in his voice.

Ayumi left the room, knowing what Satoshi was going to say.

"This isn't going to be easy," Satoshi said. "But you're a blunt person, so I guess I need to be straight up with you. Ever since our kiss on festival night, I couldn't stop thinking of you. Not long after that, I realized that I was in love with you. So yeah, I'm bi. Go ahead and hate me and dump me as your friend. I won't be mad . . ."

Yoshiki remained quiet for a few moments, deep in thought. So that's why Satoshi was being mean to Ayumi? That's why Satoshi fled the movie? That's why Satoshi wasn't texting him back? It all made sense now. It also all made Yoshiki feel like shit once again. How could he be so naïve to his friends' feelings? He wasn't mad at Satoshi at all, he was more mad at himself for being so disregarding of Satoshi's feelings. After all that they had been through as friends, and even their first physical fight, there was _no _way in hell Yoshiki would _ever _quit being his friend!

"I'm sorry," Yoshiki said, hoping those were appropriate words. "I didn't know you felt like that . . . If I did, I would have never fingered Ayumi with you right beside me."

"UGH!" Satoshi yelled. "Why did you have to bring that up?!"

"I like to make you uncomfortable," Yoshiki smiled. "And because you survived my awkward comment, I will grant you one hug. Just don't squeeze my junk or anything."

Satoshi rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I have self control unlike Shinozaki."

"You have to admit, there's something about me that just attracts all the ladies," Yoshiki said, leaning back on his bed. "When I get back to my apartment, I'm going to get so high. You have no idea how bad my side hurts from being tased."

"HA! You got tased?"

"That damn Shinohara got me. Who knew she carried a taser with her?"

"She's not supposed to be," Satoshi laughed. "They don't allow tasers at school."

"Guess I deserved it though. Anyways, sorry about your nose."

"It's cool."

"So, we're friends again?"

Satoshi smiled. "Yeah, we're friends."

He had to admit it was such a relief knowing that Yoshiki wasn't infuriated with him about liking him, and it certainly did take a load off his plate. But after hearing some revealing news from Morishige about Yuka that morning, he knew he couldn't completely get comfortable yet.

"Hey," Satoshi said. "Now that we're friends again, allow me to fill you in with what's happening with Yuka."

"Oh yeah," Yoshiki nodded. "I haven't heard much about that runt lately. What's new with her?"

"Well . . ."


	18. Mayu, I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Corpse Party: A Dangerous Game

"So all that happened huh?" Yoshiki asked, easily absorbing the information. "Well damn."

"And now, she's back with him," Satoshi sighed. "God, this pisses me off so bad."

"Sakutaro was with her before she was taken?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm, Mochida? I think he likes her."

Satoshi considered this carefully. "Really? Poor Suzumoto. First her nails and now this?"

"What happened to Suzumoto?" Yoshiki asked. "I haven't heard!"

"When all of us, excluding you and Shinozaki went to the library to talk, Shinohara found her over by the windowsill scratching her nails so hard against the wood they came off. The only thing she was doing was whispering 'why' repeatedly."

Yoshiki got up from his bed and stretched carefully trying to avoid the throbbing sensation in his side. "Where is she?"

"The mental hospital," Satoshi sighed. "It's really sad. I haven't been up there to see her since all the stuff with Yuka."

"Why don't we go?" Yoshiki asked. "Though Sakutaro might like Yuka, it won't hurt for him to see Suzumoto. Maybe he can figure out what happened."

Yoshiki was already pulling him up out of the bed. Satoshi groaned in misery at the throbbing sensation he was feeling in his nose and Yoshiki punched him roughly on the shoulder.

"Hey!" Satoshi yelled.

"Shake it off, son. Shake it off."

Satoshi sniffled. "May I have my free hug now?"

"I am feeling generous, so you may," Yoshiki said, and then pulled him into a hug.

It felt good knowing they were friends again. Yoshiki could only hope that from now on, there would be no more fighting between Satoshi and Ayumi. He also thought about how Satoshi was in love with him. It was strange no doubt, but he had dealt with pretty bad things in his past. Satoshi being in love with him wasn't a big deal-eventually, his brunette friend would find someone for him.

"Awww," Seiko said, from the doorway. "Best friends again I see?"

"Yeah," Satoshi mumbled, feeling embarrassed. "We're friends again, but there's still one friend we need to see."

"Suzumoto," Morishige said, slowly. "I'm going to see her."

"We all are," Yoshiki confirmed, walking out of the room.

The group followed as they made their way out of the clinical hospital and towards the mental hospital.

"Okay," Naomi said. "We still have some things to worry about. First, we need to see what's up with Suzumoto! Next, we have the Yuka and Kizami crisis. I think that's it right?"

"Mochida is still gay," Seiko giggled. "Isn't that a crisis as well?"

"Shinohara!" Satoshi whined. "Please!"

Though Ayumi was still pissed off at Satoshi, and she considered that a major crisis, she let it go for now. Right now, her maturity outweighed her anger. But, that was only for now. It was up to Satoshi to screw up-and as soon as he did, there would be trouble. "You said she was whispering 'why' Shinohara, correct?"

"Yup. And scratching the wood."

"Why in the hell would she do that?" Morishige asked.

"Where were you at the time she was doing it?" Naomi asked, suspiciously. "I didn't see you run to her aid."

"I was outside talking to Yuka," he explained.

"About what?"

"That's not relevant."

"Did she perhaps see you?" Ayumi asked. "Maybe that was what upset her?"

Morishige felt his heart beat painfully in his chest. If he was the reason Mayu was in the hospital, he didn't think he could ever forgive himself. Why would she get upset over him talking to Yuka? That wasn't a big deal right? He tried to think back further and further, trying to come up with another reason for her to be in the mental facility. It couldn't have been him, it couldn't have!

"She likes you," Yoshiki said. "You know that, right?"

"Well-

"Do you like Yuka?" Satoshi asked.

Morishige shoved his hands in his pockets awkwardly, allowing a blush to rise in his cheeks. "Maybe . . ."

"OHHHHH SHIT!" Seiko yelled, excitedly jumping around. "Sakutaro likes Yuka! Sakutaro likes Yuka! Sakutaro likes-

"ENOUGH!" Morishige roared over her chanting, immediately making her go quiet. "Maybe I do like her alright?!"

"Great," Naomi muttered. "More crisis."

Satoshi nodded in agreement. "Yup. Does Crazy know you like her?"

"I honestly don't know," Morishige said. "If anyone told him, it would be either Yuka or his father. Yuka might have let it slip out unintentionally though . . ."

"Dude, I don't know if I feel comfortable with you being alone now . . ."

"I'm fine Mochida. He didn't attack Kishinuma, why would he go after me?"

"I think at this point, you're a bigger threat to him than Yoshiki ever was," Ayumi said. "Just watch your back."

"You guys are too kind, but Suzumoto needs me," Morishige said, and then quickly disappeared into the facility. He hated how his friends were pitying him, but at the same time he had to appreciate it. It was wrong to take something like that for granted. They were there for him, so he had to acknowledge that. He just wished Mayu could be there for him as well, because she usually was. Now, it was time for him to be there for her.

"Hi," he said, approaching the front desk. "I'm not family or anything, but I'm here to see Mayu Suzumoto and so are my friends."

"Hmm," the woman said, and then backtracked when the rest of the group walked in. "Oh hold on! There are six of you? Not all of you can go in at once-she's not well at the moment."

"Sakutaro, has to go," Ayumi said. "I can wait outside."

"Me too," Yoshiki said.

"I'll allow three people," the woman said.

It was decided at that moment that Naomi, Morishige and Satoshi would go. They were probably the closest to Mayu anyways, and if anyone could talk some sense into her, it would be them.

As he walked down the hallway towards her room, Morishige could feel his heart race. He wanted to find out what was wrong with her so badly, but at the same time he feared to. His mind had desperately been trying to think of reasons why she was in here, and it came up with some pretty ridiculous stuff. He hadn't come across anything reasonable yet and he doubted he would. At this point, all he could do was pray that it wasn't his fault. Approaching the door, he rested his hand gently on the knob. He feared going in, and had been trying to build up the courage to open the door from the moment he stepped into the building.

"Do it Sakutaro," Naomi said. "You need to face this."

"I know . . ." he mumbled, pushing his glasses up on his nose-a habit of his that came out when he was nervous. He did a lot of things when he got nervous and was probably prone to break downs easily. Since he held in his emotions most of the time, at the point where they were finally released, they came out in a mess. None of his friends had ever seen him freak out, and he intended to keep it that way.

Slowly, he turned the knob and pushed open the door. Mayu was lying on her bed in a fetal position, her hair scraggly and unwashed. She was whispering to herself, and murmurs flowed from her mouth so quickly they could hardly even be called words.

"Suzumoto . . ." Satoshi said.

She stopped immediately. All talking and movement in the room had been halted.

"Suzumoto," Morishige said. "We're here to talk."

Mayu slowly sat up, but kept her eyes downcast.

"What happened back at the library?" Naomi asked. "What was so tragic that made you scratch your fingernails off?"

Mayu stood and gently moved towards the window.

"What did you see?" Satoshi asked.

"Why . . ." Mayu muttered again and then started to scratch. "Why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why?! WHY?!"

Morishige ran over to her at full speed and pulled her away from the window, holding her tightly to his chest and trying to calm her down. He petted her hair lightly. "It's okay . . . It's okay . . ."

"Yuka."

"What?" Naomi asked, moving over to the window.

"She saw Yuka," Satoshi said, staring at his sister as she walked down the street.

"Why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why . . ."

At the mere mentioning of her name, Mayu started to talk again, her voice a hushed whisper.

"Yuka?" Morishige asked. "But why-

Then he suddenly remembered. Everything came flooding back to him so quickly it was almost painful. All of the doubts and confusion left his mind as it was filled to the brim with the thoughts that held the truth. He remembered inviting Yuka to the mall and how Mayu must have felt. He remembered ditching Mayu in school for Yuka and how she must of felt. And he remembered talking to Yuka outside and how Mayu must have felt. It really _was _his fault. He really was the one who put her here. He drove his best friend to insanity.

"Suzumoto . . ." he muttered into her hair. "I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry . . ."

"For what . . .?" Satoshi asked, exchanging a glance with Naomi.

"Mayu! I'm sorry!"


	19. Snapped

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Corpse Party: A Dangerous Game

Seiko was enjoying a peaceful stroll down the road beside Naomi. It was now much later in the afternoon and after they had had lunch with their friends, Seiko decided to invite Naomi over. Without hesitation Naomi agreed, but Seiko still couldn't understand one thing. She was never able to grow any closer to Naomi than what she was now. Though she liked Naomi's boobs, she _did_ want more than that. She would be so happy if Naomi would just love her and forget about Satoshi. For the longest time, Seiko had thought that was impossible. But now that Satoshi was in love with Yoshiki and Naomi knew this, maybe Seiko could somehow worm her way in and steal her heart? It was a long shot, but worth a try.

They arrived at her house and Seiko opened the door and stepped aside. "Milady."

"Hahaha," Naomi laughed, walking inside. "Thank you very much!"

"So, what do you want to do?" Seiko asked.

"Hmm . . . want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

They walked upstairs and Naomi grabbed her spare set of clothes out of Seiko's dresser and started to move towards the bathroom.

"Naomiiii," Seiko whined. "We're both girls! Just change in here!"

"I know what will happen Seiko," Naomi said, sternly.

"I won't! I swear!"

Naomi just shrugged. By now, she was sure that Seiko was in love with her. It was just too hard to deny anymore. She wasn't sure of what she felt back for her though. After being friends for years, could she really start to date her? She knew people did that all the time, but she and Seiko were just so close, was it possible to be closer? Would that even work?

Naomi had never thought about Seiko being any more than a friend to her, and when she tried to, her mind resisted. However, she pushed through and allowed herself to wonder about the possibilities. Seiko was a good girl, kind and very sweet. She always knew when she was upset and always came to her side to comfort her. In fact, she couldn't think of one _bad _thing about Seiko, except the fact that she was perverted, but Naomi liked that about her.

And . . . what about Satoshi? Naomi liked him too- and a lot. Would her love for him keep her from committing fully to Seiko? She wouldn't want to date one friend and be in love with another, that was just wrong. What was she to do?

Naomi realized that she had completely changed into her pajamas right in front of Seiko and Seiko had sat respectfully on the bed.

"You didn't attack me," Naomi said.

"Of course not! I know when you're angry and I know when not to cross you," Seiko smiled.

Naomi gulped, but returned the smile at her kind words. That was right. Seiko was very obedient and always tried her hardest not to make her mad. Maybe . . . she would give her a chance. But . . . Satoshi . . .

"Pick a movie," Seiko said, patting the bed beside her.

Naomi sat on the bed and moved the laptop into her lap. "Hmm, let's see here. Something funny?"

"Yeah, we could use some laughs after everything that's happened. How's Sakutaro doing?"

"He was literally traumatized when we left and he went over to Kishinuma's house to stay the night. He needs a friend right now."

"Damn, Kishinuma gets _everyone_!" Seiko groaned.

"Hey, Sakutaro and Kishinuma are _definitely _not going to hook up," Naomi laughed. "Not in a million years!"

"Hehe, I know. But, Kishinuma is pretty fine."

"I thought you were a lesbian!"

"I am Naomiiii! But, maybe Seiko will give a boy a try," Seiko giggled, playfully, all the while kidding with her brunette friend. Though she was a pervert, Seiko would never act on such actions-she did have morals and standards and refused to hurt her friends in such a way. Seiko would _never _sleep with someone her friend was dating or liked . . . right?

"Would you really stab Shinozaki in the back like that?!" Naomi asked in shock. "Seiko!"

"I wouldn't do anything major. Maybe suck his dick."

"Ughhh!"

Naomi tried to busy herself with looking around the internet for movies when she came across Seiko's history. Just as she suspected, it was mostly compiled of porn.

"Why, Seiko, why?"

"Seiko has needs Naomi."

"So do I, but, this is A LOT!"

"I wouldn't have to watch so much if I had you Naomi," Seiko said, grabbing her friend in a hug.

She expected Naomi to push her away, or perhaps scold her, but she did neither. Surprised, Seiko looked up at Naomi who had a simple blush painted over her cheeks.

"Naomi?" Seiko said. "Are you-

She was cut off when she felt Naomi's lips press ever so lightly against her own. Once again, she was completely surprised. Had Naomi finally realized?! Was this the night? After two long years?!

Seiko kissed her back, but with a force that ended them both on the bed. Immediately, Seiko went to unbuttoning Naomi's shirt, eager to get to breasts. She quickly pulled away though, leaving Naomi panting with a lustful gaze in her eyes that drove her crazy.

"Naomi," Seiko said. "I'm sorry if you don't want this, but Seiko has been waiting for two years and she can't wait any longer!"

With that said, she attacked Naomi, finally fulfilling the fantasies that plagued her mind for two years . . .

* * *

Meanwhile, someone was walking down the street, at a painfully slow pace. It was a tall, intimidating figure, especially with what it was wearing. Black pants, a black jacket with the hood pulled up over its head, and black combat boots. Normally, people didn't walk around like that at night unless they were up to no good. Sadly, this person was. They had no rush, and was actually saddened by how quick they reached their destination. It was no matter, the satisfaction of what was about to be done would easily outweigh the sadness.

They walked up to the door of the house and picked the lock with a paper clip in record time. They hadn't picked a lot of locks, but due to their nature, it was no difficult task. It was like they were born to do so.

It was dark, they must be asleep. The person crept quietly up the stairs and was met with a hallway and a few rooms. They figured the smaller door led to a bathroom, so they walked into the room opposite of that to find it-

"Empty," the person growled. "Sakutaro . . . where are you . . ."

They left the room, gripping their knife with white knuckles. This person was very angry now. Very angry they were not able to complete their objective. Morishige was supposed to suffer for thinking his impure thoughts. Must . . . suffer.

Just before the person was about to leave, they had another idea. They moved down towards the end of the hallway where they found a room containing a man and a woman. The parents of Morishige.

"They'll have to do," the person muttered, walking over to them.

Pulling his hood down, Yuuya sighed, playing with the knife in his hand. This wouldn't be as fun as killing Morishige because these were not his targets. It didn't appeal to him much to kill his parents and have him suffer for life. No, he just wanted to kill Morishige and have it be done.

Yuuya sighed, raising his knife. "Oh well."

With a quick stroke, he had slashed it across the man's neck and the blood flew out in a strong burst, coating Yuuya's face. The woman woke up, groggy at first, but when she discovered what was happening she screamed and dashed from the bed. She didn't make it far when Yuuya jammed the knife into her back and watched her fall. She crawled for a bit, begging for mercy, her hands and knees coated in the thick, red substance that Yuuya craved. He let her miserably crawl a bit farther before just simply pulling the knife out of her back and finding it a new home-in her head.

He looked at the dead couple and the blood on his hands. All at once, the pleasure of killing came back to him and he laughed. Laughing was something he didn't do often, but when he did, it flowed out of him deep, and melodically, filling the room he was in. A smooth and silky tone never comprised of humor and friendliness. Just hatred and malice. He continued to laugh at the scene in front of him until he grew tired and just smiled.

"Thank you for having me Mr. and Mrs. Sakutaro. I will let myself out now."


	20. The Set Up

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A/N: AHHHHHH THANK YOU ALL FOR 100 REVIEWS! I woke up this morning and saw them all and I almost died! I can't believe it-100 reviews and on the upload of my 20th chapter?! It worked out so perfectly! :')

Corpse Party: A Dangerous Game

"You're okay to go home now?" Yoshiki asked, patting Morishige on the back.

"Yeah, yeah," Morishige said, sighing. "Thanks for letting me stay the night Kishinuma."

"You seemed really upset back at the hospital lately. You needed a friend."

"I really did . . . thanks."

"No problem."

Morishige slowly slid out of Yoshiki's apartment and headed home. He had a pounding headache that had refused to go away no matter how much medicine he took for it. Being such a logical person, the first thought that crossed his mind was a brain tumor. But his logic told him that due to the circumstances, it could just be normal. It was probably stress related.

Back at the hospital when he realized that he was reason Mayu was there, he flipped out-hard. He started to pace to room muttering to her that he was sorry and when Satoshi tried to comfort him, he snapped at him and pushed him. Immediately guilt clouded his mind because poor Satoshi was already injured, and a fragile person at that. He apologized and hugged him, but of course it wasn't over.

Mayu looked at him as if she knew that he finally accepted what he had done to her, but there was no forgiveness in her eyes. In fact, there was nothing in her eyes. They were just cold and emotionless. She immediately crawled back into her bad with alarming speed and pulled the covers over her and just continued to whisper. Naomi and Satoshi eventually forced him out of the room, since there was nothing else he could do.

When they walked out, they were greeted by their three other friends.

"How'd it go in there?" Ayumi asked.

"I-she-we-

Morishige couldn't get out the words and that was when Yoshiki placed a hand on his shoulder. "Need a place to stay?"

"I do," Morishige sighed.

Yoshiki smiled. "You can't go home in your state . . . you need a friend."

"Thanks man."

So Morishige had spent the night at Yoshiki's talking to his friend about everything that happened and he felt better. As he unlocked the door to his house, he knew it was time to tell his parents what happened. He hadn't told them much, not wanting to worry them, but they missed seeing Mayu around all the time.

"Mom? Dad?" Morishige called, shutting the door behind him. Upon entering, he could tell the bottom story was empty, but still gave it a quick sweep. Then, he decided to walk up the stairs when a weird feeling invaded his mind. He couldn't tell what it was, since he usually didn't get feelings besides anger or calmness, and he tried to dissect as he entered their room. In an instant, he could tell what that feeling was.

"Oh my God!" he yelled, falling to his knees.

Without warning, everything in his stomach came up and he emptied the contents onto the floor. He shut his eyes, not wanting to see the scene any longer and ran out of their room.

"Kizami, I know I was you!" he screamed as tears ran down his face. He beat the floor beneath him with his fists, trying to release the rage he felt. "Why not me instead?! Why couldn't you kill me?!"

_"Need a place to stay . . . you can't go home in your state . . . you need a friend."_

"Kishinuma . . ." Morishige asked himself. "You set me up? You . . . you . . . you . . . TRAITOR!"

At this point his broken mind and broken heart could only accept that Yoshiki only arranged for him to come over to his house so Yuuya could murder his parents. It all made sense! It was a trade off! Yuuya was still obviously mad about Satoshi and wanted to kill Yoshiki, so Yoshiki traded Morishige's parents for himself! That's the only explanation! Yes! Yes!

"Kishinuma . . . your actions are unforgivable . . ."

* * *

Yuka woke up that morning with the sunlight shining prettily in the room, illuminating her and the man who slept behind her, his chest pressed up against her back.

"Good morning," he whispered to her, sending chills down her spine.

He gently ran his hand over her stomach and Yuka blushed at his gentle gesture. Though Yuuya's was usually quite tender (with her) it was still nice to know that he was being so thoughtful. If he was being this caring towards their child now, he would definitely be a great father.

"I'm showing now," Yuka muttered, looking down at her stomach.

"Mmhmm."

"If I'm to remain under your watchful eye, I suppose I'll have to quit school now right?"

"Yes. My father has hired a teacher to come and school you every day. You'll still receive the proper education Yuka."

She sat up and stretched for a moment before looking down at him. Her eyes scanned over his handsome face, powerful jaw, and thick lips. Yuka always wondered how someone like her could attract someone like him. Without a doubt, she knew his love for her was real, but she had to wonder why.

"Yuuya?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you like me? And how come you're staying with me while I'm pregnant instead of just leaving?"

Her questions shocked him a bit, though no visible facial movement was detected by her. He closed his eyes for a minute in thought before opening them back up and answering her. "Because I love you."

"Why?"

"You are very special to me."

Truthfully, Yuuya viewed her as some sort of goddess that plagued his mind and toyed with his emotions. She had such a power over him that not even his parents had and it just baffled him to no end. Yuka was the only one for whom he had any sympathy or empathy towards. For some reason, her innocence and ability to trust him was so strong, he just could not break it.

He couldn't ever hurt her without feeling such an overwhelming sense of guilt that would most likely result in him hurting himself. That was why he loved her-because she literally held his heart in her hands. He could only hope his simplified words of how he felt were enough to please her, and they seemed like they were because she smiled brightly at him.

"You're very special to me too."

She bent down and kissed his cheek before throwing the covers off of her. "You probably know where I'm going, right?"

"Would it happen to be the bathroom?" he asked, playfully.

"You're good," she commented, before walking away.

Yuka entered the bathroom and of course peed before stripping the rest of her clothes and pushing back the heavy glass door that separated her from the shower. She reached down to turn it on when she noticed something weird, shining at the drain. Reaching her hand down, she allowed her fingers to skim over it before lifting her hand back to her face.

"Blood . . ." she mumbled, as her hand started to slightly shake. A mortified expression crossed her face and she bit her lip in despair. "Oh no . . ."


	21. Questions Confirmed

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A/N: Another chapter, since that last one really _was _kind of short ^-^

Corpse Party: A Dangerous Game

"Satoshi . . . Satoshi . . ."

He could feel himself being shaken by someone and at first, he ignored it. The time he spent at the hospital yesterday had worn him out physically and mentally. Between the state Mayu was in and Morishige's freak out and everything else that was going on, he had no time to himself. Now, he just wanted rest. Sleep was the only time his mind was a peace . . . Sadly, this person was persistent.

"Satoshi!"

"Ugh . . ." he muttered, sitting up in bed and wiping his eyes. "What?"

"It's Sakutaro."

"Why do you sound like a girl?"

"It's me idiot!" Yuka yelled. "Wake up! We've got a problem!"

Satoshi sighed, shaking his greasy hair. He wanted to wash it, and he had an awkward taste in his mouth, begging to be brushed away. Seeing Yuka's determined face and crossed arms however, kept him glued to his bed. "Alright, what?"

"I guess I shouldn't be bothering you. Use these next couple of days to sleep and get ready to appear in court."

"What?" Satoshi asked, fully coming to life. "What do you mean appear in court?"

"I don't know how I'm able to say this so easily," Yuka said, sighing. "I guess it's because of all the stuff that's happened but . . . Yuuya snapped and killed Sakutaro's parents."

"Dear GOD!"

"And it's my fault."

Satoshi placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly. "Hey. It is NOT your fault. You didn't force him to do anything."

"I told him that Sakutaro liked me," Yuka explained. "As soon as I did, I knew I had caused trouble. I tried my best to distract Yuuya and make him forget I ever said it but . . . obviously that would never work."

"At least he's going to jail."

"He's not."

"What do you mean?"

Yuka shook her head, a disturbed, yet fierce look coming over her face. "Look. There were no witnesses at the crime and there is no murder weapon-I don't know what he did with it. I _do_ know he killed them though. I cornered him after I found evidence and he told me the whole story. I went to sleep early that night at around 9:00. He snuck out undetected, killed Sakutaro's parents, and then came back. I never knew he was gone."

"Please don't tell me he's going to get away with this," Satoshi begged. "Please Yuka! Come on!"

"He will because I'm going be an alibi. The time of death was confirmed to be at around 10:00, and I'm going to say that I was up until then with him."

"YUKA!" Satoshi screamed in absolute shock. "He MURDERED two people! I can't believe you're protecting him! Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm protecting _mine _and my child's future!" she screamed back. "I know it may be cruel Satoshi, but with all the shit that's happened-I don't know what to do anymore! Fuck ethics and morals-it's about surviving now!"

"Sakutaro is my friend Yuka . . . I'm not going to let you win."

"Yeah? Well, I've got more news," Yuka sighed. "I heard that Sakutaro stayed the night with Kishinuma too, and now he thinks that somehow Kishinuma was Yuuya's partner in crime and helped him set up the murder."

"What? Kishinuma would never-

"I know he didn't. Yuuya would never lower himself to accept help for killing people . . ."

"Well, does Kishinuma know all of this?"

"Yes, but unbeknownst to him he's off the hook. Because I'm an alibi and directly involved in this whole mess, I can't disclose with him that he's not being charged. You can tell him though."

Satoshi was relieved. "Thank God. So, he'll only appear in court to do what?"

"Just give a testimony," she said. "He's not in trouble at all, so you should go tell him and put his mind at ease."

Yuka turned to walk away from him and before disappearing completely from his sight, she sighed and looked over her shoulder. "Just so you know Satoshi-I'm not proud for doing this."

* * *

Satoshi was running full speed towards Yoshiki's apartment, trying to digest everything that had been happening. First of all, Morishige. How was he holding up? How had he discovered it? What had been his reaction? Satoshi hadn't heard from him since and he wondered what he was doing. Was he with the police? Who was he staying with? Who was taking care of him during such a fragile time?

Then Yuuya. Why had he gone after Morishige's parents? Satoshi knew that he figured out that Morishige liked Yuka, but why not just go after Morishige? Even though he turned up to an empty house and discovered Morishige wasn't there, he couldn't have just waited? Satoshi couldn't understand the philosophy, but then again, Yuuya's mind worked differently than his.

Finally Yoshiki. He must have felt terrible that he was being accused of helping Yuuya kill Morishige's parents. He could only guess that Morishige called him up and blamed him for it, and possibly even called the cops on him. What had Yoshiki done? How did he explain something he knew nothing about? Though Yuka said he wasn't being charged with anything, Satoshi still worried.

In fact, he worried until he ran up twelve flights of steps and beat on Yoshiki's door until his fist was blue. Eventually, he was let in by Seiko. "Calm down! We thought some robber was at the door trying to force his way in! Did you run all the way here?"

"Where's Yoshiki?" Satoshi asked, pushing her aside and walking in.

"Here," Yoshiki said from his couch.

Satoshi could also see Naomi sitting on the couch as well and weird thoughts entered his head at what could have been going on. He pushed them away though, and rushed to his friends' side.

"What happened? Why are Shinohara and Nakashima here? What about Shinozaki? Where is Sakutaro? What-

"Chill," Yoshiki said, awkwardly laughing. "Let me answer. First of all, the girls are here because I just needed some advice after all the shit that just went down. Second of all, I don't want Ayumi involved. No clue where Sakutaro is."

"Okay, okay," Satoshi said, catching his breath and collecting his thoughts. "How did Sakutaro explain his theory to you?"

Yoshiki sighed miserably. "He called me in a fuss saying that I had plotted against him with Kizami to kill his parents. I don't know why he'd think I'd do that! Me inviting him over had nothing to do with Kizami's actions! I was just trying to be a good friend dammit and _now _look what's happened! This is my life! Always messing up!"

"Hold on!" Naomi said. "You did _not _mess anything up! Because of you, Sakutaro's alive today! Can you imagine what kind of incurable depression Suzumoto might have fallen into if he died?! What Kizami did was out of your control and you couldn't stop it at all so don't blame yourself!"

Yoshiki nodded, smiling at her. "Thanks."

_"Well damn, I could have told him that . . ." _Satoshi thought to himself, wishing he had been the one to cheer Yoshiki up. Then he mentally kicked himself for thinking of something so trivial in such a time they were in.

"Um," he started. "You're not in trouble. Apparently, the police know that you weren't involved-somehow Yuka got you off the hook. You only have to appear in court to give a testimony."

"Thank God," Yoshiki said. "But this whole situation . . . it's just terrible."

"Does Shinozaki know nothing?"

"No. And I want you to keep her in the dark about this. I don't want her to worry over it and have a panic attack or something," he muttered, his mind drifting back to Heavenly Host for a split second.

"Seiko's hungry . . ." Seiko said, interrupting the mood.

Yoshiki stood and headed over to his counter where he picked up his wallet and shoved it in his back pocket. "I'll go for food."

"I'll go with you," Naomi said, standing as well. "We haven't talked in a while."

"Yay!" Seiko said, hugging Satoshi to her chest. "One on one time with Mochida!"

"Please hurry . . ." Satoshi muttered, his face completely buried awkwardly in Seiko's chest.

A/N: Hmm, one on one time with Mochida huh? You're not thinking what I'm thinking are you . . .? ;)


	22. Therapy

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Corpse Party: A Dangerous Game

Seiko and Satoshi sat, chatting away on the couch. The last time she had been able to talk to him was on the steps of the school, which was a while ago. She had to admit, Satoshi was a fun person to talk to when he wasn't depressed about himself or others. They had a lot in common from movies, to T.V. shows, and even books. She hadn't known this much about him previously, since they hadn't talked _too_ much. Frankly, she ignored him all these years since she figured him to be a stuck up brat. But now she realized, he was a pretty nice guy.

"As soon as this blows over, what are you going to do about Yuka? She'll be alone right?" Seiko asked.

"No. Kizami probably won't go to prison," Satoshi sighed. "She told me everything about the murder and how he confessed and stuff, but if they put me on the stand and I admitted that to them, who would believe me? They have no weapon, and Yuka's going to lie and be his alibi. Plus with that rich father of his, he's practically untouchable."

"So, you're fucked?"

"That a gay joke?"

"Hahaha! No!" she yelled. "But seriously! After the trial and stuff, what will we do about Sakutaro? And Suzumoto?"

"The thing that sucks so much is that we can't do anything until the time comes," Satoshi said. "Everything just hits us so _fast _we have no time to prepare. I swear, our lives will always be complicated."

"Gah! Tell me about it . . ."

"What are your problems? Allow me to be your therapist."

Seiko smiled. "Ok! Get off the couch!"

Satoshi moved and allowed her to stretch her full body across the couch. Crossing one foot over the other, she relaxed her arms across her stomach and stared up at him. "Okay, I'm ready Doctor."

Satoshi smiled, playing along with her. "Alright, well, tell me where your problems stemmed from."

"Naomi," Seiko sighed. "She doesn't return my feelings."

"How do you know this?"

"One night she came over and I kissed her and we got as far as her bra coming off before she backed out and said no . . . I thought she wanted it. I thought she wanted _me._"

"Hmm . . ." Satoshi said, thinking. "I see."

"Does no one want me? What's wrong with Seiko?"

"Maybe Nakashima just isn't gay?"

"She has to be bi! She let me kiss her!"

"I understand."

"What do I do Doctor? And can you please get me some water from the cooler? I want to see the bubbles float around and hear the noise it makes."

Satoshi laughed. "Okay, you ruined the moment, but sure."

He headed over to the water cooler and Seiko watched him go. She mentally scolded him for how skinny he was, begging him to put on at least a little weight. Though he had never been a big guy, he always looked pretty healthy. Now he was wasting down to nothing. Though there was one thing that wouldn't change about him and that was his round, full cheeks and kind smile. Seiko just wished he could find someone to make him happy. Someone to hold him and tell him it was going to be okay and run their fingers through his soft hair and kiss his full lips and-

_"Whoa!" _Seiko yelled in her mind. _"What about Naomi? And what about me? Am I really thinking of a guy that way? Calm down Seiko, jeez . . ."_

"Your water," he said, interrupting her thoughts.

She had completely forgotten to listen to the sound the cooler made, and being the child she was, that upset her a bit. Nevertheless, she gulped down her water and viciously slammed her empty cup down on the table. "What me to be your therapist?"

"Sure," he said and then mimicked her words from earlier. "Get off the couch!"

"No way!" she laughed. "Too lazy."

Satoshi leaned back, resting his head on her bare thighs. He allowed one leg to drape off of the couch and the other to be propped up in a comfortable position. Resting his hands at the base of his stomach, he looked up into her eyes the same way she did to him. "Fine, I'll let you stay. Now therapeutically solve my problems."

"Ay! No big words!" she chided him. "Now, tell me about _your _problems Mochida. Not Yuka's, but yours."

"Well, as you know, I am in love with Kishinuma."

"Mmhmm and how do you feel?"

"Rejected. I know he's with someone else and I don't want to ruin that. And I wouldn't, of course."

"I see. Yes, yes, and how do you feel?"

"I just told you. Rejected."

"Rejection . . . hmm. How does this make you feel?"

"Shinohara!" he yelled. "You're a crappy therapist!"

"What?" Seiko asked, raising her hands in defense. "All therapists do is ask is how you feel! By the way, that'll be three hundred dollars."

"Hahaha," Satoshi laughed. "You've really got them down."

"I know! But, it's easy to be your therapist since we both have the same problems. And your head is making my legs go numb, so get off."

He rose up from her and situated himself so that he was comfortably resting beside her. "Yeah, I know."

"You get numb legs too?"

"Damn you Shinohara," he laughed, punching her shoulder. "I didn't mean that! I meant we both have the same problem: unrequited love."

Seiko sighed. "It hurts. Naomi just builds up all this frustration in me. I watch so much porn, but it stopped working a long time ago."

Satoshi rolled his eyes at how easily she could be perverted and not feel any shame for it. "You can't blame Nakashima for all of it. It's probably just your hormones. It's called being a teenager. I struggle too."

"I always have this ache . . . this need, you know? Do you have that too?"

Yes, he did have that ache. He had it quite often. Being a seventeen year old boy, his hormones were raging along with an incredibly high sex drive. But being the conservative person he was, he controlled these desires and didn't allow them to disrupt his daily lifestyle. They certainly didn't disrupt him enough to make him watch countless hours of porn like Seiko.

Speaking of which . . .Satoshi looked over at her and noticed the blush painting her cheeks and the longing in her eyes and got worried. "Shinohara, I don't know what's going on through that dirty mind of yours, but I don't like it."

"I feel like this could ruin our friendship," Seiko muttered. "But come on. Just once. Just _once._"

"W-what? I'm not sleeping with you!" he yelled in disbelief. "That's out of the question! We can't complicate things any more than they already are! Besides, I don't love you and you don't love me!"

"It'll be friendly sex. No strings attached."

"Shinohara, you don't even like guys."

"At this point, girls aren't working for me, so I'll take what I can get! I just want to be satisfied."

"You're being irrational."

"You're being a pussy! What's the matter, I thought you were bi? Can't show a girl a good time?"

Throwing his head back on the couch, he groaned before looking back at her desperate eyes. He couldn't believe she was suggesting something so insane. Sleeping with Seiko? He'd never thought of something like that. She was his friend and she just expected him to push all of their friendship aside and be intimate with her? He honestly didn't know if he could do such a thing. Well, of course he could _do _it, but he was trying to think of the consequences right now.

As he stared at her, he started to pay attention to her features. Because she acted so much like a guy all the time, he had never really realized that she was actually pretty cute. Reddish brown eyes sat directly below neatly trimmed, thin eyebrows. Her mouth was small and lips quite thin, but it complimented her small button nose lightly. But that didn't matter. None of it did. Just because she was attractive, didn't mean he should consider sleeping with her. As her bottom lip overtook her top one and quivered relentlessly, it became harder and harder to say no.

"I can't," he said, shaking his head. "I just can't. I feel like I'm settling for you since I can't have Kishinuma."

"Fine," she said. "I'll settle for you since I can't Naomi . . . come on Mochida! I need that dick!"

"Shinohara . . . you know that if this happens once, it'll happen again. Probably multiple times."

"Don't care."

" . . ."

" . . ."

"Dammit," he cursed, grabbing her arm and pulling her up off the couch. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"My place."


	23. Insatiable

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Corpse Party: A Dangerous Game

Satoshi sighed to himself, unable to believe he had just gone through with it. He was currently running his hands through his hair, trying to remove the knots she had created in it from their bout of passion. Meanwhile, Seiko wasn't regretting anything and was calmly lying on her stomach and playing on her phone.

He didn't understand how they felt so different about what had just happened. She was carefree and he was awkward. An uncomfortable feeling sat at his stomach that left him unable to decide how he felt. As of right now, he felt great relief and release. The sex had relieved so much pressure he was feeling about everything and had allowed him to relax and that was great-but he still felt so strange about it.

He opened one of his dresser drawers and threw her one of his shirts. She caught it effortlessly and frowned. "Aw. Is this the part where you throw me out?"

"Of course not," he said. "You can stay if you want."

"Good, I need a nap anyways," she responded and pulled the covers up over her naked body and closed her eyes.

"Damn you," he muttered. "For being so okay with this."

Seiko had definitely heard him, but wasn't offended by his words at all. She of course, didn't have as many issues as he had, but there _was_ one that was plaguing her mind: Naomi. During the act, she hadn't thought about her once since her mind was focused on another brunette. But now as she lay naked in Satoshi's bed, she couldn't help but feel a bit bad. Didn't Naomi like Satoshi? Had she really just slept with someone her friend liked?!

A small percentage of her didn't care. Naomi didn't like her back, and for two years she toyed with her and made her think she did. It was only fair to sleep with the one she liked. Besides, she hadn't made any moves on him so she figured it was okay. Naomi wasn't intending to get serious, and neither was she.

Roused from her sleep, Seiko could feel an intense heat beside her and opened her eyes to see that Satoshi had joined her in the bed, still furiously combing out his hair.

"Here," she said, sitting up and pulling his head down to her. "Sorry about this."

"It's fine," he murmured, gazing at her breasts. She was still completely naked and only a thousand thread count sheet covered half of her body. They were so close to each other and all he had to do was move his hand to brush against her again. He could literally kill himself when he felt the blood flowing down to his member once more. "You couldn't put on the shirt?"

"If that's your way of saying you want to go for another round, I accept," Seiko laughed, and then pulled him into a kiss.

They parted, panting and Satoshi looked away from her. "This is so wrong. What have I become?"

"We're all becoming something we're not, Mochida," Seiko said. "Try not to feel so guilty about this."

Their lips connected again in a hot, open mouthed kiss as they fell back against the bed, Satoshi hovering on top of her. Without hesitation, she spread her legs for him and wrapped them around his waist and he greedily raised his hands to cup her breasts.

_"Damn . . ." _he thought. _"If one of us is going to fall for the other, I refuse to let it be me . . ."_

* * *

"Well, this is great," Naomi said, setting the food down on Yoshiki's counter. "They left."

"Where the hell did they go?" Yoshiki asked. "We did tell them we were coming right back, right?"

"I thought so," she mumbled. "Oh well! But they really missed out, and it's a shame because I wanted to eat with them."

"Should I call?"

"Sure. You call Mochida and I'll call Seiko."

"Okay."

Naomi dialed her friends' number and held her phone up to her ear. It rang countless times before she was greeted with Seiko's cheery voicemail. Upset that she hadn't received an answer, Naomi closed her phone and sighed, setting it on the counter.

"I take it you got no answer either?" Yoshiki asked, scooping food onto plates.

"No . . ." Naomi muttered. "And I think I know why."

"You can talk to me."

She sighed. "Well, I haven't talked to you in a while Kishinuma. So yeah, I think I will!"

He handed her a plate of food and took a seat at his table and she sat down opposite of him and took a deep breath. "Ready for this?"

"Go. But I might not be much help," he laughed. "I sure will try though."

"Okay. Well, here's the thing. Seiko invited me over to her house and of course, I went-she's my best friend."

"Right."

"We all know she likes me and I kind of sort of like her back and we kissed, but before anything major could happen I backed out. She told me she understood and the night didn't turn out as awkward as I thought I would have, but now I think she's mad. I mean, why wouldn't she be? She's liked me for two years and I finally give in, just to pull back out."

Yoshiki just stared at her, trying his best to digest the information and come up with an answer. He didn't deal with stuff like this too often, and most love was a challenge since he had never really experienced it. It was a bit humorous. He could tell her how to break into a house but couldn't even tell her what to do in a friendly quarrel.

Scratching the back of his head, he thought of the only thing he could have. "Do you like her?"

"Kind of. I mean, no, or, I don't know! I like Mochida!"

"Ahhh."

"It's unkind to mess around with her while I have feelings for him right?"

"Of course."

"What do I do?"

He sighed, dropping his chin into his hand. "You can't put me on the spot like this Nakashima. You know I'm shit when it comes to this lovey dovey mess."

"Come on," Naomi groaned. "What would you do?"

"Be with Ayumi."

"That's not an acceptable answer right now."

"Okay, okay," he muttered, racking his brain for an appropriate answer. "I say, don't fool around with Shinohara anymore. Apologize if you think she's really mad at you-but I don't think she is. She's not that kind of person to get angry over something like this. If she said she understands, that means she probably does."

"I think you're right. I'll apologize," she said, completely agreeing with him. "Now, about Mochida . . ."

"He's not in a good place right now. Are you thinking about confessing by any chance?"

"Y-yeah . . ."

"Text him."

"Gah! Kishinuma! Would you confess your love for Shinozaki over the phone!?"

"Oh . . . you're right. I guess not."

Naomi stood and moved her plate to the sink. "I'm going over to his house right now."

"Good for you," Yoshiki said. "But be warned, he might reject you."

"I know," she said, giving him a quick hug. "Thanks for the advice."

"No problem."

She left without haste and headed for Satoshi's house, thoughts racing through her head about him. Naomi had liked him for quite some time now, but with everything that had been happening, she kept her affections pushed down in her stomach. She didn't want to bother him with another problem and that's why she kept it a secret. But now after kissing Seiko, a newfound confidence entered her soul, pushing her to confess. She didn't know how he was going to take her confession, in fact he'd probably just tell her no and close the door in her face.

He was a good guy, but people change. It worried her what with all the drama that he _did_ change. Of course she wouldn't blame him if he did. Mentally, he wasn't a very strong person and she knew this. Naomi could only hope that her words didn't go unnoticed by him, however there was probably a one percent chance he'd reciprocate her feelings.

Stepping up onto his front step, she rang the doorbell and moved back to allow him to open the door . . . whenever he decided to get there. She wasn't sure how long she waited, but she guessed it was about five minutes. How long did it take to answer a door? The more time she stood there, the more she wanted to just give up and go home. Why was she here? She was being so stupid. Was she ready for what he would say to her?

"Hey," he said, opening the door.

She took in his disheveled appearance. His hair was a mess, and he was dressed in a sloppy white tee shirt and grey sweatpants. He looked tired, but pretty relaxed and she was thankful for that. She hadn't seen him so relaxed in a while.

"Come in."

She walked into his house and almost a nostalgic feeling invaded her mind. It had been so long since she had been over here.

Naomi sat down on the couch and clasped her hands together. "I need to talk to you."

"What's up?" he said, lazily sinking down onto the couch as well.

"Mochida . . . I don't want to say this right now, I really don't, but I have to for my own sanity. It's probably going to cause you discomfort, but I can't help it. I'm just going to say it now."

"Hmm?"

"I'm in love with you. I have been for a while but I didn't want to say it because I knew you were going through a lot and I didn't want to bother you. I know you probably don't like me back but-

"Nakashima," Satoshi muttered and instantly grabbed her attention.

"Yes? Yes?"

"I can't be in a relationship right now. I can't offer you the love a decent boyfriend would and you're such a nice girl and I wouldn't want to hurt you. You're a good person and a loyal friend, but I just can't. I hope you understand."

His rejection stung her hard. It was so terse it was sinful. She had thought she was ready for it, but she guessed that the five minutes she had to brace herself for impact wasn't enough. It was tough to be strong, but she successfully pushed back the tears that threatened to spill down her face. Biting her lip, she rose off the couch and headed for the door. "Okay. Sorry for bothering you."

Satoshi made a move to grab her but she was already out the door. Sighing, he walked back upstairs into his room and shut the door behind him. Truthfully, he was just sick of it. Sick of everything. He honestly wished that Naomi wouldn't have confessed to him because now he had to live knowing that she _truly_ liked him. To be fair, he already knew she did. But, the fact that she said made it ten times worse. He felt as if now the world knew and it was pressuring him to start a committed relationship with her. Satoshi didn't want to do that _at all_, and he didn't need to considering he had Seiko to take his frustration out on.

"How did it go?" she asked, finally having the decency to put on a shirt.

"She confessed," he muttered.

"As expected . . . God that hurts. It hurts a lot."

"Want me to take away the pain?"

"You're insatiable," Seiko said, removing her shirt and watching him approach her with hungry eyes. "But then again, so am I."


	24. Court

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A Dangerous Game

Yoshiki sat awkwardly on the front row, waiting to be called up to the stand. He wasn't too nervous about saying the wrong thing since he wasn't charged, however, this was an entire new experience for him. Naomi, Seiko, and Satoshi sat in the back. He was thankful that Ayumi didn't come since she probably would just make him feel nervous anyways. She had been texting and calling a lot, asking him what was wrong, but he either ignored her or denied everything. He _did_ feel a bit bad, but he'd tell her when this was over. She didn't deserve to worry.

"We will start with the victim," a lawyer said, stepping aside to reveal Morishige at the stand. He wasn't supposed to stare right at him, but Morishige insisted, glaring daggers straight at Yoshiki. Yoshiki simply sighed-it wasn't the first time he'd been accused for something he didn't do. Perhaps that's why he had such a rebellious nature. Since he was always accused, eventually he just figured there was no point in trying to be a perfect angel. Thus, the delinquent in him was born.

"What did you see when you first entered the house?" the lawyer asked. Yoshiki had come to know that her name was Sakura, and Kizami's lawyer was named Kenji. He also knew that even though Morishige was pissed at him, he was praying that he won this and sent Kizami to jail.

"At first, it was dark and quiet, just as I had left it," Morishige explained. "Then I felt like something was wrong, and I went upstairs and they were dead. I know Kizami did it and he told my _friend _Kishinuma to invite me over to his house so he could commit the murder."

"Let it be known that the surname 'Kishinuma' refers to this young man right here," Sakura said, waving her hand towards him.

No one moved at all and Yoshiki sighed, just wanting his turn on the stand.

"What did you do after you found them?"

"I immediately called the cops. I touched nothing on the scene, not wanting to contaminate anything. I want Kizami to go to prison for life."

"How are you so sure it was him?"

"I fell in love with his girlfriend, and he's a sociopath who was hell bent on getting revenge. Who else has a grudge against me?"

"You tell us? Could this have been a random act of violence?"

"No. No one has a grudge against me, or my parents. They were good people who helped out in the community. If anything, they were loved by the people around them. It couldn't have been robbers-nothing was stolen. This was an act committed by someone who just wanted to see me suffer!"

"Thank you."

Sakura sat down awfully comfortable at her table and Yoshiki watched as Kenji, a good looking and pristine man, approached Morishige.

"What is my client to you Mr. Sakutaro?" Kenji asked. "A friend? Neighbor? Relative? What is he?"

"He's nothing to me! He's just a guy that happens to be dating a girl I like a lot," Morishige said with a shrug.

"So he's just a random citizen as far as you're concerned, right?"

"I guess."

"So what gives you the right to accuse him?" the lawyer asked, stirring chatter in the jury. "You barely know him. Why would he target you? Or course you like his girlfriend, but would he really be so upset that he'd take his anger out on your parents? By _murdering _them?"

"Well yes but-

"Doesn't that seem a bit far-fetched to you?"

"Not really."

"Could you perhaps just be accusing him to put him in jail so you can be with his girlfriend?"

"No! I-

"Do you hold grudges, Mr. Sakutaro?"

"Objection!" Sakura roared, standing up. "He's badgering my client!"

The judge nodded, agreeing with her. "Sustained. Move on Kenji, or sit down."

"Let it also be known that Yuuya Kizami is clinically diagnosed as a sociopath," Sakura added, before sitting back down.

Kenji quickly recovered, as her statement did nothing to perturb him. "How long have you known Yuuya?"

"Not too long at all."

"Can you give a time period?"

"Eh . . . not really."

"Just a rough estimate."

"Maybe a month?"

"Maybe a month," Kenji repeated. "Seems like Kizami went through a lot of trouble to kill the parents of someone he's known for 'maybe a month'. Let it be known that though Yuuya has been diagnosed as being a sociopath, he has never been accused of any violent outbreaks, and is a docile person."

"Just because it hasn't be written in ink, doesn't mean he hasn't hurt or killed anyone else!" Morishige argued. "I wouldn't be surprised if he did!"

"Do you have proof?"

"No."

"Do you have proof he killed your parents?"

"No."

"Do you have proof he hates you enough to do something like that?"

"No!"

Kenji smiled. "No further questioning."

"Yoshiki Kishinuma, rise to the stand."

_"Finally!" _Yoshiki thought, walking up to the stand. As he passed Morishige, he felt him hit his shoulder roughly letting him know he was still angry with him. It didn't bother him as he sat down in the seat.

"What are you being accused of?" Kenji asked.

"Sakutaro thinks that I invited him over to keep him busy while Kizami killed his parents," Yoshiki calmly relayed.

"Do you know Yuuya?"

"I don't know him at all. He came to the mall with my group of friends one time, but we didn't speak."

"So you have no idea who Yuuya really is, do you?"

"No sir."

"Do you hate your friend Sakutaro?"

"No! We've been friends for years! I would never set him up like this. I have no reason too!"

"No further questioning," Kenji said, releasing Yoshiki from the stand. "Kishinuma is not being charged with anything. His testimony was just required as a third party addition to help further the case."

Sakura stood and took her turn near the stand. "I call Yuuya Kizami to the stand."

As cool as ice, Yuuya slid up towards the stand and took his seat. He wasn't nervous at all. If anything, he felt completely fine. His heart didn't beat any faster than it usually would have, and his breathing was completely normal. To most everyone in the jury, he appeared to be a completely innocent man.

"Where were you on the night of the murder?" Sakura asked.

"I was at home with my girlfriend Yuka. She can vouch for this when she's called to the stand," Yuuya explained, extremely calm and collected.

"How close are you with Sakutaro?"

"Not close at all. I've met him a couple of times."

"As confirmation, is it true that you are a sociopath?"

"Yes, I have been diagnosed as such."

"Is it also true that Sakutaro likes your girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"I would like to call upon a psychiatrist that has joined me today, Dr. Takumi," Sakura said, and turned, her eyes searching for the doctor.

From the front row, Dr. Takumi stood and gave a quick wave to the audience before basing his attention back on Sakura.

"Dr," she began. "What can you tell us about sociopaths?"

"Well, to keep it simple: sociopaths lack remorse and empathy and usually do not think before they act. When they do act, it is impulsive and they tend not think of consequences."

"Was it possible for Yuuya to have murdered Sakutaro's parents?"

"Absolutely. Sociopaths tend to harbor a lot of anger and resentment towards people they view as a threat to something they think they own. The anger can be enough to trigger an impulsive act such as murder."

"What is the likelihood that Yuuya did this?" Sakura asked.

"Well, his pride was being threatened by someone who could potentially take something away from him that he views as his, i.e Yuka Mochida. As a licensed profession, that is the way I see it. To give an estimate, maybe it's eighty percent likely he did this."

More chatter from the jury and Sakura nodded and turned back to Yuuya. "No further questions.

Kenji didn't even bother with going up to the stand to question Yuuya. "Let it be known there was no murder weapon to be found on the scene, nor Yuuya's fingerprints, DNA, or even a hair sample. There is absolutely no proof he was even there. His girlfriend, Yuka can vouch for that."

Kenji led her up to the stand where she took Kizami's place.

"Yuka," Kenji said. "What were you doing at ten o'clock on the night of murder?"

"I was at Yuuya's house, with him," she said. "I came over at nine and we stayed awake until eleven. Then we went to sleep."

"Thank you," Kenji said. "The murder was determined by a licensed medical examiner to have taken place between ten o'clock and ten twenty that night. Now Yuka, is Yuuya a good boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Is he nice to you? Treats you well?"

"Yes and yes. I'm pregnant and he's been nothing but supportive. He lets me live with him, provides for me, and is going to school so that he can one day succeed his father and take over the business ensuring me and his child live a good life. He's a good and innocent man, and it would be awful to send someone like him to prison."

"Thank you. No further questions."

It was done. Now all that was left was to wait. Morishige was sitting by his lawyer, his hands gripped together in a tight and sweaty mess. He didn't really know how it was going to turn out, since both arguments seemed strong. It pissed him off the Yoshiki got off the hook, because he was sure he had something to do with it, but he didn't care now. He just wanted the results.

"Has the jury reached its verdict?" the judge said, raising his mallet in preparation.

One of the members of the jury stood confidently. "We have your honor. We find the defendant, Yuuya Kizami, not guilty."

"Very well," the judge said, slamming his hammer back down onto the desk. "Court dismissed."

A/N: NOOOOOO!


	25. Out of Place

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Corpse Party: A Dangerous Game

_"We have your honor. We find the defendant, Yuuya Kizami, not guilty . . ."_

The words repeated themselves in his head over and over again, each time becoming more painful. He was found not guilty? How? How could there even be such an ending to his day? Morishige _knew _he did it. _Knew it_! And now he was just walking away a free man? How was this even possible?! It was so hard for him to process and connect what just happened. It didn't make any sense! When you do something bad, you're punished for it right? That's logical right?

Morishige looked over at Yuuya who was calmly shaking his lawyer's hand. He could see his father standing there laughing heartily about their win. And Yuka . . . she was smiling. Happily smiling with Yuuya's arm thrown protectively around her shoulders. How in seven hells could it turn out like this?

"Sakutaro," Satoshi said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We need to go."

He could hear his words, but refused to register them. It was all he had to no walk over to Yuuya and kill him. He hated him with a passion. A passion so strong he thought his heart would literally bust from the pressure.

"It's okay," Satoshi continued. "We're here for you."

"I just lost my parents," Morishige muttered. "And the man responsible for it is walking away . . . do you even know what I feel right now?"

"No," Yoshiki said. "We don't. And I can't imagine-

"Shut up."

"He wasn't a part of this Sakutaro!" Naomi yelled. "He didn't invite you over to set you up! He invited you over because he thought you needed a friend! Why won't you believe him!"

"Sakutaro," Yoshiki tried again. "I really did think you needed someone to talk to. I would never try to hurt your parents! What kind of person do you think I am?! I'm one of your best friends! Please!"

Morishige sighed, guessing that he'd believe him. It was hard to accept that Yuuya killed his parents, and even harder to accept that Yoshiki helped. So he just decided for his own sanity, he'd forget Yoshiki was a part of it. "Okay. I believe you."

"Now let's get out of here," Seiko said. "This place gives me the creeps."

Morishige allowed his friends to pull him out of the courthouse and onto the street where he just stopped and fell to his knees. Sorrow plagued his heart, mind, body and soul and he couldn't stand it anymore. A single tear ran out of his eye, but it wasn't followed by more droplets of water. Though he was miserable and extremely heartbroken, he didn't cry and cry over the situation. He couldn't actually-he was out of tears.

"Guys," he said, standing up. "I can't. I can't be around people right now. I'll see you later."

He walked away, leaving the four friends standing in silence. Neither one of them blamed him for running away. In fact, they wouldn't blame him if he went crazy and killed Yuuya or dare they think it, himself. It was a tough situation and it placed pressure on all of them.

"What should we do now?" Naomi muttered.

"Let's try not to let this influence us to where we're walking around like zombies," Satoshi said. "Let's just go do something together as friends."

"Ice cream?" Seiko asked, already getting excited. "Ice cream? Ice cream? Ice cream?"

"I could go for some ice cream I guess," Yoshiki said. "Now that the whole court thing is over, I guess I better fill Ayumi in on everything."

"Tell her to meet us there," Satoshi said, heading off in the direction of the parlor.

As Seiko and Yoshiki followed him, Naomi couldn't help but feel a little bit of the depression that lingered from his rejection. She was still caught up in her problem with Satoshi not liking her back. It was a hard time to be dating now and she knew this, but personally she thought he acted a bit cold towards her. Even if he didn't want to date her, couldn't he have turned her down more nicely? She was one of his closest friends after all.

The ice cream parlor was a short journey from the courthouse, and it snugly sat between a karaoke bar and a privately owned bank. They walked in, but not even the sweet smell that lingered in the air was enough to cheer her up.

"Ayumi literally texted me that she'll be here in thirty seconds," Yoshiki chuckled.

"She's so crazy," Satoshi laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if she just teleported here."

The mood was light and Naomi knew she was the only one who wasn't having any fun.

"Seiko likes chocolate, and mint chocolate chip, and cookie dough, and orange sherbet, and rocky road and-

"So, basically all the flavors?" Satoshi asked.

Seiko nodded. "Yup! Now which one should I pick . . ."

"Don't make it hard on yourself and just get vanilla," Yoshiki said.

"I'M HERE!" Ayumi yelled, running into the parlor and grabbing Yoshiki by his collar. "WHAT'S THE BIG NEWS!?"

"Chill out," he laughed, pulling her hands off of his shirt. "I'll tell you when we sit down."

"Why are you all dressed up?" Ayumi asked.

"Let's get our ice cream first. Jeez."

"I don't eat dairy," Ayumi said, looking around for a table. "I'll just sit and wait. Hurry though!"

As she walked away, Naomi sighed. "I'm not too hungry. I'll just sit with her."

Naomi followed Ayumi to the table and sat down across from her. She wasn't in a mood to talk as she just stared out the window, a blank expression painted over her face. If Ayumi even dared to open her big fat mouth, she didn't know what she was going to do. She really didn't want to talk right now, especially to-

"So, do you know the big news?" Ayumi asked. "Tell me the news!"

Naomi sighed. "Kizami killed Sakutaro's parents and Sakutaro blamed your boyfriend for being a part of it. Kishinuma wasn't charged though-don't worry. The problem has been resolved."

"Oh," Ayumi snorted, leaning back in her chair. "That's it? I came all the way down here for that? Wow."

_"Give me a break," _Naomi thought. _"She's so heartless."_

She looked over at Satoshi, Seiko and Yoshiki ordering their ice cream. Yoshiki had just plain vanilla since he wasn't too adventurous in anything anyways. Satoshi had a milkshake, though she didn't know why she was caring so much about what they were ordering. She was about to look away when she saw the man behind the counter lifting a cone to Seiko. Because he was scooping more ice cream for someone else, he wasn't able to fully hand it to her and she struggled to take it, standing on her toes.

Then she saw Satoshi reach over and grab it for her and hand it to her . . . needless to say, she was bothered by it. It would be no use in denying it, as his generous action for Seiko made her heart race with envy. Naomi's biggest threat used to be Ayumi, and she felt that she need to always be angry and possessive when it came to Satoshi. But she had nothing to worry about-Seiko was a lesbian and she was in love with _her_ and not Satoshi. It didn't even matter!

"Okay," Yoshiki said, as the three sat down. "I'm going to explain."

"No need," Ayumi said. "Nakashima explained everything. I can't believe _that _was the big news."

"You're not stunned or upset?" Seiko asked.

Ayumi shrugged. "I'm upset and stunned yes. It's very unfortunate Sakutaro lost his parents to this, and I feel really bad for him. But the way Yoshiki worded the text made me think it was something good."

"Sorry," he shrugged. "You ought to know by now there will never be any good news."

"Yeah. Sadly, you're right about that."

The group fell into an uncomfortable silence when Satoshi sighed miserably. "Why did I let you convince me to get this Shinohara? There's no way I'm going to be able to drink it all."

"You need to bulk up, skinny!" Seiko said. "Get some meat on your bones."

"If he's not hungry," Naomi interrupted. "Don't force him to drink it."

Satoshi nodded. "Thank you. Plus, it's disgusting."

Seiko rolled her eyes. "Geez you're hard to please."

He leaned back in his chair and haughtily crossed his arms. "Not really."

The group continued to chat, but Naomi was feeling extremely out of place for some reason. Most of all, it was Satoshi that was making her feel that way. He was acting strange . . . he used to be different than he was now. It was weird, she couldn't place her finger on his new demeanor. Whatever it was, it wasn't the Satoshi she knew.

"Well," Yoshiki said. "We're going."

"Where?" Ayumi asked as he dragged her away.

"Don't worry about it," he told her.

Satoshi watched them go, anger boiling up inside of him. He didn't exactly know where they were going, but he had a pretty good guess and it made him sick. Thinking about them going back to Yoshiki's apartment to have sex just infuriated him to no end. He couldn't take his eyes off of the couple and even when they were out of sight, he still watched the street they disappeared down. The frustration and the tension quickly built up to a point where it was unbearable. In a second, he knew what he needed.

"Shinohara," he said, standing. "I need to talk to you about something."

He quickly walked towards the door but Seiko refused to follow him. "Get back here and finish this milkshake!"

"I told you I didn't want it!" Satoshi argued, beckoning her to follow him. "Let's go!"

"Come back here and get this!"

Growling in frustration, he stomped back to the table and grabbed the milkshake in one hand, and with the other, grabbed Seiko's arm and forcefully started to drag her towards the door.

"See you later Naomi!" Seiko called back to her.

Naomi watched them go almost running down the street. What the hell did they have to talk about that was so important?


	26. Mayu's Release

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Corpse Party: A Dangerous Game

Things had calmed down for a while. A few months had passed by with nothing major happening. Morishige was doing a lot better and was regularly attending school. He still had feelings for Yuka and the group knew this, though he seemed finished with trying to take her from Yuuya.

Yuka wasn't attending school anymore and was still living with him and continuing schooling under his watch. Satoshi still didn't like it and still tried to convince her to come home. Of course she denied his requests, building up stress and anxiety which he rid himself of by being with Seiko. Over the months he had come to appreciate her as a close friend and even managed to put back on weight, but he was growing harsher and harsher as the days passed by. Because of her nature, Seiko didn't mind his bitterness and accepted him with open arms (and legs).

Yoshiki and Ayumi were doing perfectly fine. Even after living together for few months they hadn't gotten sick of each other and in fact, fell even more in love. Yoshiki's grades had improved immensely, though he still ventured out at night on his own every once in a while to drink or do drugs. His outings became less and less frequent, as Ayumi was slowly weaning him from his bad habits.

Naomi was . . . fine. She still spent just as much time worrying over Satoshi as she did before, and although his relationship with Seiko was oddly strange to her, she was fine with it. After all, they were just friends . . . right? There was nothing going on between them. Seiko liked her and Satoshi liked Yoshiki so . . . nothing intimate was happening.

Today, the group was heading towards Mayu to meet her upon her release from the mental facility. After that, their group would slowly revert back to normal right? Wrong.

"Do you think she's well again?" Seiko asked.

"Obviously she's fine. They're letting her out aren't they?" Satoshi muttered.

"Well they're letting her out based on her performance around them," Ayumi said. "We have no idea how she's going to act around us."

Morishige sighed. "Do you think she still hates me for everything that's happened?"

"She wouldn't hold a grudge," Yoshiki said.

"Why don't you hang out with her?" Naomi suggested. "Become friends with her again?"

"I will," Morishige agreed. "I will. But, I don't know. I feel so bad."

"Well, feeling bad will get you nowhere," Yoshiki said. "Suck it up and move on."

His words were a bit harsh, but then again, Yoshiki had had a lot of life experience when dealing with personal problems and 'feeling bad'. After all, he and his parents had an awful relationship, especially him and his father. Eventually, the group reached the hospital to see Mayu standing outside waiting. She looked extremely awkward and like she didn't want to bother with them, but as they approached her, she forced a smile across her features.

"Suzumoto!" Naomi said, throwing her arms around her neck. "We missed you!"

Though Mayu didn't reciprocate the hug, she was appreciative of the affection. "I missed you guys too."

"How have you been?" Seiko asked.

"Okay. I've . . . reflected," Mayu mumbled. "I feel better now about stuff . . . I guess."

"Mayu," Morishige said. "Listen do you-

"No."

The group was taken aback by her sudden answer, but she continued despite their stunned looks. "I don't want to hang out with you right now. I'm not mad, and I don't hate Yuka, but I can't deal with it at the moment. I just want to spend some time with the girls. And by the way, don't call me by my first name . . . Nakashima, Shinozaki, and Shinohara, can you guys hang out today?"

Ayumi was the fastest one to recover and answer her question. "Yes, I can!"

"So can I!" Naomi said.

"Me too!" Seiko also joined Mayu's side. "Maybe the boys can hang out together?"

"We will," Yoshiki said, pulling Satoshi to him in a friendly way. "Let's go Toshi and Sakutaro. Time for manly fun."

"What is 'manly fun'?" Satoshi asked, as they walked away.

"Let's throw rocks at cars as they pass by," Yoshiki said.

"What the hell?" Morishige asked. "Not only is that not manly, it's not even fun!"

The girls laughed at their retreating backs as Mayu released the breath she had been holding. "Whew! Okay, let's go!"

"You're really upset about him aren't you?" Ayumi asked, as they started to walk.

Mayu nodded sadly. "I love him. I truly do, but he doesn't love me back and I know he doesn't! Ugh!"

"He could come to love you," Naomi said. "You've been best friends for so long!"

"Just because people are best friends for a long time, doesn't mean they'll fall in love," Seiko sighed. "It may be harsh, but it's true."

Naomi looked displeased with her answer but Seiko didn't care. Who better to understand such a situation than herself? She had been best friends with Naomi for more than two years. She had known her before she knew anyone else in her group of friends and were they together? No. Of course, she had to give Naomi some credit too, because she and Satoshi had known each other for two years and hadn't fallen in love. To Seiko's knowledge, they wouldn't, but she would never tell Naomi that.

Though most of her nights with him never consisted on anything more than sex, every once in a while they talked to each other. He told her that he didn't and couldn't love Naomi. There was no real reason behind it-just that he couldn't. Frankly, Seiko didn't think he could ever come to love anyone. The trouble he had went through had just completely stripped him of his ability to care for anyone else besides himself.

Seiko was tempted to think he was being a big baby about it, but she kept that thought to herself.

"He's getting over Yuka," Naomi explained. "Don't worry about it Suzumoto. You can steal his heart no problem!"

"Really?" Mayu asked. "You think so?"

"If you have trouble, I will speak with him," Ayumi offered. "He's being stupid getting all caught up in Yuka. Absolutely stupid . . . let me handle this."

Mayu laughed. "No thanks Shinozaki, I don't want you to scare him off."

"Err, guys?" Seiko asked, drawing the attention. "How long are we staying out?"

Naomi frowned. "Does it matter?"

"Ahh, I got a text from my parents saying that they need me in like an hour or so . . . for dinner."

"Well, I don't want to go anywhere particular," Mayu said. "I just want to enjoy the time we have and talk to you guys."

"We should all go for dinner at Seiko's," Naomi suggested. "Can we?"

"Uh!" Seiko muttered. "I don't think so . . ."

"Why?" Naomi asked.

"Uh-Um-I-

"Seiko," Naomi said, darkness laced in her tone.

Naomi was visibly upset with Seiko openly denying her to come over to her house. She had been doing that a lot lately and once again Naomi just thought she was still mad at her. But she never acted hostile towards her, or did anything that would make her think she hated her. So really, what was her deal? Seiko never hung out with her anymore, and if she did, it was only for an hour before she had to rush home. Was Seiko having family issues? Did she lose a relative? If something so tragic were happening, she couldn't imagine Seiko hiding that from her.

"Actually," Seiko muttered, looking at her phone. "I have to go. Right now."

Naomi tried to grab her arm. "Seiko-

"It's urgent," Seiko said, hurrying away. "Bye guys! Feel better Suzumoto!"

* * *

"She's mad at me," Morishige said, running a hand through his hair. "She is _really_ mad at me. She didn't even call me Shige . . ."

"Don't take it personally," Yoshiki said. "She just needs time to get over this. Right Toshi?"

Satoshi looked over at his blonde headed friend and felt a noticeable blush creep over his face. He swallowed nervously and pushed it back down, hoping that Yoshiki didn't see it. "I guess. You still like Yuka right?"

"Kind of sort of," Morishige muttered, hatred filling his heart. "She'll never leave Kizami for me, so I should probably just give up huh?"

"If you think that's for the best," Yoshiki said. "Do what _you _want to do. Don't let anyone tell you different. This is your life and you can live it anyway you want to live it, alright?"

"Please don't give me the delinquent pep talk," Morishige laughed. "I don't have that 'do what I want' attitude and you know it. I really do hate having to take initiative here, and I hate to have to fix things on my own but . . . I need her at my side."

Yoshiki nodded. "I understand. That's why I need Ayumi at my side. She provides comfort and stability that friends can't."

Satoshi sighed, and looked away from the two, trying to focus his mind on something else.

"How are you and Shinozaki doing?" Morishige asked.

"Really good. We never argue or fight or anything like that."

"Damn . . ."

"That's why Suzumoto would be good for you," Yoshiki explained. "Don't you love her at least a little bit?"

"I do! I mean, well I kind of like Yuka at the same time, so should I even pursue Suzumoto? Is it unfair to her?"

"Do what you think is right," Yoshiki said. "I can't offer you the most accurate advice here, but I can tell you that having Ayumi by my side makes life a whole lot easier."

"You're a big softie aren't you?" Morishige joked.

"Shut up! I'm just saying!"

Not being able to stand it anymore, Satoshi whipped out his phone and immediately texted Seiko.

_"My parents are home? What about yours?"_

She replied almost instantly. _"No, they aren't. Are we going right now?"_

_ "Yes. Hurry."_

_ "Okay."_

"Guys," Satoshi said, putting his phone back in his pocket. "I have to go."

"What?" Yoshiki asked. "Why?"

Not wanting to meet his gaze and afraid of blushing again, Satoshi just turned and started to walk away. "Family stuff."

A/N: So, I'm really glad that everyone is supporting the SeikoxSatoshi ship! I'm glad you guys are happy about it! But, I've been getting lemon requests. I'm kind of scared to write it because I wanted to keep this story rated T, but should I just go ahead and change it to M and write the scene anyways? (Keep in mind that if I do, you will have to wait until after chapter 31 since that's how far I've written). I'm also thinking about writing it, and instead of putting it in THIS story, add it to my 'Just Lemons' story . . . ahh what do you guys think I should do? Oh! And before I go I just want to say HOLY REVIEWS! Thank you SO MUCH! Every time I get on here there's like ten more! That makes me so happy! :D


	27. Naomi Finds Out

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A Dangerous Game

Something didn't sit right with her. Seiko running away from her had put her on edge. She didn't immediately chase after her, since her mind was refusing to let her go. Naomi wanted to believe that if Seiko were having some sort of family crisis that she would tell her. But another part of Naomi believed that Seiko was mad at her, and wouldn't tell her anyways. It was upsetting to know that she and Seiko were growing so far apart, and she desperately wanted to fix the situation.

Apparently, she looked deep in thought because she soon felt a cool hand on her shoulder. Naomi's eyes looked at the hand and followed the long arm straight to Mayu's face.

"Nakashima," Mayu said. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Why did Seiko run?" Naomi asked sadly. "Is there something she's not telling me?"

"She said she had dinner," Ayumi said. "You think she's lying?"

Eyes downcast, Naomi nodded. "I think she might be having family issues and her not telling me is really bothering me . . . what if one of her relatives died or something?"

Ayumi looked pensive for a moment. "Don't you think she'd tell you?"

"Well, I don't think we're on best terms," Naomi said, and then quickly explained. "She admitted her feelings to me and I kind of rejected her and she's been treating me differently. What should I do?"

"Go apologize," Mayu said. "It's the right thing to do. I know exactly what it feels like to want an apology from someone. I don't think I can properly hang out with Shige until he says sorry. I guess Shinohara feels the same way about you."

"You're right!" Naomi said. "I'm sorry, but I have to go over there!"

Ayumi nodded. "I understand. I'll stay with Suzumoto."

"Thanks," Naomi smiled and bolted away from her two friends.

Seiko . . . Seiko just wanted her to apologize. Naomi could have kicked herself at that moment. For two long months she just allowed the rift between them to grow and grow. It was all her fault! If only she had apologized to Seiko, then perhaps they could still be close friends! But no, she was only thinking of herself. She couldn't imagine the pain her best friend was feeling, and the thought of it only made her run faster.

What about the family issues? Seiko would have announced something like that right? Was it really family related, or was it just an excuse to get away from her? Naomi forced herself to see it being a family crisis instead of an excuse. That sounded awful, but she refused to see it any other way. Seiko wouldn't lie about something so serious, would she? No, she was having an issue and just didn't want to tell her because she was still angry with her.

_"Seiko," _Naomi thought, seeing her house in the distance. _"I'm sorry . . ."_

As she approached her friends' house, she wasted no time knocking on the door and yelling her friends' name. "Seiko! Seiko!"

She didn't receive and answer and knocked harder. "Seiko, please don't be mad! I'm sorry! Let me apologize to you properly!"

Still no answer.

"SEIKOOO!"

"HOLD ON!" Seiko yelled and Naomi could hear her running down the stairs. Seiko flung the door open, a bit angrily too. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry!" Naomi said grabbing Seiko's hands. "I'm sorry Seiko. I'm sorry!"

"What are you talking about?" Seiko asked, confusion evident on her pretty face. "What's wrong? What are you apologizing for?"

"Rejecting you!" Naomi yelled. "I know that's why you've been ignoring me Seiko! It's because I rejected you and I didn't apologize for it! When Mochida rejected me, the pain was so intense it made me cry for weeks! Knowing that I made you feel like that has made me realize that I owe you a proper apology! So, I'm sorry."

Seiko smiled. "It's okay Naomi. I'm not mad."

"Also, are you having family issues?" Naomi asked. "You keep ditching me because of family issues . . . or was that a cover up because I was a bad friend?"

"Family issues . . .OH YEAH! Uh, um yeah. I um, it's not problem. Don't trouble yourself over it! I have to go now!"

Seiko was trying to shut the door, but Naomi pushed it back open. "Please Seiko! I know we're not on good terms, but you can tell me."

"I can't right now! Uh, Naomi, just err, go home."

"Seiko . . .?"

"Please?"

Naomi sighed. "Alright. You win. I guess I'll-

_Thump thump . . . thump thump . . . thump thump . . ._

Her heart beat heavily in her ears and for a moment, that was all she could hear. It was louder than her own breathing. She could literally feel the heavy muscle in her chest, beating against her skin as it roughly pumped blood to her brain allowing her to fully recognize what she was standing in front of. Seiko was completely disheveled. Her usually pinned up hair was loose, tumbling down her back in pretty light brown waves. She had on a pair of leggings, and a sloppy white shirt that came down to her knees.

White shirt . . . white shirt . . . white shirt . . .

"Seiko," Naomi muttered. "Why are you wearing Mochida's shirt?"

All at once, it became a struggle to close the door as Seiko desperately tried to keep her friend out. Running solely off the pain her heart was feeling, with a grunt, Naomi forced the door open and Seiko fell backwards and landed painfully on her butt. She could see Naomi take off up the stairs and she pushed herself up off the ground and tried to stop her.

"Naomi! Naomi stop!"

Throwing open the door to her room, Naomi was met with the worst sight she had ever seen in her life.

"MOCHIDA!" she shrieked. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger lol. Also, I just wanted to point out that I made my decision in regards to the Seiko and Satoshi lemon. I WILL be putting a lemon in the story (in fact, it's chapter 33 and there will be a warning). Of course, with the upload of that chapter, the story will probably be changing to M. I apologize to the few who didn't want the rating to change or who don't support the Seiko and Satoshi ship. :(


	28. First Fight of the Trio

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Corpse Party: A Dangerous Game

"How did she get up here?" Satoshi asked Seiko, whom was currently hidden behind Naomi.

Seiko moved around her angry friend and stood off to the side so she could watch the two. Though it looked like a T.V. show, this was no laughing matter. It was serious problem and this was something that Seiko wasn't too familiar with. The situation was intimidating, and she could feel herself draw away from the two. Because she was a happy-go-lucky person, Seiko didn't like to deal with matters that forced her to act serious. She awkwardly shifted from foot to foot, keeping her eyes downcast. "She just ran in . . ."

"Mochida . . ." Naomi asked again. "What is going on? Why are you here? Why is she wearing your shirt?!"

Satoshi sighed, wanting to just get rid of Naomi and continue with what he was doing. It was a pain to answer her, not because he liked her, but because he just wanted to avoid drama. That seemed impossible though, since drama followed him everywhere. And now it was going to be awkward around her and that was something else he didn't want to deal with.

"Look Nakashima," he said. "Do you want it straight up? Or do you want to take a look around and figure it out yourself?"

Naomi wanted him to say it, even though it was going to hurt her. "Just tell me Mochida. What is going on?"

He shrugged. "I'm sleeping with Shinohara. It's been going on for almost three months."

"My GOD!" Naomi yelled, feeling tears finally release themselves from her eyes. "WHY?! WHY are you doing this to me?!"

"It's just friendly. It doesn't mean much. I told you I didn't want a committed relationship."

"Why are you sleeping with her if you don't want a relationship?!"

"It's convenient."

Naomi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her heart raced in her chest, beating so hard it threatened to rip out of her. In fact, she wouldn't be upset if it did! At this point, she wouldn't care if she just dropped dead in front of them. What was the point anymore? The one goal that she wanted to accomplish in life, had been accomplished by someone she considered her best friend. It was stolen from her and she couldn't do a damn thing about it. Her best friend was a _thief. _Speaking of said friend, she turned her attention over to Seiko who was staring solemnly out her window.

"Seiko!" Naomi screamed. "WHY?! I thought you were a lesbian?!"

"Naomi . . ." Seiko muttered, fearing her rage. "I'm sorry. I just wanted relief. You rejected me and Mochida accepted me . . . I don't know."

"I know you're not trying to pin this on me!" Naomi yelled. "I can't believe you did this to me! You know I like him! NONE of this is MY fault!"

"I-I'm sorry . . ."

"SHUT UP!" Naomi then turned her attention back to Satoshi. "Why Mochida . . .? Why her? Why couldn't you sleep with me? Why couldn't you pick me?"

He huffed. "Please Nakashima. Are you seriously trying to go there?"

"Tell me why?!"

"Sleeping with you would have been a mistake since you have feelings for me. It would have been bad on my part and on yours. I wouldn't want you to get attached to me."

"I can't believe you like her more than me! You told me not to change because I was perfect the way I am!"

"Did you really take that to heart?" Satoshi asked. "You're pretty Nakashima, and so is Shinohara. But it's not about who's prettier than who. You're making a fool out of yourself."

"Why . . .?" Naomi sobbed. "Why are you being so cold?! How long are you two planning to sneak around like this?!"

"How should I know?" he asked.

Naomi racked her mind, thinking of more questions to ask them. Though her heart was crushed along with her spirit, she didn't want to leave the two of them alone in the room. The thought pissed her off more than anything, but she couldn't continue to linger in such a place. No, this was _killing _her.

"Seiko . . . I thought we were friends . . ."

"Seiko is sorry," Seiko said, fumbling with the hem of the shirt. "Seiko is really sorry . . ."

"STOP talking about yourself in third person!" Naomi yelled. "It gets really fucking annoying! And you know what? Naomi is pissed! Naomi is angry! And Naomi will _never _accept your apology!"

In a blind rage, she rushed towards Seiko with her arms raised ready to hit her and Seiko stood defenseless, not even trying to protect herself. Just when she thought she was going to make impact with Seiko's cheek, Satoshi was in front of her, holding her arms.

"This isn't the way to solve this Nakashima," he said.

She ripped her arms away from him. "And now you're protecting her?! How dare you! I hate you both! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

Naomi ran away and Seiko could feel her heart break into a million tiny pieces. Now her friend hated her . . . and she told her she'd never accept her apology. Seiko had to admit that when she was in the act, she didn't regret, nor feel bad for anything. Naomi hadn't crossed her mind once. But now seeing her cry over this and knowing that it was her fault, made her feel like shit.

"I think you ruined my friendship," Seiko said to Satoshi, who was just standing around nonchalantly.

Satoshi only shrugged. "It happens."

"Do you not feel bad at all?" Seiko asked. "You just crushed one of your best friends' hearts."

"Oh well."

"Mochida . . ." Seiko sighed. "Say, did you really not pick her because you were concerned about her feelings?"

He thought about her words carefully. Why didn't he pick Naomi? At this point, he could care less how people felt since he was just living for himself. He didn't care what people thought about him, or who he hurt. So why didn't he pick Naomi over Seiko? Was there a deeper meaning behind his choice?

"Are you going to sleep with me or not?" he asked gruffly. "Or did I come all the way here for no reason?"

Seiko rolled her eyes and angrily shoved him down onto her bed and climbed on top of him. "You're not going to answer my question are you?"

He didn't as he just pulled her into a kiss, silencing her.

* * *

Who could she go to now? Who could she talk to about this? She and Ayumi weren't that close, and did she really want to put this all on Mayu after she just got released from the hospital? Morishige was too worried about Mayu and himself, and there was no way she could get Yoshiki involved in this since he and Satoshi were so close. What was she to do? There was no one to tell such information to.

With her anger at an all time high, Naomi wanted to tell everyone in the group, hoping that Seiko and Satoshi would quit sleeping with each other, but would that even work? Would they really stop if everyone found out? Probably not, but she wanted them too. Desperately. Despite all that had happened, of course she was still in love with Satoshi. Him sleeping with her best friend would never change that, and she still desired to have him by her side. She knew he didn't want a committed relationship-that much was clear to her. But maybe, if she couldn't have a relationship, she could at least experience him in the sense that Seiko was? Maybe he'd consider sleeping with her too?

She felt slutty for even thinking about something so bold, but she didn't care. In fact, _no one _cared. Everyone in their group of friends was messed up, so why was she still trying to be a proper angel? Well, she wouldn't any longer. She _would_ have Satoshi for herself . . . if he even wanted her.


	29. Arcade Jealousy

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Corpse Party: A Dangerous Game

A/N: First of all, I know I'm a little late, but I want to thank everyone for helping me reach 200+ reviews! Also, I'd just like to say this: if Seiko and Satoshi isn't your cup of tea, or it doesn't make sense to you, please go elsewhere. There is no use raging about it in the comments, because I'm not going to change my mind about this couple. I think they are an interesting pair and push the boundaries of normal Corpse Party ships/couples. Not only that, but they're a shocking pair-and I DO love to go for shock value in my stories. Thank you to those who appreciate/support the pair and are leaving kind reviews and sticking by the story! Your support means so much to me! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Morishige had been thinking about hanging out with Mayu a lot and he asked her if she would, but she promptly denied. However, she did tell him that she'd hang out with him if the group was invited as well and he agreed to her terms. He invited every one of his friends to a place they hadn't really been before: the arcade. It was a big building, colorful, eye catching, and not very crowded on a Wednesday afternoon.

Truthfully, he thought it was a good idea to come to the arcade because he might be able to get Mayu alone. He wasn't intending on pressuring her to be his friend again, but he did want a private chat with her. He wanted to explain to her everything that had happened with him, Yuka and Yuuya and how he felt about everything. Did he still have feelings for Yuka? Of course he did. But they were diminishing by the day. He didn't know if he'd completely rid himself of them any time soon, but if Mayu were to come back in his life, he sure would try.

Throughout his friendship with her, he had only considered her a friend. But after being told countless amounts of times that she liked him, he didn't think it'd be too far a stretch to give her a chance. Why not? He did like her a lot; she had a great personality, good features, and a nice heart. There was no reason for him not to consider her and he made his mind up that very day that he would start to pay more attention to her.

Eventually, the group members started to show up. Yoshiki and Ayumi were there first, followed by Seiko, then Satoshi, and finally Mayu and Naomi. With everyone together, Morishige smiled at his group of friends.

"Alright," he said. "Let's do this!"

Yoshiki and Ayumi had immediately slipped away from the group to venture out on their own. Ayumi had never been to the arcade, and Yoshiki was interested in knowing how she would handle it. She was an extremely competitive person he knew, but he was sure he could beat her at a few arcade games. After all, she was more of an academic orientated type of person anyways, and he figured that when it came to actual games that required skill, she'd be at a loss. Still he was interested, and wanted to test his theory.

"You like games don't you?" Yoshiki asked.

"Hmm," Ayumi thought. "I guess so."

"Want to play?"

"Eh . . . not really."

"Afraid you're going to lose?"

"HA!" she laughed, drawing a few unwanted eyes. "As if! You're on! Pick any game you like!"

Yoshiki smiled at his easy win and dragged her over to miniature basketball hoops. "Okay. It's simple. The gate will lift and release the basketballs and you have to make as many shots as you can. What do I get if I win?"

"Why are you thinking so far ahead?" she asked, cracking her knuckles. "You might not win."

"We'll see."

As they got ready in their positions the gate lifted and the basketballs flowed towards them. Ayumi immediately grabbed the first one she could get her hands on and took a shot, making the first goal. Then she took another shot and another shot, manically giggling to herself as her score climbed. At this rate, she was sure to beat him. Though he was making baskets as well, if she just kept her smooth pace, she would win. The timer counted down further and further until it beeped and the gates closed.

"Yes!" Ayumi yelled, jumping up in the air. "Eighty one! Beat that!"

Yoshiki laughed. "Fraid I did. Eighty four."

She looked over at his score and realized that he did indeed make three more baskets than she did. Not accepting defeat, she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "Fine! Let's play another game! Can I pick?"

"Sure. Go right ahead. But you can't beat me at anything, so I don't even think you should try."

Spotting a game she wanted to play, she grabbed his hand and led him over to it.

"What makes you so confident?" Ayumi asked.

"I used to come down here all the time with my buddies in middle school," Yoshiki said. "We ditched our homework for this place and stayed here until we were forced out by the manager. Good times."

"More like hood times. You were a bad boy."

He pouted. "I've changed!"

She smiled. "I know, and I'm glad you did."

Reaching their destination, she came to a halt and pointed at the machines. "Let's jump rope! I'm sure you can't beat me at this!"

"Hmm. Maybe. You're on."

They both stepped into separate domes and put in their quarters at the same time. The clock counted down and Ayumi narrowed her eyes dangerously at her opponent who only laughed at her seriousness.

"Get ready to lose," Yoshiki said, as he hopped over the line.

She jumped over hers and shook her head. "No way! I've been jump roping for years! You are not beating me!"

They continued to jump and as the virtual rope sped up, they even drew a few spectators from across the arcade. Not once did they take their eyes off of each other, though it was becoming more difficult to jump since their ropes weren't exactly in sync. Seeing him jump before her and having to jump at a different time was messing with her head, and she felt herself losing concentration.

"You might win this," Yoshiki said, lightly panting. "I can't take my eyes off of your breasts."

Ayumi laughed evilly. "Muahaha! Yes! Don't stop watching them! Let them entrance you and-

"You lose!" a speaker said from right beside her.

"WHAT?!" she roared, and realized that she had lost since her score stopped counting.

"One hundred and two," Yoshiki said, still jumping. "Not bad. But I'm still the champion."

"Stop jumping!" she whined. "I hate seeing you win!"

He stopped and allowed himself to lose before sighing heavily, trying to slow his heart. "Now what?"

"Air hockey!" she yelled, running to the corner of the arcade where the table was situated.

"Hey!" he yelled, running after her. "You still won't win!"

"I'm not losing for a third time!"

"If you say so."

She reached the air hockey table and watched as he slowly made his way over to her like a lazy cat. Tapping her foot as she waited, she hissed at her opponent as he came to a stop on the other half of the table. Ayumi placed the puck near her end of the table and picked up her goalie preparing to strike it with all her strength. "Ready to lose?"

He nodded his head in a bored way. "Sure."

"!"

She angrily hit the puck towards him, but he hit it back with just as much force. It flew into her side of the table and he smiled with satisfaction. "Already? Jeez Ayumi-I think you should have practiced some more before you challenged me."

Jerking it out of the hole she forced it back to him and he hit it back to her and once again made another goal. "Wow, that's two for me already. One more and I win? This is going to be a short game."

Ayumi hit it back one last time and marveled as it flew into its goal. "HA! Yes! I did it! I made a goal! I made a goal! I made a goal!"

Yoshiki smiled at her and placed his goalie back on the table. "Yeah? Well, while you were dancing around in victory, I made my third and final goal which means, I win."

"Ughh!" she yelled and crossed her arms. "You suck!"

"I beat you three times. Can I have my prize?"

"What prize?"

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her two him and placed his lips over hers. She kissed him back and giggled, realizing it wasn't such a bad loss on her part. Stretching her body to reach him further, she wrapped her arms around his neck pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. If it could be this way every time she lost, she wouldn't mind _letting _him win so much.

* * *

Seiko sighed to herself, engrossed in a game which involved stacking as many boxes as she could on top of each other before they fell. It wasn't the most exciting thing she had ever played, but it was all she was in the mood for. She had lost several times, but she just kept putting in quarters and stacking boxes. Plus, if she stacked fifty, she could win a free IPad. But she had barely even gotten to thirty . . .

She wasn't having fun at all. Naomi was with Mayu having a blast and here she was stacking boxes alone. Usually, it would be her with Naomi having fun but due to everything that had happened she would probably never hang out with Naomi again. Yet, even though Naomi hated her, she still bared deep feelings towards her. Despite it all, Seiko was still in love with Naomi and she didn't ever think she would come to not love her anymore. It was a sad life she lived, and she had caused it all herself.

"Having fun?" a voice asked from behind her.

Satoshi casually stood beside her, watching the screen fill up with boxes.

"Not at all . . ." she muttered. "This is so bad. So bad . . ."

"It's not really," he said and then sarcastically laughed.

"What are you so giggly about?"

"Want to see something funny?"

She let the boxes drop to the bottom of the screen before turning to him. "Sure."

He pulled out his phone and pulled up texts messages from Naomi. Seiko took his phone and read them, feeling the pain in her heart once again. He had over thirty messages from Naomi begging him to start sleeping with her. At first, they were light and positive. Then they became more suggestive. Finally, by the eighteenth text she was offering him money.

"Holy shit," Seiko gasped. "Seriously?"

"Mmhmm."

"This isn't funny. This just depresses me further that she's still wrapped up in your charms."

"Oh? So I'm charming?" Satoshi asked, though he was met with nothing as she turned back to her game.

"Obviously. You got me in bed, didn't you? And now you've gotten her."

"I'm not sleeping with her," he said, shaking his head. "I refuse to. I knew that sleeping with you would cause issues and that I wouldn't be able to stop. If I start sleeping around with her too, it's going to cause even more trouble. Besides, I'm not some man whore."

"Am I supposed to feel honored that you're committing only to me? Because I don't-I feel like shit."

"I don't care how you feel. You're welcome to stop sleeping with me at any given time."

" . . ."

"But you won't," he said, confidently.

"What makes you think that?" she asked.

"Just a hunch."

"Oh."

"Cheer up Shinohara. Jeez, it doesn't pay to be depressed all the time."

"You're one to talk Mochida."

A silence settled between them and Seiko realized that he was totally right. About everything. She wouldn't stop sleeping with him for anything. She needed to. Not only that, but a part of her that was bitter and hateful wanted to keep hurting Naomi since she hurt her. Sleeping with him was both an essential and a penance and it would remain that way until Naomi properly forgave her. Suddenly, she was ripped away from her thoughts as the sides of the machine glowed and blinked.

"No way!" Seiko yelled, jumping around in excitement. "I won! I won!"

Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around Satoshi's neck and buried her face in his chest, still jumping excitedly.

He was extremely stunned, and at first, did nothing at all and just stood there. Why was she hugging him? They didn't have that sort of bond, did they? He didn't think so, but he couldn't stop his arms from wrapping themselves around her and squeezing her delicate body to his.

"I won, I won, I won," she giggled repeatedly.

"Yeah," he muttered to her. "Yeah, you did."

* * *

Naomi had saw the entire thing and jealously and hurt burned hotly in her chest. Mayu had no idea she was watching the pair so closely, and poked Naomi's arm to get her attention.

"Nakashima?" Mayu asked.

She received no answer and poked her again. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Uh yeah," Naomi sputtered, looking for a way to escape. "You should go talk to Sakutaro. He needs you."

She took off in the opposite direction and Mayu could swear she saw tears pouring from her eyes. Immediately she wanted to go after her when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was exactly who she thought it was.

"We need to talk."

Mayu turned around, but refused to meet his eyes, afraid of the feeling that would suddenly hit her. "Talk."

"You don't have to forgive me right away," Morishige said. "Just hear me out this one time. I want to say that I'm really sorry for how I've treated you. I'm sorry that I spent so much time fawning over Yuka even though she had a boyfriend. And I know you love me and everything but-

"No, I don't!" she retorted. "Not anymore!"

"But I want to come to love you back."

"Stop! I don't love you!"

He sighed. "Can we try to make something work?"

She was silent for a moment before turning her back on him again. "You put me in a mental hospital."

"I know and I can't atone for that," Morishige told her. "But . . . can I please be let back into your life? Please Ma-or Suzumoto."

She thought about his request sadly. Even though he hurt her and still probably liked Yuka, he _did _say he wanted to work on loving her back. Didn't that mean he was trying? Didn't that mean that they could have something? Mayu couldn't deny that she did have feelings for him, but they weren't as strong as they used to be. She wanted him to fall for her harder than she ever fell for him.

Still refusing to meet his eyes, she turned back to him and nodded. "Okay."


	30. Second Fight of the Trio

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A Dangerous Game

Naomi watched carefully from the side as Seiko bounced happily at the counter, claiming her free IPad. Right beside her stood Satoshi with an awkward look on his face. Or maybe he was smiling? Or maybe frowning? She couldn't tell for the tears clouded her eyes, obscuring her vision. Why? Why was he always with her? How come just because they were sleeping together meant that he always with her? If it took sleeping with him to get his attention, Naomi was all for doing that.

But there was a problem: he had ignored every single one of her messages. Why? Why couldn't he be with her too? He said she was pretty, so what was stopping him? She suspected that the whole 'I don't want you to get attached to me' reason was bull. He didn't care about her feelings. He didn't care about _anything._ Honestly, he was turning out to be a huge jerk in her eyes, but she didn't care. In fact, for some reason she felt like that just made her want him more.

In Seiko's eyes, he was probably the perfect gentleman. When she received her IPad, she hugged it happily to her chest and he gently patted her head. She slapped his hand away and said something to him, making him slightly smile and pat her head again. They looked like a couple . . .

She spotted Morishige at the door, along with Mayu, Ayumi and Yoshiki and headed over to them, not wanting to watch the flirting any longer.

"I guess we'll leave," Morishige said, sighing. "I'm kind of done here."

"Yeah," Ayumi said. "I'm finished. Plus, I can't beat Yoshiki at _any _games so I'm through for the day!"

"Don't feel bad Ayumi," Yoshiki said, elbowing her. "No one can beat me."

"Seiko won an IPad!" Seiko yelled, running up and holding her prize above her head.

"Really?" Mayu asked in awe. "How?!"

"After like twenty dollars worth of quarters, I managed to stack fifty boxes on that dumbass game."

"No way . . ." Morishige said, narrowing his eyes. "I used to play that game all the time and never won. There's no way you managed to do it!"

Satoshi shook his head. "Nope, she did it. I saw it."

"Well lucky you," Ayumi smiled. "You better take care of that thing Shinohara."

"Heh," Seiko muttered, a blush rising over her cheeks. "I'll probably lose it or break it, but I will try my hardest not too!"

The group left the arcade, continuing to make small chat. All Naomi could do was listen to their conversations, not feeling much like talking.

"We'll have to go back there some time," Morishige laughed. "I had fun, and I usually never do."

"You wouldn't hit not _one _car with a rock!" Yoshiki complained. "I was trying to help you have fun!"

"How is pelting cars with rocks fun?!" Morishige asked. "It's dangerous, disorderly and rude behavior! I hardly call that fun!"

"Why I never?! You take that back young man!"

"Fuck you!"

Mayu gasped. "Sakutaro!"

"I'm just teasing my little blonde haired friend!" Morishige said, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and ruffling his hair. "Isn't that right?"

"No, let go!" Yoshiki whined. "Toshi! Help me!"

Satoshi jumped on Morishige's back, tackling him to the ground. Eventually, all three boys ended up on the sidewalk wrestling and kicking each other in a playful manner. It was a touching and satisfying moment for the girls-in that moment, it was as if things were going back to the way they used to be.

"Hey," Ayumi said, trying to intervene. "Break it up! You're injuring each other!"

"Sakutaro's kicking like his life depends on it," Yoshiki laughed, standing up.

"You were punching me and Mochida had his hands over my eyes!" Morishige whined. "You guys always team up and pick on me!"

"The weakest of the group is picked on," Satoshi said, sighing. "That's how it works in the wild."

"This isn't the wild," Mayu laughed as they continued walking.

"I wish it were," Satoshi muttered, gazing longingly into the sky. "I do love the wilderness."

"And gazelles," Seiko said, rolling her eyes. "Jeez, I've never met anyone more obsessed with stupid gazelles!"

"Hey, they are graceful creatures!" he said.

"If you like them so much, why don't you just marry one?" Seiko asked.

"Bring me one and I will!"

"That's really fucking weird," Yoshiki said. "Ow, ow! Let go of my ear!"

"Language!" Ayumi scolded.

Naomi continued to walk along in silence as the group kept talking. It made her feel strangely upset, as she wanted to be a part of the conversation too. Everyone was having such a good time, as if nothing had happened in the past previous months. Was it going back to normal? She wanted to join into the chat as well, however, she had nothing to say so she kept her mouth shut. Well, she actually _did _have something to say, but wouldn't it disrupt the peace? What would the group think? What kind of reaction would she get if she just blurted out the three month secret Satoshi and Seiko had?

Just thinking their name in the same sentence made her cringe. She couldn't stand it. It made her sick to her stomach. Why were they sneaking around anyways? Didn't that mean that they weren't proud of what they were doing? Were they embarrassed? Well, she hoped they were, because at this point, she could care less. She was done with being nice.

"Mochida and Seiko are sleeping together!" Naomi yelled, and immediately a silence fell upon the group.

Movements were ceased and suddenly all eyes were on her. She blushed a bit in embarrassment, but she never once looked away from their eyes, refusing to cower after she admitted the secret. Each of the members exchanged glances with each other before looking back at her. Knowing everyone was speechless, she thought she was going to have to break the ice, but someone beat her to it.

"The secret is out," Satoshi said, shrugging. "Big deal."

More silence.

"Let's just build a bridge and get over it," Seiko muttered. "Jeez. Why is everyone being so quiet?"

Still, nothing but silence.

"You guys can talk!" Naomi yelled at all the faces that were stunned into quietness. "Yes, I like Mochida, alright?! You don't have to pick sides here! I don't care anymore! He doesn't like me back, and my best friend is sleeping with him okay? It's not the end of the world! Everyone just stop being weird about it!"

"Well . . ." Yoshiki said, with a huff. "Congratulations?"

"That probably wasn't the right thing to say . . ." Ayumi muttered awkwardly. "Are you okay Nakashima?"

"I'm FINE!"

"You don't seem okay . . ." Mayu whispered.

Satoshi laughed. "She's just mad because I won't sleep with her too. She's jealous."

"It doesn't make sense! Why did you pick her over me? It just doesn't make any sense!"

By now, Yoshiki, Ayumi, Mayu, and Morishige were slowly inching away from the fighting trio. They had eventually distanced themselves far enough to where they couldn't hear anything. Fearing that if they did, they'd be forced to pick sides on the spot.

"Didn't I tell you the reason why?" Satoshi asked. "I didn't want you attached to me."

"Since when do you give two shits about my feelings?" Naomi roared.

"I'm not doing it for your benefit, I'm doing it for my own."

"It still doesn't add up Mochida! Why wouldn't you want me always wanting to sleep with you? Don't you want to sleep with me? Why are you so hung up on Seiko?!"

Seiko frowned and scuffed the ground innocently with her foot. "No fighting guys . . ."

"Shut up!" Naomi yelled.

"Don't yell at her!" Satoshi yelled back. "You like _me_ right? I'm your problem here! Leave her out of it!"

"Why are you so quick to defend her?!"

"She doesn't deserve you yelling at her like this! Just leave her alone!"

"Do you like her?!"

"Somewhat! I _am_ sleeping with her!"

All at once, the anger dissipated from Naomi's tone and was replaced with sadness. "I can't believe it . . . you're developing feelings for her."

"I'm not in love with her," Satoshi said, matching her tone. "I'm not. But honestly, I don't care if you believe it or not. You're really pissing me off Nakashima. Just drop this."

Naomi turned swiftly on her heels and ran away from the two before they could see her cry. For the second time, Seiko watched her friend run and was tempted to go after her, but was stopped by Satoshi.

"Mochida," Seiko sighed. "You keep hurting the love of my life."

"No," he said. "She's hurting herself."

"Quit being so harsh on her," Seiko begged, looking into his eyes. "I love her and I don't want her to feel this way."

"Stop it."

"Huh?"

He turned away from her, his eyes clouded with some emotion she couldn't decipher. "Stop telling me that you love someone else . . ."


	31. Playing With Fire

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A Dangerous Game

Seiko stared at him, her head cocked innocently to the side. He refused to look at her, afraid of her features. He could feel her reddish brown eyes burning holes into his face and he couldn't imagine the way her hands were clasped together beneath her stomach, making her appear to be an innocent child.

"I can't do this anymore," Satoshi muttered. "I can't sleep with you anymore."

"What?" Seiko asked. "Why?"

"I just can't."

"So you're going with Naomi now."

It wasn't a question. It was more of a statement. A statement that caused hatred and jealousy to burn within her. Why was he leaving her all of a sudden? She felt so betrayed and hurt, and wondered if this was how Naomi felt. But, thankfully Naomi wouldn't feel that way any longer, because now it seemed he was going to pick her. Just in the arcade she had told him that she didn't feel happy because he was committing to her. Now she realized she'd feel a whole lot better than she did now if he did.

Seiko wanted him to commit to her, and she wanted to commit to him . . . but wouldn't that mean they were dating? No, it would still be friendly, right? She thought perhaps maybe she was asking too much. If they weren't dating, he was free to sleep with whoever he wanted to, right? So why did that make her want to cry?

"No one likes Seiko!" she said, releasing a waterfall of tears.

"Are you crying?" Satoshi asked, looking back at her. "Quit it! Stop crying!"

She continued to cry and the more he told her stop, the more she found herself unable too. "Is Mochida going to go with Naomi?"

"No!" he said. "No, I'm not going to be with her! I just need to take a break."

"Don't hurt Naomi! I love her!"

"I thought I told you to stop telling me that you love someone else!" he yelled. "Quit saying that stupid shit!"

"Why?!" Seiko asked. "I should have never done this! I should have just kept trying with Naomi!"

She turned to run, but he grabbed her around her waist, preventing her from getting away from him.

"Let go!" she yelled. "Naomi!"

"Quit calling her name!" he yelled back at her. "And settle down-you're causing a scene!"

"Why are you being so mean?" Seiko asked, looking at him with teary eyes. "Why?"

"Please stop crying dammit!"

"I-I-I ca-I can't!"

"Well then I can't look at you!"

"Good!" she yelled. "And don't chase me this time!"

She ran away from him and he sighed in anger. What the hell just happened? Why had he tried to keep her from running? Why did her saying that she loved Naomi effect him so much? Why couldn't he stand the sight of her crying? And most importantly . . . why was he afraid of every answer to his questions? He couldn't answer them-not now. No, he couldn't even _think _about them. Maybe this was just for the best. Maybe it was fate that Seiko ran away and left him with burning questions in his soul that would never be answered. Perhaps it would just be best if she rekindled things with Naomi and left him alone . . .

Thankfully, his phone rang, bringing him out of his depressing state of mind. However, he couldn't help the biting tone he answered with.

"What?!"

"Satoshi!" Yuka yelled. "I just wanted to talk to you . . . I haven't in a while."

"Are you kidding?! Your boyfriend killed one of my friend's parents and got away with it! Fuck you!"

Yuka sighed. "He said he was sorry."

"S-S-So-s-I'm hanging up! This is unbelievable!"

"Why are you being such an ass? I know you're upset and everything, but Christ, I'm your sister!"

"Don't care! I'm done with you! I'm done with everything!"

"Satoshi . . ."

"Good fucking bye!"

He easily hung up on her though his rage had not dissipated. No, it would never go away. This fire within him . . . it would never leave now after everything that has happened. Being sad and depressed didn't work for him. It landed him in the hospital with a broken nose and even gotten his friend's parents killed. Yes, that was all his fault. He couldn't take it back now . . . but he could become a different person. A better person-one that takes initiative. If being angry and mean was what it took, then by no means was he going to hold back . . .

* * *

"I need to cast a spell," Morishige said, sitting idly in an ancient chair that was covered in a thick layer of dust.

"What spell would that be?" the witch asked, a lazy smile stretching over her elderly features.

"Here's the deal . . . I hate someone. I hate them _so _much. You can't even begin to understand the burning passion that I have within me."

"Hmm . . ."

"And I've come to the conclusion that I can't hurt them without the help of the supernatural. I want to take away their pride, joy and love in life. I want them to be a hollow shell of what they are now."

"I see."

"But the problem is, is if I take away what they love in life, it will destroy me as well. But, I _can _take the second best thing."

". . ."

"So . . . how good are you with spells having to do with children?" the stranger asked.

The witch smiled. "I consider myself decent. What do you need?"

"I want you to curse his child. When the child is born, I want it to hate him. I want it to despise him with all of its being. That is a pain I know he will find unbearable. And it's a pain he'll have to live with for the rest of his life."

"Ahahaha!" she cackled, leaning back in an identical chair. She scratched her long fingernails across the table in thought for a moment. "That's all fine. But I want something in return of course."

"Anything."

She sighed. "Let me at least tell you how this works."

"Okay."

"To cast a spell with such misfortune, I must have the blood of someone who has undergone a similar misfortune."

Morishige nodded in understanding, but frowned. "So, you're saying that to cast a spell to make a child hate its father, I have to find someone else who hates their father?"

"Yes."

"Hmm . . . I don't know anyone like that. But if I did, you'd just need their blood?"

She smiled, evilly. "Oh, you do know someone like that. You know someone who has been mistreated their whole entire life and who has barely even scraped the surface of happiness. Who has experienced great trauma whilst growing up in their very unstable household. Who blames themselves for every wrong and never praises themselves for a right. Someone who hates their parents . . . but despises their father the most for pushing them away."

"Who?" Morishige asked. "Who is it?! Tell me! I'll bring you their blood! I'll do it!"

"Sadly . . . I need all of their blood. They would need to be a sacrifice for the spell to completely have an effect."

"Who dammit?!"

"One of your friends . . ." she said, a smile ghosting over her features. "A mister Yoshiki Kishinuma."


	32. Ironic Reconcile Part 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A Dangerous Game

Naomi sobbed quietly, her knees tucked closely to her chest. She had been crying for some time now, so much that she couldn't pick herself up and walk home. Because her eyes were overrun by the massive droplets of water, she couldn't see straight and decided to sit down on a lonesome bench in the middle of some park. She had no idea of where she even was, nor did she care. In the back of her mind, she was hoping someone would come along and rob her and shoot her. She didn't want to live anymore. Not with this constant pain.

Her heart felt as if it were constantly being squeezed by hands. Every now and then, the hands would dig their nails painfully into the pulsating muscle, eliciting tears from her eyes. It was a weird way to describe what she was feeling, but it was accurate. As her tears dried, the hands released their death grip until they finally settled at a comfortable grasp.

"Naomi . . ." a voice she knew all too well called to her.

She couldn't yell or fight anymore. She was out of strength. Mustering all the power she had, she weakly groaned, "Go away Seiko."

Seiko didn't listen and approached her, taking a seat beside her on the bench. "Naomi, please talk to me."

"I can't," Naomi muttered, wiping her tear stained cheeks. "I can't fight anymore. Please just go away."

"I'm finished with him!" Seiko yelled. "Please believe me! Me and him are done!"

"Liar."

"I want to be with you Naomi! You know I love you, just believe me!"

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have done this to me . . ." Naomi whispered. "You had three months to think about your actions. You had ninety days to wake up and ask yourself 'Am I going to keep doing this? Don't I love Naomi?' Why couldn't you come to a realization sooner? Why did it take so long?"

Seiko frowned, knowing she was right. Why didn't she stop? Why couldn't she have broken it off sooner? "I don't know why it took so long, but he told me he's finished with me, so I think that means we're done. You can ask him yourself."

"No . . ."

"Naomi . . ."

"You don't understand Seiko. I still want to be with him but he doesn't want to be with me. And I hate myself for loving him. I mean why should I? He's a dick! And he's slept with you hundreds of times, why would I want him now? He's tainted."

"Tainted?" Seiko asked. "What do you mean?"

"He's been soiled by _you_," Naomi bit out. "_You _Seiko! _YOU! _Why would I want him after he's stuck his dick in something so _vile_?!"

"Nao-

"Don't call me Naomi anymore. As of right now, we're on a last name basis. I'm so sick of you. I hate you so much right now I could pull my hair out. I want to scream, and kick and punch, but it'll do no good. Nothing matters anymore."

"Okay . . ." Seiko mumbled. "I get it. You hate me. But you can be with him Nakashima. I love you enough to let you go."

"STOP saying you love me, it makes me _sick_! Just get out of here and leave me alone."

"But-

With everything she had, Naomi forced herself up from the bench and stared into Seiko's eyes. "Listen up here Shinohara and listen good! I'm _FINISHED _with you! Done! It's OVER! I don't want anything to do with you anymore! I'm not your friend, I'm not your acquaintance, I'm not your _anything_! As of right now, we are enemies, alright! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH I COULD KILL YOU! I never want to speak to you again! Don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't even think about me! And for the last fucking time, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She returned to the bench, completely exhausted from yelling at Seiko. Wordlessly, her ex-friend stood and backed away from her. Tears fell from her eyes as Seiko stared at Naomi, mentally willing her to glance in her direction. Met with nothing, Seiko did the only thing she could do at this point.

"I'm sorry," she choked out before leaving her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Satoshi was going through his own battle. He was pacing the floor of his living room, his mind racing. He had been trying to avoid questioning himself, but it was no use. Thinking back to his conversation with Seiko, he wondered why she had affected him so much.

First of all, it irritated him to no end hearing her say that she loved Naomi. It wasn't supposed to bother him, because it wasn't like they were dating. But still, it made his heart beat crazily with some emotion he couldn't decipher. Maybe he was jealous . . . but why? Why did he even care? Why did he care that she ran from him, or that she was crying? Of course, it was his fault, but it was bothering him so much that he made her cry. Was it because she was his friend and friends don't make each other cry? Maybe that was it, but he couldn't tell.

As of right now, he was conflicted on whether he wanted her to rush into his arms and beg him to take her back, or leave him alone completely. He knew that if she left him alone for a few days, he could get over her, but if she came back now, what would he do? She was all he was thinking about.

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts and he slowly approached it, praying it wasn't her. Right when he was about to open it, he turned his back and ignored it. No, he couldn't see her right now. Not while he was in this state of confusion. He needed to be alone.

"Mochida . . .?" Seiko said, her pitiful voice ringing through his ears.

Slowly, he walked away, fighting against every instinct to go back and open it.

"Mochida please . . . Please let me in . . ."

". . ."

"I know you're in there . . . please, please . . ."

"Damn," Satoshi muttered before ripping the door open.

Immediately she rushed in and into his arms and started to cry into his chest. She was totally unsure of whether she was crying over Naomi, or him. But she _did_ know that she was upset and just needed to be held by a friend. As his familiar cologne filled her nose, she could feel herself begin to calm down before looking up at him. He didn't have the least bit of a sympathetic look on his face. In all honesty, he just appeared to be completely fed up.

"She's not my friend anymore!" Seiko wailed. "She hates me Mochida! She hates me!"

Satoshi rolled his eyes. "Well yeah . . . look what you've done to her."

"Stop it! Just stop it! Don't be mean to me while I'm crying!"

"Well stop crying then. You're going to pop a damn blood vessel."

Sniffling, she wiped her eyes and sighed. "Do you hate me too?"

He looked away from her momentarily before crossing his arms. "I guess not."

"Okay good."

"Why is that good?"

"Because after the group finds out what happened between me and her, they'll probably all take her side . . ."

"I doubt it. They'll probably all just try to get along."

"No . . . No! You don't understand!" she yelled, tearing up again. "Naomi hates me! She won't even let me call her by her first name anymore! She's my _enemy_! She'll never want to talk to me again and it'll make hanging out as a group impossible! What do I do?! What do I do!"

"Didn't I tell you to quit crying?" he asked.

"I can't! You just don't get it! The love of my life hates me!"

"Didn't I tell you to quit calling her that too?!"

"Wh-

"Every time you cry and say that you love her, you piss me off!" Satoshi yelled, making her cower in fear. "I don't want you to cry over her anymore or say that you love her! She's nothing to be sad over! You can't honestly say that you still love her after all of this, can you?!"

"But-

"You better love me after all I've done for you!"

She froze. Did she love him? She hadn't really pondered the question, but now that she was giving it some thought . . . she guessed she kind of did, but definitely not head over heels in love, right?

"Don't you love Kishinuma?" Seiko asked.

"I got over it. And you should get over your little love for Nakashima too, because it'll never be returned . . . DON'T CRY!"

"I can't help it! I-I-I still think I love her!"

"Fine!" he yelled, and grabbed her arm before pulling her up the stairs. "You won't after this!"

"Stop it! Let me go!" she yelled, struggling against him.

"I'll make you forget all about her!"

"Don't do this, Mochida! Stop!"

His grip never slackened on her arm as he continued all the way up the stairs and into his room.

A/N: Whoa uh oh . . . badass Satoshi is coming through!


	33. Ironic Reconcile Part 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A Dangerous Game

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS ENTIRELY A LEMON. IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THIS, PLEASE DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER!**_

There was no escape. In seconds he was on top of her, his lips crushed against her own. No matter how much Seiko struggled, she couldn't match his strength. In desperation, she pushed against his shoulders and tried to wrench her face away from his, but it did no good. Her fingers laced themselves through his hair and she pulled as hard as she could, but he didn't even move or flinch at the pain she knew she was probably causing him.

"Why are you fighting me?" Satoshi asked, releasing her lips.

"Because!" Seiko yelled. "I don't want this! I can't keep hurting her!"

"Get over her!" he yelled at her. "Just fucking get over her! How stupid are you?! She doesn't love you, you idiot!"

Before she could respond, his lips were over hers again. Was she being stupid? Naomi did tell her that she hated her, and that couldn't be farther from love. Was it just ridiculous to keep trying to be with her after everything that had happened? Weren't her efforts just in vain?

Maybe so, but that still didn't make what was happening right. Seiko hadn't planned to come over to his house to sleep with him, but apparently, that's where it was going. She was caught between struggling against him and just giving in. What should she do? He was obviously stronger than her, so giving in was the smart option. But what would that make her if she just allowed him to do whatever he wanted to her?

His lips moved onto her neck, kissing and licking the skin, enticing a small moan of pleasure from her. No, she wouldn't respond. She refused to at this point and kept her teeth clenched together. It proved more and more difficult as his mouth progressed further down her body. He ripped off her shirt and bra and descended down onto her breasts, swirling his tongue around her nipples.

Throwing her head back, she slapped her hands over her mouth and breathed heavily through her nose. That was all he was going to get. She refused to make sounds of pleasure for him, not wanting to let him know that she liked what he was doing to her. Her face became redder and redder each passing second as she held back her moans.

"You're only making this less pleasurable for yourself," Satoshi muttered.

"I'm not giving into you," Seiko spat. "You're raping me!"

"Hardly."

He pulled her skirt off and she knew she was in trouble.

"Don't . . ." she muttered. "Please don't."

"If you don't want it, fight me," he said, pulling her underwear off as well.

Seiko tried to move away from him, but her body wouldn't let her. She couldn't muster the will to kick him away or fight against him. Why? Why was she letting him do this to her?

He forced open her legs and she could feel his tongue slide up and down her folds and she couldn't hold back anymore. In mortification, she allowed her head to sink into the pillows and her chest to arch upwards in pleasure.

"Nnnngh Mochida . . . I hate you so much . . ." she moaned.

He continued to tease and taste her with his tongue and she clamped her legs around his head in pleasure. She leaned up onto her elbows and panted in short ragged breaths, her head dizzy from the feelings coming from down below. Still a pervert at heart, she looked down at his head between her legs and moaned at the erotic sight. By now, she completely gave into him and wound her fingers into his hair, pushing him closer to her. She didn't care anymore. If her body chose to defy her mind, then so be it. The impending climax would surely outweigh the guilt she'd feel anyways.

"More . . . more . . ." she panted breathily, and he completely complied with her.

As the pleasure built up the enormous amount of pressure in her lower region, she squeaked in preparation to be taken over by a powerful orgasm. He knew her body well from sleeping with her so many times, and stopped just before she was over the edge. Her hand shot down to finish herself off, but he grabbed it before she could make contact and pinned it on the bed.

He moved up to her and shot her a devilish smile and she could do nothing but stare his handsome features. She wanted to hate him so badly, but she couldn't. She just wanted him desperately, and the throbbing ache between her legs proved it.

"Now comes the fun part," he whispered to her.

"Ughhh," she moaned. "Hurry . . ."

"No problem."

She gasped at the feeling as he pushed his dick into her, filling her completely. Seiko knew she would never get tired of it. The feeling of fullness, the feeling of satisfaction. He completely quenched her desires and need and she sighed in absolute bliss. She could feel him thrusting in and out of her and she began to pant in tune with his thrusts. Her nails dug into the flesh on his back as she gripped to him, not wanting him to let her go. She hated herself for wanting to feel so close to him.

"Mochida . . ." she panted.

"First name."

"Satoshi."

"Better."

He was such an ass to her and she hated it. She hated how he was making her insides twist and turn in pleasure. She hated how he made her writhe and squirm beneath him. She hated how he made her moan his name.

"Satoshi," she breathed. "I-

She was cut off as the waves hit her and she clutched to him fiercely, screaming out something that resembled his name. Her eyes shut involuntarily, the pleasure almost proving to be too much to handle. He groaned and shuddered above her, releasing himself in her before falling on top of her.

She was tempted to push him off, but instead her arms around him in a hug, still breathing heavily.

Knowing he was probably smothering her, Satoshi lifted himself off of her and took in her disheveled appearance. Her hair was long, and splayed out beneath her and her half lidded eyes and blushing cheeks made her look sinfully sexy.

He huffed. "You're pretty I guess."

"Why did you rape me?" she asked.

"You can't possibly think I raped you."

"You did. Get the fuck away from me."

He raised a brow at her before moving away. The loss of warmth killed her and she cursed herself at wanting him back in her arms. Why? Why did she still want him beside her after he had forced himself on her? She clearly didn't like it, did she? Maybe her body did, but that didn't mean anything! Her soul didn't want it, didn't ask for it. So why couldn't she stop the words that were about to spill from her kiss bruised lips?

"Wait!" Seiko yelled. "I didn't mean that. Just . . . just stay here with me."

Giving into her demand, he laid down beside her and pulled her to him so that her back was pressed against his chest. She curled into him and he wrapped his arm around her stomach, securing her position in front of him. Satoshi quickly drifted off to sleep, but Seiko lay awake for a moment thinking. She raised her thumb to her mouth, lightly biting the nail, a habit of hers she had when she was thinking about something really hard.

Maybe . . . she did really love him? Did the fact that she gave into him so easily, and missed his warmth when he left her, and wanted to be held in his arms mean that she loved him?

_"I can't believe I'm in love with this asshole!" _she thought. _"Jeez Seiko . . . what are you getting yourself into . . ?"_

Those were the last thoughts that plagued her mind before she slowly drifted off into a strangely peaceful slumber.


	34. Morishige's Decision

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A Dangerous Game

Morishige was deep in thought. Extremely deep in thought. Sacrificing Yoshiki for a spell? Could he really do that? As much as he hated Yuuya, could he really _kill _his friend over that?

"Isn't there another way?" Morishige asked the witch.

She sighed heavily and dropped her chin into her hand. "Is the way I've suggested to you not suitable? Will you have difficulties following through with my demands? What about my request doesn't suit you, dear?"

"Well . . . it's a bit far-fetched that you expect me to just up and bring my friend to you as a sacrifice . . . I mean come on."

"Friend? Is he really your friend? I thought he helped the person you hate dispose of your parents?"

Morishige froze and felt his heart thump in his chest. He had convinced himself not to believe that Yoshiki would ever do that, since he wasn't tried in court. Plus, if he did do it, he would have been punished for it, right? Well . . . Yuuya killed his parents and wasn't punished. So maybe . . . just maybe . . . no. No, he couldn't have. He said that they were friends and that he'd never do something like that to him, right?

His head was conflicted, and thoughts were rattling back and forth within his skull. He constantly jumped back and forth between yes and no. What would he believe? What was true?!

"I don't think he did that . . ." he muttered. "He couldn't have . . . we're friends, right?"

The witch smiled and pursed her lips. "What was your theory?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know. What was your reason that your friend would do this to you? Think back . . ."

"Hmm . . ." Morishige said, narrowing his eyes in thought. "I thought that he helped kill my parents in order to spare his own life, since Kizami was originally after him."

"What keeps you from believing that?"

"Our friendship, I guess."

"Do you really believe he's your friend?!" she yelled, slamming her fist down on the table. "Do you really think he values you as a friend?! Think about that! After what he's gone through in his life, do you think he has the capability or the heart to value another human being?! What about how he treated your other friend?"

"You mean Mochida?" Morishige asked.

"Mochida had feelings for him right? And before he could even be properly turned down, he was punched in the face. Does that seem like a good friend to you?"

"Well," Morishige said, giving it some thought. "Not really . . ."

"He poses no real value to this world," she scoffed, leaning back in her chair. "I mean honestly? He's a delinquent who smokes and drinks. Throwing rocks at cars? Is that anything we want walking this earth?"

"How did you know that?"

"I am a witch, honey. I see everything, including the truth."

With her last statements, Morishige found himself totally convinced by her. If she knew what they were doing on a day to day basis, then surely she knew whether or not Yoshiki set him up. She said that he didn't value him as a friend, and Morishige was inclined to believe that. Being a delinquent, Yoshiki lived his life being selfish and always trying to save his own skin. That was the way he had always lived, so why was he trying to give him the benefit of the doubt?

After careful thinking, Morishige came to the conclusion that this meant that he really _had _sacrificed his parents for himself right?! Yoshiki really did help Yuuya kill his parents! Yes, it all made sense! Because he didn't want to die, he let someone else die in his place-yes that was a very slick move, and only a move that a delinquent could think of and would ever consider doing.

But it was okay. Yoshiki would die and not only would Morishige get his revenge, but he'd get to live the rest of his life watching Yuuya's child grow up to hate him. This was a win-win situation here. And it was all thanks to the beady eyed, wrinkly woman that sat across from him.

"Alright," Morishige said. "You've convinced me. I know the truth now, and I will do this."

"Perfect," she smiled. "I don't care how you do it, but bring him here. Drag him down to the basement and shackle him to the wall so he can't escape. When you have done so, I will start to prepare the spell and soon, you will have your revenge."

He nodded in confirmation and left the secret underground shop.

"_Kishinuma . . ."_ he thought, walking down the dark roads that led out of the ghetto. _"I'm coming for you . . ."_

* * *

Yuka sat peacefully on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table. It wasn't the most comfortable position due to her growing belly, but she didn't care. She really didn't have the energy to move anywhere else or into any other position. Beside her, Yuuya sat loyally rubbing her stomach and completely ridding her of any stress.

Smiling to herself, she closed her eyes in bliss. She had the perfect life. First of all, she was pregnant by the one she loved. Second of all, he was going to college to supersede his father's business and support her for the rest of her life. She would never have to work or even lift a finger. For the rest of her existence, she would be pampered and catered to-and she absolutely loved it.

"I can't wait for the baby," Yuka muttered, looking up into his eyes. "What are you hoping for?"

"A son would be ideal," Yuuya said. "But I would be perfectly happy with a daughter as well."

"Just another month and we can find out the gender!" she said happily.

"Are you nervous?"

"About what?"

"Giving birth."

"Hmm . . ." she mumbled, feeling her heart race. "Kind of. I can do it though, right?"

Yuuya raised a brow and allowed his eyes to travel over her figure. She wasn't even five feet tall and weighed less than 110 pounds. Though she was curvy, she was still so slim and petite. If he wanted to, he could pick her up and throw her across the room. Even at just three months, her pregnant stomach was completely overtaking her tiny body. He really didn't know how she was going to manage giving birth, but he knew she would try.

"You can," he said, not wanting to scare her. "I believe in you."

"Your attempts of not wanting to frighten me have failed," she told him. "I can see right through you. I'm scared . . . what if I can't do it?"

"Well . . . even if you can't _do _it, it will come out. Eventually. Even if it rips you in half."

"What the hell?! Shut up!"

"Hmm. What about a c-section?"

"Absolutely not!" Yuka said. "Out of the question! I'm doing this naturally! I'm actually hoping that since I'm small, it just won't grow very big, but then again you never know. Have you been thinking about names?"

"Honestly, I have not."

"You don't have any in mind?"

Yuuya only flashed her one of his dazzling smiles. "Anything you pick would suit me, love."

Yuka felt a blush rise in her cheeks before she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug and buried her face in his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, returning her hug.

A/N: Don't you guys just love little Yuka? ^-^ lol and by the way, the comments about setting Satoshi on fire are killing me hahaha


	35. Morishige's Plan Executed!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A/N: Thank you guys for 300+ reviews! *cries*

A Dangerous Game

There was no time to lose. He wanted to execute this plan as soon as possible. What was he waiting for? As Morishige sat alone in a local restaurant, he thought about how he would attack his friend. Ideally, he would invite Yoshiki out somewhere at night and hide. Then when Yoshiki wasn't expecting it, he'd come up behind him and hit him on the head, rendering him unconscious. With his brute force and strength, he'd easily carry Yoshiki to the basement of the witch's house, and the spell would be cast.

He wondered it if was going to be that simple. Would Yoshiki fight him? Well, obviously he would, but was he himself even a match? Morishige had been thinking about that factor for a while now. Yoshiki was probably stronger than him and could easily overpower him, but maybe not. Maybe if he planned it just right, he could take him in a fight and win.

As it grew later in the day and people streamed in and out of the restaurant, Morishige grew more confident. Yes, tonight would be the night. He'd get him _tonight._ Poor Yoshiki would never see it coming.

Taking out his cell phone, he prepared to send him a message.

_-Hey buddy. Want to hang out later?-_

Morishige smiled and almost laughed at the situation. His 'buddy' didn't know he was going to have his head smashed in.

_-Sure. What time and where?-_

Was he really making it this easy? Morishige frowned, wanting more of a challenge. He began to think of a place that wouldn't be deemed conspicuous and was near the witch's house. He knew there was a small convenience store and a dark alleyway back there, but he couldn't ask him to meet him in an alley and certainly not in a creepy store. Not knowing of any appropriate place, he just decided to make up a decent lie and hope Yoshiki was dumb enough to fall for it.

_-If you go across the bridge and into the sort of scummy part of town, there's stuff down there we can do.-_

_ -I go down there a lot and there's nothing fun.-_

Shit. Now what? Morishige sighed and sent his reply.

_-Are you sure? Can we just take a walk maybe?-_

It was a stupid response, but he didn't know what else to send.

_-It's kind of a dangerous area you know. Why are you so interested in going down there? It's not safe if you don't know the turf or the people.-_

Morishige couldn't deny that his friend was right. The time he went down there to visit the witch, he was pretty sure he almost got robbed. In fact, if he hadn't have gone into her house as quickly as he did, he could have been shot. He knew the area was full of thugs and gangs, but that didn't stop him from seeing her in hopes of getting revenge. Plus, if Yoshiki was able to go down there and make it out alive, then why couldn't he?

_-I want to get to know them! Maybe I'm interested in the thug life.-_

_ -You're being ridiculous, but I don't want you going down there alone, so I'll go with you. What time?-_

Yes! He felt himself smile at finally being able to coerce his friend.

-_You head down there first so I'm not waiting. I'll be there at around nine.-_

_ -I guess that's fine. I'll be waiting a little ways off from the bridge.-_

Well that had been relatively painless. Now that he had Yoshiki walking into his death, he also needed to play his part. A weapon . . . what sort of weapon would he use? He couldn't stab him to death since he didn't know how the witch planned to sacrifice him. No, he needed to render him unconscious for sure. Hitting him on the head was the way to go, but with what? Maybe he could poke around for a sledgehammer or a shovel or something. Yes, yes those sounded like good options . . .

Rising carefully from his seat, he slapped some money down on the counter before walking out of the restaurant, his head held high. That asshole was going to suffer like he did. It was only appropriate.

* * *

"Why can't we hang out tonight?" Ayumi asked for the fifth time.

"I told you," Yoshiki said, pulling on a jacket. "Sakutaro asked me first and you can't come with me."

"Why not?"

He sighed. "I told you. It's a bad part of town and there's no way I'm letting you walk around down there."

"But, you'll be with me," she protested. "So I'll be safe."

"What if I get caught up in something? What if you get snatched while I have my head turned? I'm not taking any risks Ayumi. You can either stay here or go home, though I'd prefer you just stay here."

"You think everywhere other than your apartment room is unsafe! I can take care of myself Yoshiki! Geez, why don't you trust me?"

"It's other people I don't trust," he explained, looking at his phone and realizing the time.

"Don't leave," she begged, wrapping her arms around him. "Stay here with me."

"I already told him I would meet him," he said, gently rubbing her back. "I'd love to stay, but he asked me first. I'm sorry."

"Please . . ."

"Nope."

"Please!" she yelled, stomping her foot.

Yoshiki just smiled at her childish behavior as she threw herself down onto the couch where she laid limp. Then she angrily kicked her legs and clenched her fists at his defiance, knowing that she wasn't going to change his mind. Usually, she had him wrapped around her finger, but he was still very independent and didn't always listen to her.

"This is adorable," he laughed. "But I really need to go."

Knowing her attempts were in vain, she just pouted and waved at him. "Bye bye."

He turned away from her before her cuteness made him completely change his mind and told her bye before leaving and heading towards the bad part of town. He had to admit, he was a bit stunned by Morishige's weird request. It wasn't like he was suspicious of him of him or anything, it was just odd for Morishige to be interested in a risky part of town. Why had he told him he wanted to meet gangs and learn about the thug life? Was he serious?

Yoshiki wasn't too keen on getting anyone else, especially his friends, wrapped up in what he was apart in. Now, it wasn't like he hated his lifestyle at all-he had friends who were apart of gangs that he trusted with his life. But he himself would never join any gang-he already had a great group of friends. Plus, he preferred to keep to himself when it came to the rough side of town. It was just better to lay low and not get involved in messes.

This was exactly what he was going to tell Morishige. He'd take him around the town and let him see the harsh realities, and then he'd explain why he thought he was being rash. Then hopefully Morishige would just back off and want to leave because the sooner he did, the sooner he could get home to Ayumi.

Upon reaching the area, he was met with the familiar streets and worn down buildings. He sighed and shook his head at the rugged, impoverished area. It looked so destitute, and yet he always came back.

"Hey Kishinuma," a voice called to him. "Welcome home."

"Home huh?" Yoshiki asked, smiling at his approaching friend named Irie. "Yeah right Saito. You know I live better than this."

Irie frowned and held his hand against his heart. "You wound me. Why did you have to go all 'working class man' on us?"

"To live a good life?"

"I live perfectly fine selling."

"That's why your girl left you."

"Ouch," Saito muttered. "What's got you so pissed?"

"Nothing at all," Yoshiki said and then smiled. "Sorry for bringing it up. What's new here?"

"Why don't you come find out? Me and a few of the boys are heading out tonight to have some _respectable_ fun. You should come with us."

"Nice offer, but I'll have to pass. I'm meeting someone here."

Saito gasped. "No way are you recruiting!"

Yoshiki shook his head. "Not at all. A friend of mine said he was 'interested' in this life and wants to come check it out. Hopefully I'll scare some sense into him and he won't come back."

"Good. We don't need any more people down here that we have to watch out over. People are getting harder and harder to trust nowadays."

"Ugh," Yoshiki muttered, thinking back to what he had told Ayumi. "Exactly."

"Well, anyways," Saito said, turning to leave. "I'll catch you later. Next time you come down here you better be planning to see me, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Saito walked off to leave Yoshiki alone to wait for Morishige. Sighing in boredom and fatigue, Yoshiki leaned against the wall of an old brick building and waited. Morishige should be arriving at any moment, and he allowed himself to drift into his thoughts. Really, why had Morishige been so willing to come here . . .?


	36. Ayumi's Bad Feeling

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A Dangerous Game

Target sighted. Sense heightened. And . . . approach. Morishige was careful not to make any noise at all. He was sure that Yoshiki probably had experienced a sneak attack, and this made him as professional and cautious as possible. Gripping the handle of the sledgehammer in his hands, he stalked closer and closer to his prey. Yoshiki was completely faced the opposite way, doing something on his phone. His guard was dropped, but this just made it that much easier for Morishige to attack.

Negative thoughts about what would happen if his plan failed, entered his mind, but he pushed them away. No, not now. He couldn't dwell on something like that. He needed to think positively.

Silently, he crept closer and closer. He was now within a decent talking range. If he sneezed or coughed, Yoshiki was sure to hear him due to the proximity. Standing at his full height, Morishige raised the hammer above his head and moved even closer . . . and closer . . . until . . .

Yoshiki turned around instantly only to be hit in the head with a sharp, metal object. Suddenly, white hot pain raged through his skull as he yelped in pain. Falling to his knees, he gripped his now throbbing and bleeding head between his hands, applying pressure to try to ease the pain.

"Ow . . ." he muttered, still unable to see his attacker.

For a moment, Morishige felt bad. He lowered the hammer to his side and watched as his friend tried to stagger to his feet. But . . . if he let him go, what would that solve? Either Yoshiki would attack, or he'd run and find help and then what would he do? Morishige hated the idea of going to jail, plus he was already this close to accomplishing his goal! After all, Yoshiki killed his parents!

Raising the hammer once more, he brought it down onto the blonde hair, knocking Yoshiki back to the ground.

Moaning in pain, Yoshiki struggled to raise his head to see his attacker.

"Just pass out already!" Morishige yelled, raising the hammer again. "Jeez, you're hard headed!"

He slammed it against Yoshiki's head one final time and was successful. At his feet, laid an unconscious and very bloody Yoshiki. Smiling in satisfaction, he grabbed his friend and pulled him to the witch's shop that was only a few buildings down. He had done his part, all that was left was for the witch to do hers. As he dragged his fallen friend, he looked back at the obvious blood trail and sighed.

Hopefully people would just suspect it was a random street fight and leave it alone. If anyone became suspicious, he was sure to be found out and even thrown in jail. He prayed that even if he did get caught, the spell would still be executed, since that was all he truly desired. Rotting in prison forever _might just be worth_ having Yoshiki die and Yuuya's child hate him.

Finally, he reached the scummy building and rang the doorbell. The witch promptly answered it and gasped before smiling at the sight. "Well done! I didn't think you'd pull it off."

Sucking a breath into his lungs, he hauled Yoshiki in the house and shut the door behind him. "It wasn't so difficult. Dragging him here was the worst part."

"Well, you're not done yet," she laughed. "Take him down stairs and shackle him to the wall. We need to wait until he wakes up since he needs to be conscious during the sacrifice."

"What does the sacrifice entail?" Morishige asked. "How are you going to do it?"

"He will be strapped down to a table where he will be drained of his blood. It's not a painless procedure, so unless you want to hear the screams, I suggest you leave. With his blood, I will cast the spell on the child you want to curse, and that will be that."

"Wait! The kid isn't going to be hurt right? What do you mean by cursing it?" Morishige asked her, his subconscious willing him to back out of his plan.

"It's a _curse_ that causes you to _hate_ someone," the witch laughed. "A simple spell wouldn't do it. Don't you agree?"

Morishige frowned at her not directly answering his question and looked back at Yoshiki. "Yeah . . . I guess."

"Well, secure him to the wall downstairs!" she said, hastily walking away. "I need to ready the formula!"

* * *

Ayumi couldn't ignore the shivers that were traveling up and down her spine. Just a while ago, she felt sick and found herself hunched over the toilet, emptying the contents of her stomach. Her head was spinning and her knees were weak and she felt like she was going to pass out. She didn't know what was causing her to feel so bad, and she was tempted to call an ambulance, despite her fear of hospitals.

"Oh God . . ." she muttered. "I'm not pregnant."

She knew this for a fact. If she was, she would have known. No, this pain had something to do with a bad feeling that was gnawing at the back of her mind. Though she was extremely untrained, Ayumi did have psychic abilities. As of right now, they were dangerously temperamental. Something terrible was causing them to flare up and she didn't know what it was. Doing the only thing she could think of, she pulled out her phone and called her sister.

"Hello?"

"Hinoe!" Ayumi yelled. "Something is really wrong!"

"What?" Hinoe asked, immediately getting serious. "What do you mean? Is it your psychic abilities?"

"Yes! They're causing me to get really sick. I've been throwing up, and I can't walk and my head is killing me!"

". . . That usually means someone's in trouble . . . do you have any idea who it could be?"

Ayumi gasped, immediately assuming the worst. "It could be Yoshiki and Sakutaro! They're going to the bad part of town and they could have gotten mixed up in something dangerous."

"Are you at his apartment now?"

"Yes."

"How long ago did he leave?"

"Uh . . . uh," Ayumi stuttered, quickly looking at the time on her phone. "I guess maybe forty five minutes ago!"

"I'll come over," Hinoe confirmed. "And I'll help you assess the problem. If it really is him, we'll go immediately to find him. If you're this sick, he could be in some serious trouble."

A/N: Will they get to Yoshiki in time? Will he be forced to make it out on his own? Or worse . . . will Morishige successfully sacrifice him?! Who else is totally on the edge of their seat waiting for the next chapter?


	37. Yoshiki the Brute

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A Dangerous Game

Yoshiki woke up in a dark, damp room. His eyes struggled to focus with what little light was coming from a small candle that was placed in the corner of the room. He attempted to shake his head to try and ward off the dizziness, but the throbbing and burning sensation stopped him.

"Fuck!" he hissed in pain, reaching up to touch it, only to sharply draw his hand away again.

"You're up?" a voice asked him from across the room.

Yoshiki could barely make out a figure on the other side of the room that was chained to the wall. It was a terribly old man, skinny, and pale. His bones protruded and jutted out in all sides unequally as if they'd been broken, and healed back incorrectly. The sight was pitiful, but Yoshiki had no time to dwell on it. He had to get out of here.

"Where the hell am I?" Yoshiki asked, and tried to stand. His legs were free, but his wrists were shackled to the wall by only a four foot chain. He struggled against his bonds, desperately trying to free his hands, but to no avail. Sighing in defeat, he settled down and awaited his answer from the man across from him.

"You're in a witch's basement," he croaked. "A boy with black hair and glasses dragged you down here."

"So it _was_ Sakutaro," Yoshiki grunted. "Didn't think he still had it out for me. Guess I was wrong . . . why are you here?"

"I'm her husband," the man said, regrettably. "When I threatened to leave and expose her horrible secret, she chained me down here to keep me from leaving. I've been down here for years."

"Years?! Christ, how are you alive?"

"Through sheer luck I guess. She'll probably never let me die-she wants me to suffer."

Yoshiki frowned at the man's unhopeful attitude. "Why am I here?"

"No idea . . ."

"Well, I don't know about you," Yoshiki mumbled, before starting to pull on his restrains. "But I'm getting the hell out of here."

The man scoffed and kicked something over to him. "Maybe you'll have the strength to do it, because I don't."

Yoshiki had seen enough horror movies to know what the glistening and sharp object on the floor in front of him was for. He gulped in fear and looked back at his bound wrists, back at the large knife, and back at his wrists again. Was he seriously even going to attempt what the man expected him to? He couldn't . . . but what would happen if he didn't? Would he be in for something much worse if he stayed here? Didn't he have to escape?

He flexed his hand, studying it. For once, he used his brain, almost shuddering as ideas popped into his head. After thinking for a moment, he in relief. Luckily, the shackles were big enough that maybe with some sort of lubricant, he could slip his hand out without having to completely sever the appendage from his body.

Picking up the knife in one hand, he could hear the man across the room gasp.

"You're not serious are you?" he asked.

"No," Yoshiki said. "This isn't a horror movie, and I'm not going to cut off my hand. I'll just cut my arm, and hopefully the blood will be slippery enough to allow me to pull my hand out."

Before he lost the courage, Yoshiki dug the knife into his arm and cringed in pain. The sensation was unbearable, and he wouldn't be surprised if he lost all of the feeling in his arm. It felt like a thousand little needles were relentlessly pricking him over and over again, and the sting was so powerful he wanted to scream. With his hand, he squeezed the flesh as hard as he could and forced a long, red trail of blood down his arm and to the shackle. Realizing the stream wasn't big enough, he continued to painfully dig the knife into his arm, making a bigger and deeper cut. Now the blood was flowing freely, coating the entire underside of his arm in the red metallic substance.

It burned his nose and made him sick, but he gasped in hope as he could feel his hand being able to slip freely from its restraint. After many twists and gentle pulls, he finally wrenched his hand free.

He repeated the same process on the other arm, barely missing a major blood vessel, and freed himself within minutes. Deciding he needed to stop the flow of blood, he quickly jerked off his jacket and cut strips of fabric to wrap tightly around the wounds, causing them to throb as the blood tried to clot.

"You want out too?" Yoshiki asked, walking towards the man.

The man quickly shook his head. "I'd die in here before I cut my own arms!"

"Suit yourself," Yoshiki said, and dropped the knife in front of the man in case he changed his mind.

Before he left, the man stopped him with a cough. "This basement is a maze. It'll be a miracle if you get out of here kid."

"I'm going to get out, there's no doubt about it . . . just watch . . ."

"You're going to die down here of blood loss," the man mumbled, watching Yoshiki's fatigued body sway with uncertainty.

Yoshiki shook his head. "If I make it out . . . I-I'll come back for you . . ."

"Don't bother with me and just worry about yourself. You're still a kid, so go. I don't have that many years left anyways."

Yoshiki nodded but noticed his vision fall out of sync with his head movements. Everything was becoming so hazy and fuzzy. Exiting the room, he was met with a large hallway with two other hallways jutting off from the side of it. Groaning in frustration, he headed down the one on the right. Then he took one to the left, then another to the right, then another to the right, and a few to the left, until he had lost track of where he'd gone. Every hallway looked exactly the same-dark, dank, and dreary. It was impossible to make your way through the maze successfully, if you hadn't traversed it before. He felt as if he was walking in circles.

Staggering around into another hallway, he noticed a small lit room on his left. He was drawn to it and entered it only to find it stockpiled high with junk.

"Useless . . ." he mumbled, falling to his knees.

His head was spinning and throbbing from the blows it had endured, and sweat was falling down his cheeks and neck. Raising his hands to his eyes, he saw that his skin was pasty white.

"I'm not going to die . . ." he muttered, crawling to the corner of the room to prepare and breathe his last breaths in peace. He refused to accept it, but what was the point of fighting? He had endured severe head trauma, suffered major blood loss, and had bleeding open wounds on his arms. There was no hope. Leaning up against the cold stone, he fell to the right and bumped into a small table that almost stole the rest of his life.

A small, glass bottle rolled off the table and landed beside him and he picked it up and held it to his eyes, straining to read the words. It had a few names on it, but the one that stood out to him was 'tonic'. Without thinking, he quickly pulled off the top and drank it. He had no idea if it really even was a tonic and would heal him, but he didn't care. If it poisoned him and put him out of his misery, even better.

But that wasn't the case. He mentally sighed in relief when he felt his vision clear.

_"Thank God," _he thought. _"I won't die in here in this hellhole."_

His head stopped spinning, and the burning sensation left him. He was even able to push himself up off the ground and stand without swaying on his feet. Smiling in relief and satisfaction, he even pulled away the strips of fabric on his arms to reveal his healed skin. Momentarily, he wondered why the witch had such a precious item stored away in a secluded room, but quickly forgot about it as he ran out of the room.

Yoshiki ran through the hallways, relishing in the newfound energy within him. Nothing in his life ever made him feel as good as he was feeling now. No drug or drink had ever put him in such a fantastic mood. What was this? What was this strength he was feeling? How could such a precious tonic be left unattended in a small room surrounded by other worthless junk? He managed to run around for a few more minutes before coming upon an-

"Exit!" he cried in happiness.

He ran up the stairs and burst through the door which opened up to a small room where he could see Morishige and the witch chatting idly, as if they hadn't just locked him up in a basement to do God knows what to him.

"Sakutaro!" Yoshiki yelled, clenching his fists in anger. "Explain yourself you bastard!"

Morishige whipped around with a fear and awe stricken face. "K-K-Kishinuma?"

"Yeah it's me, you dumbass! Why the hell did you knock me out and lock me in a basement!?"

"It was for a spell," the witch said, also eyeing him, but with a knowing expression. "Good, you're awake. We can now use you as the live sacrifice."

"Like hell you will! I'm getting out of here right now!"

All at once, another door swung open to reveal Ayumi and Hinoe with determined looks on their faces.

"Yoshiki!" Ayumi called, rushing over to him. "Y-Yoshiki . . .?"

"We meet again Edna," Hinoe smirked, walking over to the witch.

The witch narrowed her eyes. "You know I don't like my name spoken."

"My mother has told me a lot about you," Hinoe smiled. "I know most of your weaknesses."

"Get out!"

"Hold on! Everyone slow down! I'm not leaving without my explanation!" Yoshiki yelled, drawing Hinoe's eyes. "I want to know what the hell you were planning to do with me!"

The witch huffed angrily, turning her nose up at his demands. She then stalked away, leaving the four behind.

"What the hell . . .?" Hinoe asked. "Kishinuma?"

"What? Why the hell is everyone looking at me?"

"Y-y-

"Your face . . ." Morishige said. "Your skin."

Yoshiki raised a brow. "Eh? What are you talking about?"

"Your eyes . . ." Ayumi muttered. "They're silver."

". . . Whut?"

Ayumi grabbed his hand and led him over to a large mirror that hung on the wall. She pointed in awe at his reflection and he gasped. She was right. His eyes were silver and not only that, but they were even more slanted than before. He never had acne, but now his skin was completely blemish free and slightly paler in complexion than before. His hair had lengthened considerably and thickened a bit, surrounding and framing his face perfectly. He didn't look like a completely different person, but he had changed a lot to where it was definitely noticeable.

"What happened . . .?" he mumbled, still struck by his appearance.

"Did she do something to you?" Hinoe asked, approaching him.

He shook his head. "No. I only-Wait Sakutaro!"

Before either of the girls had noticed him go, Yoshiki had Morishige by the back of his collar, preventing him from leaving. He kept his grip tight as the black haired boy struggled against him, trying to leave as quickly as he could. But it was to no avail-Yoshiki had an iron grip on the back of his shirt.

"You're not going anywhere until you explain to me what the hell was going through your head!" Yoshiki yelled.

"Okay! Okay!" Morishige yelled back. "Just let me go!"

Yoshiki released him and noticed that Ayumi and Hinoe were staring at him with startled and baffled expressions on their face.

"What now?" Yoshiki asked.

"How did you get there so fast?" Ayumi asked.

"I just walked over . . ."

Unsatisfied with his answer, and already having an explanation for his behavior and physical transformation in mind, Ayumi headed over to him and reached up to pull his face down to her. She noticed she had to stand on her toes and she normally didn't have to do that. He'd grown a few inches as well, standing at a height of six feet, completely towering over her by at least a foot.

Shaking her head at her theory she hoped was incorrect, she whispered softly. "Open your mouth."

He did and her suspicious were confirmed.

"Vampire?!"

A/N: WHAT?! JUST WHAT?!


	38. Vampire Speed

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A Dangerous Game

"Why am I being questioned?" Yoshiki asked, glaring daggers at Morishige. "This asshole deserves the harsh treatment!"

"We need to know what happened," Ayumi said. "Did you eat or drink something weird while you were down there?"

"I drank some sort of tonic," Yoshiki told her. "I wasn't sure what it was, but I was about to die. I had to drink it-I didn't have a choice."

The four went silent for a moment, trying to understand what was happening. Hinoe sighed, breaking the silence and standing. "It's very possible that he drank a tonic that was meant strictly for vampires. Despite what people tell you, they _are_ real. With her being a witch, I wouldn't doubt she's come into possession with vampire paraphernalia. Do you have a thirst for blood?"

"I don't even know what to feel," Yoshiki sighed. "I . . . I want to go home. I can't think right now."

"We will," Ayumi promised. "But first . . . Sakutaro!"

"What?" Morishige asked. "I-I-It's-Look, this is not my fault!"

"Yes it is!" Yoshiki yelled. "You hit me over the head and dragged me to this witch's house! Because of you, I'm a fucking vampire! You owe me an explanation-you owe me your life!"

Morishige just rolled his eyes. "I know you planned with Kizami to kill my parents-don't lie."

"WHAT?! You still believe that?! Are you being serious?! I NEVER planned anything with him! I would NEVER try to kill your parents!"

"You traded their lives for yours because he was originally after you! The witch helped me see the truth!"

"You're going to trust a witch over me?! Do your instincts honestly tell you that I did this? What does your heart believe?!"

Stunned into silence by his words, Morishige allowed himself to think about what he truly believed. The entire time, a small part of him knew that what he was doing was wrong, and another small part of him believed that Yoshiki would never do something like this. The only reason he dragged his friend here was because another part of him really wanted Yuuya to suffer. That part didn't care what happened to his friend, as long as it acquired what it wanted. But by doing this, what good was he? He was just another Yuuya right? Killing out of spite . . .

Sighing in defeat, Morishige voiced his thoughts to him. "Look . . . I brought you here because the witch needed you as a sacrifice. I wanted to curse Kizami's kid so that it would hate him for the rest of his life."

Yoshiki was silent and willed him to continue.

"At the time, I hated Kizami more than I valued our friendship and I'm sorry . . . I can't take back my actions, nor ask for your trust or respect back right away, but if you want to throw me in jail . . . I'll understand."

"Even though I really _fucking _hate you right now," Yoshiki hissed. "And I can't believe you'd _kill _me just to get back at Kizami . . . I guess I can understand. I mean, to be fair, he _did _kill your parents. I can see how that clouded your better judgment."

"So . . . no hard feelings?" Morishige asked.

"I guess not . . . I can't tell if I should be thankful that you've basically made me an immortal vampire or not though."

"You're not immortal . . ." the witch said, from the other side of the room.

She was standing the doorway, with a stern look on her face. "Now get out."

"Wait!" Morishige said. "Please explain his situation! If you do, I won't come back and I'll leave you alone."

"No," Yoshiki laughed at the witch. "How about you explain the situation, and I _won't _kill you?"

Narrowing her eyes, she scoffed in annoyance. "The tonic you drank only made you a half-vampire. You have all of the vampire abilities, but you've retained your human life span. If you bite someone, you can't turn them into a vampire, and yes, you do need blood to survive. You can stay in the sun, but not for too long. I'm done talking. Get out now."

Hinoe noticed Yoshiki opening his mouth to ask another question, but she stopped him. "No . . . let's just leave. If you have any more questions, I can probably answer them."

After exchanging glances with one another, the four friends left and began the long trek home . . .

* * *

_**WARNING: FROM THIS POINT ON, IT'S A LEMON! By the way, this will be my last lemon warning so next time, you won't know when it's coming ;)**_

"I can't believe this," Ayumi muttered, raking her fingers through her loose hair.

Yoshiki was resting on his bed, his legs pulled up to his chest, deep in thought. "I can't either. What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to just live like this?"

"Whatever you do, don't deny it," Ayumi said, climbing into the bed beside him. "You're a _vampire,_ and though it pains me to say it, you're prettier than me now."

Yoshiki flipped his long bleached blonde hair around seductively and looked at her through his pointed eyes. "Am I really?"

Her heart just raced at the sight of him, throbbing almost painfully in her chest. Not that he wasn't attractive before, but now he was just the picture of utter perfection. She raised a trembling hand to his face and cupped his cheek gently, almost afraid to touch him in fear of marring his perfect skin. He turned his head slightly and kissed her hand before smiling at her and showing off his lethal canines.

"You can still treat me the same," Yoshiki said. "I'm still me."

"You look so different and yet . . . I guess you still resemble your old self," she muttered, dropping her hand.

"Well . . . just because my features may have changed, doesn't mean my feelings towards you have."

"Awww," she cooed and stopped in surprise when he grabbed her chin and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm interested in testing out my vampire speed," he whispered to her, and in a second her clothes were on the floor and he was on top of her, pressing his lips against hers hungrily. She moaned heavily into his mouth and wound her fingers through his thick hair, pushing him closer to her. With extreme eagerness, she pulled off his shirt and ran her hands over the smooth and unmarked flesh of his chest and finally over his back. Blunt nails scraped across his bare back enticing primal growls from his throat.

Deciding she thoroughly enjoyed the sound, she continued to run her nails across his back, interested in hearing more animalistic noises from him. He abandoned her lips and moved down to her breasts where he took a risen bump of flesh into his mouth. Again, her fingers wound into his hair, pushing him closer to her.

With one of his hands, he ran it down her body where he promptly rubbed her clit making her arch off the bed.

"Nnngh," she moaned, unable to voice anything else other than nonsense. "Ah . . . OW!"

He jerked away from her in fear of something he had done something wrong and she giggled at the frightened look he was giving her. Reaching down, she grabbed his hand and held it in front of him.

"You're going to have to cut your vampire nails," Ayumi said, smiling. "Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong."

Yoshiki sighed, sticking his bottom lip out. "I think I just killed the mood didn't I? Oh well, I'll just use something else instead of my fingers . . ."

He gave her a seductive grin, before lowering himself back down and shoving his tongue between her folds.

She whined and writhed in pleasure, basking in the sensation for a moment, but eventually moved away from him. "No, not now. I have to see something."

Sighing in irritation, he looked up at her. "Denying oral sex? What is wrong with you?"

"I can't wait any longer!" she cried, and her small fingers immediately went to his pants, trying to pull them off. "I have to see if this grew too!"

"I doubt it," he said, and then scoffed with pride. "Any bigger and I'll rip you in half."

"I know . . ." she said, greedily licking her lips.

She eventually pulled his pants off, followed by his boxers and she groaned in pleasure at the sight. Yes, it had definitely grown too. In thickness and in length. Grasping his dick between her fingers, she ran her hand up and down his shaft, making him groan loudly. She swiftly ran her tongue up and down his length before taking him in her mouth and bobbing her head quickly.

She could feel his fingers wind themselves in her hair to keep it out of her mouth so it didn't potentially destroy the perfect rhythm she had. Saliva fell from her mouth as she held her jaws apart, barely even able to keep her teeth from scraping him. With what she couldn't fit in her mouth, she used her hand for, and it was quite a bit of flesh. She didn't know how big he was now, but she couldn't wait to find out and she released him from her mouth and closed her aching jaws.

Before she could even catch her breath, she was on her back again and she could feel him probing at her entrance. Her eyes conveyed everything of what she wanted him to do to her, and he gladly followed her silent demands and roughly pushed into her.

"Mmm . . . Yoshiki . . ." she moaned at the slight pain. It was definitely a stretch, but she liked it, and she had no doubt it would soon turn entirely into pleasure.

Burying his face in her neck, he licked her smooth skin sending chills up her spine and he started to thrust into her. Hearing her lips mumble his name was all he needed to pound into her as fast as he could. She panted heavily, her eyes briefly closing at the pleasure. Her breath was taken from her as he inhumanly rammed into her and it suddenly became a struggle to breath. She wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her hips off the bed and met his quick thrusts, heightening the pleasure for both of them.

His low growls in her ears only served to turn on her more and her loud moans did the same for him. As the pleasure increased, she could feel his fingers gently come into contact with her clit once again, minding his nails. Approaching her climax, her moans turned into blood curdling screams and she squeezed her legs to waist and clenched her teeth in preparation.

With one final squeal of ecstasy, she could feel her muscles involuntarily clamp down around him and his hot semen flow into her, setting her insides on fire. Yoshiki collapsed beside her, desperately trying to catch his breath. His heart hammered against his ribcage, but that didn't stop him from pulling her closer to him and placing a kiss on her neck.

Ayumi pushed back against him, accepting his warmth and she could feel him rest his chin on top of her head. Her legs still felt like jelly, and she knew she wasn't probably going to be able to walk that morning thanks to her vampire lover. But she wasn't complaining, in fact, she might just have him again in the morning . . .

A/N: I couldn't resist! XD


	39. Third Fight of the Trio

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A Dangerous Game

A group meeting had been called by Morishige, and Satoshi found himself stuck in a booth in a restaurant. Seiko was beside him stirring her water and watching the ice float around and giggling at the sight, and on his other side was Mayu. On the other half of the table sat Naomi, Ayumi and Morishige who was waiting for an appropriate time to make an announcement. Everyone looked tired and worn out, but then again, when weren't they? Satoshi lazily dropped his chin into the palm of his hand and stared at his friend expectantly.

"Alright," Morishige said. "Now that we're all here, I want to come clean."

"Where's Kishinuma?" Naomi asked.

"He's part of my announcement," Morishige said, and sighed. "First of all, I needed to call this important group meeting to get everything out on the table. A few days ago, I went to a witch and tried to cast a spell on Kizami's child. What that spell would do is make his child hate him for the rest of his life, and I figured that was a suitable punishment for what he had done to my parents. However, the trade off was Kishinuma's life."

"What?!" Mayu asked, drawing away from him in fear. "Sakutaro . . . you would sacrifice him?"

"N-no, I, uh . . ." he stuttered, not wanting Mayu to hate him. "Well, you see . . . there was a part of me that was so upset, it would do anything to get back at Kizami. Sadly, that part of me outweighed my common sense, and that's why I did it . . ."

"So what happened?" Naomi asked.

"I knocked him out and dragged him to her house where he was shackled in the basement."

"Dear God!" Mayu said, raising her hands to her face. "That's horrible!"

Morishige sighed regrettably. "I know . . . but listen, he escaped! I don't know how he did it, but he did, so it's not all that bad, right? On his way out, he drank a tonic that turned him into a half vampire though . . . so yeah."

"Good for him," Satoshi said. "At this point, nothing shocks me. I hope he lives a fulfilling life."

"Really?" Ayumi asked. "No one's going to freak out about this? Well, I guess you can come out Yoshiki."

He sauntered over to the group from another part of the restaurant, finally revealing himself. Sliding into the booth beside Ayumi, he couldn't help but take notice of the groups' stunned faces as they looked at him. No words were said and Ayumi grabbed his hand possessively.

"Mochida, don't even _think _about it!" she yelled.

Snapping out of his trance, Satoshi shook his head. "I won't, I won't. I'm over him. But Kishinuma, you do look pretty good."

"Please don't treat me different guys," Yoshiki said. "I'm still the same person. I'm going to act like I don't look like a god, alright?"

"Someone's cocky," Seiko noted.

"Well, at least I haven't won you over," he laughed. "What about you Suzumoto? Nakashima?"

"I'm good!" Mayu chirped.

Naomi gave him a small smile. "I'll keep my distance since you're dating someone. After all, that's what _friends _do."

Suddenly the table was silent, but Satoshi didn't let it stay that way for long.

"You're never going to let this go, are you?" he asked. "Can we not enjoy a simple day out as a group of friends without you making it awkward?"

"_She _is not my friend!" Naomi hissed at Seiko. "She is a backstabbing traitor who is sleeping with someone that I like! I _hate _her!"

"You still like me?" Satoshi asked. "Really? Are you stupid? I don't like you. In fact, I like Seiko."

"WHAT?!" the group asked in unison.

"We're kind of dating now . . ." Seiko muttered.

"No!" Naomi said, shaking her head. "No you aren't. No, no, no . . . I'm going to lose it. I'm seriously going to _fucking_ lose it!"

"Please don't lose it," Morishige said. "At least not in the restaurant."

"I'm sorry . . ." Seiko murmured.

"Don't apologize to her!" Satoshi chided her. "She deserves nothing from you."

"I wouldn't accept your apology anyways!" Naomi yelled at her. "Traitor! Backstabber! Boy stealer! SLUT!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Satoshi yelled. "Don't call her that! Especially not a slut! If anyone's a slut here, _you _are! Offering me money to fuck you? What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Ooh . . ." Ayumi said, quite enjoying the fight.

Tears brimmed in Naomi's eyes at his harsh, but true words. "I just wanted to be with you! And instead you pick a lesbian! Why!? She hasn't loved you for two years like I have! Why wouldn't you pick the person who has fawned over you for years?! No matter what, that person deserves at least a chance to make you happy!"

"Good question," Satoshi said. "It's weird huh? Seiko has loved you for two years and yet, you didn't pick her? Now why is that?"

"Because I was in love with someone else!"

"I thought you said that no matter what, that person deserves at least a chance to make you happy? Why couldn't you give her a chance?"

Naomi looked away for a moment, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks. "B-because . . ."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't give her a chance," he said. "Because I have her now."

"Shut up!" Naomi yelled, before standing up and storming out of the restaurant. The group watched her go in awe and turned back to each other before they all released depressing sighs.

"I thought this was about me!" Yoshiki whined. "It's _all_ about me!"

"Oh my God, shut up!" Mayu laughed, and then got serious. "But seriously . . . poor Nakashima. I hope she's okay."

"Mochida, you should-

"No Sakutaro," Satoshi said, shaking his head. "I'm not speaking a word to her. I'm finished with her. If she wants to act like a spoiled brat then fine, but I won't have anything to do with it."

"She _is_ being a bit childish I guess," Ayumi admitted. "But I've never had something like this happen to me before, so I don't know."

Satoshi rolled his eyes. "She's acting like her favorite toy was taken away and she thinks screaming and yelling and crying about it will get it back. But it won't."

"Still, just go talk to her and set this straight," Yoshiki said. "She needs closure."

"Nope."

"Shinohara?" Morishige asked. "What do you think?"

The entire time, Seiko refused to put in her input. But no matter how Naomi treated her, she still wanted to value her as a human being. It still pained her large heart to hear her cry, and she nodded. "I think you should talk to her Satoshi."

"No."

"Please?" Seiko begged.

"No."

"Not even for me?" Seiko asked. "What if Seiko begs? Please, please, please?"

He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she clasped her hands together and held them under her chin, staring at her with him with her glistening eyes.

Completely unable to deny her, he sighed and stood up. "Fine. But I'm not going to go easy on her, so if she runs away crying, don't blame me for it."

He left the group and walked through the restaurant drawing eyes from a few of its inhabitants. However, he shot them a dirty look that made them return to their food and he pushed open the double doors and found Naomi standing a few feet away, crying silently.

"I'm here to give you closure," Satoshi said, and she immediately turned to face him.

"Mochida-

"Shut up," he said, the words gliding freely from his mouth. "Just keep your damn trap shut for two seconds and let me explain. I want you to drop this. Completely. I want you to get over me, even though it's probably impossible. I will never like you, nor want to date you. Whatever you think we've had in terms of a relationship more than just friends, needs to cease to exist. If you can get over this petty crush, I'd like to be able to talk to you like a civil human being, but you're making it damn near impossible, alright? Can this just be over now, or are you going to keep trying to be with me with whatever false hope you have?"

"Y-y-you're an asshole!" Naomi yelled. "Fuck you! You're so mean!"

"Does it make you like me less?"

It really didn't. In some weird way, it made her yearn for him more. Every time he yelled at her or screamed at her, it gave her even more hope. It made her think that if he was wasting his time on her, there was perhaps hope for them. If she could continue to hear his voice, she didn't care what he was saying to her, whether it be mean or kind. All she wanted was for him to speak words to _her _and only to _her. _If his words belonged to her, that meant that some of _him_ belonged to her.

A weird feeling plagued her mind. Maybe . . . Satoshi really _did _care for her? At least just a little bit, right? He was here with her now, right? Yes, he held a place for her in his heart. That meant that they really did have something!

"What if I relay to you all of the things I do to Seiko?" he asked, breaking her from her thoughts. "I could write you a nice poem."

He was trying so hard to make her hate him and Naomi could feel tears fall down her cheeks as she cried. "Stop it! Stop it! I just want to be with you, but you're making this so hard!"

"Still, after all of this? Do you like to be yelled and screamed at and demeaned? What's your problem?"

"You're my problem! And you know what? She doesn't even like you-she still likes me so how's that for your pride!"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "She doesn't like you anymore. Not after the way you treated her."

"She's stupid anyways! She's liked me for this long, knowing that I don't like her back, and she's dating an abusive asshole like you! She's a fool!"

"So are you for being in love with an abusive asshole."

She went completely silent and he scoffed at her. "Stunned into silence by your own pathetic feelings huh? I'm done with you."

He turned to walk away from her when he was stopped by her hand on his sleeve. Sighing in anguish he turned around. "What now?"

Through half hooded eyes she looked up at him and gently grabbed the collar of his shirt and started to pull him down towards her. She couldn't take it anymore. He was so close to her and if she could just have one kiss . . . maybe she could get over him. Maybe this could be her closure. It could let her know that this was the end. Satoshi was going to pull away of course, but he was stopped when Naomi flew backwards landing on her butt.

"I'm sorry!" Seiko said. "Seiko didn't mean it!"

Naomi angrily stood and brushed her pants off. "You BITCH! How dare you push me!?"

"Sorry!" Seiko said, shaking her head. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Naomi yelled.

"Come on Seiko," Satoshi said, trying to pull her away.

Naomi refused to let them leave. "Why did you push me!?"

"Seiko couldn't let you kiss her boyfriend," Seiko muttered. "It's not fair . . ."

"NOT FAIR?! What do you know about not fair?! You haven't been fair these past four months! If you had an ounce of fairness in you, you'd at least let me sleep with him!"

Seiko could feel tears bubble up in the corners of her eyes, knowing she was right. She had taken away the one thing that Naomi loved through her own persistence and selfishness, but as Satoshi held her in his arms patted her back, calming her down, she didn't regret it. Not even Naomi's hurt expression was enough to make Seiko turn back at this point.

"Sorry," Seiko murmured, before pressing her face against his chest. "But he's mine . . ."


	40. A Restoration Plus More

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A Dangerous Game

"They are becoming a serious problem," Mayu muttered, staring at her slice of pizza.

Ayumi nodded. "They really are. I mean, they're pathetic. Should we help them out?"

"How?" Morishige asked. "Mochida's being a whiny little bitch, Shinohara won't speak up, and Nakashima won't get over it. They're absolutely helpless."

"What should we do?" Ayumi asked in thought.

"You usually know an answer Ms. Goody Two Shoes," Yoshiki said. "Think of something."

"I am not a Goody Two Shoes!" Ayumi retorted.

Mayu smiled. "Well . . . you're class rep every year, you help out at fundraisers, you're a teacher's pet, you always do your homework, you offer to help out after school, you're never late, you-

"Enough!" Ayumi yelled. "So I take my life seriously. What's the problem?"

"Live a little," Morishige shrugged. "Don't be so uptight."

She sighed in irritation. "I'm not uptight."

"You need some danger in your life," Yoshiki said.

"You won't let me!" Ayumi yelled. "I try to do things with you, but you refuse! You keep me locked away in a room like a princess!"

"But you _are _a princess!" Mayu stressed, making Yoshiki and Morishige laugh.

Ayumi only crossed her arms and turned her nose up at the snickering three. "Whatever."

"You know what?" Yoshiki asked. "This sunlight is actually kind of bothering me."

"Really?" Mayu asked. "What does it feel like?"

"It's just really, really, _really _hot . . ."

"Move away from it!" Ayumi yelled. "Don't get burned! We don't know anything about vampires, what if you scar permanently?! Do you need to move away? Do you want me to close the blinds?"

"What's happening?!" Morishige mocked her. "Who are you guys?! What day is it?! Where are we?! WHO AM I?!"

The group laughed again and Ayumi jumped over Yoshiki's lap to get away from them.

"Awwww," Yoshiki said, grabbing her arm. "You hurt her feelings guys!"

"Warm her bottle," Mayu laughed. "Where's her pacifier?"

"You guys are jerks!" Ayumi yelled. "I was just trying to help!"

"You worry too much," Yoshiki said. "I'll be fine. You really just need to let go a little though."

"Well, I'm going home!" she confirmed, jerking her arm out of his grasp.

Yoshiki nodded. "I'll walk you home."

"NO!" she yelled. "I'm going alone! I can take care of myself! And I hope I get raped along the way!"

Ayumi quickly darted from the restaurant, leaving Yoshiki, Morishige and Mayu at the table in awe. Morishige laughed along with Mayu, and eventually Yoshiki joined in. He felt a bit bad for making Ayumi upset, but he really did love to tease her. She could act a bit immature at times, and it was too hard not to take advantage of. Even though he also made fun of her for worrying so much, he loved the fact that she was concerned for him.

Yoshiki could take care of himself and Ayumi knew this, yet she still hassled him all the time. She just wanted him to be safe and he knew his lifestyle kept her on edge, but he couldn't change who he was, and he wanted her to accept it. He thought she did, but apparently he was wrong.

"Anyways," Yoshiki said, focusing on his remaining friends. "You two. Let's work it out. We can't help Mochida, Shinohara, and Nakashima, so let's work on you two now."

Mayu looked away and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't understand what you're talking about. Everything's fine."

"No it's not," Yoshiki shook his head. "Now I'm going to help you guys . . . make up!"

"That's your advice?" Morishige scoffed. "It's not that easy."

"When you don't have willing participants it's not! Now . . . be friends!"

Mayu rolled her eyes. "I said that I needed time . . . jeez."

Yoshiki sighed. "It's been too long. You guys are awkward and need to settle this now. Obviously you can't do it alone, so I'm trying to help. You can't avoid each other forever."

Morishige nodded, knowing he was right, and looked across the table at Mayu who still had her eyes turned away from him. Letting out a audible breath, he pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Suzumoto . . ."

" . . ."

"What's keeping you from forgiving me? If it's me, just tell me and I will fix it! I'll change," he begged.

Mayu sighed, trying to search the depths of her brain for an appropriate answer. Really, what _was _stopping her from forgiving him? He hadn't spoken a word about Yuka to her, and he was trying his hardest, so why couldn't she just mumble the words 'I forgive you?' She was still in love with him . . . right?

Shifting her eyes up to his face, she blushed as she quickly withdrew them. Yes, she was still very much in love with him. She just wanted to be sure he returned the same affections before she stupidly admitted her feelings to him. Her fear of ending up like the Seiko, Naomi, Satoshi crisis kept her quiet. Maybe it was time to get over that fear though, and just tell him? Better yet, could she just ask him if he was in love her? Would that be weird? She decided she had nothing to lose, but instead of demanding his love outright, she'd start small.

"Do you like me?" she asked timidly.

"What?" Morishige asked. "Of course I do!"

"Oh . . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"Okay! I can't do this anymore!" Yoshiki yelled, coming to a stand. "I have to move out of this sun! Call me when you finally make up in fifty years!"

He quickly moved away from the table leaving just Morishige and Mayu together, seated across from one another.

Morishige chuckled, placing his elbows on the table. "So much for the group meeting. Everyone's gone."

"I know," Mayu agreed. "Everyone has their own problems they have to deal with. This sucks."

"Yeah . . . and we need to resolve ours right now so we don't succumb to the horrors that Shinohara, Mochida, and Nakashima are dealing with."

"You said you liked me, so I guess that's a start," Mayu muttered.

"No," he said. "I meant that I _really _like you Suzumoto!"

A smile threatened to take over her features, but she pushed it away. She needed to know the absolute truth. "How much?"

"Well," he started, awkwardly avoiding her eyes. "Everyone's been telling me that you're in love with me . . . and if you still are, I'd like to . . . like to . . . uh . . ."

It wasn't the fact that Morishige was unsure of whether he wanted to be with her or not, it was the fact that he had already admitted his feelings for someone and was turned down. That was a small part of the reason that caused him to try and kill one of his loyal friends. What would happen if he was turned down again? Would he actually go through with it this time? He knew that she liked him, but what if she was strong enough to say no? Then what would he do? He was absolutely sure that he harbored feelings towards the girl, and if they weren't returned . . .

"What are you saying?" she asked him.

He let out a breath. "I'd like to . . . go out with you, but ONLY if you want to!"

Mayu felt her heart flutter in happiness and this time she allowed the beautiful smile to grace her features. "Yes! I would love to go out with you, Shige!"

A sigh of relief escaped his throat as he reached across the table and grabbed her hand. There were no words that could express his gratitude and almost immediately all thoughts of Yuka left him.

Pulling her out of the booth, he wrapped her in an unfamiliar, but very welcomed hug. Morishige realized that he had never hugged Mayu before and it saddened him a bit that this was his first time. However, the hope that it wouldn't be the last made his heart race as she hugged him back, burying her face into his chest. They resided this way for a moment before they both pulled away and Mayu stood on her toes to place a soft kiss on his lips. Before he could kiss back however, he was interrupted by a loud, deep voice.

"Has it been fifty years already!" Yoshiki asked, running over and hugging both of them.

"Thanks a lot," Morishige muttered, feeling squished in the half vampire's hug.

"Can't . . . breathe . . ." Mayu choked out.

The three made no attempts to pull away from each other though. It was a rare touching moment and they definitely exploited it, hugging away in the crowded restaurant with the eyes of its inhabitants watching them in surprise.


	41. Ayumi Living on the Edge with Irie

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A Dangerous Game

"Those guys are idiots!" Ayumi huffed to herself as she stomped down the road. "Absolute idiots! Treating me like I'm some baby! I mean seriously?!"

She rounded a corner and weaved in and out through people, trying to watch where she was going. Being so wrapped up in her issue, she couldn't help but brush a few shoulders drawing irritated looks.

"I try to 'live a little' but I just can't! Sakutaro and Suzumoto get to have relationship issues, as well as Nakashima, Mochida, and Shinohara! Yoshiki gets to be a freaking vampire, and where does that leave me?! I'm just a worthless class rep!"

Ayumi sighed and began to slow her pace to a brisk walk instead of her rage induced jog. "I can have fun! I can do that-I know I can! I just don't know how . . . hmm. What do people who 'live a little' do? It doesn't help that I don't know anyone with a dangerous lifestyle, besides Yoshiki who won't help me! If I could just find someone who just pushed the boundaries a bit, maybe they could teach me!"

Her stomach rumbled, interrupting her pep talk and she sighed, placing a hand over her belly. She raised her eyes and scanned the buildings around her until she spotted a small convenience store and she made her way over to it. "Those idiots know I can't eat dairy and what do they do-order a pizza! Am I the only person in the group that considers other people's needs?"

Angrily, she swung the door open and walked inside, her eyes searching for anything she could eat. Settling on peanuts, she headed over to another aisle where she spotted the section. A boy about her age was standing in front of it looking over the products, and she crossed her arms and waited her turn. He stood there, eyeing each pack of peanuts carefully, picking one up only to place it right back down.

_"Jeez!" _Ayumi thought. _"How long does it take to pick out a pack of peanuts?!"_

She waited so long that she found herself tapping her foot impatiently, and she looked over her shoulder to notice that three people had purchased their items in the time that the boy spent looking over the peanuts.

That was the last straw. Hitting his shoulder, she immediately drew his attention.

"Hurry up!" Ayumi yelled. "Other people have things to do with their lives! I don't have time to stand here and wait for you to decide on lightly salted or honey roasted! Just pick a pack and MOVE!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, little lady," he said, giving her a small grin. "You need to wait your turn."

"I have been waiting! For almost-" she opened her phone and checked the time before slamming in back into her pocket. "Six minutes!"

"You'll just have to wait a little longer babe."

"I HAVE NO TIME!"

He sighed and moved aside to allow her room to browse the section of nuts as well. "What's got you in such a foul mood?"

After he asked her that, Ayumi realized that she actually was acting extremely unfair towards him. Here she was, yelling at a complete stranger, who also probably had things to do. She had never been good with first impressions, due to her overly passionate nature, but did she really have to yell and scream at him?

"I'm sorry," she said, with her sincerity laced in her voice. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm just a bit upset."

"How come?" he asked.

"Well . . ." she awkwardly laughed. "You're going to think it's a stupid reason."

"Try me."

"My friend's think I'm a goody two shoes and that I'm uptight. I try not to be though. I want to try to live my life on the edge but I really just don't know how . . . pretty stupid huh?"

He gave her a kind smile. "Living on the edge is something you start doing at a young age. At seventeen, it's a bit of a hard lifestyle to adapt to. I've been living my life loosely for years, so I can give you some advice."

"Really?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah. I actually live on the rough part of town and I come up here every once in a while to make drug deals with the preps that go to the upscale academy's. Judging by your attitude and clothes, I can assume you are one?"

"Heh," she laughed. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"My lifestyle is no joke little lady. You'd be best to stay out of it."

"NO! I want to know what it's like! I just want a little taste of living like you do! I want to see the rough side of town, and know all the horror stories about what goes on at night! Everyone is going to keep making fun of me if I don't!"

He narrowed his piercing green eyes at her for a moment before asking, "What's your name?"

"Ayumi Shinozaki!" she said, proudly holding out her hand. "What's yours?"

A short and sharp laugh ripped from his throat as he took her hand. "Saito. Irie Saito."

* * *

Yuka stood in front of her mirror, bringing a brush through her hair. It had grown much longer, and was now threatening to reach her waist. She had been meaning to cut it, but between school and being pregnant, she had put it off due to laziness. Placing the brush back onto the dresser, she left Yuuya sleeping in the bed and went to eat breakfast.

Before, Yuka wouldn't have given breakfast the time of day. It wasn't as if she was starving herself, but she had never been one to eat a lot. She usually survived on lunch, and then a snack before going to bed. Eating breakfast was such a change, and she was still never hungry for it. But she did it for the child she was carrying.

Just as she was about to turn on the stove, there was a knock at the door. She headed over to it and pulled it open to reveal Naomi.

"N-Nakashima?" Yuka asked. "Um . . . how are you?"

"I know you weren't expecting me," Naomi said. "Is this a bad time?"

"Not at all!" Yuka said, moving to the side to let her in. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing!"

Yuka smiled. "That's nice. My ass of a brother hasn't been up here once or even called me."

"Really?"

"Nope."

"That's too bad," Naomi sighed. "I'll have to talk to him about that."

"Please do," Yuka said, and then shot her a mischievous look. "Or is it that he's spending all of his time with someone else?"

"Ohhh, how did you know?!"

Yuka giggled, grabbing Naomi's hands. "How long have you two been dating?!"

"A while now!" Naomi said. "It's been a month actually! I meant to come by here sooner and tell you the news, but I've just been a bit busy."

"I understand totally! But I'm really glad you're dating. He needs someone like you to take care of him."

"I know, I know. He always asking me how he managed to get a girl like me."

"I don't know how he did!"

"I don't either!"

The two girls giggled together until Naomi asked, "Hey, are you busy right now?"

"Well, I was just about to eat breakfast," Yuka said. "Why?"

"Oh, we can go out for breakfast!" Naomi insisted. "I feel like now that Satoshi and I are dating, I have no excuse not to get to know his little sister."

"That sounds fun! Just let me tell Yuuya and get dressed in proper clothes and we'll go!"

"Alright," Naomi said, watching her walk away.

Smiling to herself, Naomi took a seat on the nice furniture, and wondered if hers and Satoshi's house would be this nice one day. She also wondered when she was going to get pregnant. Yuka already had a kid on the way and she was only sixteen. Not wanting to fall behind, Naomi decided she would have to talk to him about this later. Maybe after her and Yuka had a nice breakfast and went shopping and had girl time, she would go over to his house and have dinner with him and his family.

She knew she was always welcome in the Mochida household, so a surprise visit was totally an option. He'd be so glad to see her-so glad! Naomi hoped he would also be glad she was spending time with his little sister and getting to know her. After all, it'd pay to have good relations with his sister when they got married. Plus, Naomi also wanted to be the best aunt she could be to her unborn niece or nephew.

"Okay," Yuka said, leaving the room. "Let's go."

"Your hair got so long!" Naomi said, finally taking notice to the dark locks of hair that covered Yuka's torso.

"Oh yeah. It hasn't been cut in _forever _because I've just been so busy!"

"Mmhmm. I can totally relate! Maybe I should grow my hair?"

"I kind of like it short," Yuka smiled. "It suits you."

Naomi nodded. "I see. Plus, I wouldn't want to change-Satoshi said he loves me just the way I am."

"Aww! That's sweet!"

"I know!" Naomi squealed and then grabbed Yuka's hand. "I'm seriously hungry though! Plus, after we eat we _have _to go to the spa!"

Yuka laughed, following the bouncing Naomi out of the apartment room. It felt good to be getting along with her brother's girlfriend. Though Yuka knew Satoshi hated her at the moment, she was glad he had someone as kind and nice as Naomi by his side . . .


	42. Naomi and Satoshi: Together at Last!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A/N: Thank you all once again for SO many reviews! We're almost at 400, that is just wow! Also, it's so weird to think about this but, 28 chapters ago I announced my new Ayushiki fanfic and here I am again, 28 chapters later, announcing ANOTHER one! Lol, yes I have written another fanfic with Ayumi and Yoshiki called _Detention. _So, go check it out if you love AyumixYoshiki and I'll see you at the end of this chapter! :)

A Dangerous Game

Seiko sat curled up at Satoshi's side, his arm possessively wrapped around her. It had been hard to focus on the movie with his fingers tracing lazy circles on her thighs and she found herself frequently scolding him to stop. Chills traveled up and down her body constantly, and her shoulders shook every time a not so cold wave hit her. She knew he was enjoying feeling her tremble though, and that's why his fingers were relentless in touching her.

"Wait!" Seiko said suddenly. "So is that guy really her father or not?"

Satoshi sighed. "Have you been watching this?"

"I can't!" she whined playfully. "Stop touching me!"

He smirked and pulled his arm away from her. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"She found out that her brother was really only her half brother."

"That happened thirty minutes ago. Dumbass."

"Dick!" she yelled, pushing herself off of him. "But seriously, is that guy her father? And where did the mom go? And who's that old guy who shows up every fifteen minutes?"

Satoshi laughed, turning the volume down on the T.V. "It's clear to me that you aren't interested in this movie . . . perhaps you're interested in someone else?"

His lips were on her neck before she could protest and she groaned in pleasure. She could feel his hot tongue snake out and travel around her neck roughly, once again sending pleasure filled shivers down her spine. She released another loud moan.

"Satoshi . . . aren't your parent's right downstairs?"

"Just keep quiet."

"You know that's imposs-ahh!"

"Shh."

His lips covered her mouth suppressing anymore noises from her and they heard the door open downstairs, followed by excited chatter. They ignored it and continued to make-out, running their hands fluidly up and down each other's bodies until they heard a very familiar voice.

"It's been so long!" Naomi said. "How are you guys?"

"Oh, we're fine!" Satoshi's mother, Miho said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I just got done with a day out with Yuka-she is so precious!"

Satoshi's father barked out a friendly laugh. "Isn't she though?"

"Why is she here?" Seiko asked, lightly pulling away from him.

Satoshi sighed. "I don't know. Just ignore her."

"But-

"Seiko . . ." Satoshi growled. "Ignore. Her."

Seiko nodded, but before she could move, footsteps were heard bouncing up the steps.

"Oh Satoshiiiii!" Naomi's sing song voice rang out.

Satoshi ran over to the door and locked it. "I don't know why she's calling me by my first name . . ."

Suddenly, the door knob started to twist violently from side to side and the door was banged on furiously. He kept his back pressed against it, but the bangs were so intense he could feel himself bounce off of the door, only to fall back against it. Grabbing the door knob in his hands, he struggled to hold it steady.

"Nakashima," he said, loudly over the banging and twisting of the door knob. "Go home! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I bought you something!" Naomi said through the door. "Just a little present for our one month!"

"For our one WHAT?!"

She stopped banging. "Six months will be better I promise! Just open the door and look at it please!"

He sighed, relishing in the quiet atmosphere that returned when she ceased her incessant knocking. "Whatever you bought me, you need to take it back. We're not dating."

"Don't be silly! Of course we are! Now open the dooooooorrr!"

"Nope. Seiko's here right now and I don't want you coming in here."

Naomi gasped and Satoshi prepared himself for an outrage, but none came. "Seiko?! I want to see my friend! Seiko, are you in there?!"

Seiko moved to jump off of the bed and run to the door, but she was stopped by Satoshi's harsh eyes. "Don't you dare move from that bed. She doesn't need to see you."

"Seeiiikooooo!" Naomi called. "Seeeikooo, girl I miss you! We need to hang out!"

Seiko's phone buzzed wildly on the nightstand and continued to buzz without a break. Her eyes shifted over to it and she opened it and messages from Naomi appeared on the screen, one after the other.

"I'm texting youuuu," Naomi said. "Read them! I want to hang out! When are you free?!"

"Never!" Satoshi yelled. "Now go home! You're freaking me the fuck out!"

"I'm not trying to scare you!" Naomi yelled and then laughed. "Why are you scared of your girlfriend?"

"You're not my girlfriend! Seiko is!"

"Ohhh, are you guys playing a prank on me?" Naomi laughed. "That's it! I'm coming in!"

The lock was easily broken and the door flung open, flinging Satoshi back against the wall. Naomi strode proudly into the room and over to Seiko with an unnaturally large smile on her face. "It's been too long! Are you busy this afternoon? I was thinking we could go hang out!"

Seiko was silent, her mouth slowly opening and closing. She was desperately trying to form words, but she couldn't. What was Naomi doing here? What happened to her hateful demeanor? Why was she calling her by her first name again? She had so many questions to ask, but none of them would come out, due to a mixture of surprise, sadness, hope, and fear. The fear was the biggest however, and it kept her pushed back against the bed, away from her smiling friend.

"N-N-Nakashima . . ." she muttered. "Y-you-

"Last names?!" Naomi asked. "We're friends Seiko! You can use my first name!"

Seiko shook her head wildly, just wanting Naomi to disappear from her sight. "Go away please."

Naomi reached for her when she felt her wrist suddenly grasped between hard, rough fingers.

"Don't touch her!" Satoshi spat, pulling her back towards the door.

"Are we leaving?" Naomi asked. "Okay, that's fine. I wanted to hang out with Seiko, but I guess it will have to wait until tomorrow. You come first after all, Satoshi!"

"Don't call me by my first name!"

"Why not?"

"Because we're not on that relationship level! At this rate, we never will be!"

"What?" Naomi asked. "What about the wedding? And the pregnancy? Haven't you told your parents yet?"

"There is _no_ future like that for us, you idiot!"

Naomi giggled. "You are so grumpy today, jeez! Seiko, what did you do to him?"

Satoshi pushed her out of the room and shut the door, only to have her push back against it with strength he never knew she possessed.

"Don't shut me out!" Naomi begged. "Come on! What about my gift?"

"I told you to take that stupid shit back! Now leave!"

"But-

"NOW!"

Both Naomi and Seiko were taken aback by his evil tone. No longer was he upset that Naomi was bothering him, but now he was absolutely pissed and seeing red. Her persistence had finally worn thin and now he was absolutely sick of it. Clearly, his words were having no affect and he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He angrily drew back his fist to deliver a punch in her face, but Seiko raced over to him and grabbed his arm.

"Don't hit her!" she pleaded. "She's leaving! Right Nakashima?"

Naomi looked solemn, but nodded. "Yeah . . . I'm going. I'll give you some time to cool off before I come back, okay?"

"Never, come back," he growled, slamming the door in her face. He didn't move until he could no longer hear her dejected footsteps heading down the steps, through the living room, and out of the house. He raced over to the window to watch her slowly head home, not relaxing until she was completely out of sight. His heart raced with anger, hammering hard in his chest. It was a strange feeling, welcomed and unwanted at the same time. This unfamiliar rage he had never felt caused his head to swarm and his cheeks to heat up to a dangerously hot temperature.

"She is fucking crazy," Satoshi said, shaking his head. "She is _fucking _crazy . . ."

"I'm scared . . ." Seiko murmured. "I wanted her to be my friend again but . . . not like this."

Satoshi turned to her and looked at her pitifully sad expression. Her lower lip jutted out and quivered, forecasting an onslaught of tears.

"Don't cry," he said, pulling her into a hug.

Before, he had absolutely _despised _when she cried, because it was directly his fault. He knew now that the reason she was crying couldn't be completely pinned on him, but it didn't make him hate her tears any less.

"What are you scared of?" he asked.

"The future," she sniffed. "What's going to happen? What is she going to do? Why does she think she's dating you?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I think she's completely lost it, but that doesn't matter. All you need to worry about is us, and we're completely fine."

"O-okay . . ."

"Can you stop crying now?"

She shook her head and he rolled his eyes before bending down and taking her lips in a kiss. Eagerly, she kissed back, a burning desire for his affection pulsating deep in the pit of her stomach. Her mind completely voided itself of Naomi as she fisted her hands into his shirt, pulling him closer.

He knew all she desired was his closeness and that was completely fine with him. Naomi's abrupt and unnecessary entrance and departure had completely put him out of the mood anyway. Right now, all he wanted was to hold Seiko close to him and erase her fear of the other brunette. He'd protect her, and he'd do it with his life if it came down it.

A/N: Do we all still want to set Satoshi on fire? Lol and yes, Naomi has gone completely insane.


	43. Ayumi in the Hood

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A/N: School starts back again today, blehhh. Let me know if you guys would like me to upload before I go to school in the morning, or if you would prefer me to upload in the afternoon (probably would be between 4:30 and 5:00). I want to do whatever is convenient for you all!

A Dangerous Game

"Ooh . . ." Ayumi said, her eyes scanning over the familiar worn down buildings and trash littering the road. She had come down here to this side of town once before to rescue Yoshiki, but being so consumed by her task, she didn't really take notice to her surroundings. Now that she was looking, she realized that it was an absolutely horrid area. "This is . . . so dirty. Why doesn't someone clean it up!?"

Irie laughed. "This is the hood. Why would anyone clean it up? We don't have people like you who like to help out the environment down here. You said you wanted to come to the rough side of town-well, this is it!"

"You're right," Ayumi nodded. "So, what's there to do around here? And where is everybody?"

"People only come out at night. Sometimes cops patrol during the day."

"Well, why are you hiding? They won't arrest you if you're not doing anything wrong!"

"Sweetie," Irie smiled. "We deal drugs down here. Not only drugs, but other illegal things too like bootleg copies of movies. There are prostitutes down here as well, and they certainly don't want to be arrested either."

"Oh . . ."

"Mmhmm. But, you said you wanted to live life on the edge right? How about I be your first paying customer?"

Ayumi scoffed. "Oh please! I'm not interested in prostituting myself! I wanted to see and perhaps experience this lifestyle, but prostitution is much too far!"

"That's too bad. You're absolutely adorable."

"I know I am!"

Irie couldn't help but smile at her adamant and steadfast attitude. The whole time they had been meandering around, he couldn't take his eyes off of her or drop his goofy grin. He quite enjoyed her company and loved the way she was so fiery and passionate about her goal of becoming a "bad" girl. However, he didn't _really _want to taint her. She was just so pure, but at the same time he couldn't help himself. Maybe just a little bit . . .

"Do you want to do some drugs?" he asked. "That's kind of 'bad'."

"Umm . . ." she mumbled. "Is it safe?"

"Well not really," he laughed. "Weed is okay, it's just a plant. You need to do that before you advance to something like LSD or heroine."

She shrugged. "Okay. I'm determined to do this, so bring it on! But I'm not getting drunk-I'm not sure I can trust you."

"That's a good idea," he admitted.

If she did happened to get drunk around him, he wasn't sure what he'd do to her. He recently just broke up with his other long term girlfriend, and now Ayumi was quickly weaving her way into his heart. His last girlfriend had been quite bossy, a drug addict, and a drunk. Such a change to a precious angel like Ayumi had his heart throbbing in his chest. He wasn't in love with her yet, but if slept with her, he didn't know what would happen. And surely she had to be dating someone, right?

"Follow me," he said, and started to lead her over towards an old brick building.

"No way! Do you live here?!" she asked, as he dialed the combination lock on the door.

He shook his head. "Nope. This is just where me and my gang crash. I live with my parents further into the town in a neighborhood, but I spend most of my time here."

Jerking open the door, he moved aside to allow her in first. Ayumi felt her heart frantically beating in her chest and she wondered if she could really trust him or not. Her mind wondered back to Yoshiki's words. He had explained to her that it wasn't her that he mistrusted, it was others. She knew he was probably right, and she found herself backing away.

"Chickening out?" Irie asked. "I don't blame you. You barely know me."

"Ugh!" she sighed. "But if I back out now, I will remain an uptight sissy!"

"Your call. If you want I can-

"MOVE IT!" Ayumi yelled, forcing her way past him and down into the building.

He laughed to himself before shutting the door behind him and locking it and stepping in front of her. "This way."

She followed him down a hallway and into a small room. Her eyes followed him as he pulled away a rug on the floor to reveal a trapdoor, fastened with a hatch and another padlock.

Raising a brow, she placed her hands on her hips. "You must really have some stuff you want to hide! How many dead bodies do you have down there?"

"None babe. This is just the life of a dealer like me. If I'm caught, I'm dead. Just being cautious," he explained, and then pulled the door up to reveal a narrow and extremely slanted staircase. Sensing her fear, he grabbed her hand and led her down, before momentarily abandoning her to secure the rug back in place and shut the door. Then he walked down hallway after hallway, taking twists and turns that she would never be able to memorize. If he tried to do anything to her, or get violent with her, she really wouldn't be able to escape him and that was slightly unnerving for the class rep.

"I feel like I'm in the Catacombs of Paris!" Ayumi said.

"What's that?" Irie asked.

"It's an elaborate underground ossuary system in France!"

"Dumb it down for me honey."

"Um . . . it's a bunch of rooms underground that hold dead bodies."

"Oh. Well there's no dead bodies here that I'm aware of," he said, and then finally opened a door where she was led into a room.

She was actually quite surprised. It had couches, a fridge, a coffee table, a T.V., game systems, a stereo, and many other things that made it into a pretty decent, homely room. If someone wanted to, they could probably live there.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to a huge setup in the corner of the room. "Do you guys perform science experiments in here or something?"

"Hahaha!" Irie laughed at her ignorance. "Something like that."

"HEY!" she yelled. "Tell me what the hell it is!"

He knew that she wasn't familiar with his lifestyle, but he surely didn't know that she wasn't smart enough to know a meth lab when she saw one. Didn't she watch T.V.? Hadn't she heard about it at least once in her life?

Even though she didn't know much, he found himself liking her that way. The way she was confused at things he had come to know about at half her age just made him appreciate her more. She was just so cute.

"It's a meth lab," he said, and her eyes widened.

"O-Oh . . ."

"And before you ask," he added, pointing over to another door. "That's a room where we fuck prostitutes."

"Jeez," Ayumi muttered. "Don't say it so lightly."

"It is what it is babe."

She watched him move over to a counter and reach into a bag and wondered what he was doing. Becoming bored with watching him, she sunk down onto the couch and sighed. "How do you guys have T.V.? Who's paying for the cable?"

"We've wired it off someone's house."

"Oh. How did you do that?"

"I'm not actually the one that handles the electronic stuff. One of my buddies, Sterling messes with that."

"Sterling?" she asked. "What an odd name."

"It's not his real name-it's just what we've always called him."

"Cool!"

"Glad you're enthusiastic," he laughed.

As she sat there, humming idly to herself, she could hear footsteps in the distance and cringed, wondering who it was. She looked over to Irie who was still by the counter and relaxed a bit when she noticed he didn't look too concerned. The door opened, grabbing her attention as a tall guy with black hair and blue eyes made his way in.

"Irie, why didn't you tell me you were-and who is this?" he asked. She noticed an odd glint in his eyes that she wasn't too keen on deciphering. Though she wasn't afraid of him at all, she was slightly disturbed as his licked his lips and proceeded to slither over to her like a snake. He took a seat beside her on the couch and Ayumi felt him run his hand up her leg, making her jump at his icy touch.

"I'll pay you double what he's paying," he said to her, a flirtatious look in his eyes.

Irie turned around. "Relax, she's-

"Ayumi Shinozaki!" Ayumi roared, coming to a stand. "I can see that first impressions are not your best suit, but neither are mine! And if you can greet someone by running your hand up their leg, then I guess I can do this!"

She pulled her hand back and connected it with his cheek, smiling in satisfaction at the sharp echo it created in her ears. Daintily, she sat back down on the couch, one leg crossed over the other one and her back straight and proud. Not wanting to look at him any more than she had to, she turned her nose up at him and huffed.

"Oh my," the guy said, raising a hand to caress his reddening cheek. "Where'd you find this one Irie?"

"It doesn't matter Ryu," Irie said. "She's a guest. Hands off."

Ryu sighed. "Fine. What's an angel like you doing down here?"

Ayumi smiled, forgetting her distrust towards him. "To experience a different lifestyle than my own of course!"

Irie walked over to her and handed her a completely foreign object. She cradled it in her hands afraid it would break, and looked up at the two men before her. "What is this?"

"Aw!" Ryu said. "She's so innocent!"

"It's a blunt," Irie explained, holding up a lighter. "Here, let me light it for you."

"Uh wait. How do I do it?"

Ryu raised a brow at her. "Haven't you at least smoked a cigarette?"

Ayumi shook her head and Ryu reached over and properly adjusted the blunt between her fingers and began to explain the procedure. "Now as soon as he lights it, quickly take a drag and hold it in your lungs for as long as you can before releasing it. It goes quick so you better take as many drags as you can. Is she paying for this?"

"I'll pay for her," Irie said.

"No, I can pay!" Ayumi said. "How much is this stuff?"

"Probably more than you've got on you, Shinozaki," Ryu laughed. "Hurry and light it. I wanna see her smoke already."

Irie brought the lighter down to the end of the blunt and looked into her crystal blue eyes. "Ready?" he asked and at her nod, he quickly set the end of the small blunt aflame.

Ayumi carefully raised it to her lips and inhaled as much as she could and her to her surprise her eyes immediately started to water. She jerked the blunt away and closed her eyes at the pain in her chest. It burned so bad, but she refused to let go.

"Damn!" Ryu said. "You can release it any time you want-don't kill yourself!"

She coughed out the smoke and with a shaky hand took another drag. She absolutely hated this, and wondered how Yoshiki did it all the time. Would it ever get better? Where was the fun in this? Her chest burned again, as if someone was holding a hot iron to her lungs. She exhaled the air again and took one final drag and then shoved the blunt over to Ryu, shaking her head and letting him know she was finished.

"So much for getting her high and horny," he muttered and took a drag of the blunt himself.

"What?!" Ayumi coughed out, releasing the toxic smoke from her body. "What the hell does that mean? And how is that fun?! Why did it burn so badly?! That stuff sucks!"

Ryu exhaled the smoke from his lungs with ease. She watched him as he took another drag and then blew it from his nose.

"You're a beginner," Irie said. "It's always tough for beginners."

She huffed in dissatisfaction. "Well that was foul! I never want to do that again! Hmph!"

Ryu and Irie exchanged glances before chuckling at the girl's strange behavior. No, they didn't have girls like her in their turf for sure . . .


	44. Rescue

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A Dangerous Game

Yoshiki worriedly paced the floor of his apartment. It was now almost eight o'clock in the evening and he was beginning to get worried. She hadn't called him or texted him and wasn't _responding_ to his calls or texts either. Not knowing where she she could be was killing him, and he mentally berated himself for his behavior towards her at the restaurant.

He shouldn't have teased her. He should have known that she would take his jeers as a challenge, and now she was probably out doing something reckless. God forbid she was hurt. A million scenarios raced through his head about what could be happening to her and his heart threatened to stop in his chest.

Immediately, he grabbed a jacket and headed out the door. He couldn't wait for her any longer and he couldn't stand not hearing from her. Hoping that she wasn't injured, he quickly rushed out of the complex and headed towards the rough part of town. After going there so many times and unknowingly tempting her to go there on her own, he figured that's where she probably was and his fear hit him hard.

Ayumi was too pretty and defenseless to be walking around alone in such a bad area. In a second, she'd get picked up by some weirdo and Yoshiki would never hear from her again. The thought made him run even faster, life literally blurring past him. He was pretty sure he was moving so fast that people couldn't even see him. Everything around him just became a jumbled up mess of colors and sounds.

He raced into the town and stopped, not even short of breath. Eyes darting around, he wondered to himself how he was going to find her. The town was made up of large, crappy apartment buildings and underground basements that were easy to get lost in. He'd have to search every building to find her.

Ready to enter a building to his left, he stopped when a smell hit his nose. Trying to use whatever vampire senses he had, he delicately sniffed it and knew exactly what it was as soon as it hit. Weed.

He followed the scent a ways down the road until it led him to his usual spot he hung out with Irie and some other friends. Dialing the combination, he moved into the house and towards the trap door when a voice hit his ears.

"Ayumi!" he gasped as he raced down the stairs and through the twists and turns of the hallway. Flinging the door open, he spotted her sitting on the couch studying a needle carefully as Ryu explained to her what it was. "AYUMI!"

She immediately looked up, stunned that he had found her. "Yoshiki! Hi!"

"Hi?" he asked, his blood boiling. "HI?! You mean to tell me hi when I find out you're around this asshole?!"

"Kishinuma?" Ryu asked. "You look different."

"Yeah," Irie said. "What happened?"

"Don't worry about it!" he yelled, grabbed Ayumi and hauling her to her feet. "What did you guys do to her?!"

"Nothing!" Irie said, holding up his hands in defense. "I found her in a convenience store and she said she wanted a taste of a bad lifestyle, so I brought her down here and let her smoke a blunt. Big deal."

"This is my _girlfriend_!"

"Awwww," Ryu frowned. "I can't believe she's taken. I should have known!"

Irie frowned, feeling a knife plunge through his heart at the news. "She never mentioned she had a boyfriend."

"What?" Yoshiki asked, and then turned to look down at Ayumi. "Why not?"

Ayumi frowned and looked away. "I was worried he might not show me this stuff if he knew I was dating someone. I wasn't going to do anything bad, I just wanted to see!"

"So . . ." Ryu said, breaking the serious atmosphere. "Kishinuma, uh, think I can borrow her?"

"Do you want to die?" Yoshiki asked him, ice lacing his words.

Ryu's blood ran cold. "No . . ."

"Then SHUT UP!"

"Whoa, why are you so pissed?" Irie asked. "She came down here willingly. It's not like I dragged her here by force!"

"Why would you even consider allowing her to come?" Yoshiki asked back. "Look at her! She doesn't belong down here!"

"I know she doesn't! She wasn't planning on staying down here, give me a break!"

"No! I don't want you taking my girlfriend to a scummy part of Tokyo!"

"I didn't know she was your fucking girlfriend you idiot!"

"Well now you do, and you better leave her alone!"

"HOLD ON!" Ayumi screaming, making the room go quiet. "Yoshiki, I came down here because I wanted to learn what lifestyle you were talking about because not only was I interested, but you said I was a goody two shoes! It's not just like I decided to show up down here for a fun time, no, you _pushed_ me to come down here! You always hung out here and came home late and when I'd ask you where you were, you'd just ignore me and wouldn't answer the question! I had to see for myself!"

"But-

"What exactly were you doing down here?!" she asked. "I hear there are prostitutes here, are you sleeping around?!"

Yoshiki shook his head frantically at her outlandish accusation. "Not at all! I only come down here to hang out!"

"What does hanging out consist of?" Ayumi asked. "How can I trust you when you never tell me what you're doing?! Just go home! I'll come back when I'm ready!"

"Ayu-

"GO!"

With a frustrated sigh, Yoshiki turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him and almost ripping it off its hinges. The three stayed silent, until Ayumi sat back down on the couch and huffed. "So, what's in this needle?"

"Shinozaki," Irie said, looking towards the door Yoshiki just walked out of. "I want to let you know, he's never eyed another girl while he's been down here."

Ayumi nodded, and opened her mouth to speak, but Irie cut her off once more. "Even before he was dating you, he'd get hit on by a couple of girls, but he'd always say that he likes someone else, and wouldn't give them the time of day. He's a good guy."

Irie couldn't deny that he wanted Ayumi for himself completely, but he'd never betray Yoshiki who was like a brother to him.

"Yeah," Ryu said, still staring at Ayumi with hungry eyes. "I can see why he likes you though, you're such a cutie."

"Ryu, finish explaining to her and I'll go get another drug to show her."

"By the time we're done with you, you'll be drug savvy," Ryu smiled as Irie left. He then lifted the needle delicately in front of her and began to explain. "This is heroine. It makes you have intense rushes. It's actually morphine I think."

"Really?" Ayumi asked.

"Yup. You can get addicted to it real quick though. And you could die, so I don't recommend it. We sell a lot of this since most of us refuse to mess with it. The only drugs I take are LSD, weed, and sometimes downers."

"Ohh . . ."

"You know," Ryu said, placing the needle down. "You _really _are a doll."

"Back off!" Ayumi warned, narrowing her eyes.

"You should head down here sometime to see me," he insisted, his hand returning to her bare leg. "I'll show you a _good _time."

Ayumi backed away from him. "I'll pass, thank you very much!"

"You know. You may have a cute, smart little mouth, but that's all you have going for you. I could easily overpower you."

She stared into his face, fear evident in her eyes. "D-Don't."

"You said you wanted to know what goes on in this lifestyle right?" he asked, grabbed her legs and dragging her closer to him. "Well, this is what happens."

It was the final straw when his hand shot up her skirt and Ayumi allowed a scream to rip from her throat. "YOSHIKI!"

Ryu was suddenly ripped away from her and she covered her eyes with her hands for a moment, breathing slowly and evenly to prevent herself from having a panic attack. Her heart refused to slow for a minute, but eventually the lightheaded feeling left her and she was able to move again. However, as she uncovered her eyes, she only wanted to cover them back up. The amount of blood before her was incredibly, and was pumping profusely from Ryu and soaking into the carpet. Yoshiki was above him, furiously hammering his fists into his face, not minding the sickening crunch sounds it produced.

In the other room, Irie sensed the commotion and went running out to see what was going on.

"What the hell?!" he asked, running over to him. "Kishinuma! Get off of him!"

Irie reached out to touch his blonde headed friend when he was met with a fierce snarl and deep red eyes. He immediately retracted his hand and looked over at Ayumi who was just as shocked as he was. "He just growled at me!"

Ayumi nodded, but didn't say anything, her eyes focused on the fight. She watched as streams of blood shot up from Ryu's broken face with each punch. He quickly had stopped reacting and just laid there, a bloody pile on the floor. She quickly realized that he shouldn't be so still and ran over to Yoshiki and grabbed his shoulders.

"That's enough!" she begged. "Get off of him! You're going to kill him!"

At the sound of her voice, he stopped, slowly coming to a stand over the fallen figure. Irie watched his friend, his eyes still red as he raised his hand to his mouth and licked the blood away.

"W-what?" Irie asked, backing away. "What the FUCK is going on?!"

Ayumi only stood there awkwardly petting Yoshiki's back, not knowing if her efforts to calm him down were working or not. "He's kind of a half vampire . . ."

"Half vampire?!" Irie asked. "The fuck does that mean? Is that why he looks different?"

"Mmhmm. It's a long story, but trust me, he's a half vampire."

"Well, get him out of here! He almost killed Ryu!"

Ayumi nodded and gently pulled Yoshiki from the room and into the maze of hallways. She sighed, and noticed that he busied himself with cleaning his other hand and she waited patiently. When he was done, his eyes slowly faded back to their silver color and he sighed. "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing to me?" she asked. "I was the one who called for help."

"I shouldn't have hit him so hard," Yoshiki muttered. "But, I couldn't stop and I didn't mean to literally pummel him . . . I have to apologize."

She grabbed his arm to prevent him from going back in the room and wildly shook her head. "No! Not while he's still bloody and unconscious! It's fine, let's just go home, okay?"

"I have to say something!"

He noticed she flinched at his tone and he reached out to touch her, but she drew away from him.

"Are you afraid of me . . .?" he asked, dropping his arm sadly back to his side.

"Err, no," she said, refusing to admit that she might have been just a little bit. "Now how do we get out of here?"

"Oh God . . ." he muttered. "I'm a fucking monster. What have I done?!"

"He tried to rape me Yoshiki! You did the right thing."

"No I didn't! He could be dead in there! I almost killed one of my friends, I'm just as bad as Sakutaro . . ."

She frowned at his attitude and reached up, to pet his cheek. He nuzzled his face into her hand like her loyal dog and she smiled. "No you're not. . . Now can you please take me home?"

Yoshiki nodded and started to silently lead her down the hallways and she followed at a distance, wondering what she was going to do. By no means did she hate Yoshiki now, but she probably wouldn't be welcomed back by Irie and Ryu and that was fine-she didn't really want to come back anyways. She knew Yoshiki was going to come back to apologize, and normally she would try to stop him, but after seeing what he could do, she decided she wouldn't even bother.

Noticing he was a bit quiet, she moved up closer to him and poked his back. "You okay?"

"Yeah . . ."

She hugged him and buried her face in his chest. "I still love you."

He looked down at the petite girl in his arms, smiling brightly up at him. Her eyes were shut and her long lashes sat against her face before she opened her eyes back up to reveal the crystal blue color that they were. Knowing that someone else touched her sent shivers down his spine and he could feel the blood in his body boil.

Ayumi gulped when she saw his eyes bleed red her own eyes widened a fraction. "Yoshiki?"

She had no time to think when she felt his hot breath on her neck, followed by two sharp pricks. Groaning in pain, her fingers dug into his shoulders and she could feel herself tense up, making it hurt even worse. The sound of his greedy gulps invaded her ears as he sucked her life essence out of her. She could literally feel her blood flowing through her veins, to the puncture wounds and out of her body into his mouth.

_"This was bound to happen sooner or later . . ." _she thought, as she finally relaxed and just allowed him to drink from her.


	45. One More Round Never Hurt Anybody

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A/N: Sorry about lack of updates! I'm in all honors classes, plus two AP classes and it's really sucking up all of my time! However, I WILL NOT SLACK OFF ON THIS! Updates will be between 1-3 days AT THE MOST! If it's more than 3 days, that either means I'm dead, bed ridden with some incurable disease, or I'm in a coma lol (knock on wood).

A Dangerous Game

"Double date?" Morishige asked.

"Yeah," Mayu said. "Me and you and Shinozaki and Kishinuma!"

Morishige wanted so desperately to ask her why it couldn't just be the two of them, but he didn't push it, afraid of driving her away. He knew she just wasn't comfortable with being alone with him yet and he completely understood, but it still drove him crazy. She still didn't trust him and the thought made him sick. With time, she would learn to be okay alone around him, but it was hard to wait. He just wanted all of her trust now, but he knew he didn't deserve it, not after everything he'd done to Yoshiki.

"Shinozaki says Kishinuma's not feeling well, so they can't come," Mayu said, sourly, clutching her crappy phone in her hand.

"Oh, too bad," Morishige smiled.

"Texting Shinohara right now," she added. "Maybe she and Mochida can come."

His spirit deflated once more. "Maybe . . ."

Mayu giggled. "She said yes! Yay!"

He didn't dare to open his mouth just in case something negative would come out. They sat in the food court at a table talking a bit and he could sense her unease. It made him feel bad as a person, and he wished he could fix himself to make her more comfortable. There was a problem and it was him-but what about him made her so upset? Why couldn't she just relax?

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Peachy!" she giggled.

In reality, she wasn't fine at all. Just sitting with Morishige made her flutter dangerously in her chest. At first, she thought she was just nervous because she liked him and she knew he liked her, but as the time passed, she figured out that that wasn't the case. She was a bit apprehensive around him. Earlier, she had promised herself not to allow his past to dishearten her or cause her to judge him, but it was still bothering her. She wasn't afraid of him . . . just a bit agitated.

She looked over at the door and saw Seiko and Satoshi walk in and she smiled and stood. "There they are."

Grateful for their company, she headed over to them. "Hey guys!"

"Yo," Seiko said. "So what are we going to do?"

"We're just going to walk around aimlessly and look at stuff, think about buying it, and then leave and regret it when we get home," Morishige laughed.

Seiko laughed as well. "That statement is my life."

"Well, let's get on with it," Satoshi sighed. "I didn't even want to come and plus I have to get my hair cut in like two hours."

"It's all about Mochida-we get it," Morishige said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to get my hair cut on a Saturday!"

"You're not excused."

"I had this appointment scheduled for like two weeks. Get over it."

"Oh my God!" Seiko interrupted them. "Why are we fighting?! Let's just go!"

The group headed off through the hordes of people the argument had dissipated, leaving happiness in its wake.

"So, why can't Shinozaki and Kishinuma come?" Seiko asked.

"Apparently Kishinuma's not feeling good and Shinozaki's probably babying him like always," Morishige said.

"You should have been there in the restaurant," Mayu giggled. "It was so funny. We pissed Shinozaki off so bad."

"Aw," Satoshi frowned. "And I missed it?"

Morishige nodded and sighed. "Unfortunately."

"Damn. Well, whatever. Anyways, when did you two start getting all close?"

"You're so wrapped up in your Nakashima crisis, you didn't even notice. What a shame."

"Please don't speak her name," Satoshi groaned. "She's psycho."

"Why?" Mayu asked.

Seiko sighed. "She came by Satoshi's house when I was there and she just freaked out. She thinks that she's dating him and that she and I are best friends and all this other stuff."

"She tried to give me a gift for our one month . . ." Satoshi muttered. "She pisses me off so much."

"She said she was going to 'lose it'," Morishige said. "Guess she finally did."

"Can we not talk about her? Let's just get this mall experience over with."

"Don't be such a brat Satoshi!" Seiko yelled. "Just enjoy this time alright?! We're hanging out with no distractions with our friends! Can you at least act happy for my sake?"

He mumbled something incoherent and she smiled as he shut up. "Now, where were we?"

Mayu thought for a minute and smiled. "Oh my God, so I got this new purse . . ."

* * *

Yoshiki lay on top of the covers on his bed staring at the ceiling in deep thought. He hadn't moved from that spot all day and he refused to. He figured that if he laid here for a week or two, he'd die and he was perfectly fine with that. Cursing himself, he closed his eyes raised his arm to cover them, thinking about Ayumi.

He had drank from her . . . he had sucked his girlfriend's blood, to the point of where she was on her knees, pale and sweaty. Once he had tasted some of her, he couldn't stop and he hadn't realized how much he was deprived of blood. So much so that he'd almost killed her over it. After he managed to stop himself from draining her of her life, he took her home to her house, refusing to look at her out of shame. She begged him to at least talk to her, but he refused. He couldn't-not after what he'd done to her.

He had no idea why she was even still bothering him. Didn't she hate him?

"Yoshiki . . ." she called, lightly knocking on his door. "Open the door Yoshiki. We need to talk."

She received no answer, and it pained him at how easy it was for him to keep quiet and not answer her. Usually he was at her beck and call, doing whatever she desired of him, but now he ignored her easily. This always happened to him. He couldn't ever do anything right, and he ended up hurting everyone he loved. Like his parents, he fully expected her to push him away and rid her life of him. He was no good to her.

"Please . . . just open the door sweetie. I'm sorry."

Her sweet voice stung him hard and so did her words. Why was she apologizing? What did she have to be sorry for? It wasn't her fault he sunk his teeth into her neck and almost killed her. If anyone should apologize, it should be him, but how do you apologize for almost killing the love of your life?

"OPEN THE DOOR!"

Mentally sighing, he knew her sweetness wouldn't last long.

He raced over to his door and obliged by her request, ripping it open only to be met with her pretty face.

"Hi," she smiled at him and moved into the room.

Yoshiki sighed. "Ayumi, I'm really sorry, but my apology shouldn't even matter because of what I did. I'll understand if you never want to see me again."

"Why are you being this way?" she asked, slightly laughing. "I'm not mad at you."

"I drank your blood until you almost passed out! How are you not furious?!"

"Because you didn't mean it. You would never try to intentionally kill me and I'm not dead, so it's okay. You were just upset because of what that guy tried to do to me."

He threw himself down onto his bed, burying his face in his pillow. She couldn't understand him as he mumbled whatever he needed to say to her and she rolled her eyes and climbed on top of him, sitting on his back. "I can't hear you."

More mumbling.

"Ugh, you piss me off," she sighed, running her fingers through his hair. "But I love you anyways."

More mumbling that sounded like a question.

"I'm going to assume you asked me if I really do love and the answer is yes, yes I do."

She felt him moving and she lifted herself up slightly so that he could turn around and face her before she plopped back down onto him. He pouted at her and she smiled. "Don't make that cute little pathetic face at me. I'm really not mad."

He sighed. "Well then you're really strange, because if you sucked my blood until I was on the brink of death, I'd be pretty angry."

"Well, I'm Ayumi Shinozaki," she said and then assumed her proud demeanor. "Ayumi Shinozaki! Class rep and faithful companion! Always on time and never late! Straight A student!"

"Okay, okay," he said. "I don't need to hear the introduction, which by the way is very good."

"Thank you!"

"Now, how long are you planning to sit on top of me?"

_**WARNING: You know what time it is . . .**_

She leaned down to him and traced his ear with her tongue. "For as long as you want me too . . ."

He groaned and she moved her tongue over his jaw and across his face until she ended at his mouth and roughly pushed her lips onto his own. Yoshiki was always pleasantly surprised with his little lover in the bedroom. He never expected her to be fiery and passionate about _everything _she did. But here she was, kissing him and grinding her hips painfully into his erection, enticing more deep groans from the back of his throat.

Without breaking their kiss, Ayumi somehow managed to wiggle out of her shorts and went to work on pulling off Yoshiki's pants. She teased him by grinding herself into him softly and he reached up and grabbed her hips and forced her down harder onto him. Smiling at his eagerness, she momentarily pulled away from him to pull off her shirt and bra, and connected their lips once more.

His hands eagerly flew up to cup her breasts and she pushed her chest into him, moaning at the feel of his hot fingers lightly pinching her nipples. She always took notice at how gentle he was with her, and always tended to her needs first. A surprised gasp released itself from her mouth as he flipped her over, pinning her to the bed. He began to kiss down her neck and down her chest and stomach, finally stopping at his prize. Slowly, he pulled off her underwear to reveal her glistening moistness. He descended upon her and dragged his tongue up and down her, tasting her and making sure he never forgot the flavor.

Ayumi could hear him release possessive growls that made her stomach churn with want and pride. She loved being his and she loved the fact that he was hers as well. As she tossed and turned in pleasure, her hips rising off the bed in an effort to get closer to him, she could feel his hands hold her down to the bed. Not being able to move anymore just made it worse and she couldn't stop moans from escaping her throat.

"Nnghhn … Yosh-ahh, please!"

Her thighs clamped around his head as she could feel her peak approaching and she panted wildly, almost wanting it to stop. Her stomach coiled in anticipation right before it hit her hard, jolting her body off the bed. Some nonsense that couldn't be deciphered left her mouth and her thighs quivered around him as she struggled to catch her breath.

Forcing herself to move, she situated herself on top of him and shoved him back against the bed. She reached down with her hand and grabbed his length and chuckled at how hard he was.

"It feels like it's going shatter," she giggled. "What if I just rolled over and went to sleep right now?"

"It would probably fall off," he said and tired of waiting, he slapped her hand away and drove himself into her, causing a shock to run up and down her body.

She moved to adjust herself, but he grabbed her hips and started to mercilessly ram into her. Maybe he wasn't gentle _all _of the time. Unable to hold herself up any longer, she fell down against his chest, pressing her breasts against them to keep them from painfully bouncing due to how much force he was using to drive into her.

He panted wildly, feeling all of his hair stick to face and he raised a hand to quickly sweep it back before returning it to its rightful place on her hip. Pressure quickly built up and threatened to spill out of him.

A strangled gasp left her mouth and he wondered what was wrong until he felt her muscles clamp down around him immediately sending him over the edge. Fully sheathed in her, he came, tensing up as he pumped hot liquid into her. Sighing, he dropped his arms to his sides, completely relaxing and falling into the comforts of his bed.

Completely worn out, she continued to lay on him, feeling his heart beat throb and against her own. Sadly, he moved out from under her and moved her under the covers and she watched him walk away.

"Where are you going?" she asked, sitting up.

"To take a shower," he said, grabbing a towel from his closet.

"Aw. You're that eager to wash me off of you?"

"No," he laughed. "I just don't want to lie in my bed, smelling like sweat and cum."

She tilted her head to the side in thought before nodding, and jumping out of the bed as well. "That's true. I'm going first."

He was ready to argue with her when he saw her glide past him, her hips swaying sensually, teasing him once more. As she entered the bathroom, he couldn't stop himself from following her like a zombie, completely captivated by her.

Ayumi moved over to the shower and bent over to turn it on when she felt him behind her again and something hard sliding in between her legs. Looking over her shoulder she could see his eyes clouded over with lust again and she turned and smashed her lips against his. One more round never hurt anybody . . .


	46. Naomi is Such a Good Girlfriend!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A/N: There's a bit of perverseness near the end that might make you uncomfortable lol.

A Dangerous Game

A knock on the door caught his attention and he released his hold on her, heightening his senses.

"Why did you stop?" Ayumi asked, whimpering at the loss of pleasure.

"Someone's at the door," Yoshiki sighed, stepping out of the shower. "Just continue and I'll deal with whoever it is."

Ayumi nodded and he quickly dried off with a towel and pulled on a shirt and some boxers and approached the door. Smelling the air, he recognized it to be a similar fruity scent but he had never really taken notice to whom it belonged to. It was one of his friends for sure, however, he wasn't expecting to open the door to the smiling face of Naomi.

"Hey Nakashima," he said, noticing her good mood. "What's going on?"

"Oh you know!" she said. "I'm just having a good day, so I thought I'd drop by and see my friends! Is Shinozaki here?"

"She's in the shower. Do you really want to wait on her?"

"Only if it's alright with you and only if you say it's okay!"

He raised a brow and moved aside. " . . . Sure."

She bounced into the house and he couldn't stop the question from rising out of him. "What happened with you?"

"With me?" Naomi asked. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you so happy?"

"Oh, it's just that I'm living a good life! Satoshi and I just had our one month, you know how that is!" she flicked her wrist in a very girly manner and Yoshiki nodded.

"Yeah okay," he said. "But I thought he was dating Shinohara?"

"Psh, what?" Naomi asked. "Is that what she's telling you? Jeez, sometime I don't know what to do with that girl!"

" . . ."

"What?"

"Nothing," he laughed awkwardly. "So he broke up with her and now he's dating you?"

"He was never dating her!" she insisted, the large smile never leaving her face. "Where are you getting this information from?"

"The last time I saw him, he was dating Shinohara."

"Have you ever seen them kiss? Hold hands? Hug?"

He thought for a minute before shrugging. "No, I guess not. But I've never seen him do that with you either."

"You just haven't been paying attention!"

"Uh huh."

A silence drifted over them and Yoshiki could feel himself tense up at the way she was acting. Her head was swiveling dangerously around on her shoulders and her smile never once slackened. Wasn't her face hurting? Not only that, but Yoshiki knew for a fact that Satoshi wasn't dating her, so why was she insisting that they were?

Luckily, Ayumi walked into the room with still wet hair and broke the silence. "Oh, it's Nakashima."

"Heyyyy," Naomi said. "How are you?"

"Good."

"Greattttt! I was just talking to Kishinuma and clearing up the confusion with Satoshi, Seiko and I."

"Oh good!" Ayumi smiled. "It's all been resolved? You're not mad that they're dating anymore?"

"What do you mean? Has that Seiko gotten to you too?"

" . . . Whut."

"It seems she's telling everyone that she and Satoshi are dating, which just isn't true!" Naomi sighed. "Oh well. I just wanted to let you know that he and I are actually dating and he's never dated her, nor does he love her. He loves me. Anyways, got to go!"

Naomi skipped out of the room, shutting the door behind her and Ayumi looked over at Yoshiki in confusion. He stared back at her, equally perturbed at Naomi's strange behavior. Shaking his head, he just walked through to door towards the shower and Ayumi walked over to the front door and turned the lock, just to be sure the brunette couldn't get in if she decided to return.

* * *

Naomi skipped down the sidewalk happily, smiling at how content she was with her life. Why wouldn't she be? She had a loving boyfriend, supportive friends, and Seiko-the best friend she could ask for. It didn't bother her that Satoshi constantly denied their relationship, since she knew that deep down, he loved her very much. It also didn't bother her that he was so close to Seiko. After all, Seiko was her best friend and would never do anything like stab her in the back and be with her boyfriend! Those thoughts were just absolutely silly and she refused to think about them. She'd known Seiko for a long time, and there was nothing going on between her and her boyfriend.

Currently, Naomi was heading to the mall to get another gift for Satoshi. She'd left her first present at his house and since he never breathed a word about it, she decided to get him something else. After all, an Xbox really wasn't enough for her lover, so she decided to get him a couple hundred dollars worth of games. He deserved it for being so good to her anyways. On top of that, his birthday was fast approaching, and actually fell on the upcoming Wednesday. She'd also have to get him something _else _as well!

The doors to the mall swung open as she approached them and the smell of food immediately entered her nose. She wondered if she should call him and invite him to the mall to eat with her. However, she was only a bit peckish, and really wanted to get his gift to him, so she passed on that idea.

As she made her way to the game store, she stopped for a moment in her tracks, swearing she saw him. Squinting her eyes a bit, she grew excited when she realized it really was him. Running over to him, she cursed herself for being unable to instantly recognize her boyfriend. Really, what kind of a girlfriend was she if she couldn't see her own boyfriend?

"Satoshi!" she said, and almost swore he started to walk faster away from her.

Catching up to him, she noticed Seiko, Morishige and Mayu were there as well and she smiled. "Hey everyone! What are we doing out at the mall today?"

"Shopping," Mayu said.

"What about you?" Morishige asked.

"Same!" Naomi groaned. "These prices nowadays, am I right? Anyways, Satoshi, you didn't have to get me anything for our one month!"

"I didn't get you shit for our anything," he bit out at her, crossing his arms. "So don't you worry your little head over it."

She giggled. "No PDA!"

He raised a brow. "I wasn't . . .?"

"_ANY_ways! Seiko, are you helping him pick out a gift?"

Seiko only turned away from her and Naomi shrugged. "We really need to hang out and you need to tell me what's wrong!"

"_You_ are what's wrong!" Satoshi scoffed. "Quit bothering her so much-you're scaring her."

"You're not scared of me, right Seiko?" Naomi asked, only to be met with silence. "Seiko, listen to me. You, Suzumoto, Shinozaki and I should all hang out for girl time!"

"Absolutely not," Satoshi said, shaking his head.

"You ruin all the fun!" Naomi frowned. "I understand you don't want to share me with anyone else, but come on! You know I'm only loyal to you!"

Satoshi sighed audibly. "You _do _know that I'm dating Seiko right?"

Naomi laughed. "This prank is so funny guys!"

"They are dating," Morishige said, finally speaking up. "They've been walking around holding hands and hugging and kissing."

"Okay, okay," Naomi said. "What's with the lies?"

"It's not a lie," Mayu muttered, taking notice of Naomi's odd behavior.

"Well, I guess it's just friendly," she said, shrugging. "It's a _friendly_ gesture, right Seiko?"

Satoshi laughed. "Well I guess you won't mind if I just _friendly_ continue to sleep with her too, right?"

"Well . . ." Naomi said, scuffing her foot on the ground. "I don't know if I'm okay with that, _but _I guess it's okay until we fully consummate our marriage!"

"Good," Satoshi smiled. "I'll also continue to _friendly _eat her out every night, if that's alright with you."

Seiko clapped her hand over his mouth, embarrassment evident on her rose colored cheeks. "Satoshi Mochida! We are out in public!"

Naomi's mood darkened slightly. "I actually don't know about that aspect . . ."

"It's only friendly," Satoshi insisted behind Seiko's hand. "I'm getting practice. You don't want me to be a bad lover do you?"

"Hmm, well if you put it that way, I guess you're right! Get all the practice you need, hahaha!"

"Hahaha," he laughed along with her, imitating her smiling face until his tone grew serious. "You're so fucking STUPID! Get the fuck out of here!"

"Okay!" Naomi said, and then turned. "I'm going to get part two of your gift! I hope you like it!"

When she was out of sight, Morishige let a sharp laugh rip out of him. Clutching his stomach, he couldn't stop the tears that ran out of his eyes as he struggled to catch his breath. "I-I'm crying! I'm crying!"

Mayu was laughing as well, her hand hiding her mouth so the rest of the group couldn't see her mocking their friend.

"Oh my God," Morishige sniffled, wiping his fingers under his eyes to rid them of the tears. "That was so funny. That laugh at the end followed by the 'you're so fucking stupid, get the fuck out of here' killed me. Seriously, that's going to haunt me for life."

Satoshi only shook his head. "I can't help but treat her like that. She's so fucking annoying I've just reached my limit with trying to be kind to her."

Seiko sighed. "We could have dealt without the pussy eating part."

"Says the most perverted one here," Mayu said, bringing a smile to Seiko's face and effectively cheering her up.

"Oh stop it you," Seiko chided her. "Don't make me narrate how you and Sakutaro would have sex."

"NOO!" Mayu yelled, covering her virgin ears. "Don't! Don't!"

"Sakutaro enters the room," Seiko started, pulling down Mayu's arms and pinning them to her sides, forcing her to listen. "Suzumoto is waiting for him, her eyes filled with lust and desire. Casually, he strides over to her before striking an extremely confident pose."

"A confident pose?" Morishige asked. "Care to explain what that looks like?"

Seiko thought for a moment. "Hmm, what's a very Sakutaro like move . . .?"

"Sensually ripping his glasses of his face of course," Satoshi said. "And the wildly shaking his mane as it blows in the breeze . . . mane . . . like a lion's mane in the wild . . . like gazelles live in the wild."

"Now look what you did!" Morishige laughed as the group focused on Satoshi's gazelle struck eyes.

Seiko hit his shoulder lightly, but he was stuck in a trance, imagining the graceful gazelles prancing about in the wild and hiding behind the tall weeds that littered the plains of Africa.

"Let's just walk away and see how long he takes to notice," Mayu suggested, and together, the three friends slowly crept away from him, leaving their friend to his thoughts.


	47. Making Plans

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A Dangerous Game

Mayu had no idea why she followed Morishige home, but here she was in his house. Currently, he was living with his aunt and uncle, and they owned a large house with an abundance of woods out back. It was a large, but not very grand house. Pretty on the inside, but nothing too extravagant, for it was just a simple country like home.

"This is so quaint," she noted and he shrugged.

"I used to come out here a lot as a kid and visit," he said. "Now I live here."

She took a seat down on the couch and he sat beside her, but he was quite intent on not letting the lingering awkwardness that loomed around them take over.

"So, what are you planning to get Mochida?" Morishige asked.

"I have no idea," Mayu muttered. "I know Shinohara will get him something good . . . what do guys like? What would you like for your birthday?"

Morishige thought for a moment. "Books, but he wouldn't want that, obviously. He's never really been a materialistic person."

"Gah! I'll just give him like fifty dollars."

"That was my gift!"

"That's also probably Kishinuma's and Shinozaki's gift," Mayu giggled. "Where are we having his party?"

"I think we should have it here," Morishige offered. "It's a big house and my aunt and uncle are out of town for the week, so why not?"

Mayu nodded. "That sounds fun! Ooh, we'll have cake and ice cream and it'll be so cute! Let's get him a chocolate cake!"

"He hates chocolate."

"But I don't."

Morishige laughed. "Alright, we can do like half chocolate half strawberry, because I think he's the only one in the group that likes strawberry."

"Ew!" Mayu said. "Strawberry? Gross! And what about Kishinuma? I thought he only liked vanilla?"

"We can't please them all . . . let's just get yellow cake and be done with it."

"Yeah, I can deal with that."

They continued to talk and Mayu found herself opening up more to him. He was warm and smiling and inviting and she couldn't help but be the same. At first, she wasn't even comfortable with being alone with him, but now she felt completely fine with it. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard . . . maybe she really _could_ get along with him again. Plus, he hadn't spoken a word about Yuka to her, not that that would have bothered her much. It wasn't Yuka's fault that he fell for her and she probably didn't ask for it. Mayu already sympathized with the poor girl for being pregnant and she couldn't bring herself to blame her for anything else.

Morishige felt Mayu let her guard drop completely and his heart skipped happily in his chest. He had finally made a breakthrough. She finally trusted him again. Was this the start of their new relationship blossoming? Would this finally happen after two years of knowing her? Rays of hope were entering his mind as he caught sight of a smile that graced her features, and kept gracing her features for the entire duration of their conversation. They continued to talk, happily arranging Satoshi's birthday party . . .

* * *

Naomi beamed in happiness as she spotted Yuka walking up to her.

"Yuka!" Naomi said, throwing her arms around her in a hug, being mindful of her stomach. "I can't thank you enough for coming down here!"

"It's not problem Nakashima," Yuka smiled.

"Please, call me Naomi," the brunette said. "Now, as you know, Satoshi's birthday is coming up."

"Sadly, I don't think I'm invited to the party," Yuka muttered. "But yeah, I know."

"What do you think I should get him? I mean, I already got him these games for our one month, and now I don't know what else he wants . . ."

"Aren't you his girl-?

"Yes."

Thrown off by Naomi's suddenly serious tone, Yuka shut her mouth and stared at her in surprise. She had never seen such an odd look cross her before. Naomi's eyes had darkened a considerable amount, her facial features solemn. Cocking her head to the side, Yuka stared at her, in pure confusion. It was like she was a completely different person.

Naomi quickly plastered her usual smile back on her face, returning to her normal self, and continued talking. "Even though I'm his girlfriend, I am stumped! I have no idea what else he would like!"

". . . I know him and I can honestly tell you that all he probably would want for his birthday is you."

"Me?"

Yuka nodded. "Mmhmm. If you haven't already, just give yourself to him. He'd appreciate that more than any gift. But, only do it if you're ready of course."

"You see . . . we were waiting until marriage to do stuff like that."

"M-marriage?"

"Why yes, of course!" Naomi said. "What of it?"

Her head swimming, Yuka stuttered. "Y-you're, he-what, proposed?!"

"Well," Naomi gave a cheeky smile. "I haven't been wearing the ring because I didn't want to spark any jealousy, but yes, he did! Eeeep! So excited!"

"Wow," Yuka said. "Well, congrats!"

"When are you and Kizami getting married? We can have a double wedding!"

"He hasn't asked yet, plus I'm only sixteen. We don't really want to mess around with anymore legal transactions because of the statutory law. We barely made it out of court unscathed."

"Oh, yeah that's right. Well, I'm sure Satoshi and I can wait on you guys!"

"Heh heh. Alright . . ."

"I gotta run!" Naomi said, checking her wrist which didn't even have a watch on it. "Look at the time! See you later!"

Naomi ran away and Yuka watched her go, feeling extremely awkward. There was no way she and Satoshi were getting married. Satoshi would never propose, especially not now, right? Yuka really had no room to decide what he would and wouldn't do, since she hadn't spoken to or seen him in months. But seriously, marriage? He wasn't even out of high school yet and he was already considering such a commitment?

Not even that, but as Yuka watched Naomi skip away, she had an odd feeling in her stomach, and it wasn't due to the pregnancy . . .

* * *

Ayumi was sitting on the couch furiously engrossed in a game of basketball. Initially, Yoshiki didn't think she knew anything about sports, but here she was, yelling at the screen as if the players could hear her, trying to direct them. He had tried to watch with her, but couldn't ever get a word in, so he eventually settled into a sleeping position, resting his head on her legs.

There was no sleeping involved however, because she had her fingers tightly wound in his hair and would yank on him every couple of minutes saying, "DID YOU SEE THAT?!"

He silently prayed for a distraction as he watched the players on the screen throw the orange and black ball back and forth.

"Go for the three point shot!" Ayumi insisted. "Go for the-no! What are you doing?! Stop taking all these free throw shots-you'll never catch up! Are you seeing this Yoshiki?!"

"Mmhmm . . ."

"WHAT?! That's totally a foul, he was charging! Am I the only one who caught that?!"

". . ."

"Double dribbling! I saw that! Right there! You did it, _you _did! And they're letting him get away with it?! Jeez, just play by the rules!"

Her cell phone ring and she heard Yoshiki breathe a silent relief. Picking up the small pink object, she moved away from him, but paused the T.V. first.

"I'm coming back," she warned.

"Yay . . ." he muttered as she walked out of the room.

In another room, Ayumi quickly answered her phone before it stopped ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey Shinozaki."

"Oh, hey Shinohara. What can I do for you today?"

"Well," Seiko giggled. "Satoshi's birthday is coming up, and I need your help organizing a little surprise for him."

Ayumi smiled. "What kind of little surprise?"

"First of all, it's already been confirmed that we're going to Sakutaro's house for the party, alright?"

"Okay, sure."

"Excellent, now . . . you're an artist, right?"

"Mmhmm."

"Well, here's what I need you to do . . ."


	48. Surprise!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A/N: A lot of people are asking why Naomi's friends aren't getting her help, and a lot of people are wondering why they only helped Mayu and here's the answer: The group helped Mayu because she posed a danger to herself and others. Naomi isn't dangerous _yet _which is why they're leaving the situation alone, in attempts to save themselves from any more involvement. Also, excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes. I didn't have time to edit this morning. O.o

A Dangerous Game

Satoshi was taking notes from the board, unaware at the mass amounts of eyes on him. Everyone knew that it was his birthday, but he refused to even breathe a word about it. He wasn't the type of person to celebrate any occasion, because he just didn't believe it was necessary. Not birthdays, or any kind of holidays, or anything of the sorts. To him, it was just superfluous and unneeded. Really, who celebrates the day they were born? Who cares when there are a lot of other people born on the same exact day? It's not special or anything . . .

The bell rang and like usual, kids started throwing things into their book bags in a hurry to get out of school. He quickly packed his things as well, and locked his eyes on the door, ready to make a run for it.

Zipping his bag shut, he threw it over his shoulder and shot out of his seat, only to be pulled back down by his collar.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yoshiki asked him, before crossing his arms. "It's your birthday faggot. Don't try to skip out on us."

"I'm not trying to skip out on anything," Satoshi muttered. "I just want to go home."

"No way!" Morishige said. "We have a whole shebang set up for you at my house and you're going to come and embark in it."

"The effort is appreciated, but no thanks. Plus, Seiko's sick."

He watched the groups' faces become solemn and he inwardly smiled, using this to his advantage. "You guys would make me go to a party that my own girlfriend can't attend? What kinds of friends are you-it's not even going to be fun for me."

"What are you talking about?" Naomi asked, popping up out of nowhere. "I'm right here! I'm going too!"

Satoshi turned and started to walk away. "Nope. If you invited her, there's no way in hell I'm going. Bye."

"W-wait!" Ayumi said, as the group struggled to catch up with him. "We didn't plan on inviting her!"

"You guys!" Naomi pouted. "Seriously? You always try to do stuff without me!"

"Please come to the party!" Mayu ignored her. "We set up everything for you Mochida! And now you're not even going to come? We worked this hard for nothing?"

"We have yellow cake!" Morishige added. "With chocolate and vanilla frosting!"

"Hooray? Still uninterested."

"Shinohara would want you to go!" Ayumi said, pulling out her phone and dialing the number.

Yoshiki grabbed Satoshi's shoulders and held him in place, keeping him from moving any further and Satoshi smirked. "You guys look like you're going to kidnap me."

"Hello?" Seiko's cheery, but slightly sickly voice asked from the receiver.

"Mochida's trying to evade the party we worked so hard on!" Morishige complained.

"What?! Satoshi, you have to go to the party!"

Satoshi didn't answer and Ayumi only shoved her phone into his face. "I'm not going!"

"Please?" Seiko asked. "Please have fun. I'll be fine."

"I hate celebrations," he muttered.

"It'll be so much fun!" Naomi said, only to be hushed rudely by the rest of the group.

Seiko sighed. "Satoshi, if you don't go, you will be so fucking sorry you'll want to kill yourself."

He was silent and she took this as an invitation to keep talking. "NOW GO TO THE PARTY!"

"Fine, dammit!" he said, breaking free of Yoshiki's grasp. "Let's get this over with."

Satoshi allowed his friends to drag him out of the building and towards the subway and he sighed audibly, letting them hear his displeasure. They didn't seem to take notice of him, but he didn't let it bother him. There were already too many other things that were running rampant in his mind. First of all, Seiko was sick that day and couldn't even attend. What kind of birthday celebration would it be if his own girlfriend couldn't show up? He obviously didn't blame her at all, but it still upset him, though he wouldn't let anyone else know that it did.

Second of all, Naomi was coming along. She wasn't even invited, she just showed up and started to follow them with that goofy grin she kept plastered on her face 24/7. Seeing her made him absolutely sick. She was like a parasite who never, ever left him alone and she completely ruined his day.

So, now his day was ruined because he had to go to a party he didn't want to go to, without Seiko, and _with _Naomi. Could it even get any worse?

After being pulled onto the train he was shoved down into a seat, and he crossed his arms, as well as one leg over the other and turned his nose up at the group.

"Okay Ayumi," Yoshiki said to him. "Don't throw a fit."

Ayumi narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend, but let it slide and turned back to Satoshi. "It'll be fun! Trust me!"

". . ."

"You should see the house," Morishige said, trying to lighten the mood. "It's huge with a whole bunch of woods in the back. Absolutely gorgeous too. The sun peaks just through the trees, illuminating the flower covered ground in fantastic rays of golden sunshine."

"You publishing a book over there?" Yoshiki asked.

Morishige shook his head. "Nope. Just saying."

"We're having cake and ice cream," Mayu offered. "You like cake and ice cream right?"

Satoshi huffed. "I guess."

"What kind of cake and ice cream?" Naomi asked, excitedly. "I fear I wasn't consulted on the matter beforehand!"

"You weren't really . . . invited," Mayu muttered quietly. "You're kind of ruining the day here . . ."

"What do you mean? I'm his girlfriend! How could I ruin his day?"

"You aren't my girlfriend," Satoshi shook his head.

"There he goes again with those silly jokes."

"It's not a-you know what? I'm done. Whatever."

He looked away and the group felt sincerely sorry for him. They had just wanted to make this a good birthday for him, but Naomi had to show up and ruin it. It was a short lived set back they knew. Soon, he would get his surprise. This was a birthday party after all!

* * *

"We have arrived," Morishige said, breathing deeply through his nose. "Smell the air! It's just so crisp and fresh isn't it? A huge change from the city!"

"Yay for fresh air," Satoshi sighed, walking up to the house, and leaving his friends behind.

Not deterred by his sour mood, they all caught up to him and crowded around him like crows over a dead corpse. He gave them all funny looks before scoffing in annoyance at his persistent friends. Even though they were getting on his nerves, he really did appreciate their effort, except for Naomi of course. She could go die for all he cared.

They gently nudged him into the house and forced him into a seat before they all sang Happy Birthday as loudly as they could into his ears. Clearly displeased, he sat back in the chair and demanded cake and ice cream and they complied to his wish.

He ate in complete silence as they all watched them, hurrying him with their wide, unblinking eyes.

"What is the problem?" he asked. "I'm not stupid. I knew on the subway you guys had something up your sleeves. What is it?"

"Are you done with your cake and ice cream?" Mayu asked.

Before he could answer, Mayu gently took his plate and fork and left the room to dispose of it, all with a smile on her face.

Ayumi slid a large, neatly wrapped box out in front of him before smiling and telling him to open it.

Slowly, he peeled the green paper off the box revealing something he never thought they'd give him.

"A paintball gun?" he asked. "What the fuck am I going to do with a paintball gun?"

"Maybe we're going to have a paintball fight," Yoshiki said, already opening the back door. "Get your gun and follow us."

Satoshi sighed for probably the twentieth time that day before taking the large black gun and following him out the door. Morishige took the lead of the ground and led them down a small dirt path towards an abundance of woods. Satoshi couldn't even imagine what they had in store for him, and he couldn't deny that making a run for it back to the house hadn't crossed his mind. He was hoping that they weren't going to shove him in the woods, because he had a terrible sense of direction.

He voiced his concerns, but was only met with quiet snickers that irritated him.

"What's going on?!" he yelled. "Why do I have a paintball gun and why are you guys leading me to the woods?"

"This is your test," Morishige said, pointing into the wooded area. "To test your hunting skills."

"Hunting skills? What the hell am I hunting?"

Ayumi smiled. "A gazelle."

Satoshi could feel his heart almost stop in his chest as she continued. "It's in that forest. We knew you would never really shoot a gazelle so we got you a paintball gun instead."

"Guys . . ." Satoshi muttered, instantly feeling bad for how he treated them. "I-I can't believe you got me a gazelle . . . if I catch it, can I keep it?"

"Of course," Yoshiki said. "Just make sure cops don't find out, because it's probably illegal, but hey, I've done plenty of bad stuff and I've never been caught. We do what we gotta do."

"Wow . . ."

"Go get it," Mayu said, lightly shoving him. "It's waiting for you."

Casting one final glance over everyone in the ground, with the exception of Naomi who was standing there like an idiot, he carefully walked away and allowed the forest to consume him . . .


	49. The Hunt for the Gazelle

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

_**A/N: IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**_

A Dangerous Game

Satoshi couldn't breathe as he quietly crept through the forest. After all, he refused to, in fear of scaring the gazelle away. He was still having a hard time believing his friends managed to get a gazelle imported from Africa and then dropped off in a wooded area. How much would something like that cost? How long had they had this plan in mind? Obviously they'd had to have known they were going to execute a plan like this for weeks-and he hadn't sensed a thing. He was completely oblivious to their schemes.

Looking around, he noticed that it really was a pretty forest. It was filled with pretty birch and oak trees, and luscious green grass he felt bad for even walking on. He was unsure of how long he'd even been walking, since he was so captivated by the beauty of the woods. Surely, he'd have to come back here . . . maybe he'd bring his gazelle.

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks when he heard a rustle to his right. Ducking down low in the grass, he willed the gazelle to stay put, hoping it didn't run from him. He had no idea how he was going to catch the creature, since gazelles were so fast and lithe and pliant and graceful and amazing and-

Shaking his head, he focused on the task at hand. On his hands and knees, he crept forward and noticed a clearing up ahead of him, brightly lit by the golden sunshine that Morishige had described. The grass was tall and swayed delicately in the wind and was littered with large white and purple flowers. It was an absolutely gorgeous area, and he figured that was where the gazelle was. Since gazelles were beautiful, they were naturally attracted to beautiful things.

Continuing on his silent quest, he finally settled behind a tree that separated him from the large peaceful area. He allowed his eyes to scan the soft flat terrain before they stopped over a hint of brown, hiding delicately behind the tall stalks of grass.

There it was. The beautiful gazelle in all of its glory. He couldn't see it entirely, but he knew it was there, just waiting to be taken home. Because it was so little, he figured that maybe if he shot it with the paintball gun, he could at least stun it, and then pick it up and carry it out of the woods.

Raising his weapon, he looked through the scope and took an expert shot, and hit the gazelle on its leg. He noticed it tense up, and then slowly fall over and he celebrated silently to himself. Up on his feet, he rushed over to the fallen creature, preparing to grab it when he stopped in his tracks . . . It wasn't _just_ a gazelle . . .

No, it was Seiko.

Naked.

_Painted_ like a gazelle.

She was completely covered from head to toe in a light brown color. Down her side was a thick black stripe, and underneath that was her white belly. Her hands and feet were painted black as well to represent hooves, and she wore a tiny tail that jutted out from just above her butt. She turned to look at him and his breath caught in his throat as he thought he was looking at some sort of gazelle goddess. Her face was painted beautifully with black darkened eyes and slanted eyeliner. From the inner corners of her eyes, the dark lines traveled down over her nose to the blackened spot at the end. The rest of her face was covered in an array of whites and browns and blacks, so expertly drawn and sharp she almost resembled a real gazelle.

". . . Beautiful . . ." he whispered, reaching out to touch her.

Seiko shied away from him like a true gazelle, and stared at him with wide, sexy unsure eyes.

"I thought you were sick," Satoshi said, and she cocked her head to the side, letting him know she didn't understand him.

He walked over to her to touch her again, but she continued to crawl away from him, her ass wiggling and taunting him. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her hips.

"Where do you think you're running off to little gazelle?" he whispered in her ear.

She moaned quietly and pressed up against him, begging him to take her. Staying on her hands and knees she clenched her teeth at the feeling of his fingers sliding in between her legs and rubbing her softly. Pressing her hips against his hand, she rocked herself back and forth, trying to derive more pleasure. She bit her lip, and started to move more aggressively, only to have him pull his hand away and torture her further.

Impatiently, she wiggled her hips, only to be met with a chuckle. "Someone's eager."

She wanted to smart off to him, but since she was a 'gazelle' she had to keep quiet. Her fingers involuntarily tangled themselves in the masses of grass when she felt him teasing her entrance. She slid back against him, taking his length inside of her and looked back over her shoulder, her eyes begging him to move. Without a word, he gave her exactly what she wanted and started to relentlessly pound into her.

Though gazelles didn't moan either, she couldn't help herself as he moved faster, and harder, his hands holding her hips in place.

"Ohhh . . ." she groaned, throwing her head back in pleasure.

Her heart raced in her chest before her orgasm hit her and she shuddered before attempting to drop to the ground. He held her in place before finishing with a sigh of relief, allowing her to fall into the grass and roll on to her side in an effort to catch her breath. Seiko was a bit disappointed that it was over so fast. It literally had only lasted five minutes, but nonetheless, she was satisfied. After she figured she had enough stamina, she tried to get up, only to be pushed back down.

"I'm not through with you little one," he cooed, pinning her beneath him.

Seiko refused to talk, feeling him rub himself against her, beckoning her to utter his name. His hands gripped her breasts and she sighed at the pleasure and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"You're so exotic looking," he said to her, before kissing her deeply. She kissed back, her heart racing at his compliment. Her makeup hid her blushing cheeks as she relished in his kind words. He didn't compliment her very often, and if he did, it was the occasional, 'you look nice today' or 'that's a nice shirt'. But now her face was growing hot and her heart was beating with excitement.

"Beautiful, gorgeous, exquisite, stunning," he whispered a new word into her ear with every thrust making her heart throb with love. She buried her face in the junction between his neck and his shoulder, wanting to be as close to him as possible. His hands traveled down her body until one of them ended up rubbing at her swollen clit making her shiver with that familiar pain/pleasure feeling.

A breath caught in her throat as she silently rode out another powerful orgasm, her nails digging into his back in an effort to keep her from screaming. She felt warmth rush through her as she relaxed in his arms once again. Panting quietly to herself, she looked down and noticed that most of her paint was smeared by now, especially on her inner thighs.

He kissed her once more before releasing her lips and pressing his forehead to her own.

"I love you . . ."

Her heart fluttered. "I love you too."

* * *

"They've been in there for awhile," Naomi said, looking up at the moon that overtook the sky, shining brightly and illuminating the land.

"Damn," Yoshiki muttered. "It's so pretty out here."

"It really is," Ayumi agreed.

"How come they're the only ones who get to have sex under the stars?"

"This is their night Yoshiki! We can always come back."

She said this with an authoritative tone, but she couldn't help but stare him in desire. The moonlight was hitting his pale skin and blonde hair just right, making him shimmer, despite the time of day. His silver eyes glistened, seemingly producing their own light. Ayumi couldn't help but turn away from the beautiful vampire and focus on something else other than his intense, radiating beauty. Sometimes, it just wasn't fair.

She looked at him again and sighed. No, it really, truly wasn't fair.

"It's a shame," he sighed, flipping his hair. "I really wanted to make love to a beautiful woman on this beautiful night . . ."

"Ohhh . . . well, if you put it that way . . ."

"Yay!"

Naomi watched them leave and sighed to herself before making her way back into the house where Morishige and Mayu were sitting on the couch watching T.V. She took a seat on another couch and lazily dropped her chin into her hand, staring at the couple. They completely ignored her and fed each other popcorn whilst giggling like small children who had just done something bad. Unable to let the peace continue, Naomi sighed.

"SOOOOOOOOOO! What do you think is taking them so long?" she asked.

"I don't know," Morishige muttered, clearly irritated at the interruption. "Probably multiple rounds of sex?"

"Mochida probably couldn't resist with Shinohara painted up like a gazelle," Mayu giggled. "Shinozaki really did a fantastic job with that paint."

"I didn't get to see it," Naomi said.

"Me neither," Morishige added. "It was for Mochida's eyes only."

Naomi nodded and then smiled. "Maybe I should get painted up like a gazelle!"

"What for?"

"For Satoshi of course!"

Mayu frowned. "He's dating Shinohara . . . why can't you understand that?"

"Why is everyone in on this little joke?" Naomi asked, smiling. "It really has gone far enough. We've clearly established that he's my boyfriend."

"Well, if he was, he wouldn't be out in the woods having sex with another girl," Morishige said with a shrug. "Just saying."

"I allowed him to do that! He can continue to do it until we consummate our marriage!"

"Are you serious?" Morishige asked. "Even if you were dating, which you actually aren't, he'd technically be cheating on you. You know he's in love with Shinohara right?"

"Of course! She's his friend and she's my friend too!"

"B-but-

"I heard Mochida talking about marrying Shinohara," Mayu interrupted, her eyes inviting Morishige to agree with her.

He quickly caught on. "Oh yeah. He did mention that to me the other day."

"Oh, he was kidding!" Naomi said.

"He's already got her the ring and everything."

"He bought me a ring," Naomi insisted. "You must be mistaken."

"I didn't buy anyone a ring," Satoshi said, walking into the room and carrying Seiko on his back.

"How was it?" Morishige asked, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Satoshi breathed quietly. "Magical."

"What's wrong with Shinohara?" Mayu laughed, noticing Seiko was murmuring to herself.

"Oh, she's tired," Satoshi said.

"Seiko hurts . . ." Seiko mumbled. "Everything hurts . . . Seiko's butt hurts too."

Morishige blinked once then twice. "Wow."

Mayu shook her head before asking, "Wait. Where are Kishinuma and Shinozaki?"

"They went out into the forest too," Naomi laughed.

"Let's go look for them," Morishige said, inviting Mayu with him. "And you guys can crash here if you'd like, since the train isn't running."

"I'll just call a taxi," Satoshi said, and then motioned to a paint smeared Seiko on his back. "She really needs a bath."

The couple left out the backdoor leaving Satoshi, Seiko and Naomi in the room. An awkward silence settled over the three as Satoshi and Naomi locked eyes, staring at one another intensely. Naomi was desperate to say something to him, ask him how his day was, or wish him happy birthday, but the glare he was giving her kept her quiet, until he said something to her first. Finally, Satoshi broke the silence. He really didn't have the energy to thwart his hatred and dislike towards Naomi, so he just decided that, for just this night, to perhaps be civil.

"Bye," Satoshi said, heading towards the door.

"Where did she get those clothes?" Naomi asked. "I thought she was naked out there."

"She took a spare set. Although they're probably ruined by the paint, as well as my clothes," he sighed. "But, it really was worth it."

"Butt . . . pain . . ." Seiko murmured.

"You took it like a champ," he said.

"Shut up . . ."

"Hope you guys had fun!" Naomi commented, wanting back into the conversation.

"Oh, we did," Satoshi told her.

Naomi smiled. "You seem a lot less angry with me. Could it be that you're finally dropping this joke?"

"There's no joke to even drop. But there's no way I could be angry with you after what just happened. I just don't have the energy."

He turned to leave but she stopped him once more.

"Uh, Satoshi!"

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking . . ." Naomi said, clasping her hands behind her back. "That we shouldn't wait until marriage to start being intimate together. I want to go ahead and be with you."

"Oh really?"

"Yuka said you would love that as a birthday gift and I want to give it to you."

"Too late. Seiko already did."

"Oh, no she didn't!"

Satoshi only scoffed. "You are in some serious denial Nakashima. Can you please explain to me why you think I'm joking with you when I say that I'm love with Seiko? Why can't you believe me?"

"Because you're in love with me, duh!"

He shook his head. "No . . . No, I'm not."

"Stop playing around please. This little game is so old."

"Nakashima," Seiko said, looking at her through tired eyes. "It's not a game."

"Yes it is!"

"I'm in love with Satoshi."

"No you're not!"

"You are so hopeless," Satoshi muttered. "Well, anyways, we need to get going."

"So when did you want me to come over?" Naomi asked, stopping him once again.

"If I see you at my house and you lay a finger on me, I'll kill you," Satoshi said, in a deadly serious voice. "I will take a knife, and I'll slit your throat. You probably think I'm joking, and if you do, I feel sorry for you, because you're about to get yourself killed."

He left her with those words, but she didn't take them to heart at all. After all, he was just kidding! Her little Satoshi must have really liked to play games. Naomi hadn't known that about him. Maybe instead of giving him herself as his birthday present, she could play a game with him? Yes, a game would be a lovely gift!

She sat down on the couch and sighed in thought, thinking of the perfect game . . .

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that little moment lol. I'm pretty sure NO ONE was expecting that! But anyways, on a serious note, I would like to make a disclaimer before continuing to upload. These NEXT FIVE CHAPTERS (I think five, I haven't checked), will be dealing with sensitive material. If you are in ANY way easily offended, I'd advise you to WAIT until these next five chapters are out of the way before continuing to read any further. On a moralistic level, these next chapters will most likely be highly considered "wrong" and could/probably will cause uproar in the comments section. If enough people are offended, or I receive enough P.M.'s, I will probably take the story down, because I don't want to be responsible for offending or hurting ANYONE! As of right now, this is a WARNING! DO NOT READ THE NEXT FIVE CHAPTERS IF YOU ARE OFFENDED EASILY!


	50. Accused

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A/N: If you didn't already, read the warning at the bottom of the previous chapter before continuing.

A Dangerous Game

Everyone except for Naomi sat quietly around a table in a library, studying and doing homework for an upcoming test. The group was actually functioning in a non-awkward way, and for once, every single person was happy.

"This is nice," Mayu said, taking note of the quiet, less dramatized atmosphere. She then slid her paper over to Morishige. "How do you do this one Shige?"

"Yeah, I need help to," Yoshiki muttered.

"Which ones?" Ayumi asked.

"Um, let's see . . . Number one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, ele-

Ayumi sighed. "Okay, so all of them."

"How can you not do at least one trough five?" Seiko asked. "I can at least do those. I just can't do the word problems."

"I have the answer for like three of them," Satoshi said. "But I can't figure out the last two."

"Studying and homework is stupid," Yoshiki complained, dropping his head into his arms. "I quit."

"No!" Ayumi argued. "You need a good education so you can have a future! Jeez."

"She's right," Morishige agreed. "You need to take school seriously. Especially now that you're almost done with the easy part of it."

"Oh, I'm going to be a model," Yoshiki said. "I don't need school."

"What?" Mayu laughed. "Really?"

"Why not? Clearly I can do it because I'm so fabulous."

"Lucky you," Satoshi said. "You should seriously do that though. You could have an easy life."

Seiko tsked at them. "Not everyone makes it in that career."

"True," Ayumi said. "At least go to college and get a degree in _something _you know you can fall back on."

"Fine," Yoshiki sighed. "But it'll have to be something easy like journalism."

The group continued to chat peacefully in the large, quiet room. The library had always been one of their favorite places to go and hang out. It was almost as if they were reverting back to the way things were almost five months ago, except without Naomi. Speaking of which, she was nowhere to be found. Could it be that they had finally escaped her? Could this mean that she had given up or possibly taken it upon herself to go get help?

Suddenly, the doors to the library opened. Walking in were two policemen along with a doctor, and the group immediately feared the worst as the three adults marched over to them. They cast one another worried glances, each one thinking about making a run for it. Initially, the group figured that Naomi was in trouble or in danger, and none of them wanted to take the time to speak to the police over it. Right now, they were simply trying to enjoy a peaceful endeavor in the library, but sadly, they couldn't. Really, was that too much to ask for?

"Who are you?" Seiko asked. "What's going on?"

"Which one of you is Satoshi Mochida?" an officer asked.

"Oh God . . ." Satoshi groaned. "I am . . . what do you want?"

"Can you come outside?"

Satoshi stood and followed them out, with his five other friends following closely behind. When they were outside of the large building, one of the cops cleared his throat.

"Ahem, we need to speak to him alone. This is a serious matter."

"We're all in this together," Yoshiki said.

"What you can say in front of him, you can say in front of us," Morishige added.

With narrowed eyes, a cop stared at Satoshi for a moment before asking, "Where were you last night at three a.m.?"

"Home," Satoshi said.

"Can anyone here confirm it?"

"Nope. My parents were there, though they were asleep. Can I go now?"

"Absolutely not!" the other cop said, playing the 'bad cop' role. "We need to take you down to the station for questioning."

Satoshi scoffed. "No thank you. I haven't done anything wrong."

"Get in the car," the cop growled.

"Tell me what I'm being charged with first and maybe I'll consider your request."

"Just get in the car dude," Yoshiki muttered to him. "Don't test them."

"We'll tell you what your charged with down at the station," the good cop said. "Now can you please get into the car?"

"Nope."

The bad cop grabbed his arms and immediately Satoshi started to struggle. "Let me go! You have no right to do this to me! Why won't you tell me what I'm in trouble for at least?!"

"We didn't want to say this in front of your friends!" the bad cop said, dragging him down the steps.

At the officer's words, the remaining five friends exchanged worried and concerned glances with each other.

"But you leave us no choice. Satoshi Mochida you are under arrest for the rape of Naomi Nakashima, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be provided to you by the state. You-

"I did NOT rape her!" Satoshi yelled, trying to jerk his arms free. "Let me go, you son of a bitch!"

The good cop regrettably cuffed him, and urged him to calm down. "Sir, you-

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Okay, sir-

"LET. GO."

The group watched in silence as the cops dragged him away and forced him into their car and left. They all just stood there in shock, unable to say anything to each other. A few of the eyes drifted over to Seiko who was staring at the empty spot left behind by the police car. It suddenly boiled down to who was going to break the silence. Usually, it was Yoshiki and knowing no one else was brave enough to speak first, he took initiative.

"Well . . ." he said, slowly. "This isn't good."

"Oh really?" Morishige asked.

Yoshiki shrugged. "What else was I supposed to say? It's all quiet and shit for no reason."

"There is a reason!" Mayu exclaimed.

"He just got accused of raping Nakashima!" Ayumi said. "This is absolutely serious, and not a joke at all! "

"Which he didn't do . . ." Seiko whispered. "Guys . . . why is she doing this?"

"She's fucking crazy."

"STOP with the foul language!" Ayumi said, whacking Yoshiki's arm. "Now, what should we do about this? Should we go down to the station and support him?"

Seiko sighed. "I don't know if there's anything we can do. I mean, we all know he didn't do this, and it's just Nakashima being crazy. But how is he going to prove his innocence? When will we hear from him?"

"We can't do anything as his friends as of right now," Yoshiki explained. "I honestly don't think we'll be able to do anything. The only thing he needs is a good lawyer."

"You know who can get him one right?" Morishige asked.

"Who?"

". . . Kizami."

* * *

Dragging his feet, Satoshi slowly made his way into the precinct. He was resenting being asked any questions, and even more so answering them. Inside he was a boiling pot, threatening to run over and melt anything in his path. The thought of Naomi doing this to him because he denied something they didn't even have was sickening. Why was she doing this? Despite how he treated her, he figured that she was in love with him because of how much she pursued him. So why was her aim suddenly to get him behind bars?

He didn't know what was going through her mind, but he did know that he hated her. Satoshi was sure he had never despised anyone else as much as he did her, and that was a shame considering that they used to be friends. He could honestly say he missed the bitchy side of her that would yell and scream at him all the time and would run away with tears streaming down her face. This new mentally unstable, denial Naomi was just too much to bear.

To some extent, he blamed himself for his situation even though he couldn't find a reason to. But what could he have done differently? Besides giving into her, he wasn't sure there was any other option. Maybe he could have been nicer? Or maybe this was just destiny? Maybe something good would come out of this?

No, that was a stupid thought. Nothing good came out of anything anymore. In fact, he was sure he'd forgotten the meaning of "good".

"This way," the good cop said, pulling him into a small room with a table and two chairs on either side. He shut the door quietly and took a seat after motioning Satoshi to do the same.

"I didn't do this," Satoshi said. "I really didn't do this. I don't give two fucks about her stupid story-just tell me how I can prove my innocence."

"Well," the cop sighed. "Here's the problem. We got the results back from the lab, and it was confirmed that she _was _raped."

"Right, sure. Okay."

"There was vaginal tearing, bruising, and she was bloody and in shock when we found her," the cop explained.

Satoshi didn't even flinch and the cop continued. "We found _very_ small traces of seminal fluids and other fluids which we assumed were her own. If you'd like to prove your innocence, then would you be willing to get tested?"

"No problem," Satoshi said. "You're going to be really shocked when you find out that I didn't do this though."


	51. Spades and DNA

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A Dangerous Game

"How can you just sit there and play a stupid card game when Mochida is being charged with rape?" Ayumi asked the two boys.

"Have you read the rules?" Yoshiki asked.

"Yup," Morishige said, placing the book down. "I'm a genius Kishinuma. I've placed top three in academics ever since second grade. I've been number _one_ for the past five years. A few months ago, I used to have a 4.8 grade point average, and now I can successfully say that I have steadily increased it to a mighty 5.5. You will not beat me."

Yoshiki laughed. "It doesn't matter how smart you are Sakutaro! I may not be able to solve math equations, recite pie, or even manage an A on a test, but if there's one thing that I'm good at in life, it's spades."

Noticing that Seiko still looked distraught and depressed, Mayu sighed and patted her on the back. "Don't worry Shinohara. He'll get out of this."

"It's not him I'm worried about," Seiko muttered. "It's Naomi . . . what is going on with her?"

"Do you think she really got raped?" Ayumi asked.

"Don't know . . ."

"Well, if she did," Mayu said. "We need to be respectful at least. She could be really traumatized."

Seiko nodded. "You're right. I mean, I don't hate her I guess . . . but she's really getting on my nerves. But, I made her like this, so I shouldn't blame her."

"You don't need to feel bad over this," Ayumi said. "You didn't _make _her do anything. You're not directly at fault here, and you know this Shinohara."

"Yeah but-

"ALREADY?" Morishige asked.

"I WIN!" Yoshiki yelled, jumping up. "I WON! I WON! I am the champion!"

"Rematch!" Morishige said, gathering the cards. "I won't lose a second time!"

"And they're over there playing spades like it's no big deal," Ayumi sighed.

Though she herself doubted that Naomi was telling the truth, she couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next. Because she was nosy person, Ayumi was desperate to go down to the precinct and probe into the case and learn anything she could about it. She was keen on proving Satoshi's innocence, not for him, but for herself honestly. Something just wasn't sitting right with her . . . and she _had _figure it out.

"Where'd you learn how to play spades Kishinuma?" Seiko asked.

My grandfather used to play this game with me a lot," Yoshiki said. "It's the only thing I've retained from my childhood, since I refuse to remember anything else. Those weren't really good times . . ."

Seiko nodded and sighed at her ineffective attempt at trying to lighten the mood. She traced her eyes over the table in the café, trying to think of something else besides Satoshi and Naomi. Thinking back to the arcade, she could remember when Satoshi told her it didn't pay to be depressed all the time, and she knew he was right. But how was she supposed to keep her mood from souring whilst _this _was going on?

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she dragged it out, not wanting to read it. However, when she saw the sender, she immediately perked up and read it then entire thing in a nanosecond.

"Guys!" she said, only catching the attention of Ayumi and Mayu. "Satoshi says we can come down to the precinct and wait while they're testing his DNA. He figured we might want to be there."

"Sure," Mayu said. "After all, he's going to prove his innocence, so why not be there to celebrate with him?"

"Yoshiki? Sakutaro? Are you-?

"Fuck!"

"I win AGAIN?! Yoshiki remains the champion of spades!"

"I'm going to beat you eventually! There's no way that I can keep allowing you to beat me at a simple card game!"

"Apparently it's not that simple if I can beat you under just five minutes!"

"GUYS!" Ayumi yelled, interrupting the fight. "We're going down to the precinct for Mochida. Are you coming or what?"

Yoshiki sighed and stretched in a nonchalant way, pissing Morishige off further. "Well, no one here is smart enough to actually be a challenge to me in spades so I reckon I'll go."

"I hate you," Morishige said, shoving him out of the way and marching towards the door.

Yoshiki followed behind him. "Hatin ass bitch . . ."

"SHUT UP!"

"Both of you be quiet and just go!" Mayu yelled, taking the head of the group along with Seiko. As they walked, Mayu noticed that Seiko appeared to be deep in thought, and once again laid a friendly hand on her back.

"It'll be fine."

"We need to talk to Nakashima," Seiko muttered. "We have to ask her why she's doing this . . . God forbid she's telling the truth."

"There's no way in hell! Mochida didn't do this and you know it."

"I know, but there's always a small possibility and I can't stop myself from thinking about it. He hates her so much. So much that maybe he wanted to hurt her."

Mayu shook her head, trying to persuade Seiko to be on his side. "If anything, he'd have killed her. Not that he's a truly sadistic person with evil intentions, but why would he rape her and then leave her alive to talk about it?"

"I don't know . . ."

"Have faith in him! Don't worry, this'll breeze by soon."

Meanwhile, a few feet behind Seiko and Mayu . . .

"Why are you such a hater?" Yoshiki asked.

"I'm not!" Morishige insisted.

"You are. You're just mad that a dumbass like me who can't do anything right, _might _just be better at something than you are."

"That sentence didn't even make sense! And I'm not mad! I'm just letting you know that you can enjoy your win now, because I _will _beat you! I will not remain a loser!"

"Boys!" Ayumi said, being squished between the two bickering friends. "Just chill out!"

"I'm completely calm," Yoshiki said. "And I'm a winner too."

"Shut. Up."

"I'm a winner, winner, winner."

". . ."

"You're a loser, loser, loser."

Morishige rolled his eyes so hard he thought they'd fall into his skull. "Shinozaki, once again, tame your beast."

"Yoshiki," Ayumi scolded. "Stop."

"Are you upset? Are you sad?" Yoshiki asked him. "Hmm? Are you upset and sad, Saku_sorrow_?"

"I'll going to kill you in your sleep."

"I'll be waiting."

Morishige sighed. "I don't even know why I'm arguing with an idiot like you."

"Hey!" Yoshiki yelled. "I am not an idiot!"

"What's nine times nine?"

"Sixty nine!"

"I rest my case."

"Ayumi," Yoshiki whined. "What's nine times nine?"

She frowned. "Not sixty nine sweetie."

"UGHHH! I promise I'm not stupid guys!"

"Okay," Morishige said. "What's six times four?"

"Sixty nine?"

"What's eight times twelve?"

"Sixty nine."

"Stop saying sixty nine!" Ayumi yelled. "Pervert!"

"Don't deny you love it," Yoshiki teased her.

She ran away towards the front of the group and Yoshiki shot Morishige a knowing look.

"See Sakusorrow? That's how you get the ladies."

Morishige raised a brow and laughed. "She just ran away from you."

"You have to make them run," Yoshiki explained. "Then they think about it. And then slowly they come crawling back to you."

" . . ."

"Just watch," Yoshiki said, evilly. "I'll show you how I work my charms . . . just wait . . ."

* * *

Satoshi sat awkwardly in the holding cell, waiting for his friends. He had asked the good cop numerous amounts of times if they had to keep him locked away, and the cop just mumbled something about 'policy' before walking away. At first, he paced nervously, hating the feeling of being confined. Eyes were on him, silently accusing him and boring into his soul. Finally he had no choice but to sit down and ignore them and wait. Moving around constantly wouldn't make the DNA results come faster. If he was just patient, he'd be out of here in no time.

"Satoshi?" a voice called to him and he looked up to see Seiko walking towards him, fear evident in her eyes. "Oh my God! They have you locked up like an animal!"

"I'm fine," he assured her coolly. "Don't worry about it. I'll be out of here soon."

"How do you like it in there?" Yoshiki asked. "Not that bad huh?"

"I guess not," Satoshi said. "I'm hungry. They won't feed me though."

"Criminals don't get fed!" the bad cop said, approaching with the envelope. "Results are in!"

Satoshi smirked. "Good. Read them. And be prepared to open this door and let me out."

"Are you sure you don't want a lawyer present?" Ayumi asked. "If by some miracle you did this and have us all fooled, you'd be in big trouble finding out without a lawyer."

"I don't need one," Satoshi laughed. "I'm innocent!"

The bad cop busied himself with opening the envelope. Slowly and tortuously, he pulled out the results and the two papers with the DNA codes on them. With a shake of his head, he thrust the papers through the cell bars towards Satoshi and crossed his arms. "Read it and weep little boy. You're as guilty as they come."

"WHAT?!"

"No way . . ." Seiko murmured, watching Satoshi's eyes widen at the DNA results.

"HOW?!" he yelled in shock. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!"

"Did you do it?" Yoshiki asked. "Did you really do it?"

"NO, you dumbass!" Satoshi screamed. "These results are a fucking lie!"

"They're not a lie!" the cop yelled. "The DNA found in her body is a perfect match to yours! Looks like you're going away for a long time my friend!"

"Let me talk to her!"

The cop laughed. "Absolutely not! What makes you think the victim wants to talk to her rapist!"

"But I didn't do it!"

"That's what they all say."

Satoshi clutched at his hair, his fingers threatening to rip it out of his head. "This cannot be happening . . ."

"Satoshi . . ." Seiko whispered. "Did you-

"NO! No I fucking didn't and if anyone here is supposed to believe me it should be you!" he yelled at her. "Don't you dare think for one fucking second that I would EVER rape her! I hate her guts, but I wouldn't do something like this to her! How could you even ask me such a question?!"

"Is he always this violent?" the cop asked Seiko, who now had tears streaming down her face.

"I told you NOT to fucking cry!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"Stop crying then!"

"Look!" the cop yelled at Satoshi. "You need to calm the hell down before we have a problem!"

"There's already a problem! And it's those bullshit results you gave me!" Satoshi yelled back and then reached out through the bars to grab the cop. With all of his force he pulled the officer towards him, slamming him into the metal bars repeatedly with intentions of killing him. He was unable to handle his smugness anymore and what did he have to lose? He was already charged with rape.

Two other men and a medical examiner hurried towards him and flung open the door to the cell and grabbed him, pinning him against the floor.

"You better not let me go!" Satoshi spat. "And if you do, you'd better run really fast because I'm going to HURT someone!"

A needle was jabbed into his arm and almost instantly he found himself unable to move. Drugged and being pinned to the floor didn't stop him from continuing to struggle against the three. He would feel himself lift from the ground, only to be shoved back against it. Eventually, he could feel his movements become sluggish and he was soon unable to continue resisting. Out of breath, he rested against the floor, but refused to shut his eyes.

"Just stop fighting it," the paramedic said. "You've had a hard day. Just let the drug do its job."

"N-no . . ." he mumbled, feeling unconsciousness come over him.

"Sleep now . . ." she said. "When you wake up it'll be over."

Satoshi knew it most certainly would not be over, but he allowed sleep to overcome him. After all, what more could he do to help himself at this point?

A/N: I didn't want this to be a completely depressing chapter, so I added some humor between Yoshiki and Morishige. I was laughing while I read it, but then I got to the second half and was sad again lol :'(


	52. Sociopathic Savior

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A Dangerous Game

"This is in our hands now . . ." Ayumi said. "We need to fix this. Who has a plan?"

"He shouldn't have asked for the results to be read without a lawyer," Morishige sighed. "That idiot."

"He knows he's innocent!" Mayu argued. "And I believe him!"

"DNA doesn't lie," Yoshiki said. "Whatever this case may be, his DNA was found in her body."

Seiko cringed at the words, keeping silent and not wishing to contribute to the conversation. Her stomach was twisting around in her belly, begging her to rid itself of its contents. How? How had this managed to happen? The only way for his DNA to have gotten in her body, would have been from them him raping her, right?

The thoughts made Seiko sick. If she wanted to get technical, he had cheated on her, and that made her heart sting. Even worse, she _herself _made her heart sting because she even dared to think something like that in such a case. Her friend was _raped _and all she was thinking about is herself and how she was cheated on. Could she be any worse of a person?

"Here's what we need to do," Morishige said. "How about this? Mayu, Shinohara and I will stay here and talk to Nakashima. Kishinuma and Shinozaki, pay Kizami a visit."

"Do you think he'll really help us?" Yoshiki asked. "What does he have to gain from this?"

Morishige shrugged. "Nothing. But it won't hurt to ask. He's the only one with a good enough lawyer and the only one who can pay for it. Without him, Mochida goes to prison."

"He's right," Ayumi agreed. "There's no way in hell a state lawyer can get him out of this. We need Kizami's assistance, _and _his lawyer whether we like it or not."

After nodding in confirmation, the group split and went their separate ways . . .

* * *

"I think I want to get a cat." Yoshiki said, as he and Ayumi walked towards Kizami's apartment. "I know exactly what I want too. An Egyptian Mau . . . they are so pretty! I've been trying to find one, but-

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" Ayumi asked, clearly irritated with him. "JUST BE QUIET! I can't think right now! Sakutaro told me the directions and I'm trying to remember! Now he said to . . . make a left here . . ."

Rolling his eyes, he followed her down the street towards the nice apartment complex. He could see it in the distance, but it seemed she still insisted on staying quiet until they actually got there. As they walked, he allowed his mind to drift back to Satoshi and his predicament. Yoshiki had known someone (an old friend of his) who was accused of rape a couple of years ago, and was still in jail. Of course, his friend denied he did it, and Yoshiki believed him one hundred percent, but the law still got him.

It was a case of "he said, she said" but when the girl cried on the stand, she got the jury on her side. That was the last day he saw his friend before he was locked up. Yoshiki didn't know what he'd do if Satoshi was incarcerated. Satoshi was his best friend despite everything that they'd been through, and he couldn't deal with him going to jail for the rest of his life. Would he be doomed to hang out with Morishige forever?! He liked Morishige of course, but he wasn't Satoshi.

He sighed and Ayumi turned back to him. "We're almost there. What were you saying earlier?"

"Nothing."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just didn't want to get lost and you kept talking," she apologized.

"No problem."

He didn't notice how she took his behavior to heart and looked away from her dejected face as his thoughts wondered back to the cat. Following behind her, they entered the nice building and he couldn't help but let his eyes scan across the fancy décor.

"Wow," Yoshiki muttered. "I feel like a peasant."

"Ew, me too," Ayumi said. "They're watching us-clearly we don't belong."

"Well they can get over it," Yoshiki said loudly, thwarting the attention of the woman behind the counter.

Together they walked up the flights of stairs through the room until Ayumi abruptly stopped them in front of a door. Raising her fist, she lightly knocked on it and stepped back, waiting. Yuka pulled open the door and greeted them with a puzzled look on her face. She clearly wasn't expecting them, and moved aside to allow them in.

"I haven't seen you two in a while," she said and then glanced at Yoshiki. "You look . . . different . . . or maybe it's just me."

"It's just you," he said, not wanting to explain anything. They already had enough to talk about.

"Yuka," Ayumi started. "We need your help."

"Really? Alright, what do you need?" Yuka asked.

Ayumi sighed. "Here's the thing. Nakashima has charged your brother with rape, and the DNA results came back positive for his fluids. Obviously, we don't want him to go to jail, so we need a good lawyer, and we know that Kizami can provide him with one. Will you help?"

Hoping that was enough information, Ayumi clasped her hands together and waited for her answer.

Yuka blinked once, then twice, and then three times before shaking her head. "Wait, wait, wait. First of all, _you _don't need my help, _he_ does. And that's a whole different story, and since he hates me-why in the world would I do shit for him? And second of all, you guys should be asking Yuuya. I don't have anything to do with getting Satoshi a lawyer, that's not my call. And third of all, Nakashima's my friend. DNA doesn't lie and I don't want to defend a criminal-he can rot in prison for all I care."

"Oh shut up!" Yoshiki yelled. "You know damn well Kizami killed Sakutaro's parents and you lied for him! Don't even try to act all innocent about this! This is your brother for God's sakes and you need to defend him no matter what!"

Ayumi nodded. "We're sure he didn't do this. I'm not too sure how, but I'm thinking that Nakashima has done something to make it seem like she was raped when she wasn't."

"How did she get his DNA in her?" Yuka asked, still not convinced.

"I don't know now, but I'm sure there's an explanation! That's why we need a good lawyer to look over the case and the files and figure it out. Or at least get access to it so that I can look at it."

Yuka only turned her nose up, snubbing the two people that stood in the living room. "Hmph! I don't care! It's out of my hands, but I'm not the person you should be asking anyways. If you really want to help Satoshi, go ask Yuuya-he's in the bedroom."

After her final piece, Yuka stalked away to another room leaving Ayumi and Yoshiki staring at each other in awe. Shaking his head, Yoshiki walked into the bedroom with Ayumi behind him and cleared his throat.

Knowing someone other than Yuka was in the room, Yuuya saved the work he was doing on his laptop and turned around to face them. "Yes?"

"We need your help," Ayumi said.

"I heard."

There was a small silence, as Yoshiki and Ayumi didn't know what to say to him, so he just continued. "Give me a decent reason to help you, and I will. If you cannot provide me with one, please leave. I'm busy."

Yoshiki raised a brow at Yuuya's obnoxious attitude and crossed his arms. "How about you do this for us so you can redeem yourself for _murdering _one of our friends parents, you dickhead."

"Weren't you in court that day?" Yuuya asked, smoothly. "I was proven innocent."

"That's bullshit and you know it. You killed them for whatever sociopathic reason and you got away with it because your rich and slick."

"Okay. Let's speak hypothetically here," Yuuya said, neatly crossing one leg over the other and placing his hands in his lap. "Let's say I _did _kill them-which I clearly did not, but once again, we're hypothetically speaking. Why should I offer my assistance, to quote on quote 'redeem' myself? I knew what I was doing-why should I have to take responsibility? I'm not asking for forgiveness here. Maybe I'm proud of what I did."

"How about you do it so that you may have a slight chance of not burning in hell for all eternity?" Yoshiki asked.

"You are wasting my time with this nonsense. Leave."

"Wait!" Ayumi said, breaking out her class representative persuasion skills. She had done enough pep talks to know how to get through to a person. "Do it for Yuka!"

Yuuya's interest piqued at the mentioning of her name, but he was still skeptical. "Why would she want to do anything for that bastard of a brother she has?"

"She doesn't, but I think that on the inside, she wants you to be the bigger person here! I know that she says she may hate him now, but how do you think she's going to feel when he's sitting in prison for the rest of his life for a crime we all know he didn't commit?! She's going to feel awful! So, why don't you save him? Can you imagine what she'll think of you when she realizes that you overlooked his harsh treatment of you and helped him? Plus, you'll practically be a savior in Mochida's eyes! He'll apologize and say sorry to you and perhaps even gravel at your feet!"

Ayumi could tell he was thinking, but he was unconvinced still. However, he was listening to her theory.

"I don't care about him . . . talk more about Yuka."

"Yuka would love you forever! Knowing that you looked past Mochida's bitterness and saved him will make you seem like such a noble person! Because in the future, she's going to think about what you did for her brother and about how you stepped up when _she_ wouldn't! She's going to tell your son or daughter about what a great father they have, and recount the tale about how he helped her brother when no one else would. She's going to hope and pray that they grow up to be a man like you because she loves you and loves the fact that you'd do something like this for her without even having to ask you!"

Finishing her speech, Ayumi allowed herself to relax and let her words take effect. She could see the gears turning in his head as he mulled over what she said to him. Eyes narrowed, he hummed to himself in thought, thinking about his decision.

Grabbing his cell phone, he motioned for Ayumi and Yoshiki to leave whilst he dialed a number. "Go back to the precinct. My lawyer will be there shortly."


	53. Naomi's Game and Lady Cops

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A Dangerous Game

Seiko released a deep breath, trying to slow her racing heart as she faced the room. She wasn't sure he could speak to Naomi after everything that had happened. What was she going to say? Would she say sorry, even though this wasn't her fault? Would she tell her it was going to be okay?

And what if Naomi hated her? Then what would she do? She was completely stumped on what she needed to say to the girl. Seiko didn't want to go into the room and hear the gruesome story about what happened, but at the same time she needed to know. After all, she _was_ his girlfriend and she had a right to hear the story and state her opinion on the matter right?

Making a move to lead Mayu and Morishige through the door, she stopped quickly and ran over to the nearest trashcan and threw up everything that she had eaten. Two hands were rubbing her back comfortably as she gagged at the smell of her own vomit and continued to throw up. Everything about the situation was just making her sick. So sick, even to the point of not being able to hold her food down.

"I think she ought to go in there alone," Morishige spoke to Mayu.

"No way!" Mayu said. "She can't do it alone! I'll go in there too-but you stay out. Nakashima doesn't need to be around a man at this time."

Morishige nodded in understanding as Seiko stood, coughing and wiping her mouth with the back of her mind.

"Okay," Seiko said, sniffling, and blinking away her tear filled eyes. Her throat burned and stomach hurt, but she couldn't harp on the matter. Not at a time like this.

"I'm ready to do this."

Taking the lead, she strode towards Naomi's room with Mayu following directly behind her. Seiko pushed open the door, only to be greeted with a smiling and very happy Naomi. She stopped in her tracks at her cheery behavior, but Mayu pushed her forward though she herself was perturbed by the cheery brunette in the room too.

"Guys!" Naomi said. "We're in a police station! And they have a little hospital room back here-so cool!"

" . . ."

Naomi noticed their silence and raised a brow. "Guys? Are you guys okay?"

"N-Nakashima . . ." Mayu muttered. "Um . . . are _you _okay?"

"Of course!" Naomi laughed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Seiko just exchanged a glance with Mayu before swallowing. "Um . . . didn't Satoshi hurt you?"

Naomi knew she was just playing a game, and it seemed to be working! Everyone believed her so much it was incredible! Her parents, the cops, and now even her friends. Sadly, she hadn't seen Satoshi since the night of his birthday, but she wondered if he was having as much fun as she was in the game. She knew he loved to play, so she figured he had to be rejoicing at the moment.

Swallowing her happiness, she regained her composure and started to act. "Yeah . . . he did . . ."

"I'm so sorry . . ." Seiko murmured, clenching her fists to her sides.

"He came into my house that night at like three in the morning," Naomi explained forcing tears out of her eyes. "And just forced himself on me. I screamed and begged him to stop, but he wouldn't. Why? Why did he have to do that?"

"You don't have to explain it," Mayu said, _still _not buying Naomi's story. "It's alright if it's too painful."

"Thank you. Besides, I wouldn't want to make Seiko feel bad," Naomi whispered. "The fact that your _boyfriend _was with someone else must be a hard pill to swallow."

Mayu narrowed her eyes before leading a sobbing Seiko out of the room. She didn't know why, but something about Naomi's demeanor, and the whole story just didn't sit right with her. For whatever reason, she doubted Naomi _hard. _Mayu herself had once been in a state of utter confusion, locked away in the dark recesses of her own mind. She knew what it was like to be trapped somewhere without an escape, and she knew the things it could cause you to do, and the lies it could cause you to tell . . .

She spotted Morishige and just shook her head at him and he understood and left the area. He saw Ayumi talking with a lawyer and quickly approached them, curious and eager to confirm his suspicious.

"Shinozaki," he said, approaching the pair. "Is this him?"

Ayumi nodded proudly. "Yup! Mochida is so getting out of this!"

"Have you looked over the case yet?" Morishige asked.

Kenji shook his head. "Not yet. I'm just heading back to the room now to speak with a detective. I'll look over the files tonight, and call you back down here tomorrow and tell you what I find. Due to Mochida's privacy, I'd need his consent before I even say anything to you, but he should be awake by then."

"Good, good," Morishige said. "Where's Yoshiki?"

Ayumi shrugged. "He was walking around last time I saw him. You should find him and tell him."

Nodding, Morishige left the two of them to talk in search of Yoshiki. He wasn't sure how they managed to convince Yuuya to help, but he was glad they did. He expected it was all Ayumi's doing, since there was _no_ way Yoshiki would be able to convince anybody of anything.

With that out of the way, Morishige allowed himself to focus on what might have happened in the room with Naomi. Mayu and Seiko had only been in there a few minutes, before Mayu came back out with Seiko crying in her arms. Why was she crying? Did she really think Satoshi did this? Morishige didn't think he did, but with a lawyer like Kenji, you could blow up an entire school, admit it on national television, and you'd _still _get away with it. But he didn't want his friend to go to jail, so for once, he was glad the justice system was so flawed.

Spotting Yoshiki, he rushed over to his bleach haired friend to tell him the news. He was only met with the blue mouthed idiot eating a popsicle and smiling stupidly at him.

"Hi," Yoshiki smiled, taking another lick of the frozen treat. "So, what's up?"

"Where the hell did you get that?" Morishige asked, annoyance creeping into his voice.

"A nice lady cop gave it to me."

" . . . Throw it away!"

Yoshiki frowned and asked, "How come?" before raising it to his mouth again to take another lick. Morishige slapped it out of his hand and it flew across the room and slid underneath the door into an interrogation room.

"Wow," Yoshiki said. "The people in there aren't going to know what just happened. Anyways, I was eating that!"

"You're an idiot."

"Are you still pissed about spades?" Yoshiki asked. "Just get over it!"

"I want a rematch!" Morishige yelled.

"Nope. I'm done with you. You clearly can't beat me. Now, I'm going to get another popsicle!"

Yoshiki walked away with Morishige following him close behind releasing strings of demeaning adjectives that described his friend.

"This is your problem," Yoshiki laughed. "You're so hostile! If you were a bit nicer, you might be a little closer to Suzumoto by now."

"I am not hostile!" Morishige argued. "And what do you mean?"

Ignoring him for a moment, Yoshiki peaked down the hallway and spotted the same woman who gave them the popsicle earlier. Smiling to himself, he leaned back and held a finger to his lips. "Keep your mouth shut and watch this."

"Watch what?"

"I'm going to play this woman like a violin," Yoshiki whispered to him before stepping out into the hallway. "Hi miss cop lady!"

"Oh hi sweetie!" she cooed, immediately falling for his charms and good looks. "What's wrong?"

"Um well . . ." Yoshiki said, shyly. "I was wondering if I could have another popsicle?"

"Of course!" she said, moving into the kitchen and quickly retrieving him another one. She walked over to him and handed it to him before smiling. "Here you go."

"Thank you so much! You've made me so happy!"

She blushed, embarrassed from getting flustered over a comment from a seventeen year old boy, before turning and walking away from him. "You're welcome. Run along now!"

"Kay!"

Yoshiki headed back towards Morishige opening the popsicle along the way and throwing the wrapper carelessly on the floor. He shoved the sweet treat into his mouth and smiled at Morishige's dumbfounded expression.

"How the hell did you do that?" Morishige asked in disbelief.

"Girls love it when they think they have an advantage over guys," Yoshiki explained. "They love it when you act all cute and clueless. Really, who can resist that?"

Yoshiki smiled at him with his blue mouth. "Can you really say no to me? Look how cute I am!"

"Ugh! Shut up, you womanizer. You're disgusting."

"Says the virgin who will never sleep with his girlfriend."

"SHUT UP!"

"Sakusorrow!"

"And quit calling me that!"

Yoshiki only shrugged, sucking loudly on the popsicle and effectively giving Morishige a headache. Suddenly, he felt Yoshiki's hand in his shoulder as he watched him jab his popsicle towards Ayumi.

"Good, she's finally alone," Yoshiki muttered. "Now watch _this_."

Morishige allowed himself to watch as Yoshiki skipped out into the large entryway. Pretending he didn't see Ayumi, he made his way to the door, preparing to leave.

"Oh! There you are Yoshiki!" she said, stopping him.

"Hi Ayumi!" he said, excitedly. "Look! I got a popsicle!"

"You did, didn't you! From who?"

"One of the cop ladies!"

"Oh, that was nice of her."

"Mmhmm," Yoshiki said, and then cast a glance towards Morishige to confirm he was watching.

When he knew he was, Yoshiki leaned back against the wall and slowly slid his tongue over the popsicle, carefully gauging her reaction. He noticed her staring at him with wide eyes, watching his next movements.

Ayumi's eyes followed the popsicle as it moved in and out of his mouth, his tongue darting out ever so lightly to taste it. She was soon entranced completely by his motions and blushed the moment she felt herself throb between her legs.

_"Ugh!" _she scolded herself. _"This is not the time to be thinking of that! I'm disgusting! Just don't look Ayumi!"_

But she couldn't look away. Her eyes focused heavily on him as he slowly pulled the popsicle from his mouth, a trail of blue spit connecting him with the treat. He panted heavily and looked at her with half lidded sultry eyes and by now she was pretty sure her underwear were soaked.

"Y-Yoshiki . . ."

"Hmm?"

"I-I'm finished here. Are you, uh, busy after this? M-maybe I-

Her sentence was cut off as the popsicle slid back into his mouth.

Gulping, she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "Maybe I can, um, come over?"

"Why?"

Ayumi's eyes widened. He wasn't going to make her say it was he? No, that would be absolutely mortifying, there's no way he was going to expect her to do that.

Meanwhile, Yoshiki was looking over at Morishige with a proud smirk on his face and Morishige was only shaking his head in disgust.

"Um . . ." Ayumi muttered. "You know . . . to do stuff."

"I'm confused," he sighed. "Can you be more specific?"

"Oh . . . Can I say it in here?"

He gasped. "It's not anything dirty is it? You naughty girl."

She blushed, her face almost completely overtaken in a dark red tint. Her lower regions were throbbing painfully, screaming for his attention. Obviously it couldn't happen here, but she wasn't sure how much longer she was going to be able to wait.

Suddenly, she could feel his hot breath in her ear. "Tell me what you want . . ."

"Ugghh," she muttered, too embarrassed to say it. "I want . . . uh . . . can we please just leave?"

Noticing her distress, he chuckled. "Alright. I'll let you off the hook this time since Sakutaro's standing right there."

Ayumi gasped and turned to look at him and squealed in embarrassment. "AHH! Sakutaro! I-I-I-

Morishige sighed, shrugging and leaving the couple. "Whatever. It's not my business."

He was a bit upset since now Yoshiki was better than him at _two _things that, in his humble opinion, didn't even really acquire skill: spades _and_ getting girls.


	54. Of Satoshi and Sleuths

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A/N: If you haven't already, go vote on my poll! (Trust me, you'll want to vote)

A Dangerous Game

Together, Ayumi and Morishige sped back towards the precinct the next day to investigate the accusation further. Well, Morishige_ attempted_ to speed over there, but waited on Ayumi who was walking slowly due to the sensitiveness in her hips and the swelling in her . . . other areas. Eventually though, they made it and Kenji was there waiting for them, along with an extremely disgruntled and irritated Satoshi.

"Glad you made it," Kenji said, and then motioned towards another room. "We can discuss the evidence in there.

The three kids followed the man into the room and he shut the door behind them, looking both ways before he did. Satisfied with the fact that they weren't being watched, he took a seat and slid the case file towards Ayumi and Morishige.

"I pulled some strings and got access to some pictures from the scene of the crime," he said.

"Really?" Morishige asked, hesitating. "These are Nakashima's pictures. She agreed to allow you to allow us to look at them?"

Kenji nodded. "Though I don't know why she would. Her lawyer was there advising her not to, but she allowed it."

"It's because she knows I didn't do anything," Satoshi muttered. "I don't know what's going through her head."

Morishige opened the folder and almost wretched at the graphic pictures. "You might not want to look Shinozaki."

Ayumi easily shook him off and looked at the pictures of Naomi. She cringed when she realized that the cops from before really weren't lying to her. There _was_ a lot of bruising and trauma, and she knew that it was _probably_ completely past Satoshi to do something so horrible. But then again, _probably._

She released a sigh. "There's only trauma to her genitals."

"Exactly," Kenji said.

"That makes me think it wasn't personal," Morishige added.

"Right," Ayumi nodded. "It makes it _seem_ like just a random act of violence . . ."

"The problem is the DNA," Satoshi said. "How did she get the DNA?"

"Two fluids were found at the scene," Kenji explained. "One was identified to be yours and the other was assumed to be hers. I had my own personal detective order it to be tested and get this-it wasn't hers. It's somebody else's."

Morishige raised a brow. "Who?"

"Whoever it belongs to, it's female. It tested positive for estrogen."

"What the hell?" Satoshi asked. "That makes no sense."

"You're right," Morishige agreed. "Why would a female's bodily fluid be found too?"

"Don't know."

"You guys," Ayumi muttered. "What if she wasn't even raped?"

Thinking about her theory, Morishige shrugged. "I wouldn't put it past her to have mutilated herself like that."

"Why would she do such a thing?" Kenji asked.

"She's been obsessed with me!" Satoshi said. "I don't know why she's blaming me for _raping _her, but she's seriously gone insane. She thinks that she and I are dating when I've told her a million times that we're NOT!"

Sighing, everyone was pushed into silence, thinking about what could have happened until Ayumi slammed her fist down on the table, effectively grabbing their attention. "Okay, okay! Let's think for a minute and go back to square one! She had Mochida's semen _inside _of her, correct?"

"Unfortunately," Satoshi said.

"If you didn't rape her, _how _did she get it?"

"Yeah Mochida," Morishige added. "Where'd you leave it?"

Satoshi scratched the back of his head in thought and whined, "I don't know!"

". . ."

". . ."

"Okay, hear me out," Ayumi said, catching their attention. "This may sound extremely far-fetched. But is it possible she went out into the woods where you and Shinohara slept together and found some in the grass?"

Satoshi prepared to refute her, but Morishige held up a hand to stop him. He ran a hand through his hair, thinking of a way to back up her theory. "Sperm can survive up to an hour outside of the body. The walk to the spot Shinohara and Mochida were at is probably thirty minutes. A walk there and back can easily equal an hour."

"So, you're saying that it's not possible?" she asked.

"Not exactly. The sperm was probably dead, but that doesn't mean that it didn't retain some of Mochida's DNA. What I'm saying is, is that if you truly raped her, she'd probably get pregnant. She can't with dead sperm. I'm not sure we can prove that you _didn't _rape her with this theory, but we sure can try."

Satoshi nodded in understanding. "I get it. So how do we pursue this theory?"

Meanwhile, Kenji was just shaking his head. "We don't. Even if we do try to prove this, there's still a problem. No jury's going to believe that. I'm stuck on how to convince them of such a case-honestly that theory sounds absolutely ridiculous. To prove that sperm doesn't die after certain periods of time means were going to have to bring it doctors and dig through records to find similar cases to this one-which I don't think exist. The point is, Nakashima has his fluids, and trauma and tearing. No jury is going to buy our story with all of that evidence against you, Mochida."

"Please don't tell me I'm fucked," Satoshi groaned. "Do you have a plan at least?"

"I do."

"Tell us," Morishige said.

"Well, how about this: you say your friend is crazy right?

"Yeah."

"So why don't you get her to admit to what she's done?" Kenji asked. "If she's seriously this psycho, she can probably be tricked into just admitting that she made this up."

Ayumi frowned. "I don't know if I can coerce her into admittance, but I'll try."

"You can do it," Morishige nodded. "You got this."

"But, you know who would be perfect for this job, right?"

He knew exactly who she was talking about and looked away before muttering. "Yeah . . ."

"You know," Kenji said. "It takes crazy, to talk to crazy."

Satoshi cocked his head to the side in thought. "Are you guys talking about Kizami? That dude's a nut."

"So is Nakashima," Ayumi sighed. "Kenji's right. We need him . . ."

"I'll get him on the phone," Kenji told them, before leaving the room for privacy. Ayumi, Morishige and Satoshi all shared a glance, praying that Yuuya would come through for them.

* * *

Satoshi felt absolutely relieved when he saw Yuuya show up. He didn't look to happy to be there though. In fact, his hair was a mess and he was wearing glasses, which Satoshi didn't know he owned or needed. He was pretty sure he had woken the sociopath up from bed, but he didn't care. All he cared about was him convincing Naomi to tell the truth.

Ayumi confidently strode up to him alone since Morishige was in another room not wanting to face Yuuya, and smiled. "Glad you could make it."

"I was told my assistance was needed?" he asked, uninterested in her.

"I'm glad you came Yuuya," Kenji smiled.

"I wouldn't have done this if you wouldn't have been such a good lawyer," Yuuya explained rolling his eyes. "Now enlighten me on why I'm here."

"Look you giant asshole," Satoshi barked. "Since you're fucking nuts, we need you to talk to someone else who is fucking nuts and get them to admit the truth."

"Ohhhh," Yuuya said. "Is this about how you raped that poor girl?"

"I didn't do it!"

"Shame," Yuuya sighed, reaching out and ruffling Satoshi's hair. "For a second, I thought you'd become more like your future brother in law. I would have liked you more if you committed such an act. I would have perhaps even considered moving you up to friend status if you would have killed her afterwards."

"You're _vile_!" Satoshi yelled, slapping his hand away. "NEVER touch me again! Future brother in law my ASS!"

Finished with him, Yuuya turned back to his former lawyer. "Where is the girl?"

"Follow me," Kenji said, leading him away towards an interrogation room.

The room had a window that allowed Ayumi, Satoshi and Kenji to view the chat. Though Naomi was carefully guarded by her lawyer, Kenji knew it wasn't going to be a problem for Yuuya. The three watched him enter the room and sit down in front of Naomi, who had her usual happy smile on her face.

"What are you so smiley about?" Yuuya asked, and rested his chin in his hand in a bored manner.

"I just like to smile!" Naomi said, smiling even wider.

"Do you know why I'm here?"

"You don't have to answer that Naomi," the lawyer said.

"Shut up," Yuuya told him. "I wasn't talking to you."

With a sputter of surprise, the lawyer blinked a few times before settling into a silence.

"I hate repeating myself," Yuuya sighed. "Now, do you know why I'm here?"

"To ask about the rape!" Naomi said, kicking her feet up on the table. "DUHHH! I'm not stupid!"

"Did he rape you?"

"Yes! Of course he did!"

"Of course? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean what I mean! He raped me!" Naomi insisted. "Duh! Isn't it obvious?"

Without digressing the girl any further, Yuuya knew exactly how to coax the confession out of her. He wasn't ignorant to her strange behavior, and with his mindset, he could see right through her. "It was all part of the plan right?"

Naomi gasped, leaning closer to him. "Do you want to play too?"

"Sure," he said. "Who can I be?"

"You can be . . . the next door neighbor!"

"Sounds fun."

Satoshi leaned over to Kenji and asked, "What's happening?"

"It seems as though Nakashima thinks that this is all a game," Kenji spat, anger crossing his features. "Which it isn't. Rape isn't funny at all! I want to charge her for making a case under false pretenses."

"Naomi!" her lawyer said, grabbing her shoulder. "That's enough!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Naomi said, holding her hands up. "Maybe you shouldn't be the neighbor! Maybe you should be . . . the . . . hmm, grocery store clerk!"

"Naomi!" her lawyer yelled. "ENOUGH!"

"But-

"Don't talk anymore!"

"UGH!" Naomi yelled, slamming her fist down on the table. "This game isn't fun anymore! Now everyone's yelling and screaming at me! How come? It's just a game."

"Why are you playing a game?" Yuuya asked.

"Because Satoshi likes to play games. All games are imaginary. His game is that he's dating Seiko, which he's not, and my game is that he raped me."

"So he didn't really rape you?" Yuuya asked, feigning shock.

Naomi giggled and whispered. "Nope."

Satoshi silently sighed in relief, mentally thanking Yuuya for his help.

The lawyer stormed out of the interrogation room with a frown on his face. Though he didn't want to, he forced himself to look at Kenji in the eyes. He quickly bowed and then straightened up before saying. "I'm sorry. This completely wasted my time and yours. I had no idea she was making up lies about something so serious and severe. If you want to charge her for false pretenses, it's fine by me. But don't come to me-I'm not her lawyer anymore."

He walked away, leaving the three in peace until Kenji sighed. "I'm-

"You know if you sue her for false accusations," Ayumi interrupted. "A lawyer will just get her out of it with an insanity plea. She's clearly unstable and you know. She didn't mean to do this, her mind is just working different. Nakashima didn't know what she was thinking."

"Mochida?" Kenji asked him. "It's all up to you. I can sue her if you want, and we might can win and send her to prison."

Satoshi was quiet.

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to go home and talk to Seiko," he said, already turning and walking away. "Cut her lose. I don't want to appear in court over someone like her."


	55. We Only Date Bad Guys

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

_**A/N: IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**_

A Dangerous Game

Satoshi furiously banged on her door, screaming at her to open it. Seiko quickly hurried down the stairs, knowing that if she made him wait any longer, he'd probably break it down. Luckily she hadn't been crying, so she might be able to avoid any harshness from him directed towards her. She barely had time to step out of the way to allow him in when she was crushed in his arms.

"Seiko, I didn't do it! Nakashima admitted everything!" Satoshi said. "Do you forgive me?"

". . ."

So he really didn't do it? Naomi was lying about everything?! She must have been because they wouldn't have let Satoshi go if he was lying to her. Even though Seiko was pissed about Naomi lying about something so serious, she was so glad that her boyfriend really didn't do it. Relief flooded over her as she grabbed him and pulled him down to her level and smashed her lips against his.

She didn't care that they were in the middle of her living room, since at the moment, all she wanted was his touch. She wanted the feel of hands that would only touch her in intimate ways and never anyone else.

He eagerly kissed her back and went to pulling off her shirt. For once he wasn't after her breasts, as he just wanted to touch every piece of skin he could. Though they were only separated for a couple of days, it felt like eternity since he knew she was mad at him. It was even worse because he knew she was probably crying and it was his fault.

Running his hands down her back, he reached her thighs and pulled her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. He pinned her to the wall, and began to trail his lips down her neck, coaxing high pitched moans out of her mouth.

"Please Satoshi . . ." Seiko murmured, pushing him closer to her. "Please take me upstairs and fuck me . . ."

He wasted no time whisking her up the stairs and to her bedroom . . .

* * *

"Alright," Yoshiki said. "We gotta be conspicuous!"

Morishige narrowed his eyes. "Can we not talk like idiots and use correct grammar please?"

"Sorry," Yoshiki groaned. "This is your problem Sakusorrow. You can't get women if you're a sad, pathetic jerk all the time."

"First of all, I don't want to play the 'I'm an adorable idiot' card like you to get girls," Morishige said. "You act like a five year old child! Plus, I want to learn how to get closer to Mayu, not random women!"

"You have to practice on somebody before you go in for the kill, or else you won't prevail," Yoshiki said. "Take it from me- I'm a spades master after all."

"Grr . . ."

"Look! There's a girl over there!"

Morishige looked across the street from their table and noticed a girl their looking at flowers that were for sale.

"Will you hear us if we're all the way over there?" Yoshiki asked him, whilst standing, hating to the leave the comfort of the shade from the umbrella.

"Yeah, I guess so," Morishige said, sighing.

He had no idea why he was here. It was so embarrassing to be taking advice from someone who skidded by in school with a straight C average-and what's worse was, he himself asked Yoshiki for help. Honestly, Morishige attributed most of Yoshiki's success to his good looks, but looks couldn't be everything right? No, Yoshiki _had _to have some trick up his sleeve. Yes, he was harboring some secret! Morishige wanted to find out the secret, not so that he could utilize it, but to restore some faith in humanity. If studying Yoshiki's way to pick up woman proved only to be because of his good looks, Morishige wasn't sure if he could live in this world any longer.

"Excuse me miss," Yoshiki said, approaching her. "Do you know how I get to the train from here?"

"Hmm?" she asked. "Oh yes, it's right down this road here. Then take a left."

"Can't miss the hoards of people am I right?" Yoshiki asked.

"No way! Not at this time a day!"

"Did you take the train down here?"

"Mmhmm! Gah, it is so crowded on those things, and it's impossible not to get groped by strange men!"

Yoshiki smiled at her. "Now, now. We can't place all the blame on men. It's not fair that you get to be so pretty!"

She blushed deeply and avoided his eyes. "Oh, well I don't know about that . . ."

"Aw, don't allow those pretty green eyes to look at something like the ground," he said, making her immediately look up at her.

"Y-You think they're pretty?"

Yoshiki leaned closer to her. "I could get lost in them."

"O-oh I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be, beautiful."

Morishige wanted to throw up at the scene. Something was clearly wrong with that woman. How could she fall for such ignorant and illogical comments? It wasn't possible for someone to get lost in someone else's eyes! That was just ridiculous!

With a couple of more compliments, Yoshiki had her number and was walking back towards him, smiling.

"See?" Yoshiki asked, allowing the wind to carry the scrap of paper away, before sitting back down. "It's that easy. Now, you should try!"

"How did you do that?" Morishige asked, unfortunately curious. What _was_ Yoshiki's trick?

"It's called being nice," Yoshiki laughed. "I'm a nice guy."

"No. It's called being attractive."

Yoshiki smiled. "I'm touched! But don't expect me to pull the whole 'you're not ugly!' bullshit, because I'm not gay. Suzumoto likes you, so you've obviously got something going for you."

"Whatever . . ."

"Honestly," Yoshiki said. "Just be nicer. Go try it on . . . that girl over there."

Morishige looked to where he was pointing and noticed a girl with glasses reading a book at a table and scoffed. "First of all, just because both she and I have glasses and like to read, doesn't mean this will work. And second of all, she looks really busy. Won't she be annoyed if I just walk up and bother her?"

"Not if you do it right! Just go ask her a question!"

"No way!"

Yoshiki sighed and shook his head, leaning back in his seat.

A few thoughts ran through Morishige's head before smiled. "There's no way _you _can hit on her. She's smart and you're an idiot-she won't give you the time of day."

"Beg to differ," Yoshiki said, accepting the challenge. Gracefully, he stood up and headed over to the quiet girl and took a seat beside her at the table.

"Go away please," she ordered silently. "I'm busy."

"I can see that," Yoshiki said. "What are you reading? I'm curious-it's for a project I have in class."

"Get out of here!" she yelled.

He stood and nodded sadly. "Sorry . . . I should have known someone like you wouldn't like me. I'm an idiot . . ."

It was becoming hard not to laugh, and Yoshiki quickly turned before she could see the smile appear on his face. Before he could even think about walking away from her, he felt her hand grasp his sleeve.

"Wait!" she said. "Look, I'm sorry. What is this class project you have to do?"

"Nothing . . ."

She smiled, trying to cheer him up. "Hey, c'mon! I didn't mean it! If you want to know, it's a romance novel about a girl who wakes up with amnesia and can't remember her boyfriend, and he slowly charms his way back into her heart."

Yoshiki smiled back. "Wow! That sounds really interesting!"

"I know right? It's one of the best books I've ever read!"

"You sound like you know your stuff when it comes to books! Can you suggest anything else?"

"Sure! Uh . . . you should come to my book club!"

"You mean it?" he asked, excitedly. "Someone like me can go? But I'm so . . . worthless."

"No you're not!" she said, immediately pulling a scrap a paper from her purse and writing her number down. She handed it to him and took notice and how he hesitantly accepted it. "Don't be so embarrassed! You're absolutely adorable!"

"Aw, you don't have to lie to me."

"I mean it! Come down to the club alright?" she asked, and at his nod, she blushed and said goodbye before quickly walking away.

Yoshiki headed back towards Morishige laughing. "Did you see that? I told you I could do it, dumbass! Throw another challenge at me-I'm on a role here!"

Morishige looked at him with a smirk. "I think I'm ready, and I see one I want to try."

"Good! Who?"

"She's over there with black hair pulled into twin tails. Oh wait, looks like she has a boyfriend already. Oh darn."

"W-Who?" Yoshiki asked before looking in the direction Morishige was pointing at. His vampire eyes immediately landed on Ayumi who was talking to some guy. He wasn't too tall, with shimmering black hair and blue eyes. But the thing he cared most about was the fact that Ayumi was smiling and laughing with him. In a rage, Yoshiki rushed over to them, slightly knocking Morishige back with the speed he took off with.

In a second, Ayumi saw her cousin being thrown to the ground with Yoshiki on top of him, hissing in his face.

"Who the hell is this?" Naoki asked her, trying to shove Yoshiki off of him. "No, actually, _what _the hell is this?"

"Yoshiki!" Ayumi yelled, trying to pull him off of her cousin. "Let go of him! Let go!"

"WHO IS THIS?!" Yoshiki snarled, eyes bleeding a deep, red color.

By now people were screaming and running away from the scene in fear for their lives.

"It's my cousin!" Ayumi screamed. "This is my cousin! Now get off!"

"Ohhh," Yoshiki said, standing up and reaching a hand down to Naoki. "Sorry."

Naoki slowly but surely took the hand and was quickly pulled to his feet. Yoshiki brushed him off and smiled. "Sorry. Got a little jealous."

"A little?" Ayumi asked in disbelief before she sighed audibly. "I don't know what to do with you."

Morishige ran up to them, doubling over to catch his breath. After he slowed his racing heart, he stood up and ran a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face. "That was intense."

"I'll say!" Naoki yelled.

"Naoki is going to be in town for a while," Ayumi explained. "So I'm showing him around. Perhaps if you wouldn't have made such a rude entrance Yoshiki, I would have invited you along! Now if you'll excuse us!"

Ayumi grasped Naoki's sleeve and started to pull him away, leaving Yoshiki and Morishige standing there in shock.

"You were right Kishinuma!" Morishige said, slapping his friend on the shoulder. "You really are a nice guy!"

A/N: Alright, so I just wanted to say that I'm taking a break from the constant drama. It won't pick up until chapter 66 and I know that this will utterly destroy, annoy, and irritate some if not most people, and I'm apologizing in advance for that. These next few chapters will be cute and consist of lemon/lime moments, and I know that some, if not most people hate that as well, so once again, I'm apologizing in advance for that too. If you don't like anything along the lines of lemons/limes, just don't read the next nine chapters-it's as simple as that. I'm not telling you that you can't leave a review stating your dissatisfaction with my decision, but why would you? I've warned you in advance what the next nine chapters will be, so you don't need to tell me that you hate them. Just don't read them, okay? Okay! :)


	56. It's Christmas Time!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A Dangerous Game

Despite everything that happened, the group had managed to survive, intact of course, for yet another month. As the season approached, the weather grew colder, but still no guards were dropped. Although the group still got breaks from their hectic lifestyle at some points, it wasn't something to frolic in and take lightly. No, they felt that they always had to be aware of themselves and others. It was sad, especially at such a cheery time of the year.

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" Mayu said excitedly, running through the halls of the school. "I can't wait!"

"It's not even close to Christmas," Morishige told her, placing his hands on her shoulders to keep her from jumping around. "We have to go through the Christmas break first, _then _it's Christmas."

"Don't spoil her fun," Ayumi chided. "Personally, I treat the whole month of December as Christmas."

"Me too!" Seiko said. "I love to decorate the house and smell the candles and make the pies and wrap the presents and stuff the turkey and-

"All of that?" Morishige asked. "You do _all _of that?"

"You don't?" Ayumi asked.

"Eh . . . not particularly."

"What?!" Mayu asked. "Shige?! You've never experienced the joys of fun during Christmas?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Nope."

Mayu's mouth hung open in shock. "That's it! We are spending this _whole_ break together, and I'm going to teach you the ways of the Christmas spirit!"

Though Morishige appreciated her enthusiasm, he wasn't too keen on the ideal at all. His parents had never been one to celebrate holidays with him, seeing as that they were always away. His aunt and uncle he was living with now were the same way-they'd be away this entire Christmas holiday. He was actually grateful though, since he knew he'd appreciate the time alone. However, he guessed spending the time with Mayu would be fun too, but he _really _wasn't in the mood to get into the Christmas spirit.

They four walked together towards class, happy at the fact that they had somehow managed to get around Naomi. Two members of their group were missing though, having taken the chance to be on the announcements to talk about the Christmas break. About a week ago when their teacher told them that two people from their class could be on the announcements, Yoshiki had immediately jumped at the opportunity, dragging Satoshi into it too.

Ayumi was a bit nervous and had carefully warned Yoshiki the day before about what to say . . .

_*__Flashback* _

"Yoshiki," Ayumi said. "No foul language, nothing inappropriate, and nothing degrading or upsetting towards me, our friends, or _anybody _else for that matter is allowed to be said on the announcements."

He only stared at her in a bored and unwilling to listen manner.

"GOT IT?" she asked.

At her voice, he nodded his head eagerly. "Got it!"

*_Flashback ends*_

As she sat down in her seat, she sighed. "This will be Yoshiki's test."

"What test?" Seiko asked.

"I told him not to say anything vulgar on the announcements," Ayumi said. "And if he does . . . ugh! I'm going to hurt him!"

The sound of a microphone being picked up was heard, followed by Satoshi's voice. "Good morning students of Kisaragi Academy. My name is Satoshi Mochida and I'm here with my best friend and classmate, Yoshiki Kishinuma. We're here to make a few announcements before we carry out the rest of our last day in school leading up to the long Christmas break. Kishinuma, if you will please state something to let everyone know you're here?"

"FUCK!"

"Thank you for that."

Laughs were heard around the classroom as Ayumi dropped her head in shame. She could feel her teacher's disapproving eyes on her as she groaned in annoyance.

"Should have known he wasn't going to listen to you," Seiko laughed, patting her friend on the shoulder.

"The academics club is meeting after school today," Satoshi was saying.

"But who the hell is going to go to that the day before break?" Yoshiki asked.

"That's a good question, buddy."

"So why don't you answer it, friend?"

"Oh, I can't."

"Maybe you should act it out?"

"Good idea!" Satoshi said. "Because the drama department is also meeting after school today as well."

Yoshiki gasped. "Really? Are they performing a play?"

"Not yet, but you can be a part of it! Auditions are going to be held in the auditorium between 5 and 7 so don't miss out. Also . . ."

"They're pretty good at announcements," Morishige said. "They should just start doing them every morning. The principal is boring and no one wants to listen to him, but now it seems like everyone is actually paying some attention."

Mayu nodded. "Yup. I actually know what's going on after school today for once. It's great."

Ayumi rolled her eyes. "No way."

"He hasn't even said anything else bad," Seiko shrugged, however, she was pleased that for once the class representative was struggling.

"Well, I guess that's it for the morning announcements," Satoshi said. "Have wonderful day students. I assume you're going to say goodbye as well, Kishinuma?"

"FUCK!"

More laughs and Ayumi dropped her head against the desk, silently begging the day to end.

* * *

Together, the six friends left the school, walking aimlessly without a destination. Light grey clouds overtook the sky, casting an ominous glow over the ground. Though the grayness would make it seem like a somber afternoon, the Christmas lights and decorations were enough to certainly brighten up the mood.

"What now?" Seiko asked.

"Let's walk around and look at lights!" Mayu said. "The town's so pretty at this time of year!"

At Satoshi's, Morishige's, and Yoshiki's sighs, she whipped around and faced them. "Don't spoil this guys! C'mon it'll be fun! It's not like you have anything to do!"

"Well . . ." Satoshi muttered. "I think I told my mom I'd help her with the uh, clothes and what not."

"Yup," Morishige agreed. "I kind of have to umm, read a book at home . . ."

"Sun's kind of bright today," Yoshiki remarked.

Mayu narrowed her chocolate brown eyes at the excuses. "Mochida, you've probably never washed or folded clothes in your life, Shige, you read _all _of the time, and Kishinuma, the sun isn't even out! You three have no excuses!"

"We won't stay out long," Ayumi said, trying to persuade them.

"Seiko wants to look at the lights!" Seiko said, pulling on Satoshi's sleeve and poking out her bottom lip. "Please . . .?"

He sighed. ". . . Whatever . . ."

"Yay!"

Meanwhile, Mayu was having a bit more trouble convincing her boyfriend. "Come on Morishige!"

"I really don't want to," he said, crossing his arms. "I'm kind of tired anyways . . ."

"So you're going to make me go all alone?" Mayu asked. "That's unacceptable! I told you I was going to get you in the Christmas spirit, but I can't if you won't let me! This will be fun!"

"Oh well. Plus, this isn't my definition of fun," Morishige muttered.

"He's right," Yoshiki agreed. "This is so boring."

"Both you _AND _Yoshiki are coming!" Ayumi yelled. "I'm fed up with this petty defiance! Stop looking like you have better things to do than hang out with your friends and girlfriends during Christmas, and start walking into town!"

"Yeah Sakusorrow!" Yoshiki said. "Why are you all emo about this?! This is going to be so much fun!"

"WHAT?!" Morishige yelled, at Yoshiki's back as he walked away. "You_ just_ said . . ."

As Yoshiki and Morishige bickered once again, the six walked down the streets blocking out the hoards of people as best as they could. It was definitely pretty crowded due to Christmas approaching, since people were out buying gifts, but that was what made the time of year fun.

Satoshi wasn't having much fun however. People constantly streamed through their group of friends separating them in the middle of conversation. Right when he was about to ask something, he was cut off as someone rudely barreled between him and the person he intended to talk to.

Noticing he was irritated, Seiko grabbed his hand.

"Here," she said, warmly. "So we don't get separated so much."

He smiled back her, intertwining their fingers and leaned down to kiss her, when once again someone plowed through them.

"I hate this," Satoshi confirmed. "I want to go home."

"Me too," Yoshiki sighed. "I don't want to complain and bitch about being a vampire or anything, but there are literally so many smells it's making my head hurt."

"I want some water!" Morishige whined. "I'm thirsty!"

"Oh my GOD!" Ayumi yelled. "Can you three just not have fun, _anywhere_?!"

"I'm serious," Mayu muttered, and then perked up. "Let's go get coffee!"

"YES!" Seiko said, running to the head of the group. "Coffee is so perfect right now!"

The three girls raced ahead of them, weaving in and out through people leaving Morishige, Yoshiki, and Satoshi behind. They exchanged glances before sighing.

"What now?" Yoshiki asked. "You guys don't want to do anything right?"

"Where exactly are we?" Satoshi voiced aloud, looking around him for any signs of familiarity. "There's nothing here but a few coffee shops and a restaurant."

"There's a book stand over there," Morishige couldn't help but point out.

"So basically," Satoshi said. "Nothing to do."

"Oh, I've got it! Let's go to my place and-" Yoshiki glanced at Morishige. "PLAY SPADES!"

"NOOO!"

Satoshi raised a brow at their strange behavior. "What is spades? I've never played."

"I'll teach you," Yoshiki said, smiling. "We're gonna have a great time! Right Sakusorrow?"

" . . ."

"He's so excited he can't even speak."

* * *

"So what are your plans for the holidays?" Seiko asked, raising her hot beverage to her mouth.

Ayumi looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling, then frowning, then looking absolutely mortified. "I don't have anything special planned!"

"What do you mean?" Mayu asked.

"This is my first Christmas I've ever spent with a boyfriend, and I have no idea what we're going to do!"

"Chill out," Seiko said. "It'll be fine. Just spend time with him. That's what I'm planning for Satosh-if Nakashima doesn't come in and mess it all up of course."

Mayu slammed her drink down on the table. "I'm getting serious about Christmas! Shige has never experienced holiday traditions and fun and I'm going to make sure he does, even if I have to force it on him!"

"Once he gets into it, he'll have fun," Seiko smiled, thinking of her brother.

"I hope so . . ." Mayu muttered. "And um . . . I actually think I want to try to do something-

"OH HO HO!" Seiko said. "I want all the details!"

Mayu blushed heavily. "Stop! You're going to make me nervous . . ."

"Shinozaki, you're being awfully quiet over there," Seiko noticed. "Care to add anything that could help Suzumoto?"

Swallowing another gulp of coffee, Ayumi looked up. "Huh? Oh, it'll be fun, especially if he knows what he's doing."

"He's probably read enough books to know," Seiko laughed.

"Ugh, but I don't know what to do . . ." Mayu mumbled. "What if I'm not good?"

"Just don't lay there like a dead fish and you'll be fine."

Seiko and Ayumi shared a laugh and even though she was embarrassed, Mayu joined in. She wasn't going to worry about anything like that-it was Christmas time and she had no reason to be upset during it. After all, she wanted Morishige to be as happy as he could during the cheery time of the year and she was determined to make it the best Christmas he'd ever experience.


	57. The Vegan's Pie

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

_**WARNING: Extreme perverseness, not meant for children . . .**_

A/N: I must have been in a really weird mood when I wrote this, because now when I read back over it, I feel really awkward haha.

A Dangerous Game

_**Yoshiki and Ayumi . . .**_

He had probably never had such a good sleep. The previous night had been spent desperately trying to teach Satoshi and re-teach Morishige how to play spades, and he had little to no success. Spades wasn't such a hard game, how come he was the only one who could play it?

The two boys had gone home, leaving him to watch a movie on T.V. that he had recorded a few days ago. Sadly, after that, he'd sauntered into his room at a pathetic five A.M and fell straight asleep. Usually between work and school he was able to stagger through his door and end up in bed by at least one, and this four hour stretch had taken its toll, even on his vampire body.

The dreamless sleep had been extremely pleasant, until he felt something soft tickling his face. Prying his eyes open, he was met with Ayumi straddling him, her face so close to his their noses were touching.

"Finally, you're awake," she said, leaning back.

This was one of the rare moments Yoshiki didn't care to have her on top of him, and with his arm, he shoved her to the other side of the bed. He resumed a more comfortable sleeping position and pulled the covers up over his head.

"Nooo," Ayumi whined. "Please get up! It's already one in the afternoon!"

"So?" he asked, opening one eye to look at her.

He noticed she was already dressed and ready to start her day while he was still asleep in bed.

"So?" she repeated in dismay. "I wanted to do something together!"

He yawned and tiredly rubbed his eyes. "Like what?"

"Do you want to bake something with me? Like a pie?"

"No."

Yoshiki knew exactly what to expect as soon as he uttered the 'N' word to her. She slammed her fists down angrily onto the bed before kicking her legs. Thrashing her head from side to side, her twin tails came loose leaving it undone to fall freely over her shoulders.

"Please!" Ayumi yelled. "Please, please, please!"

Enjoying her tantrum, Yoshiki smirked. "Nope."

She began beating him with a pillow. "Stop saying those N words! Say the Y one! Say the Y one!"

By now her face was red and she was panting heavily from the exertion. She flew back down onto the bed and started to writhe around as if she was possessed, screaming at him to comply to her demands.

He couldn't help but think she was absolutely precious and watched her until she calmed down minutes later, sucking breath into her lungs.

"Are you done?" Yoshiki asked.

Ayumi nodded and he threw the covers off of him and stretched.

"Fine. Let me take a shower first, and then I'll bake something with you."

He didn't miss her happy smile as he moved into the bathroom to take a shower. Why did she want to bake something with him? Yoshiki didn't know that she liked to bake-she had never mentioned it before, so why now? Was this her idea of how people should spend Christmas together? Baking was something he'd never done before, but if he was doing it with her, he guessed he'd have fun. After all, it was just a stupid pie. It wasn't like something could go wrong or anything. Unless it was some nasty vegan pie . . .

Turning off the shower, he dried off and dressed before heading into the kitchen and seeing her standing there with a grin on her face. "Ready?"

"Is this going to be one of your weird vegan recipes?" Yoshiki asked.

"Of course!" Ayumi said, and at his frown, she crossed her arms. "Don't worry! It'll be good! I promise."

He sighed. "Well, at least I know the pie crust will be good."

"Oh that's vegan too," she giggled. "My sister made me one just for this occasion."

"Ugh . . ."

Ayumi pouted. "Seriously? Just please bake with me, I want to spend time with you! If you really don't like it . . . you don't have to eat it."

Now he felt bad. He didn't mean to make it sound like he wouldn't eat it, in fact he'd eat anything she made with her own hands. It wasn't like she baked him things regularly, so shouldn't he appreciate this?

Ayumi turned back to the oven to preheat it and started to busy herself with the ingredients. She wanted to do this in effort to spend time alone with him, but if he didn't want to do it, that was fine with her! She was going to make this pie though-she already had all of the ingredients and she knew it was going to be good. If he didn't want to eat it, then to hell with him-she'd eat the whole damn thing herself.

Suddenly she felt a pair of arms around her her waist, halting her movements.

"I'll help you make it and I'll eat the pie," Yoshiki said.

Ayumi smiled. "Yay!"

"On one condition though."

"Eh? What?"

"If you let me eat your other pie . . ."

She raised a brow and tilted her head back to him, preparing to tell him she wasn't making another pie. But before she could, she stopped herself.

_"No!" _she thought to herself. _"Just tell him you'll let him eat the other pie so he'll do this with you! Duh!"_

"Sure!" she said, confidently, giggling at her lie to him. "Whatever you say."

He pulled away from her and smirked. "Okay then. Now, how do we do this?"

Running her eyes over the list, she pointed at the fridge. "Okay, so get the almond milk. And then find the nutmeg, cinnamon, and allspice, and molasses please."

While he did that, she grabbed the rest of the ingredients and a large mixing bowl. Together they added the ingredients and whisked them together until they were smoothly combined and she pulled out the pie crust and set it on the counter.

"Okay, now pour it in and we just put it in the oven."

Yoshiki nodded and he poured the contents of the bowl into the crust and Ayumi clapped her hands in excitement. "Yay! We made something together!"

"How long does this thing take?" he asked, sliding it into the oven.

"Like an hour."

"An hour?!" he asked. "I have to wait an hour to eat my pies?"

There he went again at the mentioning of more than one pie, leaving her gravely confused. Why did he insist that there were two pies when there was clearly only ONE? Ayumi hated to be lost on something, and right now, she felt like she was in the dark. She had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, and she wanted to ask him so badly. He already made the pie with her, but since she _still_ wanted him to at least try it, so she kept her mouth shut, not wanting to ruin this.

"Oh well," he continued, leaning back against the counter. "The second pie will be worth the wait I guess."

WHAT SECOND PIE?

Sighing to herself, she walked over to the couch and sat down. She didn't want to admit there wasn't a second pie, and she didn't want to lie to him, but . . . just one more hour was all she had to endure. Then she could break the news.

"So are you going to help me decorate this year?" Yoshiki asked her, taking a seat beside her on the couch.

"Really?" Ayumi asked. "You're going to decorate?!"

He knew that would put a smile on her face and he chuckled at her hopeful expression. "I want to, but you're going to have to help me. I haven't lived with my parents for a few years and we didn't do much to celebrate anyways."

She frowned. "That's awful! You've spent so many Christmas's alone! That's so terrible!"

"Well, at least I get to spend this one with you right?" he asked, before leaning back comfortably on the couch. "_And _I get to eat two pies in one day? I must be the luckiest guy on earth."

"Heh heh . . ."

* * *

The timer buzzed and Ayumi squealed before grabbing Yoshiki's hand and jerking him off the couch. She pulled him into the kitchen with lightning speed and he grabbed her arm, forcing her to calm down. Unable to contain her excitement, she quickly grabbed an oven mitt and pulled the pie out before placing it on the counter. Immediately, the smell of pumpkin swarmed through the room and she sighed, inhaling the delicious scent.

"Doesn't it smell good?" Ayumi asked in bliss.

He gave a delicate sniff. "It does. But the second pie will smell better."

"Oh . . ." she muttered. "Uh, well anyways! You said you would try some, right?"

"Yeah," he said, handing her a knife and a plate.

She carefully cut the both of them one piece to share before grabbing two forks and shoving one into his face. "Try it!"

He delicately scooped some of the orange substance onto the fork before lifting it to his lips. Hesitantly, he placed it into his mouth and chewed it, before swallowing.

"Is it good?" she asked, taking a bite of her own.

Though it was vegan, she thought it was absolutely excellent. The flavors combined together to make the perfect pumpkin pie and she boasted in their creation. However, she was unsure if he felt the same way. His expression didn't change from the moment the pie came out of the oven to the time he finally tasted it.

"It's good," he confirmed. "Although, I want a piece of my second pie . . ."

This was where the problem lied. Placing the pie back onto the counter, she shrugged and refused to meet his eyes. Not wanting to admit she lied to him, she quickly took off towards the bedroom, foolishly thinking she was going to escape him. As soon as she entered the room, the door behind her shut and he was in front her with a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

She gulped, and refusing to back down, she admitted her secret. "Yoshiki . . . there's not a second pie. I-I only made one. If I would've known you wanted some other type of pie, I wouldn't have hesitated to make you something else too!"

For a moment he was confused until a smirk graced his features, finally understanding what she meant. Ayumi was such an innocent little girl, no wonder she had no idea what he was talking about and felt so bad. Did she really not know what he meant?

He chuckled before leading her to the bed and sitting her down beside him.

"Ayumi . . . I'm not talking about another pie," he told her.

"W-What?" she asked. "You said you wanted another pie after you ate mine."

"You are mistaken," he said. "I have yet to eat your pie . . ."

Before she could ask what he meant again, she was pressed back against the bed after being completely stripped of her clothes. He placed her legs over his shoulders before staring at her and giving her a chance to speak.

"Y-Yoshiki!" she sputtered, her brain struggling to catch up to what was happening. "W-what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" he asked. "I'm about to eat."

He gently began to kiss and lick his way down her legs, taking his time. As he blew cool air onto her flesh, he could feel it rise with bumps as her body shuddered. He continued suck on the skin, leaving purplish spots in his wake.

Ayumi was in a frenzy, wondering why he was going so slow. She didn't want to rush him and seem desperate, but she was beginning to ache with need. Her right hand suddenly developed a mind of its own as it slid down her body to relieve her of the painful throbbing sensation coming from below. However, she didn't even get close when he grabbed her hand and pinned it back on the bed.

"Don't even think about it," he growled, sending another chill up and down her body.

He glanced down at her and it was all he could do to keep his mouth from watering at the sight. The smell coming off of her invading his nose was like a drug. Nothing in the world could compare to anything like the unique scent she radiated for him-especially not that stupid pumpkin pie.

Gripping her thighs for leverage, he lowered himself down and tasted her, earning a loud moan of pleasure from her. He continued to run his tongue along her folds, relishing in the sweet taste and the pants and groans from her.

Ayumi's thighs involuntarily struggled against the hands that were holding them down. She so desperately wanted to clamp them around his head, but he was too strong for her. Her fingers found their way to the sheets and she gripped them hard, whilst arching her hips upwards.

"Nnghh! Yoshiki . . . ahh . ." she moaned, fighting to keep her voice down.

She lost the battle when a scream ripped from her throat as she felt his tongue plunge into her. Squirming violently on the bed, she threatened to explode as she approached her climax. Her head tilted back, she panted out loud as a trail of saliva slid out of her mouth and under her chin. She couldn't take it anymore as his tongue made its way back to her clit, quickly finishing her off.

Her screams probably made it sound as if she was getting brutally murdered, and in a way she was. All of her energy left her as she slumped back against the bed, her chest rising and falling in effort to slow her heartbeat.

Yoshiki sat back and admired his work, running his tongue along the inside of his mouth, continuing to taste her juices. She was a red faced, panting, mess laying before him, but that was exactly how he liked her.

"I-I . . ." she breathed. "I think I know now what you meant by pie."

"Good," he smiled at her.

A blush spread over her face before she sat up and crossed her arms. "I don't ever want to bake a pie with you again if this is what's going to come afterwards!"

"Whatever."

"I-I'm serious! N-never again! That was just too much! And it was embarrassing!"

Yoshiki only smirked and turned his head to stare at his nagging girlfriend. "Aww, you didn't like it?"

"N-no, you idiot!"

Of course she was completely lying to him out of embarrassment and mortification. However, she knew she wasn't in trouble of him never going down on her again, since she was pretty sure he could tell she was lying. If she really hated it, she wouldn't have been writhing around on the bed screaming his name, now would she?

"That's too bad. Guess you wouldn't be too fond of a rimjob then huh?"

She froze at the new word. Another term that she didn't know? Where was he coming up with all of these sayings and phrases? First he was telling her that "eating pie" meant something sexual, and now he was talking about a rimjob? What was that? Being Ayumi, she had to know!

"What is that?" she asked, curiously.

He mentally laughed, knowing that he had her right where he wanted her. "Oh, nothing."

"Nothing?! If I, Ayumi Shinozaki, don't know what it is, then it _has _to be something pretty amazing!"

". . ."

"Tell me what it is!"

"You can't just say what it is," Yoshiki said. "I'd have to just do it. But you probably can't handle it anyways."

Her eyes widened as he continued talking whilst leaning back casually against the bedframe, and crossing his arms. "Yup. You probably couldn't even handle it. What a shame."

"I-I can handle it!"

"I don't think so."

"YES I CAN!"

"Nope."

"YES!"

He looked pensive for a minute before shrugging. "If you want it so bad, you'll have to beg for it."

Ayumi barked an obnoxious laugh before settling back down against the covers. "Yeah right! Forget it! I beg for nothing!"

"Suit yourself."

Though the conversation had ended verbally, Ayumi couldn't help but still wonder what a rimjob was. Whatever it was, she knew she wanted it. She had to have it, just so she could say that she did. But, why was he telling her that she couldn't handle it? Was it that intense? Or maybe it was scary? What if it was painful?

She didn't care! She was Ayumi Shinozaki for God's sakes, and she could handle anything! . . . Anything . . . _  
_


	58. Perverted Intentions

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A Dangerous Game

_**Seiko and Satoshi . .** ._

Satoshi watched as Seiko bounced around his house happily humming Christmas songs. Though _she_ wasn't even winded, he felt tired just from watching her. He had been trying to do something on the computer, but couldn't help looking at her as she prettily ran through the house, back and forth.

"Seiko?" Satoshi asked. "What are you doing?"

She stopped running and looked at him. "Me? Nothing!"

"It's obvious you're trying to get my attention," he said, leaning back in his chair. "What is it?"

She frowned at how easily she had been figured out. "Ah . . . want to go-

Before she could answer, he had turned back around and went back to what he was doing.

"I'm a bit busy here."

"Oh . . ."

Seiko had no idea that Satoshi could be so boring and grouchy during such a festive time. Even worse, he was turning into a total Morishige by doing homework over the Christmas break! Couldn't he just enjoy their time off from school? That's exactly why they had this vacation-to get _away _from school. Even teachers were relaxing, so why couldn't he?

As she moved to the window, her eyes widened when she noticed the soft, white flakes slowly falling towards the ground. The sky was a pretty light grey color raining snow and beckoning her to go play in it. Pressing her forehead against the glass, she watched it cover the ground. She knew she would have to wait for the ground to be completely white to have fun it, so she backed away from the window. Deciding that T.V. would be a good way to occupy her time, she walked upstairs and into Satoshi's room where she firmly planted herself on his bed and turned on the T.V.

"Hey Seiko!" Miho said, walking into the room. "What are you doing?"

"Hi Mrs. Mochida!" Seiko greeted her. "I'm just watching some T.V."

Miho looked around the room and frowned when she noticed that the girl was alone. "Where's Satoshi?"

"He's downstairs on the computer doing something for school."

"Awww," Miho frowned. "He won't spend any time with you? His father and I are going out for lunch-would you like to come?"

Seiko shook her head. "No thank you! I want to be here so when the ground is covered in snow I can go outside and play."

A smile graced her face and Miho raised her hand to her mouth, giggling at Seiko's intentions. "Okay dear. Bye."

"Bye!"

Miho left and slowly closed the door before walking downstairs to see Satoshi's eyes glued to the computer screen as he typed away. She sighed and ruffled his hair. "What are you doing?"

"Work," he mumbled, not paying her any attention.

"Can't it wait?" Miho asked. "Poor little Seiko's upstairs all alone."

"She's fine."

Miho sighed. "Well doesn't she have other friends she can hang out with? She shouldn't be spending this time all alone."

". . ."

"Honestly Satoshi!"

Receiving no answer yet again, Miho sighed before walking away from him and sat on the couch to wait on her husband. Eventually, Hiro called to her from the top of the stairs and she turned around to face him.

"Little Seiko's waiting to play in the snow!" he said, adoration in his voice. "That's so cute!"

"I know!" Miho said. "Hopefully when we get back from lunch we can catch her playing!"

Satoshi felt a hand slap down on his shoulder before angrily turning to the person it belonged to. "What is it?!"

"Ouch," his father said, jerking his hand back. "What's got you all fussy?"

"I'm trying to finish something for school!" Satoshi yelled, turning back to the computer.

Hiro sighed. "Well, get it done by the time Seiko is ready to go outside so you can go with her."

"I'm not going to play in the snow," Satoshi grumbled. "I'm not five."

"Not even for Seiko?"

"She's fine! Don't you have somewhere to go?"

Shaking his head at his son's obnoxious attitude, Hiro grabbed his wife's hand before heading to the door. He opened it and allowed her out first, before stepping out behind her. Grabbing the door knob in his hand, he poked his head in to look at Satoshi working.

"I hope she finds another nice boy to play in the snow with," Hiro said, before shutting the door.

Satoshi felt a chill run up his spine at the words and momentarily, his fingers stopped moving over the keyboard. The slight hesitation only lasted a millisecond before he started to type again. Seiko wouldn't go run off and play with someone in the snow-the notion was ridiculous. Besides, she was a pretty independent person, and would probably prefer being alone anyways. She didn't need anyone else besides herself to have fun and he knew this.

Shrugging off the thoughts, he went back to work. He didn't need petty things like that occupying his mind while he was trying to do something.

* * *

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he figured a lot since his parents had come home about an hour ago. Unfortunately, he was still working. Schoolwork was such a pain, and he had decided to just get it all out of the way now so he could rest for the remaining days he had of break. Satoshi heard Seiko run down the stairs and to the door where she quickly started to pull her shoes on.

"Going outside?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Mmhmm!"

After putting on her shoes, she flung the door open and ran outside into the white, powdery substance. It continued to fall in small flakes and it attached itself to her face momentarily before melting or falling off. Seiko truly did love the snow. It reminded her of her brother who she used to play with back in their younger days.

Bending down, she scooped some of it into her bare hands and darted her tongue out to taste it. She wished Satoshi was here with her, saying something smart, but he wasn't and she tried to understand why schoolwork was so important. Why couldn't he at least walk outside with her and throw a couple snowballs? Did he really have that much to do? Or did he just not want to spend time with her?

She sighed. Maybe playing in the snow was too childish for him. Even if it was, it didn't deter her spirit as she continued to play around in the white, fluffy snow.

"Look at her!" Miho cooed as she watched Seiko romp around in the snow.

"She's too cute," Hiro agreed, watching her as well. "Her lips are blue!"

"She must have been out there for awhile! We need to make her come in, but she looks so happy!"

Hiro laughed slightly when he saw her fall down into the snow. A pout crossed Seiko's face before she pushed herself back up and continued to play. "We should go play later, Miho."

"That's an excellent idea," she agreed. "You're never too old for the snow!"

Satoshi couldn't help but listen to their conversation until they disappeared up the steps and he couldn't hear them any longer. Deciding to take a break, he left his computer and walked over to the window they were previously standing at. Again, he found himself just watching her. She ran around, her cheeks were beat red, and he couldn't tell if it was from the cold or exhaustion. Her hair was loose and flowing down her body, reaching down to her waist in long, light brown waves. Normally her eyelashes were dark black, but now they were littered with white dust, glowing against her face. Needless to say, she looked like an angel.

Sighing to himself, he secretly wished he was out there with her. He moved back over to the computer and shut it off and walked over to the back door. Pulling it open, he hissed at the sensation of cold air and wondered why she wasn't a frozen piece of ice by now.

"Seiko!" he called. "Maybe you should come in and warm up for a bit?"

She nodded and walked over to him, though taking her time since she didn't want to leave the snow. Shedding her shoes, she entered the house and pulled off her sopping wet scarf.

"Oh my God!" Satoshi yelled. "You're soaking wet! You're not supposed to roll around in it idiot!"

"But it was fun . . ." Seiko protested.

He immediately started to pull her up the stairs and into his room where he began stripping off her clothes. For once, he had no perverted intentions. He just wanted to get her out of the ice cold clothes before she caught a fever. Leaving her, he walked into his bathroom to get a towel and she continued to pull the wet clothes off.

Now she was feeling the true extent of just how cold she was as her hands ran over her skin. She was so frozen, she almost couldn't feel the contact of her own hands against herself. Her skin had seemed to go completely numb. Suddenly, everything felt cold. The air, the sheets, the floor beneath her feet. It was all biting her, like powerful shocks going through her body. She wrapped her arms around herself as her teeth began to chatter violently.

"Aren't you freezing?" Satoshi asked, entering the room.

He noticed her lips were a deadly shade of purple and she frantically nodded at him, snatching the towel away from him.

"Why did you stay out there so long?!" he asked. "You could have given yourself frostbite!"

She didn't answer since her teeth were still chattering wildly. Still without perverted intentions, he took his freezing girlfriend into him arms, sharing his body heat.

Satoshi sighed. "I guess I should have gone out there with you. I should have known that you wouldn't have come in on your own. Why would you stay out there so long?"

"I thought that maybe if I stayed in the snow long enough, my heart would become as cold as yours. Then maybe you'd like me more . . ." she mumbled.

"Oh Seiko," he sighed into her hair. Her words made him feel like absolute shit, but he'd never tell her that. "You know I love you. I was just busy. From now on, I'll only do work on my own time and not when you're over. I didn't mean to make you feel unloved-I'll try harder from now on."

She smiled at his pledge to her and she nuzzled her cheek into his chest and pressed her body closer to him. "Warm . . ."

He still had no perverted intentions. As she pressed against him, he fully realized that she was standing naked in front of him, completely at his disposal. But he couldn't do anything to her while she was mad at him, could he? Without hesitation, her tiny hands begin working at the buttons of his shirt as she stared up at him.

"Satoshi . . ."

_Now _he had perverted intentions. He eagerly assisted her with ridding himself of his shirt and she took her place on the bed, waiting for him. Just knowing that she would willingly lay down and spread her legs for him sent blood rushing to his member. She was so submissive to him it drove him absolutely crazy.

He quickly rid himself of the rest of his clothes and pinned her beneath him and went straight to her neck. Despite being a pervert, Seiko was the most sensitive on her neck and she groaned in pleasure as his tongue slid around on the skin. His fingers slid down between her folds before pressing into her and he left her neck to go straight for her breasts.

Seiko was in absolute heaven. He knew exactly how her body worked and what she wanted and he gave it to her every time. The combined feeling of his gentle sucks on her nipples and his fingers thrusting quickly in and out of her made her head swarm.

"H-harder . . ." she moaned, reaching down to grab his hand.

Satoshi could only at her in shock as she began to roughly shove his fingers in and out her, her face contorting at the sensations. However, he allowed her to continue, enjoying her facial reactions and moans. Her head fell back and she sighed, preparing herself for what was about to come when he pulled his hand away from her.

She whimpered at the loss of contact, but soon his fingers were replaced by something much better. He moaned lowly in her ear and she giggled, tangling her fingers in his hair. Her hips pushed against his and she growled, "Go! What are you waiting on?!"

"Don't command me . . ." he whispered, licking the shell of her ear. "I'll move when I feel like it."

Satoshi was most definitely a sadist, and she knew this very clearly. He derived pleasure from seeing her submit and beg from him. She knew he hated any forms of resistance, but that was no problem. How could she ever resist him?

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally began to move within her, not being able to take it any longer. Her moans spurred him on as he began to pound into her, sweat soon sticking his hair to his forehead. Her voice grew with intensity, and she was sure his parents could probably hear her, but it didn't bother her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, bravely plunging her tongue into his mouth. Fighting for dominance wasn't the issue, as he clearly won, pressing his tongue against her own and overtaking it.

"AHH!" she squealed as her orgasm hit her hard, locking her body in position. She couldn't let go of him or even move for a moment, as the vibrations traveling throughout her body kept her completely still. Once she felt him shudder and release himself into her, she still refused to let go of him. Gently, she could feel his hand press between her breasts in an effort to get her off of him, but she held tight.

"You're very clingy after sex," Satoshi chuckled, giving up and allowing her to embrace him.

Seiko let go of him and fell back onto the bed and huffed. "Fine! I won't cling to you anymore! Sorry, it's just that . . . Seiko likes cuddles . . ."

She scrambled to get away from him only to be pulled back against his chest. He sighed in her ear. "I didn't mean it in a bad way Seiko. You can cling to me all you want-I love you after all."

A smile overtook her features as she turned around to face him, staring up at his face through her lashes. She planted a small kiss on his collarbone and curled up into him before falling into a deep sleep.


	59. Flip the Cushions

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A/N: Thank you guys for almost 600 reviews!

A Dangerous Game

_**Morishige and Mayu . . .**_

"It's time, for Operation: Make Shige Have the Best Christmas Known to Mankind!" Mayu said, excitedly.

Morishige shot her a bored look, but he couldn't ignore her determined look. He knew that whatever she had planned wouldn't kill him, so why not indulge her for a bit? After all, it couldn't be that bad. "Alright. I'll bite. How are you going to make me have the best Christmas ever?"

"Well obviously, we're going to decorate, make cookies, put up a tree . . ."

She kept talking, but he found himself unable to listen to a word she was saying. All of those things she was mentioning wasn't what he really even wanted. He didn't care about decorating with frilly things, making cookies, or putting up a stupid tree. No, all he wanted for Christmas, was _her._

By no means did he want to force her into anything. But hearing Yoshiki call him a virgin all the time bugged him to no end, plus, he was just so sexually attracted to her. Her turquoise eyes just contrasted with her dark brown hair perfectly, not to mention her curvaceous figure that drove him absolutely nuts. He longed to run his hands and tongue over her smooth skin and hear what his name sounded like on her lips as she panted in bliss.

At first, he felt shameful for thinking such thoughts, but didn't all boys his age think things like this? He knew for a fact that neither Yoshiki nor Satoshi were angels when it came to thinking sexually about their lovers, so he could do it too, right? There was just one problem though-they weren't even lovers. In fact, Morishige couldn't even call them boyfriend and girlfriend. There was absolutely no touching, with just a few kisses here and there, but maybe that was his fault.

For once he found himself actually considering Yoshiki's advice. If he remembered correctly, which obviously he did, because he was Morishige, Yoshiki had mentioned to him that you have to make girls run and that eventually they'll come back to you. To him, it sounded extremely sexist and unprofessional, but would it work . . .? What _would _happen if he got her fired up, and then just backed off? Would she eventually come to him, begging for more?

It was already confirmed that Yoshiki was better at two things: getting girls and that stupid card game. So maybe . . . just _maybe _Morishige could take his advice, just this once.

"Shige?" Mayu asked, noticing he appeared to be extremely deep in thought. "Is something wrong?"

He decided he'd try. It couldn't hurt to at least attempt to seduce her right? There was no way she'd get mad at him. Unless, she didn't want to do anything intimate with him . . . now _that _would hurt.

Shaking away the negative thoughts, he smiled at her. "Nothing is wrong. So, what do we do first?"

"Umm," she mumbled in thought. "Cookies?"

He shrugged. "Sure, why not."

Mayu smiled before grabbing his hand and pulling him into kitchen and heading over to the counter. She pulled out a large mixing bowl and placed it down on the counter before reaching up into the cabinets to pull out the main ingredients like flour, brown sugar and other dry ingredients.

"Okay, get an egg for me," she told him and he obediently walked over to the fridge and retrieved one. He handed it to her and she stared at the white object resting in her palm before sighing. "I suck at cracking eggs."

Morishige raised a brow. "How can you suck at cracking an egg?"

"I always get eggshell into the bowl," she muttered, preparing to crack the egg open. "Just watch."

She gripped it firmly and prepared to smash it against the side when she felt his hand over hers. A small gasp escaped her throat as he pressed up behind her, his chest against her back. His heartbeat thrummed loudly against hers and Mayu could feel another blush rise into her cheeks. What was he doing?

"Like this . . ." he said, before gently bringing her hand against the side of the bowl and successfully cracking the egg. "See? No eggshell."

Just when she felt the urge to press back against him, he had moved away from her.

"Okay, so what else needs to go in the cookies?"

* * *

With the gingerbread men in the oven, Mayu moved to the next activity. "Let's decorate the tree!"

Morishige only scoffed at her. "Why are you so excited to throw some colored orbs on a tree anyways?"

"Because it's fun!" she argued. "Come on! You'll enjoy it! Trust me!"

She introduced a large collection of ornaments and urged him to put the first one on the tree. Feeling her gaze on him, he picked up a blue ball and gently hung it on one of the branches before looking back at her for her approval. Mayu clapped and smiled, before handing him another one.

"Here! Now put this one on with a _smile_."

He held back a sigh and forced a smile as he hung another ornament. Really, what was so fun about this? If it hadn't been for her, he would have never engaged in such a childish activity. They continued to hang ornaments together, talking and laughing before it came down to putting the star on top of the tree.

"I want to do it!" Mayu said, looking up towards the top of the tree. "But I'm clearly not tall enough. Do you have a ladder or something?"

"I can just pick you up," he offered.

"W-wait-

She couldn't even finish her sentence. Suddenly, she could feel his hands wrap around her bare thighs before he picked her up. She wobbled a bit before retaining her balance and she successfully placed the star on top of the tree. But she did it very slowly, not wanting him to let go of her. The feeling of his arms wrapped around her legs was something she had never experienced before, and she knew his face was dangerously close to her butt.

Again, a blush covered her face as she turned back to look down at him. "You can put me down."

Mayu felt him release his hold on her and she gently slid down. But before her feet hit the ground, she could feel his hand brush against her womanhood, sending a chill up her spine. Immediately, she stared at him, silently wondering if he knew what he'd done. He didn't look like he did, and that irritated her. Didn't he just feel what he had touched? She couldn't completely blame him since it was so brief but . . . why did it have to be so short? Why couldn't it have lasted longer?

She didn't mean to allow such dirty thoughts to plague her mind, but she couldn't help it. The contact had felt like something she had never felt before, and she desperately wanted more of it. But, she couldn't ask him for more, could she? That would be so awkward and maybe he didn't even want to do that with her right now . . .

"It looks pretty good," Morishige noted, looking over the tree. "Now what?"

Snapping out of her inappropriate thoughts, she looked around the room. "U-um . . . we can decorate next! But first, I have to finish the tree."

"What?" he asked, in disbelief. "It's not done?"

"No, of course not!" Mayu said. "I have to wrap a ribbon around it! It spices it up a bit."

He watched as she pulled a long, thick ribbon out of the box and sighed. "You should have put that on first."

"I know," she agreed. "But I wasn't thinking. If I'm really careful though, I might not knock any ornaments off."

The timer on the oven went off and he started to head back to the kitchen to retrieve the cookies. As he opened the door to the oven, the heat hitting his face turned into a reality check. Yoshiki's advice clearly wasn't working for him. He hadn't seen any indication that she liked what he was doing, but she didn't deny it either. However, that fact didn't make him hopeful. Maybe she just didn't notice anything out of the ordinary? If that was the case, he probably just had to try harder.

"S-Shige . . ." a voice called to him. "Um . . . I need your help . . ."

He quickly abandoned the cookies on the counter and headed back to her, thinking something wrong with her. As he arrived upon the scene, he could realize something was indeed not right. Mayu had the entire ribbon twisted around herself in some intricate pattern he couldn't even recognize. She looked extremely adorable, and he could feel his face grow hot at the sight of her.

"How did you manage to get yourself so tied up?" Morishige laughed.

"Oh, I'm just so scatterbrained," she giggled. "I do stuff I don't even intend to do."

"I feel like you need to be presented to a boy scout leader or something," he said, and began working at the ribbon. "These are some expert knots you have here."

She laughed again. "Maybe I was a scout in a past life."

Slowly but surely, he began untying the ribbon from her and Mayu found herself biting her lip to stay quiet. By now he _had _to know he was touching her at least a little sexually, right? At first she had denied it, thinking there was no way, but now she realized there was no mistake. His hands were sensually sliding across her breasts and her butt and her womanhood, even brushing against her clit a few times. She jerked at every touch, but at the same time, she wanted to fall into it. Her entire body was just burning hot with sensations and he acted like he didn't even notice.

Mayu didn't want to spell it out to him, but he was leaving her no choice. She wanted to scream and ask him what he was doing and then tackle him to the ground and rip his clothes off. She blushed at the wild thoughts and felt the rest of the ribbon slip off of her. His hands remained on her hips and she was so close to him that she could smell his powerful scent. Now what? Would he push her to the floor and strip her of her clothes and relentlessly pound into her making her scream his name?

"Well that was fun," he said, moving away from her. "But the next time you want to get tangled up, you might-

He was stopped by her hand against his mouth. With an absolutely expressionless face, she backed him up until his legs hit the couch and he fell back against it. His heart raced with anticipation as she slowly climbed on top of him.

_"No way . . ." _he thought. _"Did that idiot's advice really work?"_

Morishige swallowed a lump in his throat. "Mayu . . .? Are you okay?"

No, she wasn't okay. But she knew that he was the reason why her body was on fire. Why her heart was beating quickly in her chest. Why her legs were weak. Why her lower region was _throbbing_.

"I've never had sex before . . ." she whispered, just wanting to get it out of the way. "So . . . I don't know if I'll be good, but I'll try."

He gasped at her confession and then admitted one to her as well. "I haven't either . . ."

They didn't need to speak anymore words as they smashed their lips together. Her hands wove into the fabric of his shirt, jerking him closer to her. Though the kiss was a bit sloppy and inexperienced, it didn't matter. It soon became neater as they experienced with each other's mouths, erotically sliding their tongues over each other's, their moans muffled by the kiss.

Mayu took the initiative to grind her hips against his, wanting to feel him stiffen under her. She didn't know why she did it-for some reason it just felt right. In fact, everything was feeling right.

Her shirt disappeared from her body, followed by her bra and she could slowly feel his hands moving up her torso, as if giving her a chance to stop him. Why was he being so careful? She wasn't a breakable China doll.

"Touch me . . ." she whispered. "Please . . ."

Morishige blushed at her request, but followed through, his hands flying to cup her breasts. She pressed her chest against his hands and gasped when she felt the sensation of him pinching her nipples. It sent shocks down her body and made her crave him even more.

He noticed her hands begin to pull on his shirt and they momentarily pulled apart to remove it, only to immediately connect their lips back together. His eyes traveled down her smooth, flat stomach where they rested on her pants and he looked up at her, hoping his eyes were conveying the right question.

She jumped off him, knowing what he wanted and she sighed. "Whatever you do, don't stare, okay?"

"I-I won't . . ."

Her hands slowly began to gradually work off her pants and underwear as blush overtaking her features. She didn't know what he was going to think and it made her nervous. What if she repulsed him?

Her hesitation only served to turn him on even more.

_"Come on . . ." _he begged in his mind. _"Just take them off before I go crazy and rip them off!"_

After what felt like eternity, her pants fell and gathered in a heap around her ankles. Her immediate reaction was to cover herself, but she decided against it. He'd have to look at it at some point right?

"I-I said not to stare!" she yelled, noticing his eyes were transfixed on her.

"Come here . . ."

It wasn't like she couldn't run away from him now. With hesitant steps she made her way over to him and stood in front of him, awaiting further instruction. What was he going to do? All of a sudden she felt his fingers on her and she gasped at the new sensation. A blush was spreading over her chest as extreme embarrassment took over. As his finger slid between her folds, she allowed a tiny moan to escape her throat. She rocked against his hand, deriving more pleasure for herself and bit her lip in anticipation.

Her juices flowed freely out of her, coating his hand and she felt disgusting and sick to her stomach. She couldn't imagine how he wasn't completely grossed out.

"I'm sorry . . ." she muttered. "You probably think I'm disgusting!"

"Not at all," he assured her, and to prove it he lifted his hand to his mouth and allowed his tongue to roam over his fingers, tasting her.

Mayu gasped. "D-don't! That stuff is probably toxic!"

Morishige laughed at her. "How could something so sweet be toxic?"

She wanted to curl up into a ball and die. "Please don't say such things."

"How come?"

"It's embarrassing."

"You're already naked in front of me. How much more embarrassed could you possibly get?"

She blushed again and he gave her a warm smile. "If you don't want to go any further, you don't have too. It's your choice, I won't force you into anything, okay?"

Now she just wanted him even more if that was possible.

"No!" she blurted and jumped at him. "I want this!"

Mayu pressed her lips against his and relaxed in his arms, allowing him to take the lead since she had no idea what to do next. She felt him press her back against the couch and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she trailed her hands down his back and back up over his shoulders and giggled into his mouth. He was certainly not very muscled at all, and quite scrawny in fact. But she wouldn't have him any other way.

A small gasp escaped her lips as she felt him probing at her entrance, _still _giving her time to reject him.

"When you hesitate, it makes me want you even more," she whispered in his ear.

He groaned at her sultry voice before gladly pushing into her, and relishing in the warmth. She immediately tensed up around him due to the slight pain, and gripped his shoulders hard, suppressing a cry. It didn't hurt for too long, but she couldn't relax her muscles.

She could hear him panting from above her, and she gasped before looking into his eyes. "Is it too tight?"

Why did she have to ask him that?

"No, it's perfect . . ."

Smiling, she bucked her hips against him, hoping he got her message. He quickly caught on to what she was saying and started to thrust into her, groaning in pleasure.

Mayu had no idea what was happening, as sensation after sensation washed over her. Her body involuntarily jerked as she tried to keep it still, but she eventually just lost herself in the amazing feeling of him inside of her.

She panted heavily in his ear, arching up to press her breasts against his chest. "Shige . . ."

He knew that if she continued to whisper his name, it would quickly come to an end. All of a sudden, she released a blood curdling scream and released him, falling back onto the couch. At first, he was shocked and almost pulled away from her, but when he saw her red panting face, and desperate eyes, it was obvious what happened.

Mayu felt him shudder above her, before he fell gracefully beside her and she rolled her eyes. Here she was, red in the face and screaming in pleasure, and he did nothing except hold a straight face the entire time.

He sat up and pulled her into his lap and she snuggled into his chest, feeling his warmth overtake her.

"Do you want to go upstairs and sleep?" Morishige asked her, and at her nod, he started to carry her out of the living room.

"Your aunt and uncle are going to have to sit on that couch," Mayu muttered, feeling a bit bad.

"I'll just flip the cushions."

"Hahaha!" she laughed.

She had expected such an answer from her lover . . .


	60. Christmas Movies

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

**Author's note at the bottom you might be interested in . . .**

A Dangerous Game

_**Yoshiki and Ayumi . . .**_

Ayumi was completely sexually exhausted. Her brain failed to function properly and her heart refused to supply blood to her legs and allow her to walk. She had been in bed for at least sixteen hours, and she was becoming restless. And the worst part of it all was that he wasn't there. He claimed over and over again that he was out buying her present, but why did he have to take so long? And what exactly was he getting her?

She had already purchased his gift a couple of days ago, and it was safely residing at her sister's house. It hadn't been the easiest thing to get him, but eventually she got her hands on what she knew he wanted. Her mind continued to buzz with thoughts, and before she knew it, she was forcing herself out of the bed to go roam around his apartment. Ayumi just couldn't stay still for long due to her restless and persistent personality.

Placing her feet on the floor, she groaned in agony and pushed herself onto her legs, only to fall right back down.

"Come on class rep!" she scolded herself. "Don't succumb to something like this!"

With the help of a nightstand sitting beside the bed, she pushed herself up once more and leaned on it for support. Catching her breath, she began to walk, albeit in pain. It wasn't the pain of a cut or a bruise, it was more like a dull force pressing between her legs.

"I'm going to kill him!" she yelled, stumbling into the living room and collapsing on the couch. She turned on the T.V. and mindlessly watched the pictures before her, bored completely out of her mind. Her phone was sitting so close to her, and she decided to just give him a call and ask him to come home. As soon as she flipped it open, he walked through the door and smiled at her.

"Oh, you're up," Yoshiki noted.

"Where were you?" Ayumi asked. "I've been bored out of my mind!"

"I was out getting your gift and making final preparations," he shrugged. "Sorry."

"What could have possibly taken you so long?"

He moved into the kitchen and started to pull things out of the cabinets. "It was really cold out there. I'm making hot chocolate. Do you want some?"

"You didn't answer my question . . ."

"It's going to be vegan so don't worry about that. Why don't we put in a movie to watch?"

His avoidance of her question made her angry, upset, and suspicious all at the same time. First of all, who was _he_ to just refuse to answer _her_, Ayumi Shinozaki? She was always answered when she asked a question, and being ignored outright was a blow to her pride. Her being upset resulted from thinking there was lack of trust between them. Was he out doing something secretive that he couldn't trust her to know? This led her to suspicion-what was he hiding? What was he doing? Who was he _with_?

Irie had told her that Yoshiki was a good guy and she believed this, but Yoshiki had secrets that _no one _knew, and this bothered her. Of course, everyone had their secrets, but she wanted to be nosy and find out what they were. She knew he wouldn't tell her though-sometimes, even _he _was strong enough to resist her.

Grunting at the exertion, she walked over to his T.V and looked under the cabinet for a movie. She had brought a few of her Christmas movies over since he had absolutely none-but then again, why would he? He had always been alone.

She sighed at his expense. He was so pitiful really. No one was there for him except for her, but she probably wasn't really enough. He needed a mother and a father. But she'd never mention that since it'd probably just make him angry.

"Okay," she said. "Do you want to watch Rudolph?"

"Isn't that a kid movie?" he asked, bringing over cups of hot chocolate.

"Yes, but it's cute and it's Christmas!"

"It's about the deer right?"

She nodded and put in the DVD before crawling back over to the couch. "Yup! His red nose makes him an outcast amongst the other deer. Because he is shunned, no one takes pity on him, until Santa saves him and has him guide his sleigh through the night!"

Ayumi was almost stunned at how much the story resembled them. Her choice in movie started to bother her, but before she could open her mouth and ask him if he wanted to watch something else, he cut her off.

"Sounds alright. But if you keep crawling over here like that, I might not be able to watch it," he flirted.

"NO! NO! NO! I can't have anymore sex! I'm crawling because I can't walk!"

Yoshiki laughed, thinking about making a bet that would result in her having sex with him, but decided against it. She must have been in a pretty good amount of pain to be brought to her knees before him.

He reached down and grabbed her by the back of her pants before effortlessly hauling her up onto the couch. She squealed in protest, but he only laughed.

"Okay!" he said. "Play this damn movie before I fall asleep!"

"You better not!" she yelled, pressing play on the menu. "Drink the hot chocolate so you can stay awake."

She grabbed his cup and thrust it into his hands and she began to watch the movie. At first, a comfortable silence enveloped them and Ayumi gazed at him out of the corner of her eye, noticing his concentration.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"Rudolph is about to be born."

"Oh . . . why do they call him Rudolph?"

Ayumi shrugged. "How should I know?"

The movie continued and for a short while, Yoshiki stayed quiet. That is, until he got bored again. "Why are they picking on him so much?"

"Because he has a red nose! That's not normal!"

"So what?" he asked. "Just because his nose glows doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings!"

She laughed at his attitude. "It's just a movie! Plus, he meets a girl deer so it's okay."

"He does?"

"Mmhmm. They fall in love and they stay together forever and ever."

Wordlessly, he leaned on her shoulder and she turned her head to stare at his bright, blonde hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, so close that she could feel his heart beating against her. The behavior wasn't new to her, for Yoshiki did tend to get emotional around her sometimes. But being Ayumi, she couldn't let this go. She had to make sure he was at least okay.

"Yoshiki?" she asked, raising her hand to pet his hair. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing . . ." he whispered, breathing in her sweet scent. "I'm just really happy . . ."

A/N: Been kind of thinking about starting a separate SatoshixSeiko story . . . ehh, is anybody going to read it if I do? Lol. And if you would read it, send me a P.M. of what you would like to read, so I can get an idea. Or do you guys want another YoshikixAyumi story? Or would you want a MayuxMorishige story? I don't know, but I'll write what you tell me to . . . except NaomixSatoshi hehehe.


	61. Festivity and Jealousy

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

_**Seiko and Satoshi . . .** _

A Dangerous Game

Seiko hummed, busying herself with stringing multicolored popcorn on a thin strand of thread. It was one of her favorite things to do when Christmas rolled around, and she had been doing it traditionally every year since she was six. The tradition had usually been executed with her family, but this year, she couldn't resist doing it with Satoshi's. They were always so nice and lovely towards her, she just couldn't refuse them when they asked her.

"It smells really good," Hiro commented.

"I know," Miho said. "The house is going to smell like a candy shop for weeks!"

"You might find me hanging around here a lot then," Seiko giggled. "I love this smell so much! One time I melted a whole bunch of popcorn down and made a really ugly candle out of it. But it smelled delicious and that's all that matters!"

Hiro smiled. "We can make candles together this year if you want."

"Mmhmm! We'll make a gingerbread house too, Seiko!"

Seiko smiled at them. She knew that ever since Yuka stopped hanging around, they had been missing having a nice bubbly daughter to interact with. Seiko unknowingly fit that role perfectly, and now they couldn't let her go. They always invited her to dinners and movies, threatening to spoil her. It was hard to refuse most of the time, because she really wasn't interested in such things. However, she did like to spend time with them doing things like arts and crafts.

"Good morning," Satoshi said, walking into the kitchen.

He had just finished taking a shower and his hair was currently trying to dry, still dripping down his shirt. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're making popcorn garland!" Seiko smiled.

Satoshi was glad she wasn't doing it alone, but he still felt bad. She always acted so happy and okay with him ignoring her, and it made him hate himself. He needed to spend some time with her, especially around the holidays. This was his first Christmas with a girlfriend and he was ashamed at how he was going about it.

"Really? Let me help you-

"Oh!" his father said, stretching his arms across the table. "There's no more room!"

His mother obnoxiously kicked her feet up on the table as well. "He's right! Plus, it's really an activity for three people!"

Satoshi growled, hating how they wouldn't allow him to join. He knew they were just punishing him for ignoring Seiko the last time, but now he truthfully wanted to do something with her. He was running out of time.

Seiko watched as Hiro and Miho furiously strung popcorn onto the red string of thread, hurrying to finish the activity.

"Are you sure?" Seiko asked. "We can-

"DONE!" Miho and Hiro chorused together. "Let's put it on the tree."

"Oh, okay!"

The three carefully picked up the garland and took it over to the tree where Hiro stretched up and began stringing it from the top. As he wound it around the tree, Satoshi watched as Seiko's eyes glowed with happiness and he felt an odd pang in his chest. He wished it were him making her so happy. And now he had to stand back and watch someone else do it.

"Seiko," Satoshi muttered.

She turned to him. "Yes?"

"Do you-

"Time for a gingerbread house!" Miho said, dragging her away.

Satoshi could only watch them bounce back to the kitchen happily. Just as he was about to follow them, he felt his father slap him on the back and ruffle his hair before joining him.

_"Those asses!" _Satoshi thought. _"They know I want to help out, and they're completely ignoring me!"_

"We've never made a gingerbread house before," Hiro said, sitting down at the table and joining Seiko and his wife. "How do we do it?"

"First we have to assemble it," Seiko said, pulling out the pieces. "After that, we get to decorate it! The box only comes with icing, but I brought extra stuff to make it really cute!"

"Like what?" Miho asked.

"Gumdrops, and candy canes, and peppermints, and M&M's!"

The three went to building and decorating the house and Satoshi was only able to watch him. Jealously overtook him as his parents laughed and played with her, making her smile. Any normal person would be jealous of the person hogging their parents, but in this case, he was jealous of the two adults. They had all of Seiko's attention and it made him extremely envious. He knew he hadn't been the best boyfriend, especially around this important time of the year, and now he was suffering the consequences.

"Satoshi!" Seiko said, and he immediately looked over at her. "Come help us!"

"Well, we're almost already done!" Hiro said. "We don't really need the extra help."

"I _want _to help!" Satoshi argued. "Why can't one of you take a break? Like DAD!"

Hiro shrugged. "I'm not tired."

"Oh this is adorable!" Miho said, dragging icing along the roof. "I don't ever want to get rid of it!"

Seiko gasped. "Ohhh, I bet we can spray it with something that will make it last! Or maybe put it in the freezer!"

Satoshi sighed. Why were they having such a good time, and why wasn't he allowed to have a good time with them? Hadn't he been tortured enough?

"What are you doing next?" he asked, as he watched them moved the gingerbread house over to the counter so they could fully admire it.

"What do you want to do next Seiko?" Miho asked her.

Seiko looked pensive for a moment. "Hmm . . . have you guys put up your stockings yet?"

"Err, no. We have some though . . . somewhere," Hiro said. "Where are they . . .?"

"We should go out and buy more!" Miho suggested. "Come on Seiko, you can pick out one too!"

Giggling, she scuffed her foot innocently against the ground. "I want to be surprised!"

"Of course!" Miho agreed with her and then began running towards the door with her husband. "We'll be back before you know it!"

"Okay!" Seiko waved at them. "Bye bye!"

The door slammed shut and Satoshi released a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness they're gone."

"Aw, how come?" Seiko asked. "They're so much fun!"

"No . . ." Satoshi growled. "They aren't fun at all. In fact, they're incredibly unfair."

"Unfair? How are they unfair?"

"Because they wouldn't let me help and they were hogging all of your attention. I want to do something with you and they refused to let me!"

She paused for a moment before a catty smile graced her face. "Satoshi . . . are you jealous?"

He huffed and crossed his arms. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm not jealous, I'm just pissed off!"

"Well . . ." she thought. "Do you really want to do something with me?"

"Yes."

Seiko smiled and ran over to her bag that was on the table and started to dig around in it. Then she pulled out a book with a snowman on it and thrust it into his arms.

"Read me a Christmas book!" she demanded.

Satoshi sighed, dropping his shoulders. He thought she was childish when she played in the snow and now she wanted him to read her a book? She had to be kidding. Surely, she did!

"Really? You really want me to read you a_ book_?" he asked her, hoping she would say she was joking.

Her nod only confirmed his doom. "Yes I do!"

She happily skipped over the couch and sat down, patting the space beside her expectantly. Figuring she had him in a deadlock, she crossed her legs, and sat her hands in her lap, patiently giving him time to process her request. He walked over to her and her thumped in her chest. However, all of her happiness was shattered when he simply handed the book to her and crossed his arms.

"Forget it. I'm not reading you a childish book. When I said I wanted to do something with you, I didn't expect for you to want me to read you some silly story," Satoshi said.

Seiko never got angry, but this time, anger exploded from her. Usually she could keep her cool in any situation and if she was going to release any emotion, it was most likely going to be sadness. Unfortunately, offering to do something with him, only to have it thrown back in her face was unacceptable.

"So you want to do something with me huh?!" she yelled, after refusing to accept the book back from him. "It's pathetic how your idea of doing something with me is just sex! Well you can forget that! Holidays are about spending time with each other doing activities other than intercourse! If you can't understand that, then I refuse to spend my time with you! All I wanted was for you to read me a book and you can't even do that for me?! You're so fucking selfish Satoshi! SO SELFISH!"

His mind was reeling at her accusation. Was he being selfish? Probably so, and after all, she had a point. Reading a book wasn't such a far-fetched request and it _was _a bit rude of him not to follow through with it. But what she wasn't right about was the fact that all he wanted was to have sex with her. It was totally untrue, he had nothing on his mind resembling sex at the moment. He just wanted to do something a bit less adolescent with her like reading a book.

But he was stunned when he couldn't suggest anything. Maybe he had to face facts that he found the whole 'Christmas' thing babyish in every way. Truly though, he wanted to spend time with her. Racking his brain for something they could do, his mind ran across the idea of going to town. It had to be beautiful, especially since it was so close to Christmas Day, and he grabbed her hand.

"Do you want to go downtown with me?"

"NO!" she screamed, ripping her hand away from him. "I _wanted _you to read me this book! But if you can't do that, then I don't want to do anything with you!"

He rolled his eyes. "Come on Seiko. Let's just go."

"Absolutely not!" she yelled. "Just get away from me!"

Knowing that he wasn't going to get through to her, he sighed. "Okay fine. Then sit down and let me read you this book."

"Nope."

"Seiko. Sit. Down," he growled, stressing every word through clenched teeth.

She sealed her lips and shook her head, adamantly.

"What do you want from me?" Satoshi asked, trying a different approach. "Come on! I want to read you this fucking stupid book and I can't if you won't let me! What do I need to do to get you to allow me to read to you!?"

The only response he got was her turning her nose up at him, smirking at her own defiance. "I don't want you to read it to me. I've read it multiple times anyways! Just go away!"

"Seiko!" he pleaded.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and could easily tell he was pleading and begging with her to give him a chance. A bitter laugh escaped her throat as he began to walk upstairs to his room in an effort to get away from him.

"No. Go away. Leave me alone."

He sighed and followed her, talking to her as she retreated from him. "Look, you know I'm shit with relationships, alright? I don't know how to be a proper boyfriend and I'll probably never learn. If you date me, you'll have to deal with it. But I want you to know that I'm truly trying. I say the wrong things all the time, and I don't ever mean it. Not only that, but I have a temper that would make most girls run away."

By now they had reached his room and she still faced away from him, refusing to give him attention.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Satoshi asked. "I'm trying as hard as I can here."

" . . . You suck at trying . . ."

"I know."

As she stared at the wall ahead of her, thinking of what to do, she felt him poking her back, and after a few jabs of his finger, she finally turned around to face him. He held up the book to her and sighed.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you and turned down your offer to spend time with me. Please Seiko, let me read you the book."

Though he was grateful, he was honestly surprised at her forgiving nature. There before him, she plopped down onto the floor and again, patted the space next to her, signalling him to sit down.

"Let's at least sit on the bed," he said, and sank onto the mattress.

Seiko scrambled across the floor and climbed up on the bed and moved beside him before curling up into his side like a kitten would do to its mother. She rubbed her forehead against his chest and situated her body until she was most comfortable, before relaxing completely in his arms.

"Christ . . ." he muttered at her childish nature, and opened the book.

Giving her one last strained look, Satoshi began to read. "Once upon a time . . ."

A/N: This is probably one of my favorite chapters! And by an overwhelmingly amount of requests, the next story I will begin writing will be a MayuxMorishige. I can't promise chapters will be out soon, but I will probably start writing on them this weekend, and you can probably expect them to start coming out in a couple of weeks :) SeikoxSatoshi will just have to wait, but I promise I will write one with them too!


	62. Secret Gift

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A Dangerous Game

_**Morishige and Mayu . . . **_

Mayu gently felt someone shake her, rousing her from her peaceful sleep. Upon opening her eyes, a bright light hit her and she turned her body away from the window, trying to ward the dancing green, purple, and yellow dots out of her eyes.

"Ouch! Why is it so bright outside?" she asked herself.

"It's snowing," Morishige answered.

She smiled and immediately opened her eyes back up. "Really?! Should we go walk around in it?"

"Sure. The woods probably look really pretty."

She jumped out of the bed, not caring if she was naked and rushed over to her bag. Unbeknownst to her, a pair of eyes were watching her as she bent down over her bag and began rummaging through its contents.

He couldn't help but run his eyes over her legs, butt and up her pale back. The sight made his fingers twitch in desire to touch her, but he restrained himself for obvious reasons. She'd probably be scared out of her mind if she just innocently tried to dress herself and then found him on top of her pinning her to the ground and ravishing her. Sighing at his horniness, he threw the covers off of him and began to dress as well.

"Shinohara likes the snow a lot," Mayu said. "She goes crazy when it snows and can't resist going outside and playing in it, probably until she gets sick."

"I like the snow too," Morishige shrugged. "It's peaceful, white and pretty. For some reason, the white overcast it creates is just so inspiring, and I used to find myself studying it a lot as a child."

Mayu giggled. "Is this part going to be in your autobiography when you're a famous novelist?"

"Don't make fun of me or I won't let you read it."

"Whatever! I'm going downstairs to make hot chocolate, meet me down there when you're ready."

"Wait!" he said, pulling on a jacket.

She was already heading down the stairs, humming happily to herself. Her mind already had its plan made up of what she was going to do. They'd frolic in the snow a bit, then she'd say goodbye to him, and rush out to get his gift. It wasn't going to be something easy to obtain-in fact, today was the only day she could get it. Not only that, but she had to travel _three _hours, just to get him _one _thing. It wasn't going to be the most fun trip she'd ever taken-she'd be alone, and constantly rushed around. But, she was sure that the outcome would surely outweigh the trouble she was going to go through.

Shaking her head in disbelief at her actions, she began making the two mugs of hot chocolate.

_"He better be obsessed with me after what I go through to get this stupid thing," _she thought miserably to herself, anticipating the struggle it was going to be.

Morishige walked downstairs after finally getting dressed. She approached him with two mugs and handed him one and he delicately took it from her. He had been thinking for at least a week about what to get her, and he hadn't a clue. Mayu never took an interest in anything or ever mentioned that she liked or wanted something. Ayumi always spoke her mind about what she was wanted, and Seiko was extremely easy to shop for, since all she liked was cute, frilly things like dresses. But Mayu had given everything she ever looked at the cold shoulder. How was he supposed to get her something if she didn't want or need anything?

Together they walked outside, braving the harsh winter air. Both gripped their cups of hot chocolate in an effort to keep their hands warm in the freezing temperature. Their feet crunched against the hardened snow on the ground and they sunk down a few inches into the white masses. Mayu could feel her feet and ankles freeze, as if they were being stung. She eagerly gulped down some of her drink in an effort to warm her body, but she was still freezing to death.

"I'm ready to go back in," Mayu mumbled into her scarf, kicking the snow away from her.

"You didn't even last thirty seconds!" Morishige protested. "And you already want to go back in?"

Her only response was a nod and he shrugged. "Well, I guess we can go back in . . . wait! Actually, would you like to go into town?"

Perfect. He was going to drag her around to every single store in an effort to see if she liked anything. If she didn't, he didn't know what he was going to do. There was no way he was going to give her money on Christmas-the holiday that he had been forced to start enjoying.

Mayu thought for a minute and shook her head, deciding that she didn't want to be in the cold any longer than she had to be. Plus, she had to get somewhere as soon as possible. "No thanks. It's much too cold."

"We'd be in stores most of the time," he said, mentally persuading her to change her mind. "It'll be fun."

"But we can have fun at home too!"

Morishige sighed, hating to break out one of Yoshiki's tactics. "Don't you . . . want to spend time with me?"

Her cup almost slipped from her hands. She didn't know where he learned to pull such a face, but she found herself falling for his glassy, begging, and sinfully blue eyes and quivering bottom lip. She most certainly couldn't say no to him now.

"O-okay!" she stuttered. "Of course I want to spend time with you! Let's go . . . but I really can't stay long!"

Smiling at his victory, he grabbed her hand and started to pull her away from the house and towards town. He swore, he'd get her to look at something and say she liked it, even if it was the last thing he did.


	63. Who Else But You?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A Dangerous Game

_**Ayumi and Yoshiki . . . **_

He had been in yet another peaceful sleep, dreaming of God knows what; but still, it was a dream. Yoshiki welcomed any dreams, since he usually ran on only a few hours of sleep every night because of work and school, and this time, he was having a really decent slumber. All of that left him however, when he felt a slight weight on his chest and cool breath on his face.

Cracking his eyes open, he was met with Ayumi, staring directly into his eyes, almost creepily.

"Hey you," he said, noticing her proximity. "What are you doing up there?"

"What do you think I'm doing up here?!" she asked. "It's CHRISTMAS!"

Of course he knew, but he pretended not to. "Really? Already? Thank God you reminded me!"

She hopped off of him and allowed him to get up and head towards the bathroom for a shower. "No problem! I'm always on top of my game when it comes to remembering important dates and times!"

Yoshiki only laughed at her statement. "You're so . . . odd."

She pouted. "Don't call me odd on Christmas, or you won't get your gift! Now hurry and shower-you have seventeen minutes starting NOW!"

Before she could even see him entering the shower, she bolted from the room and into the living room where she prepared his gift. Opening the door to his apartment, she could see Hinoe there waiting with the box. She smiled at her sister, before wrapping her in a quick hug.

"Thank you so much Hinoe! You really helped me out with this!" Ayumi said.

"No problem!" Hinoe smiled. "Hope he likes it! Bye!"

Ayumi waved at her whilst simultaneously dragging the box inside of the house. She shut the door behind her and quickly positioned herself on the living room floor with the box in front of her. She knew for a fact that he was going to like it. In fact, she was so confident that when he came into the room she stood up and proudly puffed her chest out.

"You're going to love this!" she assured him.

"Of course," he said, in an obvious matter. "I would love anything you gave me."

A blush ran over her cheeks before she sat back down and crossed her arms. "S-shut up, idiot! Just open it already!"

Yoshiki sat down across from her and gently picked at the wrapper, before slowly tearing it off the box in hesitation. The foreign ripping sound was so new to him, and he couldn't help but deliberately open the gift slowly. It fell to the floor before him and he looked at the ripped paper oddly before continuing to rip more off.

"Hurry up will you?! You act as if you've never opened a present!" Ayumi nagged.

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Well . . . I haven't."

Ayumi froze and immediately felt guilt bubble up in her stomach. That was right-he'd never had a childhood. He probably never got gifts, or got to do anything festive during the holidays and she just mindlessly exploited that and forced him to remember. She noticed he didn't look too upset with her, and actually looked quite content, but it still bothered her that she'd said such a thing.

"I'm really sorry," she apologized. "I knew that you had a bad childhood and what I said was totally out of line. Forgive me."

"This is Christmas," he told her. "Not a business meeting, what's with the formality? It's okay!"

She sighed at his forgiving nature. Could she have a better man?

Finally, he had taken the paper off and he peeled back the flaps of the box and curiously looked inside. For a moment he was still, before he reached into the box and pulled out the object inside. Immediately his eyes lit up, confirming he liked the gift.

"KITTY."

"I went through so much hell to get that," she said, watching him hold the small cat against him. "Who knew Egyptian Mau's were so expensive."

"Why did you get this specific breed?" Yoshiki asked in surprise. "How did you know?"

She blushed again. "Remember that day we were walking to Kizami's and I told you to shut up? Well . . . I was actually listening to you."

He continued to stare at the kitten in his arms and it nuzzled his chest softly, curling up in his warm embrace. After giving the cat special attention, he looked over to Ayumi to thank her and saw her brooding over the sight of him.

"Please don't tell me you're jealous of a cat?" Yoshiki asked her.

"O-of course not!" Ayumi sniffed. "I'm just glad you like it!"

"I love it," he said, moving over to her and planting a kiss on her lips. "Thank you . . ."

Her face was on fire. "You're welcome."

Almost instantly after the sweet kiss, he stood up abruptly. "Well, I have to give you my gift now!"

"Okay!" she said. "Where is it?"

"We have to go out for it," he said, simply.

"What? Into town?"

"Mmhmm."

Her mind was turning over all of the possibilities and she jumped in excitement, though for nothing in particular. "Okay, let's go!"

Noticing that the two humans were preparing to leave, the cat whined in protest, catching their attention.

"I'm sorry Kitty," Yoshiki said. "Mommy and Daddy are going out. We'll be back though."

"Kitty huh?" Ayumi laughed.

"That's what I named it."

"What a name! I thought you'd pick something vulgar," she giggled, heading off towards the bedroom.

"Aw! Do you really think so low of me, Ayumi?"

"Let's not forget what was said on the announcements, dearest."

"Oh yeah . . ."

She chuckled to herself as she entered the room and started to rummage through the closet for a dress. After all this time, she had practically moved in with him. It was depressing to know he was alone all of the time, and she wanted to be there with him. At first, she thought that living together would lead to a speedy breakup, but she turned out to be completely wrong. If anything, they had grown much stronger and she could never get tired of him. She didn't show it much, but she truly did love him.

One of the things she was surprised to know about him, was that he certainly had two sides. He could be a huge softie when he wanted to be, and if he allowed himself to, he could actually get his feelings hurt. But when he was angry, he was truly _angry. _Whenever her mind happened to drift back to what he did to Ryu, shivers would run up her spine. If provoked enough, he would _kill _someone. However, most of the time he was quite a pleasant and docile creature.

Not to mention he was also an idiot when it came to most things. To her that made him lovable, and she wouldn't have him any other way. Her parents didn't really approve of him, but then again, most people didn't and that made her love him even _more. _Since no one else would love him, she could do it all and that was just fine with her . . .

* * *

He had ended up dragging her five towns over. Ayumi had no idea where she was, but it was even more gorgeous than the area that they lived in. Christmas lights and public Christmas trees littered the ground, lighting up the night like a festival. Every single shop they passed was decorated with wreaths and garland, and everyone around them was so considerate and full of cherry Christmas spirit.

She gripped his hand harder than before and smiled up at him. "This is beautiful! How did you know about this?"

Blunt as always, he answered her honestly. "I come over here and sneak up behind people, stun them, and feed when I need blood. I can't do it where we live, because I don't want them to start snooping around and looking for me. I came over here a few days ago and saw how pretty it was, and decided I had to bring you over here."

"This is the best Christmas present ever!"

He smiled at her, tugging her along. Did she really think it was over just yet? She was about to be pleasantly surprised. As they walked, he eventually led her around a corner, coming to a spot where he'd decided a while ago to give her a gift.

"Whoa . . ." she muttered, gazing at the sight in front of her.

Standing proudly, an extremely large, maybe fifty foot tree stood, decorated up with silvers and purples. Underneath it sat dozens of presents neatly wrapped and organized randomly, giving the scene uniqueness. All of that sat in the middle of a pond that had floating candles slowly drifting around, lighting up the area. Around it, six symmetrical fountains shot up towards the sky, and although they made the night chillier, it was so beautiful that it didn't matter.

Unbeknownst to her, Yoshiki had let go of her hand so that she could approach the magnificent scene in front of her and stare up at it in awe.

"Yoshiki . . . it's so beautiful . . ."

"You like it?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Yup! I can't believe I didn't know about this place years ago! We're going to have to come back every year!"

"We will."

"We have to tell the others about this!" she chirped, turning to him. "Do you-

She stopped talking completely when she saw him.

Down.

On one knee.

"Ayumi . . ."

No words came out, and she could only weakly nod, beckoning him to continue.

"I just want to point out that first of all, we've only been dating for six months. But I've been happier in these six months than I ever have been in the previous seventeen years of my life. And it's all thanks to you. If you wouldn't have come into my life when you did, who knows where I'd be? Probably spiraling downward into the destructive and suicidal path I was going down, up until I met you that day in gym. You saved me and you stay with me at my apartment and worry and fuss over me, but you keep me alive and out of trouble, for the most part. If you're suddenly not there anymore, I'd be a lost cause and I know it may sound crazy to hear, but I'd probably die without you. I love you so, so, _so _much for being here for me and taking care of me and loving me and I never want to lose that feeling I get in my chest every time I wake up and you're beside me. So . . ."

By now Ayumi was sobbing freely and furiously wiping away tears off of her cheeks and out of her eyes so she could see him. He pulled the black box out of his pocket and she thought she was going to faint before him. Slowly, he opened the box to reveal a ring with an incredibly large rock of diamond on it. She didn't know how he got it, and at this point she didn't even care if he stole it. All she knew was that she desperately wanted it on her hand.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

She nodded frantically and bent down and embraced him in a hug, crying on his shoulder. "YES! Yes, I will marry you! Yes!"

As he slipped the ring on her finger, she continued to cry even harder and eventually entered into a coughing fit. She turned away from him, trying to catch her breath as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Please don't die," Yoshiki chuckled. "Especially after we just got engaged."

Engaged. His words entered her mind and stuck to her. That was right-she was his fiancé now. They were no longer boyfriend and girlfriend, but engaged to be _married. _It was a huge change, but certainly not an unwanted one.

Wiping the rest of her tears away, her coughing fit subsided and she was able to properly look at him. She opened her mouth to tell him that she loved him, but seeing his face just made her start to cry again, and the words refused to come out.

"I-I-I-I lo-I-WAHH!"

He wrapped her in an embrace, holding her close to his chest. "I love you too . . ."


	64. Nose-Bleed Worthy

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A/N: To the people that are desperately wondering where Naomi is, chill out. Don't worry, she'll be back soon . . .

A Dangerous Game

_**Seiko and Satoshi . . .**_

Seiko awoke that morning with excitement coursing through her veins. "CHRISTMAS! CHRISTMAS! CHRI-

But Satoshi wasn't beside her. She stared at the empty space on the bed before allowing her eyes to travel towards his bathroom where she saw that the light was on. Throwing the covers off of her, she darted into the bathroom and screamed that it was Christmas until he paid attention to her.

Satoshi tried to ignore her for a least a few seconds, hoping she would get the message to leave him alone. Obviously, she didn't and continued to stand there yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Can I not enjoy a simple bath?" he asked, sighing heavily.

She smiled. "Yes, but it's-

"I know what day it is. I'm not stupid. Plus, I heard you screaming it a few seconds ago."

"Oh . . . well I can't wait!"

"You'll have to wait until I'm finished with my bath, and then you can take yours," Satoshi said, pouring soap onto a loofah. "Then we'll go downstairs and open gifts."

Seiko frowned before starting to strip off her clothes. "It'll go quicker if I bathe with you!"

Before he could protest, she jumped into the bath with him, splashing soapy water into his face. Grumbling at the burning sensation in his eyes, he wiped the water away as best he could and grabbed her arm and began to wash her. He noticed that her fingers were twitching excitedly and there was no way she was going to be able to calm down enough to wash herself.

"I'm so excited!" she sputtered.

"Mmhmm . . ."

"What did you get me?"

"You'll see when you open it babe."

"TELL ME!"

Satoshi grabbed a bottle of shampoo and began to wash his hair and then did the same for her. She sat there willingly in the tub, allowing him to work the substance through her hair. Her hair was quite long and she giggled at him as he struggled with the length.

"It gets really long when it's wet," he noticed, trailing his hands through the hair all the way down into the water and to her butt where it further splayed out against the bottom of the tub.

Seiko nodded. "I know. Should I cut it?"

"It's pretty. I like it."

"Yay!" she said, and then turned to face him. "Let me wash your hair!"

"But-

She pulled him closer to her and then began to scrub her fingers through his scalp. He closed his eyes at the sensation and leaned into her, resting his head on her shoulder. He'd never had her run her fingers through his hair before, and now that she was doing it, it was probably one of the best things he had ever felt. Her nails scratched against his scalp almost roughly, drawing a groan from his throat. It reminded him of her scratching her nails down his back as she writhed in pleasure beneath him, her long, smooth legs wrapped tightly around his waist . . .

"Okay!" Seiko said, pulling her hands away. "Done!"

He watched her dip her head back into the water to rinse out the shampoo, her breasts right in front of him, begging him to latch onto them. The water dripped and slid slowly off of them and to her back where they finally fell into the water. Her nipples were hard and pink and he licked his lips at the sight. He moved closer and closer to her, ready to engulf one of them into his mouth when she pulled her head back up.

"Okay, I'm getting out! Hurry and rinse out your hair so we can open presents!"

Satoshi watched her go and leave him behind. He sighed in misery, but nonetheless, began to rinse out his hair.

"The next time we take a bath together," he muttered. "You will _not _get away from me . . ."

Finishing his bath, he headed downstairs and found her sitting on the floor, rocking back and forth like a kid. She was extremely childish, but thankfully he found it more endearing than annoying-most of the time. Her gift for him was situated in her lap and he noticed that it was quite a small box, so small he could practically hold it in his palm. Radiating confidence she eagerly waited for him to sit beside her and accept his gift.

"Where are my parents?" Satoshi asked, looking around the room as if they'd pop up out of nowhere.

"I told them that I wanted to open gifts with just you!" Seiko said. "They threw a fit, but we eventually came to an understanding, and they left for awhile."

"Understanding?" he repeated. "What sort of understanding?"

"I have to spend three days of their choice out shopping with them," she groaned. "But, it's okay! Seiko still loves them!"

She loved everyone and this irritated him to no end. Seiko could be so damn naive sometimes and was absolutely helpless. It made him fear leaving her alone, for someone could just come and snatch her up and he'd never see her again. He hated to be so controlling with her, but he couldn't help it. As long as she was dating him, he'd always feel inclined to keep her as close to him as possible.

Satoshi headed over to the tree and pulled out the biggest box before pushing it across the carpet towards her. "My gift first."

Without a second thought, she began furiously tearing into the gift, throwing the paper around and completely littering the floor. When she opened it and gasped quietly, he could feel his heart swell in his chest, knowing that she liked it.

"Ohhh . . ." she mumbled.

"Do you like them?" he asked. "You'd better because you have no idea how much I paid for them . . ."

Inside the box were five, hand crafted, extremely frilly and girly dresses. Each one was uniquely different with collars and ruffles and lace and beads. The look was meant to resemble that of a dress a porcelain doll would wear and as she studied them closer, she could pick out at least two that she had actually seen on dolls before. They were absolutely beautiful and they were all hers.

"Satoshi . . ." she mumbled, lightly caressing the material. "I don't know what to say . . . They're so beautiful . . ."

"I'm glad you like them."

"But . . ."

"What?"

"What I got for you doesn't compare to something so elegant like this . . ."

He raised a brow. "It doesn't matter. I'm not one for gifts anyways. I'll probably like it though."

Seiko was silent for a moment before obediently handing him his gift. He began to unwrap it in a composed manner and she silently begged him to just hurry up. When she went out shopping at first, she couldn't find anything for him. Then she decided to get on the internet and search around for things. Her perverted nature had once again got the best of her, and she suddenly found herself searching through BDSM websites, marveling at all of the items they had for sale. She was ready to just call it a day when she came across something she knew he'd probably like. Her fingers clicked on it and she had it shipping to her house before she even knew it.

"A dog collar?" he asked, giving her a strange look. "What the hell?"

She awkwardly laughed. "Look at it closer . . ."

He hesitantly raised the thick black item to his eyes and almost passed out when he read the words engraved on it. "Property of Satoshi Mochida?"

"Mmhmm, keep looking through the box . . ."

His hand dived back into the box where it was met with a small object. Pulling it out, he noticed it was a small, black remote with a button on it. He looked back at her once again for an explanation and froze when he saw her putting the collar on herself.

"You're allowed to press that button 500 times and it will send a beep to my collar, which only you're allowed to take off. When I hear the beep, I have to rush to your aid and do whatever you say. I found it on some porn website."

The room turned quiet, and no noises were heard, except for their breathing. Satoshi continued to dart his eyes from the remote, to the collar and to Seiko, and then repeating the same cycle over and over again. His mind couldn't even process what was happening, and for a moment all he could hear was white static in his head.

Taking a mental step back, he began to analyze the situation. So Seiko was supposed to wear a collar that deemed her his property, and the small, black object in his hand deemed her at his utter disposal . . ? 500 times . . . he had _500 _times that he could do _whatever _he wanted to her. Not even that, but she had to walk around in public practically branded by him.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something dripping down his face and he wiped it away only to discover it was his bloody nose.

Seiko fell onto her back, clutching her sides and laughing. "Hahaha! Why is your nose bleeding?! I can't believe it-you like it _that _much huh? Hahaha! Oh my God, I can't-

She was cut off by a beep and a chill went up her spine at the weird and intimidating aura she could feel coming off of him.

_"Uh oh . . ." _she thought. _"I think I just dug my own grave . . ."_


	65. Merry Bookmas

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A Dangerous Game

_**Mayu and Morishige . . . **_

Morishige sighed, waiting impatiently for Mayu to return with his 'gift'. She had been gone since the day before yesterday and now he was getting worried. Luckily, she had been answering his calls and returning his messages, but he was still on edge. What was she doing? Not only that, but was she going completely out of her way to get him a simple gift? What in the world could it be? Anticipation controlled him, as he eagerly pulled out his phone and texted her.

_ -Mayu? Where are you?-_

She didn't respond immediately. In fact, his message to her went unnoticed for an entire twenty minutes until she finally gave him an answer.

_-Coming. Heavy traffic.-_

Seriously? He waited twenty minutes for just three words from her? The short reply made him angry, and a bit upset as well. Unfortunately, he couldn't decipher her strange demeanor or her predicament, and it was driving him mad. Morishige usually never encountered a problem where he couldn't determine an answer and now that he had . . . he didn't know what to do! The last problem he got stuck on was in second grade when his teachers were testing his intellect with fifth grade math problems. He couldn't get the answer and because of that he was denied skipping the third grade.

Ever since then, he vowed never to allow _anything _to stump him again, and here he was, ten years later, unable to figure something out.

Sighing, he grabbed a book from his favorite author, and plopped down on the couch to reread it for probably the fifth time. Whatever she was getting him, it better be good. After all, he knew he'd gotten exactly what she wanted. Dragging her to town had been a rewarding experience, as he _finally _saw her take interest in something. She had been wanting a new cell phone, and she saw one in the store that she really liked, so he simply went back the next day without her and got it. It wasn't the most romantic gift, but what else could he do? He knew for a fact that she didn't like chocolate, so that wasn't an option, and to him flowers were stupid. Synthetic ones were ugly, and real ones died so what was the point?

He continued to read, allowing himself to get into the book once again. Just when his mind was about to be consumed by the ever so fascinating topic of politics and government, Mayu burst through the door, heavily panting with a box in her hands.

"I'm here!" she breathed. "I finally made it!"

Morishige looked up at her. "That took a long time. Where have you been?"

She just shook her head. "I was getting your gift!"

"Why are you out of breath?"

"I ran here all the way from the train."

He sighed, shaking his head. "Wow. What you brought me better be worth it."

"Likewise!"

Mayu headed over to him and sat down on the couch, before releasing a sigh of relief. She thrust her gift at him and placed her hands proudly on her hips. "Here you go! And mine?"

He handed her the box and said, "We'll open them on together alright?"

She shrugged. "Sure."

"One-

He was cut off by her already ripping into her gift and he laughed before rolling his eyes at her eagerness.

Her eyes lit up at the phone and she smiled toothily at him. She had been eyeing the phone when they went into town a few days ago, and was actually considering on asking her parents to buy it for her, or perhaps going back and getting it herself. However, he had been watching her and knew what she wanted. It made her happy that he was so attentive towards her and actually took the time to go all the way back into town and buy her the phone.

"You knew I wanted this, huh?" Mayu smiled.

Morishige nodded. "Yup. You never looked at anything except for that phone yesterday, so of course I _had _to go back and get it."

"Thank youuuu."

"You're welllllllcommmeee."

"Now open yours!" she persuaded.

He nodded and began to pull of the paper rather quickly for his taste, before discarding it on the ground. Opening the box, he gasped when he pulled out a book from his most cherished author. Not only that, but the book wasn't due to be on the shelves for another five months.

"Mayu?!" he asked. "What? How? When? WHERE?"

She sighed heavily, remembering the adventure she went on to get the book. "He was doing a signing like three towns over and he was only selling a hundred books. I had to get there as fast as I could, and I ended up being the eighty-sixth person, so I almost didn't make it. Open it."

He did as she said and could see a handwritten message from him inside. His mouth dropped open as he quickly read it, his heart swelling with happiness. It wasn't long-about five sentences, but in it was a thank you message to him for being a loyal fan and underneath it was the author's signature.

"Oh God . . ." Morishige muttered. "I think I'm going to throw up . . ."

Mayu giggled. "I knew you'd like it!"

Clutching the book to his chest, he smiled warmly at her. "This means . . . so much to me. I'm probably going to read this whole thing in a day."

"Well . . . not today I hope."

"Why not?" he asked, nuzzling the book to his face.

She stared at him in complete awe for a moment before raising herself onto her knees. Ever since that night they had sex, she couldn't get over it. Somehow, it made her crave more, and after two days of not seeing him, she wanted to jump him.

"Shige . . ."

He clutched the book to him as if his life depended on it and placed his foot between her breasts before pushing against her, effectively getting her away from him and his treasure. "Nooo. Leave me alone, I want to read."

"Morishige!" she yelled, trying to push back against his long leg.

"Nooooo . . ."

"Stop resisting me!"

"NOOOO."

She was actually slightly perturbed and afraid of the fact that he might be falling more in love with a _book, _than he was with her. Raising her hands in mock defeat, she sat back on her legs and sighed. "Fine. I guess you win."

"Thank you," he said, dropping his leg. "Now, run along and leave me with-

She attacked him without warning, slithering her way between his legs so that she could lie on him. Pressing her lips against his, she took out all of her frustration for not seeing him for _two whole days._ It would probably seem silly to most that she was reacting so dramatically, but she really did miss him. Now that she was in position, there was no way she was going to let her quarry escape her.

Bravely, she trailed her hands down his cheeks and to his collarbones. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons of the shirt, skillfully undoing one of them at a time. When she had unbuttoned all of them, she pushed his shirt off as far as she could being in the position they were in.

Leaving his lips, she sat up to remove her own clothing and was replaced by the book.

"Chapter one," he panted, holding the book in front of his face, completely obscuring her from his line of sight. "It was a dark summer's eve, the moonlight hitting her hair, lighting it up for him to admire. Briefly, she closed her eyes before slowly turning around to cast him a mysterious glance."

"Shut up!" Mayu yelled, beginning to jerk off his pants.

"Stop pulling off my pants! You're practically raping me!"

Rolling her eyes, she crawled up further towards his face and planted her lips on his once again. She refused to release him until he cooperated with her. Of course, she wouldn't call herself some sexual expert, because she wasn't. However, she knew what he would like and she used that to her advantage.

Ever so gently, she began to rub herself along his length, earning groans of pleasure from him beneath her. Smiling, she rubbed a bit harder, wanting to torture him for picking a book over her. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched his arm fall towards the ground, gently dropping the book. His other arm draped lazily over her back and he finally began to reciprocate her kisses.

Now that she had him right where she wanted him, she slid one hand underneath her and grabbed him tightly in her hand. She was unwilling to waste any more time and she quickly lowered her hips down onto him, groaning at the sensation of being filled.

"Mmmmm," she moaned happily, and lifted her hips slightly, only to bring them back down.

"Oh God . . ." he muttered quietly. "It's been too long-almost torturous."

"It really has been . . ." she panted, eyes closed in bliss as she continued to greedily ride him and pleasure herself.

"I am inclined to agree with you, though I wasn't waiting, so it is hard to say that it was tortuous."

"What?"

"Where were you all this time?"

"I was getting your book."

"Where was I? Oh please, you of all people should know the answer to that question,"

Her eyes popped open in confusion and she growled in anger. "PUT THAT BOOK AWAY!"

"On the contrary, I know very little about you," Morishige continued to read, and then finally looked at Mayu. "This dialogue is absolutely amazing. We sense a warm and pleasant aura from our main character Misaki, but from Akira, we are met with a cold and distant one. It's so impressive how he writes these characters with the ability to express love for one another, while being condescending at the same time . . ."

Sighing, she collapsed on him, pressing her forehead against his chest. "Okay Shige . . . we'll just pick this up when you're ready."

"Alright," he told her, and she could feel him petting her back comfortingly. "Merry Christmas by the way."

It would have been a lot more merry without the book, but she was glad she got it for him. Rolling off of him, she prepared to get up, when she felt his arm wrap around her waist and pulled her back down to him. Feeling his back against her chest, she smiled to herself and curled into him.

"Read it to me," she said, sweetly.

She could feel him place a kiss against the top of her head before he began to read, lulling her to sleep almost instantly.

_"Merry Christmas . . ." _she thought, before closing her eyes.


	66. And So, it Begins Again

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

_**A/N:**_ Due to the amount of hate and backlash I have been receiving lately over the content in this story, I need to clear a few things up before I continue. Naomi has schizophrenia, a mental illness which causes her to hallucinate, have delusions, and lie about things ordinary people would find truly horrific. It is not her fault for doing or saying the things she has done or said. Now, I am aware that schizophrenia is a terrible disease and a chemical imbalance in the brain, and I am in no way shaming, mocking, or making a joke out of it. Furthermore, I'd like to point out that I did instill warnings in these chapters that alluded to sensitive content-it is NOT my fault if you do not take those warnings seriously. You are reading at your own risk.

Second of all, I'd like to point out that rape is not a joke. My intentions of this story where never to "mock" rape or make a "joke" out of it, but to further allow you to be able to understand the seriousness and degree of Naomi's mental illness (which some people still haven't picked up on). It is extremely irritating to read comments brooding over topics that I have WARNED about. This story is rated MATURE, so if you are underage, you really shouldn't be reading it. It is only for mature minds that can see past one or two incidents that have happened in the story, and appreciate this for the piece of fiction that it is. Rape and mental illness are horrible, but I am allowed to write about it, alright? In fact, there are many other works of fiction out there that exploit those two topics much more in depth than I am doing, and those are the authors you should be hassling about it-not me. Before I completely digress here, if you have a problem with the story, you need to contact me directly, or just quit reading. There is no need to leave a comment over it, warding away potential readers that can perhaps see past the couple of brief chapters I have written that deal with sensitive material, and enjoy this story as a whole for what it is truly meant for, and that is _entertainment. _

Remember, no matter how much you want to get worked up over this, or how much you want to allow this story to ruin your values, morals, or ethics, it's not worth it. It's. Just. A. Story. A simple piece of fiction. If you don't like the things that are mentioned in it, or you have a problem with me, you can easily fix this yourself-just go away.

Now for my remaning fans, let's move on with the story! :D

A Dangerous Game

"So, let me get this straight," Morishige said, slowly. "Christmas break is over, and I've come back to Shinohara wearing a dog collar, and Ayumi wearing an engagement ring, correct?"

"_Diamond _engagement ring," Ayumi corrected him, dreamily staring at the rock on her finger.

"What's with the collar?" Mayu asked Seiko.

Seiko only sighed, cursing her perverted nature. "Don't ask . . ."

"How much did you pay for that ring Kishinuma?" Satoshi asked, staring at the ring on Ayumi's finger.

She noticed him staring and hissed at him before hiding her hand. "Only royalty may look upon my ring! Eyes as such as yours are not to take in its beauty!"

"Three thousand," Yoshiki answered.

"Th-thr-th-three-th-

"Where the hell has Nakashima been?" Mayu asked, interrupting Satoshi's stuttering. "I haven't seen her all break, and she's not here at school."

The group members all exchanged glances, silently asking one another with their eyes to admit anything they might have known. But no one could offer an answer. Naomi hadn't been seen around, or bothered to show up at any of their doors. Not only that, but they didn't even received a simple text from the girl.

"Good!" Satoshi laughed. "Maybe she died!"

"Don't say stuff like that!" Seiko yelled. "You'll jinx her and make it come true!"

"And that's a bad thing because . . .?"

Morishige shook his head at his friend, scowling at his question. "Just because she's done some bad stuff doesn't mean she needs to die."

"True," Yoshiki agreed. "If that were true, you'd be dead Sakutaro."

"Why did you have to bring that up?"

"Just saying."

"You guys," Ayumi said, tearing her eyes away from her hand. "Maybe our lives will go back to normal?"

"Doubt it," Yoshiki huffed. "Just because Christmas went by smoothly, doesn't mean we'll continue to have it easy."

"Quit jinxing us!"

"Sorry!"

"My ring . . . my ring . . ."

The group groaned at Ayumi and Yoshiki smiled at her, glad she was so infatuated with the ring. He really had gone through a lot of trouble to get it for her. Usually, his line of work wasn't too dangerous when it came to his gang of friends in the bad side of town, but for the ring he had gotten himself involved with pretty serious and shady businesses. Not only that, but to get the ring itself was such a hassle. He could specifically remember walking into a building with guns pressed against his back and head as he counted out the hundred dollar bills, watching the man pick them up and hold them against the light to test if they were real or not.

Thinking about the experience just gave him a headache, and he shook his head trying the rid himself of the thoughts.

"They're asking people to do announcements," Satoshi told him. "You want to come do them with me?"

"NOOOO!" Ayumi yelled, furiously shaking her head at him.

Thankful for the distraction, Yoshiki smiled and nodded. "Sure!"

* * *

Yuka was walking home, the rain beating hard against her small body. However, she wasn't completely disheartened by it. She was enjoying her nice quiet walk, despite her soaking hair and wet clothes. For the last six months, she had been stuck at home with only Yuuya. It wasn't that she didn't love being with him, it was just the fact that he was there. All the time.

No, he didn't bother her or pester her constantly. But he had an overpowering aura about him that she could always feel. After a while, it had become suffocating, even when he was in another room. She felt bad for blaming him for his overbearing atmosphere, even though he didn't intend it.

It had taken her all of the begging Yuka had within her to convince Yuuya to let her take a walk. He had no reason not to let her go, it was sunny when she left and he couldn't predict the weather. Right before she was about to give up, he gave her permission to leave which she gladly accepted.

Seeing the apartment complex in view, she hurried her pace, hoping to get out of the rain. She hadn't been out long, only twenty minutes. But being pregnant she was completely winded, and now all she wanted was a nap.

The long road never had seemed longer, and the gate had never seemed so far away. Desperate to reach it, she quickened her pace, but that didn't matter. She never did get to the gate, for she was struck in the back of her head, and lost consciousness.


	67. Putting Two and Two Together

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A Dangerous Game

Due to his nature, he never had a peaceful sleep. His mind was always racing, begging him to do something impulsive. There was also another weird trait Yuuya possessed and it could be defined as a sixth sense, though he never believed in any stuff like that. When something was amiss, he could usually feel it. It controlled his body and invaded his mind, and made his adrenaline rush. That's why he abandoned his laptop, and went outside in the rain in search of Yuka.

"Yuka . . ." he sighed heavily, pulling on a coat. "I should not have let you outside alone, knowing something like this would happen."

Truthfully, he didn't know the specifics of what could have happened to her, but because Yuka was pregnant, tiny, and a bit aloof, she was a target for any creepy guy.

He gracefully swept down the stairs and through the lounge area of his apartment before he opened the door. The rain hit his face hard, but he remained unflinching as he began to search for his pregnant girlfriend. She wasn't anywhere inside of the complex, and after a few minutes of looking, he walked through the gates and continued to search. He was hoping that she didn't walk far or anything, because there was no way he'd be able to retrace her steps.

What if she was hurt? What if she was crying? Or even worse, what if she had to pee? There was an odd constricting feeling in his chest that made him raise his hand to clutch his frantic heartbeat. Yuuya had never felt fear for someone else's well-being, but since it was Yuka, there was a huge exception. He wasn't afraid to admit that he was very concerned for her, and wanted her back as soon as possible.

Just when he guessed he figured he'd better head back to his apartment to wait for her, he spotted a small puddle of blood, randomly sitting and waiting to be found by him. It was nothing huge, and there was still a chance that it wasn't even Yuka's blood, but still it gave him ample reason to worry. Who could have done this?

As he bent down over the red splotch, he gripped his head in agony as he forced himself to connect things together. With the exception of Yuka, he had never been able to establish personal relationships with people, and now he was expected to figure out her own? Could someone she known have done this? Who were her friends?

"That brother of hers wouldn't have done this," Yuuya spoke to himself. "Neither would any of those other children have, right?"

He knew he shouldn't have been asking himself, because he wouldn't know anything, nor have the slightest idea of how to answer the question. Distracting him from thinking, his phone buzzed on the inside pocket of his coat, and he took it out of the pocket, hiding it from the rain with his jacket.

Opening it, he blinked to rid his eyes of the rainwater and read the message.

-_I have her. She is safe. No not you. Bring the others. Seiko and Satoshi. I want them.-_

Raising a brow at the text, he couldn't help but wonder who it was. And what was their purpose with kidnapping Yuka and wanting Seiko and Satoshi? Was it to lure them there? And why did the person have to take Yuka?

-_Where are you located? How can I find you?- _He texted the mystery person back.

-_Seiko and Satoshi. I want them. I need them. Please bring them.-_

His sociopathic traits kicked in as he pondered the screen of his phone. From reading the texts and thinking, he was pretty sure that he had come to a reasonable answer that the mystery person was Naomi and that she was playing a game. And oddly enough, he noticed that she was using three words per sentence. He didn't know if that had any significance behind it, but wouldn't be surprised if it did.

-_I'll play along with you. I will bring the others as well. Now, where are you located?-_

_ -Glad you understand. You received coordinates. Check your mail. I'll be waiting.-_

Not deciding to pursue the conversation any further, he headed back up to his room, walking faster than usual. Though he knew Naomi wouldn't kill Yuka, he just didn't like having Yuka in some unknown and probably unfamiliar territory to her. Naomi had made it clear that she was after Seiko and Satoshi, though Yuuya didn't know why. He hadn't been keeping up with the pair as of late. Weeks ago, Naomi had accused Satoshi of rape, but that turned out to be a game of hers. So was she playing another game, or did she truly have malignant intentions?

To Yuuya, it made no difference as long as he got Yuka back. He could care less if Satoshi and Seiko died; he viewed all individuals other than Yuka and his potential offspring as worthless and weak. Completely irrelevant. Pointless.

Reaching his room, he pulled open his door and resumed his place in front of his laptop, going to his mail. Sure enough, he had an e-mail from Naomi explaining to him where she was located and what exactly what she wanted. The structure of her letter was exactly the same as her text messages.

Below her terse message that he barely paid attention to was a set of instructions on her exact location, still somehow written three words to a sentence. He sent the page to his printer and grabbed it as soon as it came out, the page still slightly warm. He guessed he ought to get his father's permission to borrow a private plane, to be able to fly to his destination. Taking out his phone, he regrettably called Satoshi to ask him to attend flying to America with him.

There were a few good reasons Yuuya was doing this, and make no mistake, it was not for Satoshi's benefitat all. Naomi's messages had seemed desperate and not only that, but at their limit. The brunette was ready to crack and if she did, Yuuya could say goodbye to Satoshi. At this point, Naomi was probably ready to murder him.

With Satoshi out of the way, Yuuya would have nothing to worry about. Not that Satoshi was bothering him or anything, but he really did hate the boy, and wouldn't mind having him out of the picture. There was also the chance that Naomi could kill not only Satoshi, but the others as well, and that would be fantastic! Once again, he had no personal grudges, but who doesn't want to be entertained with a little bloodbath?

Pressing dial on his phone, he held it up to his ear and waited patiently. The phone rang for a while and he figured Satoshi wasn't going to answer, but finally, he did.

"What is it?" Satoshi asked, bitterly. "Kind of busy right now."

"The brunette girl has Yuka," Yuuya told him. "She is in Las Vegas and you and the Seiko woman are to fly out there with me so that she may release her."

"Why the hell should I help you?"

Yuuya wasn't taken aback by Satoshi's rash answer, and just chuckled. "Have you forgotten that it was with the help of my lawyer and I that you were able to walk away free of charge from a rape case?"

". . . The truth would have come out eventually asshole."

"Maybe. But what happened instead?"

"I don't care if you save the lower half of my body from gangrene, I'm not helping you," Satoshi told him. "Piss off."

"Then allow me to ask Miss. Seiko?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely NOT!"

Yuuya heard struggling in the background, followed by a shrill female screech. Then sounds resembling a hurricane and raging winds sounded, and then the clatter of the phone to the floor. More scratching noises as the phone was picked up and brought to an unknown ear.

"Hello?" a female voice asked. "This is Shinohara speaking."

"Ah yes," Yuuya murmured. "Seiko, correct? The brunette woman known as Naomi wishes to see you."

"Oh . . ." Seiko trailed off. "Nakashima?"

"Correct."

" . . . Why is she attempting to contact me through you?"

"It is not just you she wants, but Mochida as well. Currently she resides in Las Vegas, Nevada. I am to fly there and bring you and Mochida to her as requested."

Seiko sighed audibly. "Ok. But why are you following her orders?"

This was going on too long. Time to lie. "She has Yuka and she's threatening to kill her. Will you fly to California or not?"

"U-u-w-what?!" Seiko yelled into the receiver, making him momentarily jerk the phone away from his ear. "O-of course we'll come! When are we leaving?!"

Yuuya looked over his shoulder at the bad weather as the rain continued to pour. Hours had passed since Yuka was taken, but the sky hadn't darkened any due to the already darkness it had due to the rain. It hit his windows hard, resembling that of gunfire. Sighing at the conditions, he told her his answer. "Be ready at the airport tomorrow morning at six a.m. If we leave that early, we are sure to make it to Las Vegas around seven. Don't be late."

He so easily pressed the 'end call' button on his phone and threw it down before beginning to pack a bag.

A/N: Should I start _Lover _up again? I've been considering it, seeing how many people want it. If so, inbox me telling me what you prefer: a jealous Yoshiki, or a jealous Ayumi? Which one would make for a better story?


	68. Potential Suitors

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTALE OWNERS!

A Dangerous Game

Seiko watched Satoshi angrily stuff a bag with a spare set of clothes and sighed. "Satoshi, your sister needs our help."

"Well, I refuse to help her," he answered. "She doesn't need me if she's got that asshole. Why the hell do we have to go anyways?"

"Nakashima is holding her captive first of all, and won't release her unless we go!" Seiko argued.

"Tough luck."

Feeling her heart clench in her chest, Seiko picked up her own bag and started to head towards the door, following after him. Satoshi was so cold, sometimes she didn't know what to do or how to act around him. He was uncaring towards everyone, and was only concerned about himself. Naomi was desperate for their attention, and he raised hell about giving it to her, not wanting to comply to her _one _request after she so graciously left them alone during the break for the holidays.

Seiko knew that perhaps if he hadn't been so mean to her in the past, Naomi wouldn't have self destructed into what she is now. She might have been angry with them, but it would better than being obsessed. Though Seiko had enjoyed her time away from Naomi and was able to relax, she wasn't fearful of seeing her old friend again. After all, despite everything Seiko had done, she still had a very kind and gentle soul, even if most refused to believe it.

Glancing up at Satoshi, she shook her head dismay. She couldn't help who she'd fallen in love with. Was she just supposed to let him go to be with Naomi so that her friend could properly heal? Wouldn't that fix everything . . .?

. . . Possibly.

It just might . . .

All Naomi wanted was Satoshi. She wanted him so much that she was breaking down over him. Naomi needed him . . . much more than Seiko did. What if-

"You're being awfully quiet," Satoshi said, breaking Seiko out of her thoughts.

"Oh," she muttered. "It's nothing! Just thinking!"

"About?"

"N-nothing . . ."

Unsatisfied with her answer, he roughly grabbed her hand, acquiring her full undivided attention. "Don't avoid my eyes, Seiko. Tell me what's wrong."

"We're going to be late if we don't hurry," she stressed, looking at her phone. "Come on, let's go already! I don't want to be responsible if he gets mad!"

Satoshi allowed her to pull him along the dark, early morning roads, but he refused to let go of her hand, and the situation. He could admit to himself that he was probably a very selfish person, which was the reason why he so desperately wanted to know what was on her mind.

Her being in his life was the one thing he could control. Everything around him was constantly taking turns for the worst, but he knew he had it in his power to dictate everything in his relationship. Given such a power, he would of course utilize it. But now, as Seiko fretted over whatever little issue she had, it made him want to figure it out, so that he could make it go away. He may have seemed like a jerk at times, but really he couldn't care more for Seiko.

"Tell me," he growled. "Come on. I don't have all damn day!"

"I-I'm thinking about Nakashima, alright?!"

"Well stop it! You're making yourself upset!"

"_You're _making me upset!" she yelled, ending their conversation.

Her hand was suddenly free as he returned his own to his side, and for a moment, she thought that'd she'd upset him. He seemed fine though, and wore his mask of indifference perfectly. Inside he was probably raging like a bull, but she'd never know behind his exterior.

"Fine," he bit out at her. "Let's just keep going."

Seiko sighed. With just five words, he'd confirmed that he was angry with her.

"Satoshi-

"If you're not going to tell me what's wrong, don't speak. I can't help you if you can't help me."

Knowing he was right, she kept quiet and walked behind him, looking at the ground. She couldn't help him, because he truly couldn't help her-not this time. All Seiko wanted to do at this point was help Naomi. It was unfair what was happening to her ex friend. The torture, the constant struggle, the delusion of living a perfect life, were things that Seiko never wanted to experience. And here Naomi was, living it. How hard was it to always be thinking of the one you love, so much that it drove you to insanity?

And it was her fault. Her actions have corroded Naomi into what she is now. Sadly, the only way to fix it was . . .

Maybe . . .

Giving away Satoshi . . .

There was no way that she herself could leave him. Absolutely not. Somehow, she'd have to make him leave her. But could she really do that? Better yet, _how _was she supposed to do that?

"Alright we're here," he spoke. "Where is that bastard?"

"Don't be so mean," she said. "Y-you're always a jerk!"

That was an incredibly failed attempt at being mean and making him hate her, she realized.

"There he is," Satoshi said, taking Seiko's hand in his. "Come on."

He pulled her along and Seiko frowned. Would this be the last time he held her hand? The next time he held someone's hand, would it be Naomi's? The thoughts sent chills up Seiko's spine, but good ones. She was glad her old friend would be happy again, even at her expense. After all, she couldn't let Naomi suffer any longer, and even though she had to give away her boyfriend, perhaps Naomi's happiness would influence her and make her happy.

"Hello," Yuuya spoke to them. "How are we this fine morning?"

"Cut the warm welcome bullshit," Satoshi groaned. "Let's just go. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get back."

"Indeed. But tell me, why does Nakashima wish to see you so badly?"

Seiko sighed and whispered. "It's a long story . . ."

"Why does she insist on playing this constant game?" Yuuya asked.

"How should we know?" Satoshi shot back. "Let's get on the plane!"

"You must have tortured this young girl . . . Do tell me what you did."

"SHUT UP!"

Yuuya smiled. "You really _are _turning into a respectable young man. If you need a mentor, I would be happy to take you under my wing."

"ASSHOLE!" Satoshi growled, clenching his fists at his sides. "_You _did this to me . . . _you _made me like this. First you impregnate my sister, then you threaten my best friend, and _then _you go and murder another one of my friend's parents! When will you just STOP?!"

"When I'm done having my fun, of course . . ."

Seiko gulped, fearing the hatred between the two boys. She didn't know if Yuuya could feel it, but the heat radiating off of Satoshi was threatening to melt her eyebrows off of her face. Never could she think of a time when she'd seen him so mad. So angry to the point of making her want to back away from him and cower in a corner.

"Satoshi . . ." she mumbled, lightly pulling on his sleeve. "It'll be okay . . ."

Yuuya was chuckling in the mean time, raising a brow at the brown haired boy. "Why so angry, Mochida? Don't give yourself a brain aneurysm over this."

"Stop standing there and stalling and trying to piss me off even more than I already am!" Satoshi yelled at him. "Are we going to stand here until the sun comes up, or are we going to get on the fucking plane?"

"It's this way," Yuuya said, gesturing behind him.

He smirked as Satoshi took off, roughly hitting his shoulder as he passed him.

A/N: Sorry for such sporadic uploads. School is _killing _me . . .


	69. Invasive Thinking

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A Dangerous Game

"Shige?" Mayu asked, diverting his forlorn look he was casting out the window and towards the woods.

"Yes?" he asked.

She paused for a moment, trying to think of a way to ask the question. For awhile, she had been thinking about, but refused to ask, not knowing the reaction she would get. It was such a personal question that she didn't think she should ever bring it up, but wouldn't it help to talk about it? After all, hadn't he been looking depressed lately? Or was that just his natural face?

Her eyes trailed back to him, and noticed that her lack of speaking to him had caused him to go back to looking out the window. Well, he had always been a bit lacking on the emotional side, but that didn't mean that he was completely soulless.

"Shige?"

"What is it Mayu?"

Again, silence overtook her, and he slightly raised a brow in question.

"You can ask me anything," he assured her. "You look troubled."

" . . . I don't want you to get mad at me," she mumbled.

"I won't," he said.

Now he turned his body to face her head on as if giving her his complete reassurance. "Go ahead. I can take whatever you want to ask me."

Mayu knew he was right. He was probably one of the toughest people she knew, maybe even mentally tougher than Yoshiki. Though Morishige tended to keep his emotions bottled up inside, they were unlikely to come out unless something extremely tragic had happened. She was sure they did once during the incident with Yuuya, but then again, who could blame him? Besides, that was exactly what she wanted to talk about.

"Do you ever . . . think about your parents?" she asked, avoiding eye contact.

Morishige wasn't surprised at all. He knew she would ask about it sooner or later.

"Of course," he told her. "Quite often actually."

"Ohhh!" she moaned, feeling extremely remorseful. "That must be so hard! I'm so sorry for bringing it up! I just-I can't-I-

"It's okay. It was just a question. I think about them a lot, and think about what they could doing at this time, think about where they'd be. I was close to them, sure, but they did a lot for the community and were constantly traveling for business meetings like my aunt and uncle do. They didn't really raise me."

"So . . . you had no attachment."

He shook his head. "No, of course I did. Though they weren't there a lot, I still had a bond with them. But now, I have a bond with my aunt and uncle, who I now view as parental figures."

"Shige . . ." she trailed off.

Morishige shrugged, but offered her a smile to calm her nerves. In truth, he viewed parents as adults who provided for your basic necessities until you were eighteen years old and ready to move out on your own. Since his blood parents were now gone, his aunt and uncle had assumed the role, and provided for him like parents would do. To him, it wasn't such a complex situation. Sure, he missed his blood mother and father, whom he had come to admire for taking such good care of him, but now he had a new mother and father, whom he'd also come to admire. His aunt and uncle had replaced his old parents; that wasn't a big deal right? After all, to him all parents were good for was supplying for your needs and keeping you alive.

"Anyways, you want to do something today?" he asked, trying to move to another subject. "You know, Kishinuma got a cat."

"Oh yeah!" Mayu said. "Let's go visit it!"

Though they seemed to completely move away from the subject, Mayu still couldn't help but think about it. He was so upset at first when they died, so much that he locked himself away for days and wouldn't speak. And then suddenly, he had just gotten over it. Him being able to move on so quickly, led Mayu to believe that he hadn't really moved on. That secretly, he was still grieving. But, in their conversation, he had acted so normal . . .

He rarely saw his aunt and uncle, so didn't that mean he wasn't getting proper parental bonding?

_"Shige . . ." _she thought. _"Aren't you ever lonely?"_

Maybe she'd let him bond with her own parents, though they'd never really liked him all that much. They claimed numerous amounts of times that they thought he was boring, but Mayu didn't think so at all. She liked him the way he was.

"So, there is a statistic going around about the fundamental principles on the basis of knowledge that we are born knowing, and knowledge that we come into through daily experiences," he said. "What do you think about that?"

She sighed to herself, but smiled anyways. She still liked him, even if he was so smart she sometimes couldn't communicate with him . . .

* * *

The doorbell rang, and Yoshiki cringed, holding his head in pain.

"What's wrong with you?" Ayumi asked, getting up off the couch and moving over to the door.

"My ears are sensitive," he told her. "That shit is seriously so loud, you don't even know."

He watched her as she opened the door and was met with Mayu and Morishige.

"Hey, guys!" Mayu said, as Ayumi moved aside.

Ayumi smiled. "We weren't expecting you. What brings you by?"

"We wanted to see that cat," Morishige said, looking around the room. "Where is it?"

Yoshiki picked up the cat that was lying beside him and walked towards Morishige and Mayu. "Here she is! Here's Kitty!"

"You named your cat, Kitty?" Morishige asked. " . . . Wow. . ."

"I told him it was a stupid name," Ayumi sighed. "But now she responds to it, so we can't really start calling her something else."

"She's really pretty," Mayu said, taking the cat into her arms. "What kind is she?"

"Egyptian Mau," Morishige and Yoshiki said at the same time.

Yoshiki rolled his eyes. "Of course _you _know the breed."

"Obviously."

"Yoshiki's teaching her to walk with a harness," Ayumi said, motioning over to the small harness sitting on the couch.

Mayu giggled. "It's not a dog, Kishinuma."

"I know! But she's really learning how to walk with it. Sometimes she pulls and gets fussy, but she's learning. I guess she gets her attitude from her mother," he sighed.

Ayumi narrowed her eyes at him and huffed. "Whatever! Say, what are you guys up to?"

"We had nothing to do, so we came over here," Mayu said, looking at Morishige for confirmation.

He nodded. "Yeah. I guess when we'll leave we'll go out to eat."

Ayumi gasped and smiled. "I'm going to make-

"_Please _do not feed them vegan pizza," Yoshiki begged her. "We don't want to kill them."

"I want to try it!" Mayu said. "Can I make it with you?"

"YES!"

Yoshiki grabbed the cat Mayu completely abandoned and sighed as the girls ran into the kitchen.

"Anyways," Yoshiki spoke to the remaining member. "Anything to report?"

"For once, nothing," Morishige said, sitting down on the couch. "Well, Mayu asked about my parents."

Yoshiki sat down beside him. "Oh yeah? Like if you miss them?"

"Yeah."

"Do you?"

"Yeah, I do. I miss them as people," he answered tersely, not wanting to explain to Yoshiki how he viewed the situation. The blonde boy probably wouldn't understand it anyways. After all, they were two different people.

"My parents should have died in their place," Yoshiki stated, stroking the cats back softly. "That would have been more fair."

"Fairer," Morishige corrected him. "And that's an awful thing to say . . ."

"I don't care. They deserve to die a slow and painful death. And I hope that there's a hell too, so that they can burn in it for all eternity."

Morishige was taken aback by his words. He knew Yoshiki had a tough home life, but he didn't think it was bad enough that Yoshiki thought his parents his parents should go to hell over what they did.

"Don't say stuff like that!" Morishige chided him. "That's horrible!"

"Yeah well, I don't care. I hope they do."

_"Was it really that bad?" _Morishige wondered.

"I hope they get hit by a car, or die in a house fire," Yoshiki said, bluntly. "Then I can dance and spit on their graves . . ."

"I'm _thisclose _to calling Shinozaki in here," Morishige warned, not wanting to hear any more of Yoshiki's cruel words. "Those are the people that took care of your basic needs."

"Yup. For those long fifteen years that they allowed me to desecrate their space, right? Those terribly, terribly long fifteen years that they supplied me with nutrients that kept my heart going. Come to think of it, I owe them a lot, right?"

Silence overtook the room as Morishige just stared at Yoshiki, knowing that he'd crossed into dangerous territory. He wanted the further the conversation, and inquire what exactly happened to his friend in childhood, but kept quiet anyways. Yoshiki looked like he was ready to snap, however, he kept petting his cat lovingly.

"What are you guys talking about in here?" Ayumi asked, walking into the room, followed by Mayu.

"Nothing . . ." Yoshiki muttered, as she sat down beside him.

"Hmph! You seem upset!" Ayumi noticed, and then held up her hand. "Maybe staring at my ring will make you feel better!"

"You just love that ring, don't you?" Mayu laughed.

"It's the best thing I've ever received," Ayumi said, smiling at Yoshiki. "I will forever be indebted to you. I love you!"

Morishige just watched in fascination as Yoshiki enveloped her into a crushing hug, making Ayumi gasp for breath.

Mayu sat down beside him and smiled. "That pizza actually didn't look too bad. Maybe a vegan lifestyle isn't such a bad idea."

He tore his eyes away from the scene in front of him and nodded at Mayu. "I guess so . . ."

A/N: Hmm . . .


	70. Yeah Right

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A Dangerous Game

Satoshi sighed in misery, leaning his head back on the headrest and shutting his eyes. "I should have brought that remote. I could use some stress relief."

Seiko huffed in annoyance. "Is that all I'm good for to you? Jeez, I'm such an idiot. How can I possibly continue to date someone like you?"

"Hush. You know that's not true. I love you, got that?"

She sighed and mumbled something not even she understood under her breath to him. It fell somewhere along the lines of 'whatever' but she wasn't really sure. What she _was_ sure of, was that he was making it so hard for her to hate him it was ridiculous. It's almost like now that she's _trying _to make him mad at her, and/or get mad at him, it was impossible. For some reason, he was doing everything in his power to make her want to keep him even more, and he probably didn't even realize it.

_"Why?" _she thought. _"Why are you making this so difficult for me?"_

"You've been acting weird all morning," Satoshi said. "You look upset over something. What, are you afraid of flying?"

She shook her head. "N-no. It's nothing."

"There you go again with that 'nothing' bullshit. Spit it out already."

"Why do you care so much?!" Seiko asked, struggling to raise her voice. "Just leave it alone!"

He simply raised a brow at her before leaning back into the comforts of his seat. "You really don't want to tell me, hmm? I guess it's nothing to worry about then."

She sucked in an almost inaudible breath, and she knew that _he _knew that he had caught her in a tight spot. She was a complete fool when it came to reverse psychology, and now he was using it against her. For some reason, when he ignored her, it made her want to tell him even more, but she knew she couldn't. Why was he doing this? Couldn't he just leave her alone over it?

"P-please s-stop," she sputtered, forcing her mouth to say something else other than what was on her mind. "I can't."

"Wh-

"I JUST CAN'T ALRIGHT?!"

Though Satoshi didn't flinch at her angry tone, he was a bit surprised. Seiko was one to rarely raise her voice, and not only that, but it seemed like she was_ trying_ to get angry with him. The power behind her voice seemed totally forced and extremely unconvincing, unfortunately for her. What was going on with her? What was so important that she felt like she couldn't tell him? Was she afraid of making him mad, or upset?

"Seiko," Satoshi said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me anything."

"I know . . ." she whispered, before angrily jerking her shoulder away. "Don't touch me!"

"Are you . . ." he wondered, racking his brain for an explanation to her behavior. "On your period?"

"NO!"

"When did you last_ get_ your period?"

"I'm not pregnant!" Seiko said, huffing and looking away. "Just please . . . quit."

"If it's something serious-

"JUST STOP!" she yelled, covering her ears.

_"It's better this way . . ." _she thought.

"YOU'RE ANNOYING ME!"

_"This is for Naomi . . ."_

"I HATE YOU!"

_"She needs you more than I do . . ."_

"I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!"

. . .

Absolute silence until Yuuya was heard asking, "Everything okay back there, kiddies?" But he wasn't met with an answer. Seiko had her face buried in her hands, willing herself not to cry, or to look over at the boy sitting beside her. She didn't know what he was doing, and she guessed he was probably just sitting there with the same smug look he always had. Or maybe he had gotten up and moved. It didn't matter. After hours of building up the courage, she had finally made herself utter the words. And now what? What was she going to do? Obviously, she was going to sit back and let Naomi take over, but it was said easier than done. What if she couldn't let go? What if-

"Ha," Satoshi barked a laugh. "Yeah right."

Another failed attempt.

She felt him shaking her shoulder.

"Look at me," he ordered.

"No."

"Seiko."

". . . No."

"Look at me now."

He never once raised his voice at her, but the authority behind his words was so incredible, she couldn't disobey the order.

Allowing her hands to fall into her lap, she turned to face him head on. She couldn't say anything to him, but he broke the silence anyways.

"I'm not going to let you break up with me for a reason you can't even tell me," Satoshi sighed. "Tell me the reason, and _maybe _I'll let you break up with me."

"Maybe, you'll let me?" Seiko asked, a hoard of emotions overtaking her heart. "How are you going to _let _me do anything? You don't own me."

"I don't have to own you to decide whether I'm going to let you go or not. I haven't done anything wrong to you, Seiko. If I cheated on or hit you, that would be a different story, but I haven't. So there's no reason for you to walk out on me, unless . . ." he gazed at her out of the corner of his eye. "You've been unfaithful?"

"No!" Seiko said, wildly shaking her head. "No, no, no-

"Hmm, I don't know if I can trust you," he sighed, playing her like an instrument. "It seems you've done something wrong here."

"NO! No, I promise!"

"You've done something unfaithful in this relationship, and you want to break up with me before I find out. Clever, but not clever enough."

"Satoshi!" she yelled, but stopped.

Wait, wasn't this what she wanted? Didn't she _want _him to leave her? Initially, this had been her plan. She had wanted him to get angry with her, and dump her, so she didn't have to dump him. This was going the way it was supposed to go. For Naomi . . .

". . ."

"Alright," he said, sighing. "If this is what you really want."

" . . ."

Satoshi stood. "I'll just get up."

". . ."

"And walk away."

Satoshi smiled to himself before turning his back on his flustered girlfriend, preparing to walk away. However, he thought he'd make it at least halfway across the plane before she was grabbing his sleeve and apologizing to him and begging him to stay with her. At this point, he was ready to let go whatever secret she was harboring. It was clear she wasn't doing anything unfaithful, and that was his main concern. Satoshi knew it was pointless to even accuse her of doing such a thing. Seiko was too pure hearted and in love with him to ever hurt him like that, and he'd trusted her from day one.

"Satoshi!" Seiko sobbed, pulling on his sleeve. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't walk away! I-

"What did I tell you about crying?" he asked her, turning to look over his shoulder at her. "Stop the tears."

Nodding, she quickly brought her hands to her face, wiping away all of the tears she swore she wasn't going to release.

He turned to look at her fully and she smiled in happiness. She felt him wrap his arms around her before pulling her into a hug and stroking her hair lovingly. All at once she felt tears pour out of her eyes again and they only fell harder at his annoyed sigh.

"Why are you crying _again?_"

_"Because . . ." _she thought to herself. _"I'm still leaving you . . ."_


	71. Naomi's Downfall

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 700+ REVIEWS! I really never thought that this story would get so popular, but thank you anyways!

A Dangerous Game

The plane had finally landed, and Yuuya was busying himself with talking to his pilot, and clearing up any misconceptions on where Naomi might be hiding. Satisfied with the directions, and knowing where he was going, he motioned for Seiko and Satoshi to join him, and hesitantly, they did.

"We are going now," Yuuya told them. "Follow me."

"You better not be leading us to our deaths, asshole," Satoshi growled at him, but began to follow him out of the airport and onto the busy streets of Las Vegas anyways.

"I am not intending on harming you," Yuuya chuckled. "That would be a perk, however."

Yuuya knew that after speaking with Naomi that she was clearly unstable, and ready to snap at any given moment. His mind refused him the right to tell them though-if they died, that'd just be so much fun. Plus, he knew that if Naomi were to kill Satoshi, she'd easily kill Seiko and herself afterwards. Now three people are dead and the thought of that was just too splendid. So he kept quiet, and led them along.

"Where is she?" Seiko asked, curiously.

For a moment, Yuuya didn't answer her, not wanting to socialize with her anymore than he had to. But after a sigh, he decided that it might be worth it just to give her an answer, because if he didn't, Satoshi would probably chew him out over it. Before he could even speak, Satoshi was already yelling at him.

"Asshole! She asked you a question-why don't you answer it!"

_"Children . . ." _Yuuya thought, with utter distaste. _"So demanding and needy. I swear if that child Yuka has resembles those two idiots in anyway, I'll . . ."_

He stopped himself before his killer instincts set their sights on his own child. Easily manipulated by the broken neurons in his mind, Yuuya was highly susceptible to impulsive and violent behavior and he couldn't control it. However violent and crazy he may be though, he _refused _to hurt his own child. That was a line he'd never cross and if he did . . .?

"She's holed up in some theatre," Yuuya spoke. "By the way her instructions were worded, I'm led to believe it's the kind where plays are performed."

"Why is she there I wonder," Seiko mused. "That doesn't make a lot of sense."

Satoshi sighed. "It makes sense that she's doing something that _doesn't _make sense."

"That's so true," Seiko said, and then involuntarily biting her lip, thinking about what she was going to do when they got there. She wished that Naomi were a little bit more predictable, so she could plan what she wanted to say, but one would never know what Naomi was going to do. Going completely unnoticed, she stole a glance at Satoshi before turning her attention back down towards the pavement. Then she looked over again, and this time, her face flushed red. She didn't know why she was acting like such a shy school girl all of a sudden. Maybe she was embarrassed for stealing glances from him, because she knew she wasn't ever going to be able to look at him the same. Not after she was going to give him up to her friend so this dangerous game would stop. Seiko was glad she was able to put her selfishness aside for the good of their group, even if she would be hurting because of it . . .

The three entered the large building and Satoshi allowed his eyes to scan around the area before sighing loudly. "Where the hell could she be?"

Yuuya said nothing before he turned and walked off, presumably looking for Yuka and leaving the two teenagers to themselves.

Satoshi rolled his eyes and noticed Seiko was in front of him, staring and waiting for further instruction.

"What now?" she asked, cocking her head cutely to the side.

Immediately, his mind filled with dirty images and he suddenly _really _wished he had that remote with him. Shaking his head, he nodded in the direction behind her and started to walk away from her. She quickly caught up and trailed beside him, trying to keep in sync with his long strides. Her mouth remained shut and unmoving but that was for the best. If he talked to her, it'd only make it harder.

"When we get back, I was thinking we could do something," he muttered, catching her attention.

_"WHAT?!" _she thought, hysterically. _"Why now?!"_

"You've never wanted to do anything before . . ." she mumbled back.

"I know. But I've changed my mind. I'd like to spend time with-

"Christmas would have been perfect for that . . ."

"My parents got in the way."

"That's not a good excuse."

"Well, it's not a bad one either."

She sighed and shoved her hair out of her face in a weird effort to keep herself focusing on her task at hand. "You should have tried harder during Christmas. It was the perfect festive time and-

"Well, I'm trying now, dammit!" he yelled at her. "Do you not want to spend time with me? Are you _that _hung up over me ignoring you during Christmas? Get the fuck over it already!"

Her heart hurt at her words and she acted more upset than she was. Crossing her arms, she walked ahead of him and hung her head, trying to appear dejected, when in reality, she couldn't have cared less. By now, she was used to his yelling and swearing, and it didn't _usually _bother her, but now she was _trying _to seem bothered by it, and this time, she had him convinced.

"Wait Seiko," Satoshi said, catching up to her. "I-

He noticed she was pushing open a door and poking her head through it before exclaiming, "Nakashima!"

"Seiko!" Naomi yelled from the stage. "Welcome! Come in! Come in! Take a seat! Front row only!"

Satoshi followed Seiko into the huge auditorium where he noticed that Naomi was indeed, at the center of the stage, smiling brightly at him. He hadn't seen her in so long, she was almost foreign to him, but he could never forget her. Never forget that _face _of hers . . .

"How are you?" Naomi asked, right as Satoshi and Seiko appeared at the front row. The lights were bright and they had to squint their eyes slightly to look at up her, and as the light hit her, she cast an ominous shadow behind her, completing her theatrical appearance.

"Why are we here Nakashima?" Satoshi asked. "Keep it short and simple, or else I'll walk right out of here. I'm tired of this shit!"

Naomi smiled. "Oh, Satoshi, Satoshi. Don't be fussy. It's a game! A fun game! A love game!"

"What's with the short sentences?!" he asked. "Talk fucking normal!"

"Well . . ." Naomi thought, considering his request. "If you insist. But, three was the magic number!"

"The hell does that mean?"

Giggling to herself, she pulled out her weapon and eagerly ate up their slightly disturbed expressions. Waving the deadly object in the air, she laughed. "This is how it works! I haven't won not one game, and I intend to win this one! If I can't have Satoshi, then this bullet will have him! Then the next one will have Seiko! And finally, the last one will have me! We will all be in separate relationships, instead of just one! Don't you see? Three people. Three words. Three bullets. Three relationships in _death!_"

Seiko sighed, finally gathering the strength to speak up. Before she opened her mouth however, she felt her arm being roughly grasped, and shortly after, she was shoved behind Satoshi.

"No, no, no!" Naomi screamed. "SEIKO IN FRONT!"

"I don't trust you with that gun!" Satoshi yelled.

"This isn't how it works! We have to all be facing each other!"

"Sorry. It's not happening."

"DON'T MAKE ME LOSE!"

"You've already lost."

"ARGHH!"

Seiko could easily sense that Naomi was losing her temper and now had the perfect opportunity to step out in front and state her decision.

"You're not going to lose, Nakashima," Seiko said, forcing the words out of her. "Because . . . I'm going to let you win!"

Naomi narrowed her eyes before beckoning her friend to continue.

"You can have him . . . I'm giving him to you."

"What?!" Satoshi asked, and scowled at Naomi's excited behavior. "Stop dancing around Nakashima! I'm not going to be with you!"

"Yes, yes, yes!" she yelled. "Yes you will! Seiko says so! I win! I win!"

"No, you don't!"

"Let's go Satoshi!"

"Never!"

Naomi raced offstage and bounded over to them smiling. After stopping just short of Seiko, the perfect distance allowed her to menacingly press the gun against the left side of Seiko's body. However, her face remained completely pristine and hospitable, never faltering into something malignant at all. After all, she _had_ just won.

"If you don't come with me, Seiko will have to die," Naomi said. "I have to be just a little selfish here! Seiko can't have my win too! There can only be one winner!"

_"No Naomi . . ." _Seiko thought. _"You were never selfish . . . it was just me . . ."_

Satoshi was silent. The gun was pressed roughly against Seiko's back and she was completely still, but he knew she wasn't scared into submission by the thought of death. Was she really silent because she wanted to give him up? Was that the reason she was acting so weird?

When she refused to meet his gaze, he knew that it was. She really thought that if she let Naomi have him, that Naomi would return to normal? That everything would just suddenly stop and be okay? Because it wouldn't be. Naomi wouldn't just suddenly stop being crazy, Seiko would be in pain, and so would he, because he'd be forced to date someone he despised. This solved _nothing at all._

_ "Seiko . . ." _he thought. _"You're such a FUCKING idiot . . ."_

"Fine," Satoshi nodded to Naomi. "I'll go wherever you want me to, just get the gun off of her."

Taking the weapon off of her friend, Naomi quickly swiveled around to behind Satoshi and pressed it against his back. He didn't flinch though, and this made her smile. They were already making progress!

"Let's go!" Naomi giggled, urging him forward as he began to walk.

Looking back at Seiko, she smiled once more at her, and to her surprise, Seiko smiled back slightly. Naomi allowed her attention to focus back on Satoshi as she pushed him further and further down a hallway that led to a small room backstage. She reached around him and opened the door and forced him inside before shutting it delicately behind her.

"I assume you want to fuck me or something," Satoshi said, tapping his foot impatiently.

"So eager already, I LOVE IT!" she screamed, and then took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down. She didn't mean to be so loud and flustered, but she really couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Let's just talk first," Naomi offered, after many calming breaths. "I need to establish a few ground rules before we get back."

She motioned with the gun for him to sit down and he did, politely, making her heart swell. "When we get back, we are to tell everyone that we're dating, okay? And no more Seiko, alright? I think you've had enough practice with her, it's _our_ turn now. After we return home, I guess . . ." she trailed off in thought before picking back up again. "I'll start making wedding preparations right away. Yuka told me our nephew is due sometime in late March, so the wedding might be some time in April if that's okay with you."

"I guess so."

"I . . . can't believe this is happening . . . to me."

"Why not?" Satoshi asked, standing to walk over to her.

Naomi raised the gun, but he held his hands up in defense.

"This isn't going to be a good relationship if you have a gun on me the whole time," he snorted. "Don't push me away and make me leave."

"NO!" Naomi yelled, immediately knowing what he was doing. "DON'T MAKE ME THE VILLIAN! I AM THE WINNER AND THE BAD GUY NEVER WINS! THEREFORE, I MUST BE THE GOOD GUY!"

"Okay, okay," Satoshi assured her. "I get it."

Nodding, she dropped the gun.

"Are you ready to leave now?" he asked her.

Nodding once more, she motioned over towards the door and he got up and headed over to it.

"You've still got that gun on me," Satoshi sighed. "I don't get it. What am I going to do?"

Naomi looked down at the weapon in her hand and considered his statement. He was right, what was he going to do? _She_ had the weapon after all; he couldn't touch her. Plus, her arm was hurting from holding the gun up the whole time. She could just relax and make him walk in front of her like he had been doing. If he tried to pull anything, she could easily take care of him, though she was praying it didn't come to that.

For a fraction of a second, she sympathized with their relationship, and dropped the gun, but she quickly went back on her decision. However, it was too late. In the second that she had let her guard down, he attacked her.

"Satosh-" Naomi yelled, trying to save herself from being hurt, but she was cut off as her forehead slammed violently into the wall.

Her head was painfully jerked back, before it was slammed into the spot again, and again, and again. Each time she was pulled back, through blurry vision, she could see the space on the wall in front of her was covered with more and more blood. Cracks began to take over, spreading out from the bloody spot on the wall, due to the sheer impact her head was hitting it with.

Continuing to slam her head into the wall, Satoshi breathed, trying to refuel his body with enough energy to finish her off. When she stopped struggling, he dropped her and she crumbled to the ground before him. Heaving air into his lungs, his eyes darted from the bloody wall, to her limp body on the ground.

Satoshi felt so much better, but he knew it wasn't right to feel that way. Even though he _hated _and _despised _Naomi for putting him and Seiko through everything that she had done, he couldn't help but feel _slightly _bad. However, he didn't completely blame himself, because he had told her that if she ever crossed him, he wouldn't hesitate to attack her. The only reason he felt any guilt was when he thought about what Seiko might think.

Releasing a sigh, he left the scene before him and went to look for her . . .

A/N: *waits patiently for the hate*


	72. No Fault to be Found

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A Dangerous Game

Morishige watched as Yoshiki gently poured the water over the cat as it soaked into its fur, the excess dripping into the tub. In one hand, he held Kitty and in the other, a bottle of cat shampoo. Using his teeth, he opened the bottle and squirted a generous amount of the shampoo over Kitty's back and began to lather her.

"Kitty is so smart," Yoshiki commented. "Look at how well she's doing with her bath."

Though he wanted to smart off, Morishige couldn't help but sigh and agree. "She really is doing excellent, even though most cats hate water. Honestly, they aren't really supposed to be bathed-they clean themselves, you know."

"I know, but Ayumi says Kitty _has _to have a bath," Yoshiki sighed, but then cheered up. "On the other hand, did you know that Kitty can use the toilet?!"

"You trained it to do that too?"

"Kitty just knows Sakutaro . . . Kitty just knows . . ."

"Alright," Morishige nodded. "That's weird."

He heard the oven ding in the other room and excited squeals and he easily abandoned Yoshiki and the cat for the food. Walking into the room, he immediately took in the smell of the vegan pizza and was slightly intrigued by it. He'd never smelled anything like it, and when he moved over into the kitchen to look at the pizza, he realized he'd never _seen _anything like it.

"Interesting," Morishige commented. "Very interesting."

"Despite what that asshole in the bathroom says, I _promise _it's good!" Ayumi assured him.

"It looks good," Mayu said. "Besides, it's just pizza. How can you possibly screw that up?"

"I can't!" Ayumi said, furiously cutting slices of the pizza. "I make this all the time and all Yoshiki does is whine and cry about it! If he was blindfolded and ate this versus the crappy pizza you get from some pizza parlor, I bet he couldn't even taste the difference!"

Morishige took a piece and bit into it before chewing and swallowing. "It tastes fine."

"Thank you," Ayumi sighed, shaking her head.

"Mmhmm," Mayu mumbled, through a mouthful. "It's really good."

"Kitty's bath is done!" Yoshiki announced, moving into the room and cradling a towel wrapped cat in his arms.

"Good. Put her down at eat," Ayumi told him.

Yoshiki narrowed his eyes before snubbing the meal. "No! I don't want that!"

"Ughhh!" Ayumi moaned, running her fingers through her hair. "You realize you're engaged to me, right? You'll have to live like this for the rest of your life!"

He shook his head. "No! You'll have to think of the family, Ayumi. You're not seriously going to make our kids go vegan too, are you? You'll stunt their growth!"

"Who said anything about children?!"

"I want kids . . ."

"Maybe I don't!"

Morishige and Mayu exchanged awkward glances, but neither one of them said anything, wanting to see how the argument would play out.

"You don't want to have my kids?" Yoshiki asked, frowning.

"I-I don't-I-I can't decide!" Ayumi blurted. "I mean, no! No, I mean, well-just, not now obviously!"

"I know that, but you're acting like having my kids would be the most horrible thing in the world . . . "

"No, I'm not! Why are you pestering me about children when we're barely eighteen anyways?! We've only been engaged for about three weeks, just slow down!"

"But I want to start a family! Why won't you start a family with me?! Why can't I have a family?!"

"I don't know! Just stop harassing me about it, GOD!"

Finally losing his will to continue fighting with her, Yoshiki grabbed a jacket and hastily threw it over his shoulders. "Fine!" he yelled, before releasing Kitty and stomping over to the door.

"Hey!" Ayumi yelled back at him. "Just where do you think you're going?!"

"Out!"

"Yoshiki!"

The door slammed and Ayumi screamed in frustration to herself, before turning back to her guests.

With a sigh, she walked back over to them and crossed her arms, expectantly. "Please tell me I'm not the one at fault here."

Morishige noticed that Mayu readily agreed with her and the two girls started to excitedly rant about men, while he stayed silent in thought. Since when was Yoshiki so family orientated? Morishige knew he didn't have a fantastic home life, but wouldn't bad experiences push him _away _from family life? Wouldn't someone like him resent the idea of anything having to do with being a family?

He guessed not, considering the way Yoshiki seemed so distraught when he figured that Ayumi didn't want to have kids with him. What was going on? What didn't he know about his bleach haired friend? Before when he tried to probe into Yoshiki's home life, he was always denied information. But now it was clear that Yoshiki was hiding _something_.

"Sakutaro?" Ayumi's voice cleared him of his thoughts and he looked over to her.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What are you thinking about?" Mayu asked him. "Kishinuma is _clearly _overreacting if you were wondering."

Ayumi huffed in annoyance. "Seriously. I've never seen him act like that. I hope he's getting enough blood."

"That's probably where he went," Morishige said.

"You're right. He's probably just feeling bad or something. Anyways, Suzumoto . . ."

Morishige allowed the two girls to begin talking again, permitting him to retreat back into his thoughts. Not that he was a nosy person, but he was pretty curious about what Yoshiki could be hiding. He had secrets, that much Morishige knew, but he also needed to find out what they were. But how would he do that . . .?


	73. Selfishness and Perfectness

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

_**A/N:**_ Hey! In case you didn't know already, yes, _Lover _has returned!

A Dangerous Game

"Why . . .?" Seiko murmured, as tears fell down her cheeks. She wanted to reach out and touch her, and grab her hand and tell her she was sorry, but she couldn't, for the girl was unconscious. The room seemed so small to her and Seiko was already frustrated since she could barely communicate with the American doctors. All she could do was sit there and wait, but she didn't know what she was waiting for.

"I can't believe he did this," Yuka sighed on the other half of the room. "How horrible."

"You're boyfriend killed two people," Seiko sobbed. "I'm not defending Satoshi, but you have no room to talk! Just leave!"

Yuka frowned, knowing she was right and left the room. Naomi was the only one she was concerned about, and since she was unconscious, she really had no reason to be there. Neither did Seiko, but yet she remained by Naomi's side, refusing to leave her until the doctors came and forced her out.

After Yuka left, Seiko could hear Satoshi walk in, and she prayed that the first thing out of his mouth wouldn't be something awful.

"Why are you still hanging around here?" Satoshi asked her. "She's unconscious. Let's just go already-we need to get back home."

She cringed at his words and shakily released a breath. "H-how can you say something like that? Look at her, my God, she looks awful. Poor Nakashima . . ."

"She tried to kill you, you idiot."

"She was just confused! She didn't mean to do it! Her illness made her do it-an illness we caused! We need to take _some _responsibility."

"Whatever. We can take responsibility on the plane back home. Let's go."

"WHAT?!" Seiko roared. "We can't just leave her here!"

"Well we can't stay either!"

"B-but Satoshi-

"ENOUGH! Let's go!"

"But-

"NOW SEIKO!"

Seiko now was crying freely, the tears running down her face so fast it was like they were desperately trying to escape from her eyes. Loudly she sobbed, uncaring to how frustrating it probably was to Satoshi. He grabbed her arm and started to drag her from the room, and the entire time she was trying to get away from him, but being small, she was no match for his strength.

"I hate you!" Seiko cried, finally giving up and allowing him to drag her.

They were getting concerned looks from the residents at the hospital, but they ignored it and continued until they were on the streets and heading back to the airport.

"You're so cruel!" she added. "You suck! You're such a jerk! I can't stand you! Why do I put up with you, I'm so stupid!"

"You're stupid because you're crying over something that was totally out of your control!" he yelled at her. "Just get over it!"

"How can I get over it?! You bashed her head in the wall until she was unconscious-how could you do that?!"

"She tried to put me in jail!"

"I told you, it was the disease! She didn't mean it! Somewhere inside, she's still our old friend Nakashima, but you obviously didn't care because you're a mean person!"

"A mean person?" he scoffed at her. "Well I guess you're a pretty mean person too, since you begged the guy she liked to start sleeping with you. Then you started to date him, even when you knew she was in love with him. You know what else that makes you besides mean?"

Satoshi noticed that she stopped resisting him and was now trailing beside him as they walked down the street, her head hung in sorrow and her bangs covering her face.

"It makes you weak, Seiko. You're probably one of the weakest people I know. You let your emotions overrun your common sense and you fell in love with me, even though you knew you shouldn't have. You knew that she liked me, and you openly stole me away, and then when the going got tough and you had a gun on you, you attempted to give me back. It's not easy when you get caught in the act and you're forced to do something you don't want to do, is it? You're selfish."

"So is Satoshi . . ." she retorted weakly.

"I know, but I like being selfish and I accept it. You don't my dear, but it's time you do."

"I won't turn into an overlooking _asshole _like you . . . Seiko made a mistake and she tried to fix it, so that counts for something. But you . . . you're a flat out _jerk, _and I intend to _never _become like you . . ."

"Good. Because if you did, this relationship would never work."

" . . ."

"Do you still want to give me away?" Satoshi asked. "Or are you going to be just a little selfish and keep me all to yourself?"

Seiko angrily clenched her fists so hard that her nails dug painfully into her palm. In that particular moment, right after he said that, she could have never hated/loved him more. He knew exactly what to say to drive her crazy and she hated that fact. Not only that, but she knew he was right. She was a bad person, he was a bad person, but who was worst?

Personally, Seiko had thought it was him for the longest time, but now she wasn't so sure. She had been the one to suggest sleeping together, leading to them falling in love when she knew that Naomi liked him. Yes, that was true. Not only that, but she continued to date him for months, eventually driving her friend to insanity. But Satoshi, on the other hand, had openly rejected Naomi, acted like a dick towards her, and beat her into unconsciousness.

_"God!" _Seiko thought. _"We're both AWFUL!"_

Not only was she awful, but she was selfish too. She wanted to have him all to herself, and _no _she didn't want to give him up and allow him to be with Naomi. It was the correct, and logical decision, but would be very unbearable on her part. What would happen when Naomi woke up? Would Naomi demand Satoshi stay at her side? And would she _really _give him to her?

Maybe . . . maybe not . . .

"Can't give me an answer yet, huh?" he asked her. "That's fine. You don't have to give me one yet. I'll know when we get back home."

Seiko blushed hard, for once hating her perverted nature.

"When you're under me screaming my name, I'll have my answer."

Her face grew hotter and she sped up to get away from him. Or maybe she was speeding up because she was in a hurry to get home. It was a bit embarrassing to say the least, but she quickly got over that, returning to her usual bubbly nature.

"Catch me!" Seiko taunted, and began to run.

"Don't get separated from me!" Satoshi yelled, beginning to run after her. "There are a lot of people and you could-Seiko? Seiko? Damn . . ."

* * *

"I wish they would hurry," Yuka groaned, leaning back in the seat. "I want to go home so bad."

"Are you in pain?" Yuuya asked, concern written all over his features, making Yuka smile.

"No, no, no. Nothing like that! I just kind of want to go home. I _was _just kidnapped after all."

"Indeed. How did she transport you over here?"

"We flew. She forced me onto a plane in some crappy, cheap airline that she was able to get a gun through and we just flew here. Then she took me to the warehouse and locked me in a room and told me to just be patient and that she was sorry she had to do this . . . I know she's sorry, and I don't blame her. How could I? Obviously there's something wrong with her . . ."

"So you are able to overlook her kidnapping of you, because of a mental illness?" Yuuya asked.

"Yes, of course. She didn't mean to do that-the disease made her do it. Just like you didn't mean to kill Sakutaro's parents."

_"Oh no dear Yuka," _Yuuya mentally chuckled. _"Though it was impulsive, I very much meant to do that." _

"I see."

"The baby is coming in less than three months," Yuka sighed. "I'm kind of nervous . . ."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Ugh, you know why!" she whined. "You scared me with the whole 'birthing' speech!"

"My intent was not to scare you-only to inform you. The child will be born."

She laughed. "I know that, but . . . oh never mind! You wouldn't understand!"

He gave her a small smile. "You're right-I would not, since I am not the one pregnant. But, I can assure you that you will have the best birthing conditions that can be provided to anyone. Delivery will be safe and comfortable rest assured."

Yuka smiled back and gently patted his head. She liked the fact that Yuuya was always unsure of how to provide comfort for her, but tried his best anyways. Though he didn't always satisfy her with his words or actions, it was the thought and effort he put into it that really mattered to her. She truly did love him, and their perfect relationship, and their perfect unborn child.


	74. Case Study: Yoshiki Kishinuma

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A Dangerous Game

Yoshiki sighed as he walked down a particularly shaded street and area. Not many people were there, and he figured that was because of the lack of sun. He could easily sympathize with them, and not many people knew this about him, but he too used to love being in the sun. As a child, he spent most of his time away from his parents, meaning that he was outside quite often. But now as he leaned lazily against a tree, he realized he could never enjoy the sun much anymore. He guessed it bothered him a bit, but he was used to never getting his way.

As he rested, he allowed his enhanced eyes to focus on what he guessed was a newlywed couple. They appeared quite young and happy, and as they walked, in between them walked a little boy. Both of his arms were stretched to their capacity as he held onto his parents' hands, smiling and laughing.

Cringing, Yoshiki tore his eyes away from the scene and began the long trek home. It would take him awhile to get back, since he'd distanced himself away from his hometown to drink blood. As he walked, he wondered if he should apologize for angrily walking out on Ayumi. Knowing her, she was probably upset with him, and he couldn't let her remain that way any longer than he had to. Nodding to himself in confirmation of his plans, he picked up the pace, still keeping to the shadows and away from most of the people around him . . .

* * *

"Are we boring you, Shige?" Mayu asked, gripping her shopping bag tightly.

"Not really," Morishige answered. "I'm fine."

"We won't shop much longer," Ayumi assured him. "For once, I wish Mochida were here so you'd have someone to talk to."

"Really, I'm fine."

Mayu awkwardly laughed to herself. "Speaking of the time we're possibly going to spend whilst shopping . . . I actually wanted to go to a few more stores . . ."

"Me too," Ayumi said. "But I was planning on going on my own time. I wouldn't want to keep you two apart."

Morishige shrugged. "Just go. If you're really concerned about me, just go off on your own, alright? I'll be okay. I want to go home anyways."

"Are you sure?" Mayu asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you're sure?"

"Yes . . ."

"Are you sure, you're sure, you're sure?"

Sighing to himself, Morishige lifted a hand and set it atop Mayu's head and gently patted her hair. "I'm okay. You girls go shopping. As long as you bring me back something."

Ayumi nodded. "Okay! Let's go!"

As the two girls ran away, Morishige watched them go, grateful for being left alone. Now he could finally pursue what he had actually come out to do. Make no mistake, he had no interest in shopping around with two girls, and honestly, that wasn't what he was after. Yes, he needed the excuse to go out, but they would have questioned him if he requested to go alone. So, he followed them around to a few stores and now he had _finally _gotten rid of them. He felt a bit bad for thinking that way, but the knowledge he'd gain would surely outweigh his guilt.

All day he had been thinking about Yoshiki's words. All day he had been wondering what Yoshiki's childhood was like. What exactly happened to him? What caused him to want kids so bad, so bad to the point that he'd get angry over them and storm out of the house? And what did his parents _do _to him to make him hate them so much?

Using his brain, Morishige figured that if his parents had done something _that _bad, it would have had to have been documented right? And the only place that would have those documents was the police station, which is where he was currently heading.

Morishige honestly found it very hard to believe that Yoshiki's parents would have abused him and then gotten away with it. After all, from his understanding, they were free people and not only that, but they were raising Miki, Yoshiki's sister. Morishige had met her once or twice and she seemed completely normal and happy to him. Obviously her parents were doing a good job of raising her, and they didn't seem like bad people. So what was going on?

Ripping open the door to the police station, Morishige strode in only to find Satoshi talking to yet again, _another _officer.

Confusion overtook him as he approached the two and halted when they both turned to look at him.

"This probably looks bad," Satoshi said, with a sigh. "But I didn't do anything that I shouldn't have done."

Morishige raised a brow. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means Nakashima struck again, but this time, I struck back."

" . . . What?"

"I have to explain to this cop first," Satoshi said, shaking his head. "I'll tell you later."

Morishige nodded and turned from the two and continued silently on his quest. He already had everything he wanted to do planned out in his head, but the problem was, was putting it to action. What he would have to do is get into the records room, but unfortunately there was a problem. He was not authorized to go in there and there's no way they'd let him in if he just asked.

Which is why now, he'd silently thank Yoshiki for his assistance having to do with women. For once, Morishige felt bad for pretending to be someone he wasn't. He was an actor sure, but for some reason he had trouble playing the "dumb, innocent guy" that would bring a women completely under his command. It seemed wrong to him, but then again, what was wrong or right anymore?

Seeing a women walking out of another room, he decided to put his skills to the test.

"Can I help you?" she asked, noticing he was standing there and staring at her.

_"Oh God, I can't believe I'm about to do this . . ." _he thought to himself._ "It's acting Morishige! Just act!"_

"Um . . . can I have a popsicle?"

Her eyes widened at his question and she couldn't help but check her watch for the time. She had somewhere to be, but couldn't deny the innocent looking boy in front of her. He just looked so lost and helpless and what kind of person would she be if she told him he couldn't have a simple popsicle?

"Oh, sure," she said, smiling. "I have one in here for you."

She led him back into her private office and walked over to her miniature fridge. Opening it, she took out the packet and smiled back at him. "What flavor, honey?"

"Um . . . green."

At this point, she was ready to give the adorable teen boy the entire box. He was just so cute and shy it made her heart melt. Reaching into the box, she pulled out a green popsicle and handed it to him, not missing the dazzling smile he shot her in gratitude. Turning her back, she put the box back in the fridge and laughed.

"You can come back and have one any time you like!"

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"Thanks!"

She quickly ushered him out of her office and locked it behind her and hurried off before she blushed.

Morishige watched her go until she was out of the hallway and sighed before throwing the unopened popsicle into a nearby trashcan. Though that would _never_ work again in a million years, he had her spare set of keys and that was all that mattered. He had managed to swipe them while she had her back turned to him and if he would have been caught, he didn't know what he would have done.

Taking the keys, he eagerly tried each one until he came to the key that opened the records room. Closing the door behind him, he smiled to himself as he looked over all of the file cabinets. Following the alphabetized boxes, he came upon the K's and quickly opened it and began to dig through the files.

Whilst he did, he suddenly found himself hoping that there wasn't a file. Because if there wasn't, that would have meant that Yoshiki wouldn't have been abused by his parents or anything of the matter.

The word "abuse" made Morishige cringe and momentarily think back to the incident with the witch. It seemed like Yoshiki never caught a break, and was always wrapped up in something out of his control.

"Please . . . please . . ." Morishige muttered. "Don't be here . . ."

But unfortunately, it was. A file with the name _Kishinuma _neatly written on it was suddenly displayed right before his eyes. And not only that, but as he grabbed it, he realized that there was more than one report in it. In fact, there were several . . .


	75. AN: I Quit

Okay, so here's the thing. I feel like people are so sick of this story carrying on and on and on, and just want it to finally end. The characters are just too intense for people to handle anymore, but the thing is, the suspense keeps drawing people back to read so they do, and just leave yet another nasty comment. As professional as I can still be, I think that this is the mentality of most of my readers (and just to be clear, by saying "readers" I'm talking about everyone else BUT my fans):

"Oh, idig4skullz uploaded another chapter of Dangerous Game. Let's see how shitty _this _one is."

Instead of just not reading anymore, people feel the need to read anyways, and then leave a rude comment. Look, I understand that characters have been mostly warped and are very out of character, but I did warn about this from the very first chapter. I guess that this is just too much of a far-fetched idea for people to handle. There are more negative reviews than positive now, and as bad as this sounds, I'm sick of uploading chapters for a story that only a few out of the many people that are reading this actually enjoy.

I understand that most people are just reading this fanfiction probably just to laugh about how awful I've made the characters for "forced drama," but you have to think about it this way: This is only a _story _and no one is forcing anyone to read it. I've tried and tried to make this clear, but it just hasn't worked.

So, I've decided that I will just edit the remaining chapters I have written (which is quite a lot, so don't worry) upload those, and then call it quits on this story, which is a shame because it was probably going to have a happy ending. But even if I finally got to the ending, by then, no one would probably appreciate it.

I refuse to write any longer for a story that is inducing more laughs than actual respect and enjoyment. I hope that my fans can understand my decision and who knows . . . maybe one day I will come back, but it's highly unlikely.

-idig4skullz


	76. Lighter Hearts

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A Dangerous Game

What the hell was she going to do? Okay, the first thing she needed to accomplish was to get the breath in her lungs and the oxygen to her brain. After that task was completed, Mayu carefully focused her eyes on what was in front of her. She couldn't believe it. It was something that no one should ever have to be faced with in their entire life. And yet here she was before it, trying to decide whether to resist the temptations, or just give in. Clearly, she could not win such a battle, and would most likely be forced to give in. But what would she do? What would she do?

"Buy two, get one free!" she squealed at the large array of candles before her. "BUT WHICH ONES SHOULD I GET?!"

Currently, Ayumi was in another store and Mayu desperately wanted her to come back and help her pick out which candles she would get. Vanilla was Mayu's favorite scent, along with lavender, and coconut smelled wonderful too. But they were having a sale due to the ending of the holidays, and the shelves were stocked with mistletoe candles, and pumpkin candles, and apple pie candles, and so many more that they didn't sell any other time of the year! She had to either get them _now _or suffer until next Christmas! Once again, what would she do?

"Suzumoto!" Mayu heard Ayumi call from behind her.

Mayu turned to see Ayumi hurrying over to her and smiled. "THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE! Did you get what you were looking for?"

"No, I'll have to order it online, but-OMIGOD! BUY TWO GET ONE FREE?!"

"I KNOW!"

The two girls stood in front of the arrangement, unknowingly blocking other people from shopping for candles too. Other girls on the other side of the store impatiently waited for their turn, arms crossed and lips pulled into a tight frown. However, Ayumi and Mayu didn't budge from the selection for at least another hour, furiously fussing over which candles to get. Eventually though, they picked what they wanted and finally left, allowing at least fifteen other people to rush over to the display to pick candles as well.

As they walked, Mayu sighed in bliss. "I'm going to go home and light one and lean over the flame and just smell it all day."

Ayumi laughed. "Me too. I'm going to put one in the bathroom and take a hot bath and let it cover the entire room."

"Good idea with putting one in the bathroom, since it's a small room and all. I might have to do that too!"

"Which one are you going to use?"

"Hmm . . . maybe the . . . uh . . ."

"It's such a hard decision," Ayumi sighed.

"Totally!"

As they continued to walk, Ayumi looked ahead of them and noticed two people that were awfully familiar to her. Recognizing them as Seiko and Satoshi, she hit Mayu's arm and pointed to them.

"Let's talk to them!"

"Sure," Mayu said. "We haven't heard from them or Nakashima for awhile. I wonder what's happening?"

The two girls resorted to a light jog and eventually ended up behind the pair where Mayu promptly tapped Seiko on the shoulder.

"Oh hey!" Seiko said, after turning around. "How are you guys?"

"How are _you_?" Ayumi asked. "We haven't heard from you in a while. How is everything?"

"Dandy," Satoshi scoffed. "No really, it's great."

Mayu raised a brow. "Huh? Is it really?"

"Yeah, and where is Nakashima? We haven't heard from her in a while," Ayumi muttered. "Kind of starting to get worried . . ."

Seiko frowned and looked away, not wanting to speak on the manner, and Ayumi easily picked up on this. She cast Mayu a worried look, but Mayu only shrugged, indicating she didn't know what was going on either.

"We can't talk about this here," Satoshi said, noticing Seiko's distraught behavior. "Let's go somewhere else."

* * *

The four ended up at Yoshiki's apartment and Seiko beamed at the couple's new addition.

"So cute!" Seiko giggled, picking up the feline. "What's its name?"

Ayumi sighed and shook her head sadly. "Kitty . . ."

"Leave it to that idiot to name a cat Kitty," Satoshi murmured, rolling his eyes. "I guess it can't be helped. He's always been goofy like that."

"I think it's a cute name," Seiko protested, lifting the cat high above her head. "Aw, she's smiling at me!"

"Cats don't smile," Mayu laughed. "But she really is a cute cat."

"Okay, enough about the cat," Ayumi said. "Tell us what's happening with Nakashima."

Another frown graced Seiko's features as she let the cat slide out of her arms. She looked over at Satoshi for help and he looked back at her, raising a brow.

"Can you really not talk about this?" he asked her. "You need to be able to speak about it. There's no use in acting like it didn't happen."

"What happened?!" Ayumi demanded.

Seiko only shook her head at Satoshi, hoping that he got the message that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Nakashima went to great lengths to confess her love for me, if you can call it that," he explained.

"What do you mean?" Mayu asked.

"Her plan involved her kidnapping Yuka to draw us to her. She probably knew that Seiko and I wouldn't fly out to America just for her, and that's why she used Yuka to get Kizami's attention. Essentially, she blackmailed him and forced him to bring us along with him so that he could get Yuka. To this day, I don't know why he would follow her demands-he didn't need Seiko and I, he could have gone over there and gotten Yuka himself, but he didn't."

Ayumi's head was spinning at the story and she sighed, audibly. "Wow . . . where was she?"

"She was holed up in some old theatre. She had a gun and was acting like a maniac and said that if I didn't go with her, she'd kill Seiko. Of course I went."

"Then what?"

"I talked her into dropping her guard, and when she did, I slammed her head into a wall until she was unconscious. She's in a coma now, and she's still in America. Her mother might be planning to fly her over here, but as far as I'm concerned, I really don't give a rat's ass."

Ayumi and Mayu were stunned into silence as they shared a glance with each other. Finally, Mayu shook her head with surprise and asked, "You beat her into unconsciousness?"

"It's not her fault she did that stuff to you, you know . . ." Ayumi added.

Satoshi sighed. "I don't care! She had a gun! What was I supposed to do-lay down and let her have her way with me?"

"Well . . ." Mayu said, trailing off. "What's so bad about that?"

"I am a faithful man," he growled.

"Well, I guess you have a lot of good values," Ayumi smirked. "Besides liking guys."

"Wow, you're so kind."

Noticing that Seiko still looked upset, Mayu walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "At least you have a good guy Se-

"I offered!" Seiko blurted.

"Huh?" Ayumi asked. "What-

"I offered to give him to her! He didn't have knock her unconscious! I would have been okay with it!"

Satoshi rolled his eyes. "Why do you say stuff like that? You know damn well you wouldn't have been okay with it."

"Nakashima was suffering!" Seiko cried. "I should be the one without a boyfriend! It's not fair! It was never fair! She needs someone more than I do! Who decided who can be happy and who can't?! Who said that I can be happy and she can't?! How come-

_Beep._

Seiko froze and noticed that her collar had beeped and Satoshi was casually holding the remote. Seizing her arm, he began to pull her out of the apartment.

"We have to go do something," he explained. "We'll talk to you later."

Seiko tried to further explain herself, but she was dragged away and left unable to. Mayu gave Ayumi yet another confused look and just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I'll get out of your hair," Mayu said, shaking her head. "I guess I need to inform Morishige about . . . everything."

Ayumi nodded. "Right. I guess I'll wait here for Yoshiki if he ever decides to come back . . ."

Ayumi went back to her room, leaving Mayu to head towards the door, but before she could grasp the handle, it was already being opened by Yoshiki who stared at her before slightly smiling.

"Hi, Suzumoto."

She nodded a greeting to him. "I was just heading out. Have you been with Shige?"

"No, I haven't," Yoshiki said. "I've been alone. I'm sure he's probably at home, in his room, in the dark, alone, reading."

"Well then, I guess I better go save him."

Yoshiki closed the door behind him after she'd left and headed into his room, following Ayumi's scent. He could see her sitting on the bed, reading and as she saw him, she let the book drop to the floor before awkwardly looking away from him.

"Yosh-

"Don't," he said, sighing. "I'm sorry I blew up at you and walked out. I was mad, and I had no right to be. Forgive me."

"Of course, I forgive you. I've calmed down too, and I shouldn't have yelled so much," she said, feeling better since he apologized first.

"I didn't mean to scare you with all of that family crap. I won't talk about it anymore."

Smiling, she stood up and gently approached him, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Let's go watch T.V. okay? I've been on my feet all day and I'm tired."

"If you're tired, you should lie down," Yoshiki said, but allowed her to pull him into the living room.

"Lying on my back is a very compromising position for you though."

"Ah, so you know that if you laid down you wouldn't actually be getting any rest, hmm?"

"Exactly . . ."

"Why are you blushing?" he asked, pinching her cheek. "So cute."

"Stop!" Ayumi whined, slapping his hand away, but then smirked devilishly, knowing how to get him away from her. "And I know I'm cute! You know why? Because I am Ayumi Shinozaki! Class rep! Always on time and never late!"

"NOOOO!" he yelled, running away from her, though Ayumi continued to chase after him.

"Straight A student and leader of the academics club all throughout middle school! A great friend and companion, I am smart, loyal and attentive . . ."


	77. Coaxing

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Warning (though I don't even know why I bother with these anymore because people don't listen to them lol): The next few chapters about Yoshiki's past will be dark. Do not read if you are easily offended.

A Dangerous Game

A group meeting had been called by Satoshi the next day, as he was relaying to them everything that had happened with Naomi and Yuka and Yuuya. Though the questions were endless, he was glad that no one was freaking out over it. After all, after everything the group had been through, nothing was really shocking anymore. Or at least . . . that's what they thought.

"So, Yuka's safe, right?" Ayumi asked. "And the baby?"

"Yeah, they're fine," Satoshi said. "I mean, Nakashima's in a coma now so . . . yeah."

"Wow . . ." Morishige muttered. "That's really unfortunate."

"Oh, I wonder what's going to happen when she wakes up," Mayu sighed.

Satoshi simply shrugged. "We won't know until the time comes.

Meanwhile, Yoshiki was pigging out on burgers, pizza, fries, and a large milkshake. Everyone was giving him looks of disgust, but he easily defended himself. "What? I always have to eat vegan food and I never get to eat anything real! I'm enjoying myself!"

Ayumi rolled her eyes. "Oh whatever! You're just missing out!"

Yoshiki just shook his head and Mayu frowned. "Shinohara didn't come?"

"She really doesn't want to talk about this," Satoshi explained. "I don't know why, it's not that big of a deal."

Everyone sighed and continued to chat idly, though one of the group members had something else occupying their mind and that was Morishige. After seeing the files in the police station, he immediately knew that there was definitely something Yoshiki had to be hiding. He must have looked through over thirty reports, however, most were calls from other people like neighbors, Yoshiki's school, and even strangers, trying to report the abuse. None of the reports were ever taken before a judge except for one of them.

One report from Yoshiki's second grade teacher went into great detail on seeing his mother hit him. Attached to it were pictures taken of an eight year old Yoshiki, his body littered with purple and black bruises, and to make matters worse, a few cigarette burns on the back of his neck. The case went to a judge and Yoshiki's parents were found guilty, but offered the chance to go through a parenting class to get him back. A year later, they were awarded custody, and Miki was born. No more reports were made of Yoshiki after the age of nine, and though the reports stopped, Morishige was sure the abuse didn't. He couldn't say for sure though-he'd met the blonde when they were fifteen, and Yoshiki had already moved out.

For some reason, Morishige really wanted to know what had happened. He'd already gotten this far, and he couldn't just let it go _now _right? With a small sigh, he waited for the group to be done talking so he could get Yoshiki alone and question him, and _finally _figure out what he'd been hiding.

As Yoshiki threw away his cup, he headed outside and prepared to go home, when he was stopped by Ayumi.

"I think Suzumoto, Mochida and I are going to go pick up Shinohara and take her shopping. Would you like to come?" she asked him.

"Who the hell said I was going?" Satoshi asked.

"You need to spend some time with your girlfriend," Mayu said. "Come on!"

"She needs me," he said. "Not you guys."

"I'll have you know . . ."

"So, are you coming?" Ayumi asked, ignoring the two.

Yoshiki nodded. "Sure, I'll-

"No," Morishige said, walking up behind them. "I need to talk to him about something."

Looking at him in confusion, Yoshiki opened his mouth to ask why, but Ayumi just shrugged. "Alright. I'll be home later today. Bye."

She gave him a quick kiss and left him and Yoshiki turned to Morishige and crossed his arms. "What the hell? What's so important?"

Morishige only turned his back and began to walk away. "Come on. We're going to my house to talk about it. We can't do it in public."

"What?" Yoshiki asked, but followed him. "What's it about?"

Met with silence, Yoshiki was forced to continue following Morishige. What did he want to talk about that was so important? Did it have something to do with the fight that he had had with Ayumi? But why would Morishige care about something like that?

Since Yoshiki couldn't think of an answer, he guessed that Morishige really probably _couldn't _care about it, but if that was the case then what did he want to talk about? Really . . . what was so important . . .?

* * *

Yoshiki entered the house and groaned aloud. "Tell me, already! We've been silent for like thirty minutes and I'm dying!"

Morishige narrowed his eyes. "Fine, we'll talk. Do you really have no clue why you're here?"

Knowing that Yoshiki wasn't a very smart person, Morishige knew there was no way Yoshiki would guess correctly. In fact, he'd probably turn the whole situation around and make it seem like he was here for some idiotic reason, when that clearly was not the case.

"Hmm . . . maybe . . ." Yoshiki said, thinking and then suddenly gasped. "Don't tell me you've fallen for me too?!"

"WHAT?!"

"Sakutaro, why? You were the only one who I could be normal around! Now it's all awkward!"

"I'M NOT-

"You'd have to be the uke, you know?"

"Shut up, you cocky bastard!" Morishige yelled. "I'm not in love with you, you idiot! I want to know about your past!"

Immediately, Morishige closed his mouth, figuring that perhaps he had gone about the whole situation too rashly. When Yoshiki's mood suddenly darkened he knew he had, for his friend looked away from him and scoffed. He didn't say anything however, and Morishige figured that that was because Yoshiki probably didn't have anything to say, or he didn't want to. Now what was he supposed to do? The traumatized look Yoshiki had on his face did nothing for Morishige, expect push him further.

"Tell me what happened."

Blunt as ever, Yoshiki answered. "They abused me. Now you know, are you happy?"

"Of course not . . . But I know there's more."

"There's really not. Abuse is abuse, no matter how you look at it. What do you want from me? Specifics?"

By now, Yoshiki's mood had darkened considerably. He was hostile and hesitant, trying to draw away from the conversation completely. He hadn't ever told anyone about his past, not even Ayumi, and now that he was talking about it, it was weird. It was like giving a speech about an event you hadn't seen in years. In other words, damn near impossible.

"I don't really need much," Morishige confessed. "I looked up your records at the police station."

"You can't fucking do that!"

"Well, I had too. I knew you weren't going to tell me on your own. You needed some kind of push."

"How is looking up my records going to push me to tell you anything?!"

Seeing that this was going nowhere, Morishige sighed. "I'll tell Shinozaki. Don't think I won't."

All of a sudden, Yoshiki was quiet, dropping his arms that were crossed defensively over his chest. ". . . Don't tell her. Or anyone for that matter."

"Why?"

"Because this is private stuff!" Yoshiki yelled. "How dare you try to make me tell you things that I've tried to bury in the past! I don't like to talk about this stuff, okay?! _No one_ likes to talk about getting abused! Why are you forcing this out of me?"

"You're my friend," Morishige said. "And I saw how upset you were after you had that argument with Shinozaki about kids . . ."

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Why do you want kids so bad?"

" . . ."

Morishige had expected no answer. He was pretty sure he knew why by now the reason for Yoshiki wanting a family so bad, but he wanted to make sure before he accused him of anything.

"Talking about it will make you feel better."

"Bullshit. I wasn't even upset until you started badgering me about this."

"You don't want to tell me and that's fine. But you need to tell someone. You're closer to Mochida then you are me, so just tell him. Talk about it to someone, please."

"Why?!" Yoshiki asked. "Why do I have to talk to someone about it?!"

"Repressed feelings like this lead to mental disorders!" Morishige yelled, finally getting angry with his friend. "What do you think would have happened if Nakashima had gotten help before she spiraled out of control huh? NOTHING! None of this would have happened! We could have avoided so many issues if she had just gotten help! She was in love with Mochida, and had no one to talk to about it, leading her into schizophrenia! Now Kishinuma, if you don't talk to someone about this _now _you could end up depressed, or even worse, suicidal! And I'm not going to lose you, especially after I _myself _almost killed you! You may think you're as tough as nails-but you're not! Everyone has a weakness and before you know it, it will have consumed you!"

Yoshiki was quiet as Morishige was talking, taking in the information. Of course, Yoshiki believed he had a great handle on his emotions, especially his feelings towards his parents. But Morishige was right-a mental disorder could consume anyone. It could even consume him, even if he thought he could beat it. Maybe talking about what had happened in the past was a smart idea, and though he'd never admit it, he was still feeling like shit ever since the fight with Ayumi.

Though they had apologized and made up for it, he was still doting heavily on it. Maybe if he didn't speak about his past now, and tell someone he could trust, the repressed inner thoughts would linger on his mind, and possibly lead him down the wrong path _again. _And this time, what if Ayumi couldn't save him?

"Let's just go back," Morishige offered. "We can get Mochida and-

"I'll start when I was five," Yoshiki said, taking a seat on the couch, knowing it was going to be a long story.

Morishige looked at him in shock. " . . . What?"

"The abuse started when I was five, so I'll figure I'll start from there. You might want to sit down . . . this is going to take a while . . ."


	78. Yoshiki's Past: pt 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A Dangerous Game

_**5 years old . . .**_

A young Yoshiki sat idly on the floor, awaiting further instruction. Mentally, his still developing brain reeled as he tried to remember all of the rules. One slip up and he was a goner. Yes, he knew what would happen if he messed up, but then again, he always did something to upset his parents. Yoshiki's parents had told him that the perfect child was possible, but so far, he wasn't living up to their expectations. But, his five year old self loved his parents, and was devoted completely to them. He aimed to please them fully, albeit, it never worked.

"I think it's hungry," his mother said, sighing in annoyance.

"Duh," his father answered. "We're eating right in front of him."

"Well? Give it some food!"

"There's not enough."

"There's a whole pot on the stove!"

"Oh yeah? Well be a woman and go fix him something! Can't you see I'm eating here!?"

Yoshiki continued to watch their bickering as his stomach growled, begging him for food. Due to being five, he was terribly confused at the reason he wasn't allowed to eat. If there was a whole entire pot of food, surely he could have some, right? Why was he being punished? He had been sitting on the floor, patiently waiting his turn. Where was his reward?

"Mommy?" he asked. "Daddy? I'm hungry."

"Oh shut up," his mother growled, continuing to eat. "Just be quiet!"

"Da-

"You heard her," his father bit back. "Be quiet. You'll eat when we're done."

Sighing, he understood and leaned back into the floor, only to realize how truly cold and uncomfortable it was. Coming to a stand, he stretched, trying to rid his joints of the pain they were feeling from being in a seated position on the ground for too long.

"While you're up, go play the piano!"

Yoshiki looked over at his mother and frowned. He had not been practicing his scales lately and she knew this. She also knew that he had no interest in playing the piano, and truthfully, he desired nothing more at this point than to eat. However, if he didn't play her _something_ it was unlikely that he would get fed. Sadly, she had been forcing piano playing on him as early as three years old. But even after two years, he struggled with it. Clearly, little Yoshiki wasn't meant to play the piano, and unbeknownst to him, this just infuriated his mother more.

"But, mommy," Yoshiki muttered. "I-

"You play, you eat! That's a rule, Yoshiki! Or did you forget already?!"

"If he can't even remember a simple rule, you think he's going to remember how to play piano?" the man scoffed. "Give me a break. That idiot can't even properly tie a shoe."

The words stung him greatly, but what was really bothering him was his growling stomach, twisting around inside his belly, screaming for nutrients. As they pestered him to play, knowing he couldn't do it, he sank to the floor. What good was it to go try and play the piano when he clearly couldn't?

"What a disgrace," the woman spat. "An absolute mockery! I can't believe we were cursed with something like this!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have drank so much, you idiot!" her husband yelled at her, before jerking her half empty plate away from her and tossing it into the sink, along with his.

"I wasn't done!"

"I don't want you to get any fatter than you already are. I'm not going to deal with an ignorant son _and _an obese wife, you know!"

"How dare you!"

Yoshiki's eyes widened as his father delivered an ear shattering slap across his mother's face. Her head was thrown viciously to the side, as well as her body, as she swayed on her feet, struggling to keep her balance. With a scoff, Yoshiki's father headed off and up the stairs, leaving the scene behind him.

Sucking in a nervous breath, Yoshiki ran over to the woman and began to frantically pull on her arm.

"Mommy! Mommy! Are you okay? Mo-

He received his own slap, violently knocking him on the floor. Immediately, his right cheek swelled up and tears fell from his eyes. The slap he received had hurt, but the fact that his dear mother had done it hurt even worse. A small hand cupped his cheek as he tried to make the stinging and hot sensation go away. Noticing his mother came to a stand, he stood too, only to be knocked back down again.

"You did this you little worthless brat!" she spoke harshly to him. "If you weren't here, I swear we wouldn't be fighting so much! You make everything difficult! You suck up our hard earned money, and in return what do you do? NOTHING! You won't even play the piano after I've so graciously ordered you to! You are a failure, Yoshiki! Not only that, but you serve _no _purpose!"

Storming away from him, she headed towards the stairs and prepared to walk up them, before stopping short. "The only purpose you serve is to make everyone's life a living hell . . ."

Watching her walk away, Yoshiki quickly wiped his eyes again and headed for the pot on the stove. By now it wasn't just his stomach that was bothering him, but his head too. It was swimming, and he was desperate for food. His body felt cold and his eyes struggled to remain open. Especially his right eye that was currently struggling against the swelling in his cheek. Standing on his toes, he lifted his arms towards the pot, but it was no use. He was just too small.

Falling to his knees, Yoshiki continued to cry, and this eventually turned into outright sobs. He was just so hungry. He had eaten early that morning, but now it was seven o'clock in the evening. What was he supposed to do? The fridge was bare, he'd checked multiple times, as if constantly looking would make food appear, but it didn't.

Crawling out of the kitchen and towards the stairs, he looked up the wooden steps, feeling incredibly intimidated. He barely had the energy to force himself up them, but he did anyways. It wasn't the first time he'd done this, or been left in this kind of situation. Things like this weren't new to him. After all, Yoshiki went hungry a lot . . .


	79. Yoshiki's Past: pt 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A Dangerous Game

_**8 years old . . .**_

"Yoshiki . . ."

At his teacher's voice, Yoshiki stopped heading for the door and turned to face her. The other kids streamed past him, none of them saying goodbye, or even acknowledging his presence. That fact didn't bother little Yoshiki though, he'd never had any friends. Being alone was something he was very familiar with, seeing as that he'd lived his whole life that way.

"Yoshiki," she said. "I'd like to talk about a picture you drew the other day, if that's okay with you?"

"Okay," Yoshiki said, and sat down at his desk.

He watched his teacher go behind her own personal desk and pull out the paper before walking over to him.

"Now, Yoshiki . . . the instructions were to draw your house and your family standing outside, right?"

Thinking back a couple of days ago, his brain confirmed that those really were the instructions, and he nodded. "Yes."

She placed the picture on his desk and sighed. "Well I see you drew the house, and yourself, but you didn't draw your parents. Why didn't you?"

"They're inside," Yoshiki explained. "They aren't ever really outside. They only go outside to go to work."

"You all don't ever play together?"

"Hmm? Play?"

Her eyes widened as she softly gripped the paper in her hands and brought it to her chest. Was he serious? Did he never once play with his parents outside? Surely he would have gone to the park with them, or gone out to eat ice cream with them, right? But as she looked deeper and deeper into his hollow grey eyes, she couldn't find any truth to her suspicions. And this was scaring her . . .

"I have to go," Yoshiki said, grabbing his back pack. "Mommy and daddy will get mad if I'm late."

"O-okay . . ." she muttered, watching him situate his back pack over his shoulders. "Have a good day-WAIT!"

This was when she noticed the bruise. When he bent down to get his book bag, his shirt barely slid up, but it did just enough to reveal a large, tender looking, purple and black mass. It was nothing like she'd ever seen before. Being a middle aged women and teaching for almost fifteen years, yes, she had seen her fair share of bruises-the kind kids got when they were a bit too rough on the playground. It would usually come out to be a light purple spot on the arm or he leg. But this bruise on Yoshiki's back couldn't have been caused by another kid. It was as big as her hand, and such a deep purple it could have almost been mistaken as black. Someone a lot older had put this bruise on him-someone a lot stronger.

"Where did you get that bruise Yoshiki?" she asked calmly, so as not to scare him.

Yoshiki froze, and initially thought about making a run for it. His mother had told him that if he were ever questioned about bruises, to say that he fell, and he hoped that he could lie well enough.

"I-I . . . I fell . . ."

She didn't believe him for a second. "You're not going home. I'm calling your parents right away."

"NO!" Yoshiki yelled, grabbing her hand. "Don't! I'll get in trouble! They have to go get Miki! Don't make them come here, please!"

"_Oh God . . .there's another child involved!" _she thought to herself.

This didn't stop her from heading over to her desk and picking up the phone and calling his parents. She couldn't let this continue, and she at least had to ask them about it. Besides, if they were so innocent, they'd have no problem telling her what happened to their son.

As she held the phone to her ear though, she prayed she wasn't making a mistake. The fear evident in Yoshiki's eyes was enough to make her hang up. But before she could, she was met with a voice.

"Hello?"

* * *

Yoshiki watched his parents head through the door of his teacher's room, his mother casting him a pretty smile. The gesture almost made Yoshiki smile back. They weren't mad at him after all!

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Kishinuma," his teacher said, smiling. "Oh, sir, I'm going to have to ask you to put out that cigarette-there's no smoking in the school."

Yoshiki's father smiled. "No problem, Miss."

He left to dispose of his cigarette and the woman smiled at the teacher. "Is anything wrong?"

"Oh yes, about that . . . I noticed an extremely large bruise on Yoshiki's back today . . . what happened to him?"

"Oh no!" his mother yelled and quickly approached him. "Where is it honey? Show mommy the bruise!"

Yoshiki was confused. Why was she pretending she didn't know where it was? If he remembered correctly, she had hit him the other day with a pan because he didn't properly clean his room. Did his mother already forget?

He obeyed her question and turned his back on her before slightly lifting his shirt. Her horrified scream brought his father rushing back into the room with concern written all over his face. But, due to Yoshiki's age, he thought it was real concern. He thought his parents were truly worried, and truly apologetic.

"What is it?!" the man asked.

"This bruise!" the woman yelled. "Oh my God! It looks awful! Yoshiki, did you fall?!"

"Um . . . yes."

The teacher narrowed her eyes at the three. "He fell? On what? How? When? That is a very nasty bruise to have come from just a fall."

Yoshiki's parents froze, sharing a glance and mentally hoping they hadn't been found out. His father cleared his throat and placed a comforting hand on Yoshiki's head. "This little guy plays a lot outside. It's his favorite place. He could have fallen yesterday."

"That would explain his picture," the teacher mumbled.

Though she wanted to scream at the couple and tell them what horrible parents they were, she couldn't. But she could make a report. The only negative of this was that for now, she was going to have to let them go. Luckily, they'd most likely be getting a call in the morning.

"I guess it was nothing," she said, smiling. "Have a good day. See you tomorrow Yoshiki."

But she didn't see him tomorrow. In fact, she didn't see him for an entire week and when he came back, it was much worse than a simple bruise . . .


	80. Yoshiki's Past: pt 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A Dangerous Game

_**13 years old . . . **_

He had begun to fight back now. Probably around the age of ten. He just couldn't take it any longer, and the constant abuse allowed a primitive and survival part of his brain to activate, sending his fists flying towards his parents whenever he could. Granted, together, they were much stronger than him, and could easily overpower them whenever they wanted. But he was growing. And growing fast.

Yoshiki was no longer a tiny innocent boy, and for the last couple of years he had been adding inches to his height and around his biceps from constant fights inside of his home and out. Bruises didn't hurt anymore, in fact, he relished in them. They were a sign of yet another battle that he didn't succumb to. Though, they didn't always mean victory. Sure he could recount a few times where he was left a bloody pulp on the ground, but he could only count them on one hand. There were many more times where he had walked away prideful, and boasting all the way until he got home where he was once again under the hands of his abusive parents.

"What's that?" a voice called to him.

Yoshiki turned his head slightly to look at his nine year old sister, Miki. Ever since she was born, he had always been jealous of her. Sadly, he was even jealous of her before she came out of the womb. His parents had been so happy during that nine months, but not happy enough to stop hitting him. Not only that, but he noticed his mother eating healthier, and she had even quit drinking and smoking, ensuring that Miki would be a healthy, strong baby.

Why couldn't it have been that way with him? Why did his mother have to drink and smoke when she was pregnant with him? Why did she have to eat burgers and fries everyday and party with her friends until she was passed out on the floor from exhaustion? How was that fair?

It wasn't, but Yoshiki had learned by now that his life was never meant to be fair. He would always view his mother as an overweight, lazy slob, and his father an alcoholic and abusive coward. However, in Miki's eyes, they were nothing but prodigies, and probably even held the status of the gods. She played piano everyday and they praised her for it, she brought home A's in all of her classes and they praised her for it, and she always did what she was told.

But what Yoshiki didn't understand, was that he used to be the same way . . . well not exactly. He _tried _to play piano, but he couldn't. He _tried _to make A's in school, but he always brought home B's. He _tried _to follow instruction as clearly as possible, but there was just one thing that he'd always mess up. Miki was flawless, and he was jealous of her. Perhaps if he would have been as smart and as perfect as her, he wouldn't be punished all of the time. Not only that, but maybe, just maybe, they wouldn't have even had Miki . . . and he could be the center of attention, which was really all he wanted.

He'd never get that though. That wish would never come true, for he was just meant to be alone all of the time. But surely, he wouldn't be alone forever right? He couldn't be, no, he just couldn't be! All he wanted was some companionship, and if nothing else, a friendly high-five. Was that too much to ask for . . .? Since it was for _him_ . . . maybe it was.

"Big brother, what is that?" Miki asked again.

"It's a cigarette," he said.

"I've never seen one of those."

Of course she hadn't. His parents never smoked around _her_.

"I know you haven't."

"It smells different from that other stuff."

"Yeah," he sighed. "That was weed."

"Like weeds in the garden?"

She was pestering him now, but he couldn't bring himself to yell at her. No matter how jealous he was of his little sister, it wasn't her fault her parents loved her more. She just happened to be the blessed child and he wasn't. Though it wasn't fair, it wasn't her fault, and he had to remind himself of that.

"No, not like weeds in the garden. It's a plant, but it's grown in certain conditions."

"Oh," Miki said, and then nodded. "I will remember that."

"Of course you will," Yoshiki chuckled, before patting her on the head. "You hear something once, or read something once, and you remember it forever. You're smart-not dumb like your big brother."

"You're not dumb!"

"YOSHIKI!" an angry voice called from inside of the house. "WHY DO I SMELL CIGARETTE SMOKE?!"

"See?" Yoshiki asked her, as their father headed down the stairs. "I'm extremely dumb-I keep getting caught. Go inside for now."

"But-

"Go, Miki."

Miki looked away before nodding and disappearing inside of the house. Her presence soon became replaced by a tall, angry, red faced man who was on the brink of self destructing. With a quick flick of his wrist, he had ripped the cigarette out of Yoshiki's mouth and was dangling it in front of the boy's face.

"What the _fuck _Yoshiki?!" the man screamed.

Yoshiki only shrugged. "You smoke all of the time."

"You're sister was out here! How dare you try to kill her by second-hand smoking!"

"I wasn't trying to kill her you idiot! She just wandered out here!"

"Your mother and I have told you countless times that you're not allowed to smoke and you do it anyways! Can you not follow simple instructions?"

"Not anymore I can't!"

His father just shook his head in disgust. "If I catch you smoking again, I'll kick you out! And I mean it!"

"Suck. My. Dick."

Immediately, a burning sensation was coursing through Yoshiki's shoulders and he gritted his teeth in pain, refusing to scream and show weakness. He sent his fist flying into his father's stomach and the cigarette had been removed from the junction between his neck and shoulder, but it was too late. He'd have a nasty circle on his neck forever, a painful reminder of what his father had done to him.

"You little asshole," his father muttered, standing up straight whilst holding his stomach. "I won't hesitate to burn you again if I catch you smoking cigarettes! Now get out of my sight!"

Yoshiki wasted no time and left the house, heading down a familiar road that housed a few of his acquaintances. He didn't return to his home for three days . . .


	81. Yoshiki's Past: pt 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A Dangerous Game

_**15 years old . . .**_

Yoshiki was certainly struggling, though he'd never admit it to anyone. Between living on his own, working and dealing, _and _dealing with schoolwork, his life was total chaos twenty-four/seven. He seemed to never catch a break, and was constantly on his feet. His weight constantly juggled up and down, even between as much as thirty pounds. Not only that but the amount of weed and cigarettes he was smoking was beginning to have a terrible effect on his lungs-he was constantly coughing and hacking, his throat burning and dry. A couple of the teachers who cared and were able to look past his delinquent behavior asked him constantly what was wrong, but he'd always shrug them off and say it was nothing. After all, it _was _nothing. It was just his health declining, but so what? Honestly at this point, he could care less. He wanted to die.

He thought about it a lot. Dying. How easy it would be. He could piss off a few people that weren't apart of his turf and let them beat him to death, but he thought that was cowardly. Or he could take a bunch of sleeping pills, but wasn't that cowardly too? There really was no noble way to dispose of your own life, but if he continued to spiral downward into nothing, he probably wouldn't give a shit if it were noble or not.

Besides, who would care if he died? His parents obviously wouldn't, but Miki might. She'd get over it pretty quickly though, what with the life she had been living. The only person he could think that would care would be his grandfather, but he hadn't seen him in a while. His grandfather had been busy visiting his brother who was on his deathbed, so he hadn't been able to see the old man in a while.

Yoshiki was feeling so depressed lately without anyone to care about him, and it was starting to take its toll. Sure his gang members 'cared' about him, but it wasn't the same as having someone close to you do it. Honestly, since he had been working so hard, he hadn't seen his gang in a while, and they had probably forgotten about him by now. But once again, things like that weren't news to him.

The bell rang, signaling that gym was about to start, and he grabbed his stuff and headed down the stairs. He hadn't brought his gym uniform, since he really wasn't in the mood to dress out and participate in any activities. It wasn't unusual that he wasn't in the mood, but even though his teacher knew this, he still decided to pester him about it.

"Kishinuma!" his gym teacher, Mr. Tsubota said, noticing he was standing outside of the gym locker room lazily. "Dress out! Now!"

"Not today," Yoshiki sighed. "I'm not up to it."

"You're never up to it! You're failing gym, you know!"

"Well-

"Just what do you think you're doing in school, failing all of your classes?! You don't take anything seriously, so why do you even show up?!"

" . . ."

"Seriously? Just go home and never come back! I don't know why we waste our time on rejects like you!"

Yoshiki could feel his fists clenching and unclenching by his sides, his body involuntarily moving into a defensive stance. Aggravation was clearly evident on his face, complete with furrowed eyebrows and a noticeable sneer. He had always hated the gym teacher, and now adrenaline was rushing through his body, making his heart pump blood to his arms so he could swing them at his target with as much force as possible. This was the same feeling he felt every time he was ready to fight someone-his body was so used to being in physical altercations that it knew just where to supply the blood to.

Raising his fist and turning his body slightly, he was prepared to knock the teacher before him unconscious when-

"Mr. Tsubota?" a girlish voice called out, halting Yoshiki's movements. "The principal needs to speak to you."

"Oh really?" Mr. Tsubota asked, immediately focusing his attention on Ayumi. "Alright then. That will be fine. Thank you for being so focused Shinozaki-you're a great student, you know?"

He left the two and headed out of the gym and this was when Ayumi walked over to Yoshiki and hit him roughly on the arm.

"Are you trying to get expelled?!" she griped. "That was close! You're lucky I showed up when I did!"

Yoshiki was still frozen in a defensive stance and eventually dropped his arms before turning to look down at the shorter girl. "Who are you?"

She held out her hand proudly. "I'm Ayumi Shinozaki! Class rep of 1-2!"

He gently took her smaller hand in his and shook it, the gesture completely unfamiliar to him. "I'm Yoshiki Kishinuma . . . class 1-8."

"Explains why I haven't seen you around before! Anyways, don't go around starting fights with teachers! It's not good for your reputation!"

"My rep is already tarnished . . . it wouldn't even matter."

"What?!" Ayumi asked. "Of course it matters! All students at this school matter Kishinuma! Especially you!"

_Thump thump . . . thump thump . . . thump thump . . ._

"W-what . . ."

"You heard me!" Ayumi said. "All of these students are important! Even though I don't know you, I care about your future, which means I care about you!"

" . . ."

"I have to go, or I'll be late. Now remember Kishinuma, no more fights! I'm not _your_ class rep, but I do have authority, and that's an order! See you later!"

She gave him one of her famous class representative smiles and dashed off, leaving him there in silence.  
Yoshiki quietly raised his hand and pressed it onto the left side of his chest, feeling his heart throb so hard it was almost like it was kicking his hand. She had just said she cared about him . . . Someone other than a family member, had told him that they cared. It didn't matter that she cared about every other student the exact same way, but the fact that she cared about _him _in addition to everyone else was so . . . special.

Who was she? He had never seen her before, but he quickly realized he'd have to see her again. He'd have to see the person that said that they cared for him. She was one of a kind, one in a million, and he refused to let her slip through his fingers. She was sacred, she was precious, and now he had to have her because if he didn't . . . who else would care about him?


	82. Loved

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A Dangerous Game

Satoshi sighed miserably at being dragged around to different stores all day. Actually, _many _stores was an exaggeration. They had been in one store for at least two hours, the girls fawning over _candles. _Really? Candles? Why did they need to buy things that weren't beneficial? What could a candle offer you? Nothing! They should at least be buying clothes, or soap, or hell, even_ shoes _would have been a better buy. But candles? That just seemed entirely too ridiculous to him.

Seiko noticed his frustration and his lack of willpower and poked his arm. "Are you tired?"

"Well, we _have _been out for almost six hours now . . ." he grumbled. "Yeah, I'm kind of tired."

"Hmm . . ." Seiko frowned, thinking of what to do. She looked over at Ayumi and Mayu who were chattering wildly about hand sanitizers, and her mind was telling her to go join them, but her heart was telling her that she couldn't torture Satoshi any longer.

"Do you want to go home?" Seiko asked. "You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to."

Satoshi's mind wandered to the joys of going home and falling onto his bed and falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. But as soon as he would, he'd probably smell her sweet scent and wish she was there with him. Though he'd be sleeping, and not talking to her at all, for some reason, he wanted her there with him. Not only that, but her being there usually made it easier to sleep too.

"We can stay for a little bit longer," he offered. "And then you can come over if you want."

"You don't really have to give me a choice," Seiko laughed. "You have the remote. All you have to do is press the button."

"I want to save my chances as much as possible though."

"Grr . . . of course you do."

"Guys," Mayu said, interrupting them. "It's getting kind of late. Are you ready to go home or . . . candles . . .?"

"Home!" Satoshi said, grabbing Seiko's hand. "Let's go, hmm?"

"Okay!" Seiko smiled and then looked to the other two girls. "Bye guys."

"Bye!"

Ayumi and Mayu both turned to each other after Seiko and Satoshi had left and Ayumi sighed. "Well, I think Yoshiki is over at Sakutaro's house."

"That's fine," Mayu said. "We can both go over there together since I think I'm going to stay the night."

* * *

The two girls walked up the driveway and Mayu lightly hit Ayumi on the arm.

"Did Yoshiki ever apologize?" Mayu asked.

"Yeah, he did," Ayumi confirmed. "But jeez, when I think about it, I don't know what got into him. I mean, kids? Already?"

"He seemed so determined too. I've never really seen him so adamant about something, since he could usually care less about most things."

"Yeah, I know. But whatever, it's in the past."

"You want kids though, right?"

Ayumi nodded. "Definitely. But . . . we're in school now. I mean, I'm sure that if I ever did accidently get pregnant, he'd have no problem supporting me. He did get me a three thousand dollar ring after all. I know that it's all drug money, but I guess I don't really care. That's just one of the things I have to look past now that we're _engaged._"

"Aww!" Mayu cooed, as she stepped up to the door and prepared to open it. "You'll have to tell me about that one day."

"I will!" Ayumi promised. "It was so-

Both she and Mayu quieted down when they heard the voices coming from inside of the house. Curiosity overtook them as they pressed their ears against the door and listened to the conversation between the two boys.

"Don't you feel better now that you've talked about all the abuse?" Morishige was saying.

"I don't know," Yoshiki admitted. "I mean . . . I feel exactly the same. Torture is torture. Talking about it didn't make it any less painful."

"Well, at least I know there's a lessened chance that you'll fall into some sort of depression."

Yoshiki sighed. "Talking to you about this wouldn't make me depressed. If anything, it all depends on Ayumi."

"Hmm . . ."

"If she leaves me, I'll kill myself."

"Dude-

"I mean it. I will _kill _myself."

"That's not funny, Kishinuma."

"I'm not joking . . ."

Morishige sighed. "Well, just don't pressure her with that 'family' stuff and she won't, I guarantee it."

"I won't! I already apologized for it, and I'll never pressure that on her again! I just . . ."

"You just really want a family?"

" . . . Yeah . . ."

"Why?" Morishige asked. "From being ignored and hated all of your life, I'd think you'd want to stray from family life as much as possible."

"Not at all," Yoshiki said. "I want the chance to prove that I can be a good father. My father was _shit _and I don't want to be anything like that, and I won't, because I know that I can do better. I want to be there for my kids and take them to school, and if they play sports I want to go to their games and if they play instruments I want to go to their concerts and yes, I'll be that one parent that hires a film crew so I can document every moment on tape, but I don't care! This is what I want in life-it's all I ask for! Why can't I ever have _anything . . . _?"

Mayu backed away from the door and sighed heavily before looking over at Ayumi. She had her hands over her eyes and her hair hung over her face, her shoulders bobbing slightly from crying.

"Shinoza-

Before Mayu could finish, Ayumi was running into the house, screaming for Yoshiki. With his enhanced speed he had rushed over to her and was firmly gripping her wrists in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Yoshiki asked, shaking her slightly. "Why are you crying? Don't cry."

Morishige looked over to Mayu who just shook her head and continued to stare at the couple. He motioned towards the stares and she pouted, but he gave her a look and she understood and followed him up the stairs, although desperately wanting to watch the interaction between Ayumi and Yoshiki.

"Ayumi?" Yoshiki asked. "Are you okay?"

"I-I-I had n-no idea!" Ayumi sobbed. "I didn't know i-it was so bad for you, and-you-you, said, the-the kids, and you-want to be a father and-

She sucked in a shaky breath through her sobs so that she could continue to spit out nonsense that she hoped he was able to understand. "I-Y-you-we-er-I mean, okay, I-I can't even talk!"

"Calm down . . ."

Ayumi nodded and breathed deeply through her nose before saying, "I want to give you kids! You came home and apologized for wanting them when you shouldn't have! You were never in the wrong-I was! You put up with abuse from your parents for almost fifteen years, and you deserve to be happy! I don't know what I was thinking; I was being so mean and unfair!"

"You don't have to do this now," Yoshiki said, bringing her to his chest in a hug. "We can wait, okay?"

Ayumi simply shook her head and reached her hand up to wipe tears off of her splotchy, red face. "I-I'm going to stop taking the pill."

"No, Ayumi . . ."

"Yes I am. I want to have your kids now. I'm sure I want this. And after they're born, we can get married, okay?"

He didn't answer, but she could feel his grip physically tighten around her as he buried his head into her hair. She responded by pushing her face into his chest and breathing in his scent, and wrapping her petite arms around him as best she could.

"I feel . . . really loved right now," he said, making her cry even more.

"I'm so glad . . ."

They continued to hug in the middle of the room and Morishige huffed from atop the stairs before looking over at Mayu.

"They better not try anything in my house," he said.

Mayu giggled. "Too late."

"Hey!" Morishige yelled, running down the stairs. "Go have sex in your own home!"


	83. The Return of Naomi Nakashima

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A Dangerous Game

"So," Mayu said, as the group of friends walked towards the school. "How was everyone's weekend?"

Everyone else in the group just sighed and she laughed, "Yeah, it was pretty hectic."

"Well, I went to America," Satoshi offered. "Don't ever want to go back though."

"Why not?" Seiko asked. "Las Vegas was really pretty!"

"I didn't see one Japanese person."

"They were probably at home with their families," Ayumi said. "Speaking of families, I might be pregnant!"

"Oh yay. More Yoshiki's. Just what this world needs."

"Shut up Toshi!" Yoshiki said, punching his friend's shoulder. "I've never been more happy in my life! Don't shit on my parade!"

"First of all, the correct usage is 'happier'," Morishige corrected him. "And second of all, the phrase is, 'don't _rain _on my parade'."

"Well, I feel like he's shitting on it."

"Sorry," Satoshi apologized. "I was kidding."

"Yay!"

Although, Satoshi did feel slightly awkward now that Yoshiki and Ayumi were trying to get pregnant. He didn't know why, he thought he'd gotten over his crush on Yoshiki months ago, but apparently, there was still something there. It made him feel a bit guilty, since he was dating Seiko, but at the same time, he wasn't worried, because he was sure it'd go away. Knowing how much Yoshiki wanted kids, there was no way he'd ever settle for another man. Plus, even if he and Yoshiki were to date, adoption would be out of the question-Satoshi hated kids, and didn't want anything to do with him. Besides, at certain times, he felt like he was already _dating _a child (i.e Seiko), and he didn't think he'd ever be mentally ready to put up with another one.

"You should really get a job that's not dealing crack or working in a music store," Mayu sighed.

"Oh please," Yoshiki scoffed. "I'm probably making more money than your parents combined. I think I'm fine."

"She means a real career," Morishige said.

The group walked through the doors to school and stopped just outside of class, not yet wanting to go in and sit down.

"Like what? I can't do anything while I'm in school. I don't have a degree in anything and not only that . . . but I can't do shit," Yoshiki sighed.

"Don't say that!" Ayumi said. "You can do something! So what if you don't have the best grades?"

"Yeah, but I need grades to get into college."

"Still got that modeling career," Seiko said. "Pursue that!"

"How?"

"You'd need an agent," Morishige told him. "Someone who knows what they're doing, can score you good gigs, is credible, hard working, and smart."

" . . ."

". . . What . . ."

"Be my agent."

"WHAT?" Morishige asked. "No way!"

"Do it!" Yoshiki said, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. "We'd be the perfect team! Please?!"

Morishige shook his head and shoved him off. "NO! I want to be a novelist! Not your agent who rushes you to photo shoots and watches you pose for the camera! It's not happening!"

"Hmm," Ayumi said. "True. Yoshiki, don't force Sakutaro into something he doesn't want to do."

"Please…?" Yoshiki begged. "Come on! It's a sure-fire way to ensure we'll both be making money for the rest of our lives!"

"It's not that simple," Morishige explained. "I think I need four years of college to even get a degree. Then I have to build up credibility amongst companies, and who knows? No one might even want you."

"No," Ayumi chuckled. "They'll want him. Trust me."

"That might be true, but I don't know . . ."

"Can't you go to college now?" Mayu asked.

Seiko nodded. "Yeah, you can pass some tests and get the hell out of here in no time. Then all you'd need to do is pass some sort of business exam, right?"

"I'm not business savvy! I can do a lot of things, but I can't do everything! I probably couldn't even pass the exam."

"Study and pass it!" Yoshiki said. "Please?"

"What makes you think I'll want to represent you?"

"Because!" Yoshiki yelled. "I poured my heart and soul out to you the other night! And now you're just going to let me down and refuse to help me? I knew it! No one likes me!"

Yoshiki dropped his hands from Morishige's shoulders and dropped his head, and to Morishige's surprise, began crying.

His mouth dropped open as his friend cried before him and Morishige realized that he probably did owe it him. After forcing Yoshiki to admit to him all of the painful secrets he had been harboring for years, he should be kinder to him. Honestly, Morishige knew that if Yoshiki were ever going to pursue modeling, he could easily do it. He was an attractive person, and it wouldn't be hard for Morishige to build credibility amongst companies as a talent agent, assuming that people would probably jump at the opportunity to feature a half-vampire in one of their shoots . . .

With a sigh, Morishige placed a hand on Yoshiki's shoulder. "I'll see what I can do."

"You're the best!" Yoshiki said, lifting his head.

"What?! You weren't even crying!"

"Yes I was!"

"Why you-!"

"Alright, children," Ayumi said, pushing them into the classroom. "The bell is going to ring."

Mayu and Seiko looked at each other before laughing and walking into the classroom, leaving Satoshi alone in the hall. He was about to follow them in, until he felt someone tap the back of his shoulder.

"Excuse me, is this 3-3?"

" . . ."

"Hello? Um . . . hello?"

_"No . . ." _he thought to himself, and for a moment, it was as if he was frozen, his limbs refusing to move. _"It can't be."_

Finally breaking out of his spell-like trance, he whipped around and his suspicions became true when he came face to face with-

"Nakashima . . !"

"Hmm?" Naomi said, looking at him. "How do you already know my name?"

Met with silence and an extremely confused and slightly angry face, she continued. "Well, they did tell me that I used to attend this academy. I just didn't expect to find someone that knew me on my first day back."

"W-w-wh-wh-wh-

Noticing he was struggling, Naomi laughed. "I got amnesia. I was told that after I woke up in the hospital. Yeah, it was something about a lover's quarrel, and whoever knocked me unconscious didn't get in trouble for it, which kind of pisses me off. But oh well, what can you do?"

She stalked past him into the classroom and took a seat at an empty desk. Naomi _did_ notice a few of the classmates looking at her, but she noticed five people in particular gawking at her as if she was some foreign creature. Maybe she knew them too? Maybe they were her old friends?

"Hey!" Naomi yelled, catching their attention. "Do you guys know me? Do I know you?"

Immediately, they turned away and began furiously whispering, every now and then one of them turning away from the group to eye her suspiciously. She noticed that a tall blonde boy looked at her and smiled and waved stupidly before he was hit on the back of the head by a black haired and blue eyed girl beside him. Another boy with glasses who looked too smart for his own good eyed her a moment, before turning and whispering to a brunette girl. Finally, Naomi's eyes drifted over to another brunette girl with long, flowing brown hair and reddish brown eyes. She had concern written all over her features and Naomi's first thought was that she resembled a doll. The girl was short, and was wearing a frilly dress that looked as if it belonged in some foreign shop, or better yet, even on a doll.

She caught the girls' eyes for a moment, when Naomi noticed that the boy she met at the door stole her attention by placing a protective hand on her shoulder. After what seemed like hours, Naomi was finally met with both of their eyes, however, they looked resentful.

_"What did I do?" _Naomi thought. _"Were they the ones involved in the incident . . .?"_

A/N: Okay, well this is the last chapter. In case if you were wondering, yes, Naomi is back to normal. She has gotten her schizophrenia under control with medication, but has suffered amnesia from the blows to her head she received from Satoshi. I had a lot of plans for her, and all of the other characters, but those will probably unfortunately never be revealed. I was thinking of doing one last chapter involving me answering some questions, so if you have any, fill free to ask and I will post another chapter answering them all. Hope you have enjoyed, _Corpse Party: A Dangerous Game._


End file.
